Une Deuxième Chance
by AnderHummel
Summary: Blaine, un vampire désespéré par la perte de l'amour de sa vie et prêt à tout abandonner se voit offert une seconde chance. Kurt est toujours le même garçon seul de Lima, Ohio - la seule différence est que dans ses rêves apparaît un garçon aux cheveux bouclés, aux yeux dorés et avec... de longues canines ?
1. Chapitre 1

**(Edit: cette histoire a changé de compte comme vous l'avez remarqué. Vraiment désolée pour ça, maintenant plus de changements :) )**

**Bonjour !**

**Donc j'attaque ma deuxième traduction, avec **_**Once More To Get It Right**_** de TintedInRose. je la remercie déjà de m'autoriser à le faire.**

**Pour ceux qui comprennent l'anglais, je ne peux que vous conseiller d'aller lire l'histoire sur sa page parce que rien ne vaut l'original :)**

**J'ai découvert cette fanfic en novembre je crois et elle est simplement géniale, c'est un monde à part avec une histoire assez compliquée et beaucoup de suspens. Plus plusieurs couples en dehors de Klaine qui sont juste adorable! En plus elle écrit super bien, j'espère avoir respecté son style :) . Pas mal de drama au début je vous préviens ^^**

**Autre point important, j'essaye de poster régulièrement mais il se peut que j'ai des imprévus et autre donc ne m'en voulez pas**

**Et puis dernier point avant de vous laisser lire, elle écrit pas mal de notes d'auteur donc à partir du prochain chapitre, les notes du début en gras seront les siennes et si j'ai quelque chose à vous dire, ce sera entre parenthèses.**

**A propos de l'histoire, c'est une histoire d'âme soeur, réincarnation, avec vampire!Blaine, fée!Kurt, vampires!warblers et Niff. **

**Je crois que j'ai tout dit :)**

* * *

**Prologue**

Il n'y a pas beaucoup de gens qui peuvent dire qu'ils ont _réellement_ ressenti un amour qui secoue la Terre jusqu'au centre. Encore moins peuvent affirmer qu'ils ont vécu quelque chose de si inatteignable, connaitre cette étincelle immédiate, cette joie intense, cette connexion pure. Tous les rêveurs, les optimistes et même les cyniques de ce monde en ont secrètement envie. Envie de quelqu'un qui soient fait juste pour eux, leur moitié. Leur âme sœur.

Blaine Everett Anderson ne pouvait pas dire s'il été béni ou maudit d'avoir fait partie de la seconde catégorie.

Car Blaine _avait_ aimé avec cette intensité. Blaine _avait_ trouvé sa pièce manquante… et Blaine l'_avait _perdu.

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

_Dalton_

Ce qu'il y avait devant lui était froid, calme. Le même luxe décadent. Le même beau collégial. Non pas que quelque chose suscitait la moindre étincelle d'intérêt… pas depuis ce jour là-

"Allez, Blaine ! Tu dois te nourrir." Dit Wes, interrompant sa rêverie avant qu'il ne puisse s'enfoncer trop loin dans le trou noir, non pas qu'il voudrait en sortir de toute façon. Il s'en fichait.

Des yeux noisettes se concentrèrent sur un de ses meilleurs amis qui était assis dans un des canapés en cuir ridiculement chers qui étaient dans la grande salle qu'ils occupaient actuellement. Entre ses jambes était une femme frêle, ses cheveux roux tombant sur ses épaules alors qu'elle présentait son cou au vampire, ses mains reposant sur ses jambes croisées comme le voulait la position traditionnelle des Donneurs. Un rapide coup d'œil nous montrerait plusieurs autres vampires et Donneurs dans la même position, les dits vampires fixant avidement les veines exposées.

Blaine ne ressentait rien de ça.

Il entendit Wes soupirer par habitude quand il détourna le regard pour plutôt se concentrer sur un autre point de la pièce éclairée aux bougies. C'était comme ça qu'il tenait le coup. La force de l'habitude. Une simple répétition et une grande dose d'insistance incessante de ses amis. C'est ce qui l'avait fait survivre pendant une centaine d'années maintenant… mais Blaine se sentait glisser. Ils disaient tous que ça s'améliorerait – que ça deviendrait au moins supportable. Que le trou dans sa poitrine allait arrêter de grossir et de le dévorer de l'intérieur… ils avaient tort et maintenant il se sentait tout simplement vide.

_"Blaine !"_

Le vampire aux cheveux noirs tourna à nouveau sa tête lentement en se rendant compte que Wes l'avait probablement déjà appelé plusieurs fois. Il ne veut pas regarder son ami dans les yeux, car il connait la pitié qu'il y verrait, cachée derrière toutes les autres émotions. C'est dans chaque mot, chaque mouvement de tout le monde.

"Appelle quelqu'un et ça peut être fait en deux minutes. T'as pas à prendre le cou-" Blaine émit un grognement qui venait des profondeurs de sa poitrine rien qu'à l'idée mais son ami continua quand même. "—tu peux mordre le poignet comme tu le fais d'habitude. Appelle Dana, elle était pas si mal la dernière fois, non ?"

Dana était une métamorphe, elle était petite avec de larges épaules et avec des longs cheveux teints en vert avec un peau foncée et des yeux verts. Aussi différent de _lui_ que Blaine pouvait trouver. Elle était une des 'opposés' que ses amis lui avaient présentés pour amoindrir la douleur, le sentiment de trahison qu'il ressentait à chaque fois qu'il buvait du sang de quelqu'un d'autre.

"Non."

"Bla-"

Blaine émit un grognement d'animal féroce et montra ses canines, ses yeux perçant ceux de son ami devant lui. "J'ai dit non."

Wes serra sa mâchoire, tenant le regard de Blaine pendant quelques secondes avant de reculer. Il se tourna pour regarder au Donneur à ses pieds. Elle était toujours en position, prête et attentive mais Wes inclina sa tête vers elle pour lui murmurer quelques mots avant de l'aider à se lever pour partir, son expression contrariée mais obéissante.

Blaine laissa échapper un soupir, rétractant ses longues canines et laissant la culpabilité l'envahir. A cause de lui, Wes sautait encore un repas. _Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas juste revenir ? Ça serait pas comme ça s'il était encore là_. Les yeux de Blaine se remplirent de larmes mais il ne les laisserait pas tomber en public comme ça. Il savait que Wes l'avait remarqué.

Ils furent silencieux pendant un moment avant que la voix douce de baryton de Wes se fasse entendre dans la salle silencieuse, les seuls sons étant les battements de cœurs des Donneurs. "Il ne voudrait pas ça pour toi, Blaine."

Blaine ferma les yeux et serra les poings. _Oui et je voulais pas qu'il meure mais on peut toujours avoir ce qu'on veut, Wesley_. Il y eu un son comme un murmure avant qu'une main se pose sur son épaule. "Tu lui as promis."

Ça, c'était assez pour faire sortir Blaine de sa transe pendant quelques secondes et Blaine fut assailli à nouveau par cette souffrance immense qui attaquait chacune de ses cellules. C'était insupportable.

Une larme s'échappa des yeux fermés de Blaine et coula le long de sa joue. _Et il m'avait promis qu'on serait ensemble pour toujours_. Il ne se rendit pas compte qu'il avait dit ça à voix haute.


	2. Chapitre 2

**( Bonjour ! Il y a un tumblr dédié à cette histoire où je poste des informations ou des images / vidéo. Vous pouvez également poser vos questions et c'est là que je préviendrais si j'ai vraiment du retard dans mes chapitres. l'adresse: tradunedeuxiemechance point tumblr point com )**

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

* * *

_Maison des Hummel_

* * *

_"Tu restes avec moi, hein… ?" murmuré contre le visage de Kurt, un souffle chaud et doux qui attisait les braises au fond de son cœur._

_Il se rapprocha encore, jusqu'à ce que leurs nez se touchent et leurs cils flirtent comme les ailes d'un papillon. "Pour toujours."_

_"Promis ?" Le poids de cette promesse seule pouvait faire exploser Kurt. Il reconnut la vulnérabilité, le pouvoir qui lui était donné, la confiance. _

_"Je te promets, Blaine Anderson, que nous serons ensemble pour toujours."_

_Des lèvres effleurèrent les siennes, énonçant ses mots qui se gravèrent dans la peau de Kurt. "A moi pour toujours."_

Kurt ouvrit les yeux pour trouver son visage baigné de larmes, des larmes qui avaient même mouillé son oreiller. Il y avait un tel sentiment de tristesse pur et déchirant que Kurt avait envie de s'enfuir loin de son corps. Il ferma les yeux et essaya de respirer pour le faire passer.

Ca se produisait depuis aussi longtemps qu'il pouvait se rappeler. C'était moins fréquent quand Kurt était un enfant et même là, il ne comprenait pas les implications de ces rêves étranges.

Mais il se souvenait toujours du garçon. Précisement.

Le jeune Kurt passait des heures a dessiner des yeux noisettes et des cheveux noir bouclés sur des bonhommes simples et il montrait fièrement ses dessins à sa mère et à son père car le meilleur ami de Kurt avait les plus beaux yeux qu'il ait jamais vu et les cheveux les plus bouclés. Ses parents jouaient le jeu de son 'ami' comme ils acceptaient ses dinettes dans le jardin et ses mariages de Ken avec Ken. Ca lui passerait en grandissant.

Kurt avait huit ans quand sa mère mourra.

C'est à ce moment là que Kurt commença à plus donner de l'importance à ses rêves. Il était en sécurité là bas, aimé et protégé et il pouvait oublier la douleur de la perte de sa mère pour quelques heures pendant qu'il jouait et riait avec son meilleur ami du monde entier et parfois, quelques autres amis étaient là aussi. Il se souvenait de tous ses rêves, il les aimaient tous, chacun d'une manière différente, mais pas autant que Blaine bien sûr – il était spécial.

Ce fut quand Kurt atteignit la puberté que le ton de ses rêves changea. Les moments heureux de jeu laissèrent la place à quelque chose de plus intense qui le laissaient haletant et transpirant. Kurt rêvait de baisers. Kurt rêvait de caresses. Kurt rêvait que son meilleur _petit_ _ami _lui faisait tout ça. Cette révélation était étrangement libératrice… comme si une partie de lui était revenue à sa place.

Les années passèrent comme ça, Kurt trouvait du réconfort dans ses rêves même quand il se rendit compte que ce n'était pas réel et qu'il commença à se faire des amis réels. Il avait une bonne imagination, et alors ? Il ne voulait pas abandonner son ami imaginaire de quand il était enfant, et alors ? Ca ne faisait de mal à personne et personne n'avait besoin de savoir alors Kurt prenait les souvenirs dans ses bras comme une couverture chaude en hiver.

Il ne pensait même pas au fait qu'il se souvenait de _chaque_ rêve qu'il avait fait depuis que ça avait commencé.

Kurt soupira, toujours en train de se remettre du contrecoup émotionnel du rêve qu'il venait d'avoir comme il avait fait tellement de fois avant – mais avant, ça n'avait pas la même force.

Quelque chose avait changé.

"Blaine Anderson." Murmura-t-il avec révérence en fixant le plafond.

Son homme mystérieux avait soudainement un nom. Un nom qui lui allait à merveille. Un nom qui venait de s'écrire sur le cœur de Kurt.

* * *

_Dalton_

* * *

"C'est pas une bonne journée pour lui."

Un petit rire se fit entendre derrière lui. "Wes, c'est pas un bon siècle pour lui !"

"Ca empire et tu le sais putain, David!" lui répondit sèchement Wes en se retournant pour le regarder. Il avait rassemblé les Warblers dans la salle des Warblers originelle, le rouge et l'acajou créant une bulle confortable. Car ce que les humains ne savaient pas, c'était qu'en dessous de l'imposant bâtiment de Dalton était une infrastructure encore plus spectaculaire à peu près de fois plus grand que l'école.

La pièce était éclairée par des chandeliers qui diffusaient une lumière douce. Ce n'était pas pour se conformer au stéréotype des vampires mais simplement pratique. Les vampires avaient une vue largement supérieure à celle des autres créatures, les surnaturels et les humains donc ils n'avaient pas besoin de grandes lumières. Toutes les pièces étaient quand même équipées de lampes éléctriques mais elles ne servaient pas beaucoup dans les pièces communes.

"On essaye, Wes. On fait ce qu'on peut." Soupira Nick, un vampire un peu plus baraqué avec des cheveux noirs ébouriffés. Il était assis sur un canapé à côté de son Elu, Jeff Sterling. Jeff n'était pas un vampire mais il faisait partie d'une race toute aussi belle appelées les Faes, avec qui les vampires avaient des problèmes de traités depuis des siècles. "C'est pas quelque chose qu'on peut réparer."

Et le voilà le cœur du problème. Il n'y avait rien qu'ils puissent faire pour sauver leur ami qui brulait dans sa propre version de l'enfer.

"Si je mets la main sur ce salopard." Grogna Wes.

"Fais la queue." Marmonna Jeff d'un ton énervé en se rapprochant de son partenaire instinctivement.

"Vous savez que B _vous_ tuera si vous posez un doigt sur ce fils de pute avant lui." Fit remarquer David même si il serrait les poings.

Wes soupira d'un air triste, s'appuyant sur le bureau en acajou. "Ils me manquent."

La pièce fut remplie d'un silence de mort en souvenir de leurs amis.

"Moi aussi." Enchérit Nick à voix basse en enlaçant Jeff plus près de lui comme s'il voulait ne jamais le laisser partir. Il était toujours tendu quand ils parlaient de ça pour une bonne raison. Il voyait l'agonie que vivait Blaine tous les jours à cause de la perte de son âme sœur et il ne voulait jamais vivre ça, aucun d'eux ne le voulait.

"Il faut le surveiller de plus près." Dit Jeff, toujours optimiste.

Wes leva un sourcil, lançant à Jeff un regard incrédule. "De plus près ? A ce point là, le seul moyen de le surveiller de plus près serait de nous attacher à lui. Genre nous coudre directement à lui et ça serait un poulpe vampire flippant."

"Vraiment, Wes ?" commenta David. "Un poulpe vampire ?"

"Va te faire foutre, trouve quelque chose de mieux !"

Avant que David n'ait pu répliquer, Nick les interrompit. "Eh ! C'est pas le moment pour un de vos matchs de répliques cinglantes de sexuellement frustrés. Le truc c'est que Blaine va finir par demander une ordonnance restrictive si on arrête pas de le suivre partout comme ça. On est comme des gardiens de prison et il se renferme sur lui-même."

"Bravo t'as bien fait avancé l'affaire, t'as un truc qu'on savait pas déjà ?" marmonna David, mécontent comme un enfant de ne pas avoir pu répliquer.

Tout le monde leva les yeux au ciel en même temps.

"Et toi, il y a quelque chose d'utile qui sort de ta bouche quand t'es pas à poil ?" retorqua Jeff pour défendre Nick qui lui fit un grand sourire. Ce n'était pas souvent que Jeff répondait.

Wes toussa pour masquer son rire avant de reprendre son serieux. "Ok sérieusement maintenant, Blaine ne s'est pas nourri depuis deux semaines, n'a pas dormi depuis trois semaines. Ca va commencer à être critique très bien tôt même si on est des vampires géniaux."

"C'est mon tour pour le dîner." Dit Nick en passant distraitement une main dans les cheveux de Jeff. "On pourrait toujours essayer de-"

Wes le coupa. "N'y pense même pas."

Nick soupira. "Wes, je sais que c'est mal vu-"

Wes se redressa. "Mal vu ?! Ca va a l'encontre de tous nos principes, Duval ! On montre l'exemple à tous les autres foyers qui nous admirent, je ne peux pas-"

"Mais si tu peux !" s'écria David en bondissant sur ses pieds. "Blaine se suicide à petit feu, Wes ! Tu vas laisser ça arriver alors que tu pourrais essayer autre chose ?"

Wes passa une main agitée dans ses cheveux, tirant dessus tellement fort qu'il grimaça. "Tu me demandes de risquer tout ce sur quoi notre société est basée, les fondations mêmes."

"Fais une exception. Tout le monde connait les circonstances." Suggéra Jeff.

"On demandera à un Donneur qu'on connait, on expliquera la situation." Enchérit Nick en s'avança sur son siège. "On a pas besoin de beaucoup et je suis sûre que Blaine sera plus conciliant si se nourrir est aussi… impersonnel."

Wes soupira. Il ne pouvait pas en parler au Conseil. Ils seraient compatissants, bien sûr mais en vertu des lois de la Nouvelle Génération, ils seraient obligés d'interdire cet acte extrême. Et il était extreme si on prenait en compte leur Histoire. Si les défenseurs de la Loi Ancienne l'apprenaient, les cinq derniers siècles de guerre et de sang n'auraient servi à rien.

Mais pour ce qui était de l'idée en elle-même… ça pourrait être ce dont Blaine avait besoin.

_Qu'ils aillent se faire foutre…_

"Je vais le faire."

Le grognement de Nick se fit entendre dans toute la salle à l'annonce courageuse de son âme sœur. Ça ne mènerait à rien de bon.

"Jeff." Prévint doucement David en reculant. Nick avait l'air vraiment dangereux à cet instant. Même Wes fit un pas en arrière malgré le fait qu'il soit plus agé et plus fort que lui. Il n'y avait rien de plus dangereux qu'un vampire protecteur, comme ils l'avaient experimenté. Il frissonna et repoussa les souvenirs.

Jeff se mit à califourchon sur Nick sur le canapé, agrippant le visage de sa moitié dans ses mains. "Nick." Tellement de signification dans ce mot.

Nick répondit un simple "Non." Entre ses dents et ses bras vinrent s'enrouler autour de la taille de Jeff. Ses canines descendirent bas jusqu'à toucher sa lèvre inférieure, ses yeux brillants d'un noir sombre.

Jeff laissa échapper un soupir triste et pressa plusieurs baisers sur le visage tendu de son âme sœur. "Ca peut pas se savoir. _Tu_ me l'as dit. Mais on doit le faire pour Blaine et je suis le seul à pouvoir."

Nick ferma les yeux, ses doigts se resserrant sur le t-shirt de Jeff, le tissu commençant à se déchirer. "Ne me demande pas de faire ça. S'il te plait."

Jeff l'embrassa à nouveau sur les lèvres et embrassa également une canine exposée avant de reposer leurs fronts ensemble. Ils pouvaient tous ressentir le débat intérieur du seul vampire en couple de leur assemblée alors qu'il essayait de se battre contre ses instincts naturels.

Wes craqua à cet instant. Il voyait un autre des vampires qui étaient sa famille souffrir et il ne pouvait pas le laisser. Car il savait que Nick le ferait. Il s'enchainerait lui-même au mur pendant que Jeff accomplirait sa tâche si c'était ce qu'il fallait.

"Ce sera pas nécessaire, Jeff. Je vais m'en occuper."

Nick émit un soupir de soulagement mais ne défit pas l'emprise de ses bras autour de Jeff. Il embrassa chaque centimètre de peau qu'il pouvait atteindre en murmurant des excuses et des compliments et Jeff le laissa faire patiemment, murmurant à son tour des paroles de réconfort.

David et Wes détournèrent le regard de la scène privée pour les laisser avoir un semblant d'intimité. Ce que le leader vit dans les yeux de son ami était de la fierté et de la détermination. Il posa une main sur son épaule. "Tu fais le bon choix."

Wes hocha simplement la tête. Il savait que c'était vrai mais il avait besoin d'accepter sa décision. Il était le leader de l'assemblée depuis plus de 100 ans maintenant mais les décisions n'étaient jamais facile. Il avait toujours aimé diriger, le pouvoir, le prestige… mais maintenant il détestait sa position. Mais il ne se dégonflerait pas. Il mettait probablement en péril le sort de toutes les assemblées d'Amérique mais à choisir entre eux et Blaine, le choix était vite fait. Wes était sûr qu'il aurait dû se sentir plus coupable de la rapidité avec laquelle il avait pris cette décision monumentale, mais il ne l'était pas.

"Je vais contacter un Donneur de confiance et expliquer la situation. Que Jeff sécurise l'aile médicale, et Nick distrait Blaine." Dit Wes à son second.

David acquiesça. "J'espère que ça va marcher."

"Putain ça a intérêt à marcher ou je serais un leader de vampires en colère."

David rit. "Je serais de corvée de marchand de sable alors."

Wes pencha la tête sur le côté. "Bonne chance."

"Je l'assommerai s'il le faut." Dit simplement David, extrêmement sérieux.

Wes croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et allait dire quelque chose quand des bruits de pas à peine discernable atteignirent ses oreilles surnaturelles.

Blaine choisit ce moment pour ouvrir les portes et rentrer dans la pièce, sa marche confiante n'étant plus qu'une lente randonnée. Des cercles profonds et noirs ornaient ses yeux et son visage était creux et vide comme si il n'y avait que la peau étirée sur les os. Si ce n'était pas assez pour les alarmer, alors seulement le poids que Blaine avait perdu l'était. C'était comme s'il était en train de disparaitre devant leurs yeux. Et pour sa présence ici ? Ils savaient tous où il allait. Il se dirigea vers le piano blanc dans le coin que personne d'autre n'avait touché depuis un siècle. And Blaine resterait assis là pendant des heures, il ne jouerait pas, ne toucherait pas une seule touche, il resterait juste là à le fixer, à se souvenir. C'était la cinquième fois en deux jours.

Blaine Anderson était en train de s'effondrer… rapidement.


	3. Chapitre 3

**Avertissements : insultes, trucs de vampires, pensées suicidaires, mort d'un personnage.**

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

* * *

_Dalton_

* * *

La Dalton Academy avait toujours été une façade.

Une représentation de richesse et de statut polie et courtoise qui lui permettait d'être remarquée mais pas vraiment _vue_. La richesse de la structure permettait de faire illusion. On regardait rarement les détails, préférant une vue d'ensemble et ce que ça représentait ce qui permettait à des affaires internes – des affaires de vampires – de rester hors du radar des humains même quand ceux-ci commencèrent à habiter l'école. Dalton n'était pas la seule structure de ce type, elle était une parmi un tas d'autres dans le pays.

Les vampires s'intégraient.

Cette option était seulement valable maintenant sous les Lois de la Nouvelle Génération. Ceux qui voulaient toujours suivre les anciennes manières leur rirent au nez. Ceux qui supportait cette idée faisaient honte à l'espèce des vampires et certaines des lignées les plus anciennes ne voulaient rien avoir à faire avec le nouveau conseil. Cependant, il n'y avait pas assez de ces lignées anciennes contre l'idée pour empêcher le changement. En fait, la majorité des lignées puissantes choisirent d'accepter les nouvelles propositions, fatiguées de vivre dans l'ombre des humains. Certaines des plus remarquables étaient les descendants des Anderson et des Montgomery.

C'est ainsi que commença la guerre civile qui dura des décennies.

Cinq ans après la victoire, la construction de Dalton commença et quand le bâtiment principal fut érigé, le vrai travail commença sous terre. Deux fois plus grand, deux fois plus de pièces, deux fois plus sécurisé. Le décor intérieur était à peu près le même que celui du bâtiment au-dessus avec du bois sombre et des couleurs sobres.

La structure sous terre comportait elle-même trois niveaux. Le premier, une zone commune utilisée par tous pour le divertissement and les salles à manger. Le deuxième étage était un dédale de couloirs qui menaient à toutes les chambres / appartements et sur le côté gauche, les quartiers privés des Donneurs qui séjournaient sur place. Le troisième et dernier niveau abritait une série de salles d'entrainement ainsi que la chambre du conseil quand celui-ci était en visite. Le conseil restait rarement longtemps au même endroit et n'avait pas de demeure officielle; ce qui était une mesure de sécurité mais également pour diriger les nombreuses assemblée d'Amérique.

Chaque assemblée avait un chef élu qui ensuite choisissait son second qui dirigerait si pour une raison ou pour un autre, il en était incapable. Le chef de l'assemblée avait autorité tu toutes les affaires internes et sur le territoire qu'ils dirigeaient, sauf si bien sûr il y avait une menace aux Lois de la Nouvelle Génération et dans ce cas, le conseil prenait le relais et avait le pouvoir.

Ce que Nick suggérait était plus qu'assez pour se mettre le conseil à dos.

David Thompson n'en avait rien à faire.

Il savait que Wes avait demandé à Dana de lui donner un peu de son sang, de lui permettre de l'extraire par des méthodes humaines rudimentaires et ensuite de n'en parler à personne. C'était beaucoup demander, surtout à une métamorphe.

Contrairement aux croyances, les vampires préféraient de loin le sang des êtres surnaturels et, à l'époque où le trafic de sang et l'esclavage étaient monnaie courante, c'était les métamorphes, avec les humains qui subissaient le plus maltraités. Le fait de ne pas avoir de chef et d'être des créatures solitaires en faisait des cibles faciles. Comme les humains évidemment. C'est pas parce qu'on ne peut pas avoir le meilleur vin qu'on doit se priver de boire quand même.

Un des premiers articles des Lois de la Nouvelle Génération est de cesser tout esclavage et maltraitance. Le sang était sacré pour les vampires. Ça ne leur donnait pas seulement de la substance, mais ça les rendaient également forts; physiquement et magiquement. Par conséquent, il était interdit de prendre le sang sans permission, sans cérémonie. Cette clause redonnait du respect à ceux qui en avaient été dépourvus et ainsi, les Donneurs furent crées. Ils étaient libres d'aller et venir comme ils voulaient et il y eut des inquiétudes sur le manque de sang au début. Les Donneurs n'étaient pas ouverts et la chasse aux Elus était effrénée. Car le sang d'un Elu était la perfection, spécialement fait pour le goût de chaque vampire, ses besoins, son plaisir et plus important encore, il était offert volontairement une fois que cette connexion intime avait été établie. La situation finit par s'améliorer avec beaucoup d'efforts et maintenant, la plupart des assemblées avaient bien assez de Donneurs. Et pour les vampires renégats ? Ils continuaient d'abuser d'esclaves de sang jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient attrapés et punis. C'était une rude bataille.

Oui, David comprenait vraiment les inquiétudes de Wes à ce sujet.

Mais maintenant, c'était une question de temps et le vampire au crâne rasé allait faire en sorte que Blaine dorme un peu cette nuit pendant qu'ils mettaient tout en place. D'abord, il devait sauver son ami de Nick et de ses idées "amusantes". Ils avaient tous retenu leur leçon après l'épisode de "essayons l'alcool humain jusqu'à ce qu'on sente les effets" il y a deux siècles. Ils s'étaient rendu compte qu'une grande quantité d'alcool n'allait pas du tout avec les vampires.

_Jeff et lui étaient faits l'un pour l'autre_

Car c'était Jeff qui été allé voler l'alcool et les avaient encouragé à le faire.

David marcha dans le couloir éclairé à la bougie jusqu'à la salle de loisirs, juste à côté de la salle de répèt des Warblers. C'était une grande pièce équipée d'écrans plats, des dernières consoles de jeu, des billards, un bar plein d'alcool de fée (quelque chose qui était au moins tolérable) et même une scène avec des cages et des barres verticales comme si c'était un club de strip-tease. Les seuls autres meubles de la pièce étaient des canapés confortables en cuir noir et quelques longues tables basses. Il y avait également une table avec une prise pour iPod reliée au système de son de la pièce. Cette chose envoyait des décibels grâce à Thad.

David aimait vraiment cette pièce. Vraiment. C'était lui qui avaient installé les cages et les barres dans un éclair de pur génie. _Qui lui venaient naturellement, bien sûr_.

Nick avait d'abord dit qu'il était idiot… jusqu'à ce que son petit Elu se mette à danser et tourner autour comme un pro, sa nature curieuse de fée prenant le dessus. Le vampire l'avait alors vénéré et remercier en 36 langues et il y avait une rumeur qui disait qu'il avait fait installer une barre de strip tease dans ses propres quartiers.

_Le pervers._

Le vampire à la peau mate ouvrit la porte et fut surpris de voir quelque chose d'aussi sage. L'écran plat qui montrait Batman et le Joker en train de se battre était la seule source de lumière de la pièce. Nick était assis dans un fauteuil, le menton posé sur la main et son regard se posait tantôt sur la télé et tantôt sur Blaine à sa droite qui était recroquevillé dans une causeuse contre le mur. Le vampire ne prêtait aucune attention au film et il regardait fixement l'objet qu'il faisait tourner entre ses doigts. L'objet brillait occasionnellement quand la lumière l'atteignait et en se rapprochant, David le reconnut.

C'était _sa_ bague. _Putain. De Bordel. De Merde_.

Nick le regarda et ils eurent une conversation silencieuse, une capacité qui venait avec le fait d'être si génial. Tous les vampires n'avaient pas cette habilité ou aucune habilité d'ailleurs**. Il a été comme ça tout le temps ?**

Nick leva un sourcil sarcastique. **Qu'est-ce que t'en penses ?**

**Génial.**

Nick hocha la tête. **Ça va être chaud pour toi.**

David se redressa d'un air arrogant. **Regarde le maitre en action.**

Nick leva les yeux au ciel et regarda à nouveau la télé et puisque Blaine n'avait apparemment aucune idée que David était là, il pensait qu'il fallait qu'il annonce sa présence.

"Oui ! Je suis là, cessez vos lamentations, vampires, je vous en prie et regardez l'excellence qui est là !"

Il n'eut aucune réponse.

Il fit la moue et entra vraiment dans la pièce, s'asseyant sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil sur lequel Nick était. "Alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?" essaya-t-il à la place.

"Vous changez de tour de garde." Dit Blaine d'un ton monotone.

Nick eut la grâce d'avoir l'air un peu honteux mais David n'avait jamais été du genre à avoir des remords. Sans complexe, il haussa les épaules et décida que si Blainers voulait y aller comme ça alors David le Magnifique allait être direct.

"Oui eh bien, Nick, je te libère présentement de ta tâche. Blaine et moi avons à discuter de ses habitudes nocturnes. Des trucs chiants, cycles du sommeil, comptage de moutons." Il garda ses yeux sur Blaine tout le temps et remarqua immédiatement quand celui-ci se tendit, ses doigts se figeant.

_Ça allait être difficile._

Nick se leva et s'étira un peu avant de se tourner vers ses amis. "A demain alors. Et Blaine… je suis désolé pour, uh, tu sais…" il fit un geste pour désigner la pièce.

Blaine leva les yeux, des océans dorés méfiants qui brillaient dans la lumière. "C'est bon." C'était à peine audible, mais la sincérité y était.

Nick sourit un peu avant de dire au revoir et de sortir de la pièce, tapant David sur l'épaule en signe d'encouragement.

_Et il n'en resta plus que deux…_

"Tu perds ton temps." Dit Blaine pour briser le silence.

"Je suis pas d'accord."

"Comme d'habitude."

David lui fit un grand sourire. "Ça fait partie de mon charme."

Blaine émit un long et bruyant soupir et se redressa sur son siège d'une façon qui était loin d'être gracieuse. C'était juste un signe de plus qu'il se laissait aller et ça rendait David encore plus déterminé.

"Tu vas bientôt tomber comme une pierre de toute façon, tu préfères pas le faire volontairement sans risquer de commotion ?"

Blaine serra la mâchoire et caressa la bague en argent de son pouce, la regardant une dernière fois avant de la remettre sur la chaine autour de son cœur. Chaque action était douce et affectueuse et le cœur de David se serra.

Blaine se mit debout, la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté pour fixer sans vraiment le voir le combat à l'écran. "Tu comprends pas."

Non, il ne comprenait pas. Il n'avait pas encore trouvé son Elue alors il lui était impossible d'imaginer la torture, le sentiment de perte que Blaine ressentait. "Ce que je comprends, Blaine, c'est que tu dois dormir. Point."

Blaine craqua.

Avec un grognement, il attrapa l'objet le plus proche, qui se trouvait être une Xbox et l'envoya dans la télévision. Cela fit une explosion d'étincelles et de morceaux de verres et avant que David comprenne vraiment ce qu'il se passait, Blaine était juste devant lui, enragé au point que ses yeux étaient noirs et ses canines allongées. Même diminué, Blaine était toujours l'un des vampires les plus remarquables de l'assemblée, peut-être même plus maintenant qu'il n'arrivait plus rien à perdre.

"Pour que je puisse le revivre !" hurla-t-il d'une voix rauque. "Pour que je voie la vie quitter son corps encore et encore et encore !"

David savait exactement à quoi Blaine faisait allusion. Les cauchemars. Ou plutôt, _le_ cauchemar.

"Peut-être que ce sera différent cette fois." C'était un argument misérable et David se sentit ridicule dès qu'il franchit ses lèvres.

Blaine pensait apparemment la même chose. Il rit d'un rire sans humour et recula, le son amer faisant frissonner David.

"Blaine… je t'en prie."

C'était la première fois que David suppliait de toute sa vie et il n'avait aucune idée de comment c'était arrivé, mais il savait que ça venait du fond de son cœur.

Blaine remarqua ça aussi et il lui lança un regard étrange avant que ce masque froid de colère se dissipe un peu, laissant l'être usé et hanté qu'il était revenir.

"Il sera là à nouveau." Murmura-t-il, ses yeux s'embuant de larmes alors qu'il les dirigeait vers le sol. Il enroula ses bras autour de sa poitrine comme pour s'empêcher d'exploser en morceaux. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de gens que Blaine laisserait le voir comme ça. David était honoré d'en faire partie.

"Je sais."

"Je pourrais rien faire."

David sentit des larmes lui monter aux yeux. "Je sais."

Puis le silence s'installa pendant un moment. Plusieurs minutes, heures ? David ne savait pas et il ne pouvait dire un seul mot, pouvait simplement offrir sa présence jusqu'à ce que Blaine soit prêt à affrontes les démons de son passé encore une fois. Un petit hochement de tête et Blaine quitta la pièce. David n'eut pas besoin de le suivre.

* * *

"Comment ça, tu attendais qu'on te le demande ?!"

_Ok Wes, calme toi, les chefs des vampires sont cool, calmes et sereins…_

Dana haussa les épaules, ses yeux noisette intelligents le regardant. "C'est pas si difficile à deviner, chéri."

… _et merde._

"Chéri ?" répéta-t-il.

La métamorphe aux cheveux verts lui fit un sourire carnassier. "Tu veux quelque chose vamp, alors sois gentil."

Wes se dressa. _Elle jouait vraiment au plus malin avec lui ?_ "D'accord. Donc tu sais… qui d'autre ?"

"Personne ne sait vraiment. Tu viens de le confirmer."

Wes se leva de sa chaise derrière son bureau orné et commença à faire les cent pas, une main traçant contemplativement ses lèvres. Il ne devrait pas être surpris que tout le monde sache que Blaine avait un problème. Et ce n'était peut-être pas la bonne façon de le dire. Blaine n'allait pas bien depuis la seconde ou le cœur de son Elu avait arrêté de battre. Les Donneurs avaient forcément remarqué que quelqu'un d'aussi connu que Blaine Anderson n'avait appelé personne pour se nourrir.

"C'est juste des rumeurs ? Des on-dit ?"

Dana hocha la tête, lissant la robe blanche que les Donneurs avaient adopté comme habit traditionnel et même quelqu'un d'aussi musclé que la métamorphe avait l'air élégant. "Franchement c'est ce clébard, Kessa. Elle a des vues sur lui et elle comprend pas le fait que ça va jamais arriver. Elle le suit et raconte tout et n'importe quoi à tout le monde."

"Kessa Verlain, le loup-garou ?"

Il retint le nom, elle ne poserait plus de problème dans le futur. Il voudrait bien lui demander de partir maintenant, mais sans une raison valide et des _preuves_ de ses accusations, il allait juste devoir la garder à l'œil. Parce que B ne pouvait pas supporter une louve harceleuse, elle risquait de se faire arracher la tête. Ils arrivaient à peine à garder Sebastian tranquille.

"Si ce que je t'ai demandé se savait, ça pourrait causer une autre guerre civile."

Dana fut calme face à cette déclaration grave. "J'en ai conscience."

Wes acquiesça et la regarda droit dans les yeux. "J'ai besoin de ta réponse maintenant, Dana."

Elle prit une grande inspiration. "C'est pas n'importe quoi, vamp."

"Je sais, et je te le demanderai pas si c'était pas nécessaire. Du genre de vie ou de _mort_."

Dana hocha la tête et se leva de sa chaise. "Alors on a un marché. Je te procurerai le sang dont tu as besoin pendant la durée qui sera nécessaire et tu as ma parole que je n'en parlerais à personne."

Wes sentit un poids s'enlever de sa poitrine. "Merci. Sincèrement. S'il y a quoi que ce s-"

Elle leva une main. "Lui rendre la vie un peu plus facile est assez. T'es pas le seul qui le regarde souffrir comme ça. J'aime penser que n'importe quelle créature dotée d'un cœur ferait la même chose. Appelle-moi quand tu veux."

Et puis elle partit et Wes fut seul dans son bureau une fois de plus. _Ça avait intérêt à marcher où ils n'auraient plus d'autres options_. Il contourna le bureau et se dirigea également vers la porte. Il fallait qu'il trouve Jeff.

* * *

_Blaine avait un pressentiment. Comme des milliers de petites aiguilles qui piquaient sa peau et une puissante terreur qui lui dévorait l'estomac. Il abandonna une réunion avec Wes sur les possibilités d'intégration qu'ils avaient pendant ce siècle et il se précipita vers sa chambre et celle de son Elu, il avait besoin d'avoir son amour en sécurité dans ses bras pour se rassurer._

_Avant qu'il puisse atteindre la porte, elle s'ouvrit de l'intérieur pour révéler le visage suffisant et moyennement beau de Jeremiah Hunter. Le malaise que ressentait Blaine se décupla._

_Ses canines s'allongèrent. "Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, Jeremiah ?"_

_Le grand blond leva les mains en l'air, un sourire relaxé sur son visage qui aurait désarmé n'importe qui s'il n'y avait pas cette lueur dangereuse dans son regard._

_"Je te cherchais, en fait."_

_Blaine fronça les sourcils, jetant un coup d'œil par-dessus l'épaule du vampire pour apercevoir sa moitié. "Pourquoi ?"_

_Son inattention sembla toucher un interrupteur et la contenance de Jeremiah se dissolue. "Tu vas arrêter de chercher ce petit connard comme un chiot égaré !"_

_Blaine grogna, ses yeux envoyant des étincelles alors qu'il attrapait le col de Jeremiah et le plaqua contre la porte, fendant le bois. "Ne parle plus jamais de lui comme ça ! Encore un mot irrespectueux et je t'arrache la langue !" C'était l'un des pires crimes d'insulter l'Elu de quelqu'un. _

_Le vampire devant lui rit même s'il était extraordinairement moins fort, cette lueur dangereuse couvrant à peine la folie qu'il y avait derrière. "C'est pas comme s'il allait m'en vouloir maintenant."_

_Blaine relâcha son emprise sur le vampire comme s'il était en feu, une peur acide s'insinuant dans ses veines et l'asphyxiant. "Qu'est-ce que t'as fait ?" murmura-t-il. C'est à ce moment-là qu'il sentit l'odeur._

_Du sang._

_Du sang qu'il connaissait intimement. Il courut dans la chambre, oubliant complètement Jeremiah. Il suivit l'odeur, paniqué au-delà du désespoir jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit comme un épais bouillard écœurant dans l'air. Il poussa un cri alarmé en s'approchant du lit, prenant son amour dans ses bras. Le liquide rouge apparaissait noir dans la pénombre, contrastant avec la beauté de sa peau de porcelaine._

_Ce corps qui était d'ordinaire plein de vie était étendu immobile sur les draps de soie, des lésions de toutes les formes et de toutes les tailles dégradant cette peau jusque-là parfaite. _

_Blaine ne voulait pas y croire et secoua le garçon inconscient dans ses bras frénétiquement. "Réveille-toi ! Allez, réveille-toi mon amour. Je t'en prie !"_

_Ses yeux scannèrent le corps mou, sanglotant en voyant le sang qui tachait ce cou parfait. Plus bas, ses poignets étaient également déchirés et la vie elle-même s'échappait des coupures. Blaine pencha sa tête rapidement et commença à lécher les blessures pour les refermer, d'abord au cou pour arrêter l'hémorragie et puis il prit les poignets meurtris et leur appliqua la même chose. Pendant ce temps il sanglotait car au fond de lui il savait que ça ne servait à rien, que ses efforts étaient inutiles puisqu'il entendait le cœur de son bien aimé battre de plus en plus faiblement. _

_"Je vous en prie, je vous en prie, je vous en prie, je vous en prie…" répéta-t-il encore et encore à quiconque l'entendrait._

_Ses longs cils battirent brièvement avant que ses yeux magnifiques s'ouvrent et Blaine faillit mourir de soulagement, cajolant le corps dans ses bras comme si c'était du verre. Il était également très froid… gelé en fait par le manque de sang._

_"Bla-" son nom fut coupé et la fin remplacée par un gémissement. _

_"Ssh." Murmura Blaine, posant sa main sur sa joue. "Ça va aller. Je vais m'occuper de toi, mon amour. Ça va aller… tu vas t'en sortir. On a juste besoin d'aide."_

_**Wes, j'ai besoin d'aide ! **__appela-t-il mentalement__**.**_

_**Blaine ?**_

_**Je – il me faut un soigneur, Wes amène moi un soigneur tout de suite !**_

_**Il arrive dans deux minutes**_

_Ça ne serait pas assez rapide._

_Blaine voulut bouger mais un geignement de douleur le fit s'arrêter brusquement. Il regarda à nouveau son homme si beau, si meurtri qui secouait la tête, des larmes coulant de ses yeux qui devenaient déjà vitreux et flous mais toujours si plein d'amour que Blaine craqua presque. "T-trop… ta-rd."_

_Le visage de Blaine se tordit sous la peine immense qui l'envahit. "Non." Nia-t-il en secouant la tête avec force, tenant l'être merveilleux dans ses bras un peu plus près de lui. Même s'il le savait, il ne pouvait l'accepter._

_Un sourire triste étira ses lèvres tâchées de sang. Résigné. Inévitable. "J-je t'aime."_

_C'était un adieu. Un adieu auquel Blaine n'était pas prêt… ne le serait jamais. "Non, s'il te plait. Je t'en supplie ne me quitte pas, s'il te plait ! Je peux pas le faire sans toi, je veux pas."_

_**Wes !**_

_"Cont… conti-nue." Les mots se mélangeaient alors que la vie quittait son corps._

_Blaine secoua la tête, ses larmes tombant comme des rivières, se mélangeant avec celle tintées de rouge de son partenaire._

_"V-vis… promets."_

_"Non !" Blaine émit un râlement avant que sa colère frustrée se transforme en désespoir pathétique et il geignit. "Ne me demande pas ça. J'ai besoin de toi, je t'aime !"_

_"S-s'il te pl-ait promets."_

_Blaine n'avait jamais rien pu lui refuser et ils le savaient tous les deux. Un petit cri plaintif lui échappa et la boule dans sa gorge devint si grosse qu'il pouvait à peine respirer. Il baissa sa tête jusqu'à ce que son front repose sur celui de son Elu, pour le rapprocher de ce visage qu'il aimait tant. Il ne pouvait pas y arriver. Il n'arrivait même pas à réaliser ce qu'il se passait…_

_"P-promets." Entendit-il à nouveau, doucement dans un murmure._

_Blaine ferma les yeux et se prépara._

_"Je… je te le promets." Dit-il en pleurant, sentant les mots peser sur ses épaules. Ses mots qui l'ancraient à la vie alors qu'il ne voulait que la quitter et le suivre._

_Et juste comme ça, Blaine se retrouva seul. Il le sentait au plus profond de son âme._

_Un cri perçant de douleur s'échappa de sa poitrine alors que les mains de Blaine entouraient le visage de son amour. "Reviens, je t'en supplie. S'il te plait, mon amour. Réveille-toi… _Kurt_." Sa voix craqua sur son nom._

Blaine se redressa en hurlant, le trou dans sa poitrine toujours présent alors qu'il ressentait toutes ces émotions qui le hantaient. C'était la même chose à chaque fois qu'il fermait les yeux. Il se tourna sur le ventre et attrapa un oreiller pour enfoncer son visage plein de larmes dedans. Ça n'avait plus son odeur. Plus depuis très, très longtemps. Rien que cette pensée le fit pleurer encore plus fort.

Il ne pouvait plus continuer… promesse ou pas.

* * *

_Lycée McKinley_

_Le lendemain_

* * *

CRASH !

"Salut, l'homo." Rit Azimo, tapant dans la main d'un de ses copains avant de disparaitre dans le couloir.

Kurt avait l'habitude de ces évènements maintenant, mais ça ne les rendait pas moins douloureux et humiliants. Mais il arrivait mieux à se protéger ces temps-ci. Il laissa sa tête reposer contre l'acier froid enfoncé dans son épaule pendant une seconde avant de se relever et de lisser son pull McQueen qui exposait son cou. Non pas que quelqu'un s'en fiche dans ce trou pourri. Il était quand même content d'avoir eu ce matelassage pour amortir aujourd'hui.

Kurt prit une grande inspiration et redressa ses épaules, agrippant la lanière de son sac et il continua à marcher dans le couloir. La seule preuve que quelque chose n'allait pas était cachée sous des vêtements chers et Kurt ne leur donnerait pas la satisfaction de leur montrer combien ça l'affectait. Son dos était barré de bleus et de petites cicatrices qui n'avaient pas l'air d'avoir envie de guérir, maintenant ou même jamais, vu les années qu'il lui restait ici.

_Quelle idée déprimante_. Grimaça mentalement Kurt.

"Kurt !"

Il tourna sa tête, avec ses cheveux plus si bien coiffés que ça, vers la propriétaire de cette voix agaçante qui était la seule et unique Rachel Berry. Elle portait une autre de ses monstruosités qui lui donnait envie de s'arracher les yeux et joie suprême, elle se rapprochait de plus en plus. _Jaune moutarde et bleu marine… sérieux ?!_

Rachel releva la tête et lissa sa robe d'une main en ignorant le commentaire de Kurt comme elle le faisait quand quelqu'un n'était pas d'accord avec elle. C'était une façade _charmante_ de sa personnalité pétillante.

"Comme tu le sais, les Communales approchent et j'aimerais être préparée cette année alors j'ai pris la liberté, en tant que co-leader du Glee Club d'envoyer des emails à M. Schue avec des idées de chansons pour nous emmener aux Régionales."

Kurt leva un sourcil parfaitement épilé et même s'il était d'accord avec la faute de gout ambulante quand elle disait qu'ils devaient préparer leur chanson, de préférence pas quelques heures avant la compétition, il sentait qu'il y avait un 'mais' qui arrivait.

"_Mais_ quand j'ai pas eu de réponses j'ai envoyé plusieurs SMS et appelé plusieurs fois en laissant des messages. C'était pas de chance que M. Schue ait eu une urgence et qu'il n'ait pas pu répondre mais ce matin je l'ai coincé dans le parking et lui ai exposé mon plan. Il a aimé mes idées."

Kurt ne savait pas s'il était incroyablement désolé pour son prof ou s'il devait rigoler à l'ironie du fait que M. Schuester récoltait les conséquences de ce qu'il avait fait. Parce qu'il avait nourri le monstre qu'ils avaient en face d'eux maintenant_. Et dire que Kurt pensait qu'elle ne pouvait pas être pire que l'hystérique égocentrique qu'elle était avant_. Kurt devait admettre qu'il faisait aussi un peu sa garce parfois mais maintenant Rachel avait tout ce qu'elle avait voulu entre les mains et elle était pratiquement intolérable.

Il y avait un temps où il considérait cette demi-portion comme une de ses amies les plus proches. Ils se disputaient. Oh oui c'était certain, mais à part ça ils se comprenaient et se respectaient et leur personnalités avaient des similarités. Maintenant, elle l'ignorait à moins de vouloir quelque chose. Et ce n'était pas tellement le fait qu'elle l'ignore qui le dérangeait, car Quinn, Santana et Puck le faisaient tous aussi. Non, c'était la façade d'amitié qu'elle prétendait être plus sincère qu'elle ne l'était en réalité. Honnêtement, Kurt n'était pas sûr qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance, a elle ou à qui que ce soit d'autre, pour prendre sa défense si les choses empiraient. La réalité de ce fait le frappait _littéralement_ tous les jours et Kurt ne s'était jamais senti aussi isolé, à part de tous les autres. Il avait l'habitude d'être différent. De ne pas être comme les autres. C'était en partie ce qui le définissait mais ça ne l'avait jamais fait sentir aussi _seul_.

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux pour essayer de limiter les dégâts, une expression désintéressée sur le visage pour masquer les pensées qui virevoltaient dans sa tête. Il ne croyait pas un mot de ce qu'elle disait de toute façon. "Hmm, les aventures du hobbit harceleur sont captivantes mais pourquoi tu me dis ça ?"

"J'ai pensé que ce serait bien de présenter un front uni quand on présentera la liste de chansons au reste du Glee club."

Kurt ne put se retenir quand il vit l'expression du visage de Rachel. "Oh, t'es vraiment sérieuse ?"

"Bien sûr, Kurt ! C'est pour le bien de tous."

Kurt fit semblant d'y penser, tapant un doigt sur ses lèvres. "Laisse-moi deviner. Un solo pour toi, un duo _émouvant_ entre toi et Frankenteen et _oh oui_ bien sûr, n'oublions pas le numéro de groupe qui n'est qu'une chance de plus pour toi et Finn de vous dévorer des yeux pendant qu'on danse au fond."

Le visage de Rachel s'illumina et Kurt rit d'incrédulité. Clairement le sarcasme lui passait au-dessus de la tête et Kurt se retourna et s'éloigna d'elle avant que quelque chose de _vraiment_ méchant ne sorte de sa bouche.

_J'ai hâte d'être à la répèt ce soir ! _Il allait y avoir du grabuge…

"Oh ça _non_ !"

"C'est de la merde, mec !"

"_Puck_ ! Ton langage."

"Quoi ? C'est vrai !"

Et c'était comme ça depuis l'annonce au début de la répèt. Kurt soupira en se massant la tempe avec un doigt, essayant de bloquer les voix. _Ils pensaient vraiment que ça allait changer quelque chose ? Leur prof avait une passion pour tout ce qui était Finchel._

"S'il vous plait-"

"Non, je fais plus les chœurs pour cinglé n°1 et cinglé n°2 !" dit Santana en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine et jetant un regard noir au couple en question.

"C'est pas vraiment juste, M. Schue." Dit Tina qui essayait toujours d'être diplomatique même si elle était d'accord avec tout le monde.

"On travaille tous aussi dur qu'eux." Fit remarquer Quinn quand elle arrêta d'examiner ses ongles.

Rachel eut un rire moqueur. "Je crois pas. Figure toi que j'ai une routine vocale _très_ stricte et je poste des chansons sur ma page web tous les soirs. Sans compter le fait que j'ai déjà fait mes preuves dans des compétitions en chantant des solos plus que réussis-"

"Non mais stop !" s'écria enfin Kurt en lançant un regard noir à la demi-portion. "Admet-le, Rachel, tu veux la scène pour toi toute seule et ta romance d'ados. Tu veux récupérer les récompenses et la gloire de nous avoir fait 'gagner les Nationales toute seule' et tu ne veux pas admettre que il y a des chanteurs aussi bons que toi et Finn ici, peut-être même meilleurs."

La mâchoire de Rachel était pratiquement au sol à ce moment-là, abasourdie comme tout le monde.

"Mec, c'est pas cool." Défendit Finn en passant un bras autour des épaules de sa copine.

_Oh il n'était vraiment pas d'humeur pour la leçon de Finn aujourd'hui_

"Non Finn, cette situation n'est vraiment 'pas cool' comme tu l'as si bien dit."

"La vache. L'efféminé a des couilles après tout. Tu m'excites trop là." Dit Santana avec un sourire de côté qui voulait tout dire.

Kurt leva les yeux au ciel et essaya de ne pas penser combien il pouvait critiquer cette phrase.

"En tant que membre original de ce Glee Club, je propose un vote de non-confiance." Continua Artie en mettant son poing en l'air jusqu'à ce que M. Schue ait l'air de vouloir s'arracher les cheveux, une boucle à la fois.

Avant que la bagarre n'empire, le prof fit claquer un livre sur le sol. "D'accord, j'ai entendu ce que vous aviez à dire, _clairement_. Peut-être qu'on pourrait changer un peu aux Communales."

"M. Schuster-" essaya Rachel mais il ne la laissa pas.

"On va mettre le solo à la disposition de quiconque veut auditionner. Le numéro de groupe sera une chanson pour montrer _tous_ les talents qu'on a ici dans les New Directions et pour le duo…" Rachel se redressa sur sa chaise. "Il y a quelque chose que je voulais essayer depuis longtemps. Santana et Kurt."

Les deux élèves se regardèrent immédiatement avec surprise.

"Je sais que c'est pas le duo le plus conventionnel. Mais on est _pas_ conventionnels justement. On va essayer et si ça ne marche pas alors on ouvrira le duo aux auditions également. C'est mieux ?"

Kurt était à peine conscient d'avoir acquiescé.

_Il avait son premier duo en compétition._

* * *

_Dalton_

* * *

Blaine était assis sur une chaise, le dos rigide dans une pièce qui était normalement inutilisée et il prit une tentative gorgée de ce qu'il y avait dans son gobelet, essayant de ne pas craquer. Il chancelait sur le fil du rasoir, déchiré entre sangloter en buvant le liquide chaud au gout métallique ou balancer le gobelet contre le mur de rage avant de se foutre lui-même en l'air.

Donc ses actions étaient méthodiques, comme une procédé clinique qu'il devait accomplir une tâche à la fois au lieu de l'expérience intime que c'était censé être.

_Dieu qu'il lui manquait… son sourire, ses yeux, son odeur, son goût._

Après les premières années de colère tourmentée ou il n'était qu'un animal, les sens de Blaine avaient commencé à s'atténuer… ou peut-être qu'il ne les utilisait plus à leur pleine capacité. Pourquoi regarder quand la personne qu'il voulait voir n'était plus là ? Pourquoi sentir quand cette odeur avait depuis longtemps disparu dans l'air ? Pourquoi gouter quand tout n'était qu'un pauvre substitut ? Et pourquoi toucher quand _il_ n'était pas là pour le toucher en retour ? Blaine était dans un trou de désespoir qu'il avait creusé.

Une autre gorgée.

Blaine se força à l'avaler et son corps accepta le nectar nourrissant avec avidité alors que les quelques morceaux restants de son cœur protestaient. Il pouvait déjà sentir les effets, il renforçait ses tissus et ses os, remplaçait de la force musculaire perdue, et améliorait la couleur de sa peau trop pâle.

Une autre gorgée.

Nick était assis en face de lui, regardant les mouvements de Blaine comme un aigle et lui faisant un sourire pour l'encourager. Et il y avait la pitié. Oh oui, toujours cette pitié. Mais cette idée était le fruit du cerveau de Nick depuis plusieurs mois et Blaine supposait que Wes était devenu assez désespéré pour essayer. Car le contrôle de l'assemblée était allé à Wes, le second de Blaine à l'époque, dès que la nouvelle de la mort de son Elu s'était répandue. Les vampires brisés ne pouvaient diriger, c'était prouvé.

Une autre gorgée.

Blaine se demanda comment Wes avait fait pour qu'un Donneur accepte de faire ça. Donner son sang était sacré dans ces cercles et les rituels derrière étaient plus qu'une simple tradition, c'était les bases des Lois de la Nouvelle Génération. Cela interdisait les meurtres insensibles et l'esclavage de sang qui étaient abondants et parfaitement légaux sous les Anciennes Lois. Alors pour que Nick prenne le risque d'aller demander à un Donneur de donner son sang de manière si impersonnel montrait à quel point ses amis étaient désespérés.

Ce n'était qu'une raison de plus. Blaine devait rassembler son courage une dernière fois.

Car Blaine Anderson avait finalement atteint sa limite. Il avait tenu sa promesse. Il avait continué à vivre. Pendant cent dix-sept ans, cent vingt jours, douze heures, cinquante-trois minutes et quarante-huit secondes, il avait continué. Au début, une fois qu'il était un peu revenu à lui-même, il ne vivait que pour se venger. Il fouilla tout le pays à la recherche d'un signe, demandant où était Jeremiah mais le salopard avait disparu comme par magie. Finalement, Blaine avait arrêté de chasser ce fantôme, mais il n'avait jamais arrêté de regarder, cherchant la vengeance. Jeremiah avait brisé leur loi la plus sacrée et Blaine avait le droit de faire ce qu'il voulait de lui. Et il savait exactement ce qu'il lui ferait, avec délectation. La torture durerait des années jusqu'à ce que le vampire suffisant ne soit plus qu'une coquille vide de peau, d'os et de tissus suppliant d'être tué.

Ce feu qui brulait si vivement en Blaine autrefois s'était affaibli avec les années, remplacé par un désespoir profond. Maintenant, il voulait simplement la paix. La paix dans l'Après avec son bien-aimé et pour ses amis, ses frères… ils les quitteraient sur une note heureuse. Il irait avec eux aux Communales, un petit évènement humain qui n'était qu'une brève interruption de leurs vies surnaturelles mais que les vampires âgés de plusieurs centaines d'années attendaient avec impatience. Il allait chanter pour la première fois depuis plus de cent ans et puis il partirait. Il quitterait cet endroit, ce monde, cette douleur.

Il ferma les yeux et imagina ce magnifique visage… et il prit une autre gorgée.


	4. Chapitre 4

**Bonjour :)**

**Dans ce chapitre il y a la première rencontre de Kurt et Blaine dans le passé yay :) et les retrouvailles dans le prochain ! Je sais que je torture Kurt et Blaine là mais vous inquiétez pas, ce sera pas toujours angsty, Klaine tout mignon à l'horizon !**

**AVERTISSEMENT: Kurt se fait agresser (devinez par qui...) donc je vous préviens juste si vous voulez passer, le passage commence par "**La journée de Kurt était rapidement devenue un enfer"** et se termine par "**Il voulait _rêver"._  
**insultes, langage homophobe, trucs de vampire**

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

* * *

_Maison Hummel_

* * *

_"Ma mère veut que je lui donne une date pour la cérémonie, tu sais." Mentionna Kurt, assis au milieu du lit. Il était assis en tailleur en train de regarder Blaine se préparer pour sa réunion avec Wes et le conseil. Il jetait par ci par là quelques commentaires. Et si par la même occasion il pouvait profiter de la vue de sa peau nue, mate et lisse, alors c'était un bonus sympa._

_Le mâle aux cheveux bouclés arrêta de boutonner sa chemise blanche et leva les yeux vers Kurt. "Et tu lui as répondu quoi ?"_

_Kurt lui lança un regard étrange. "J'ai dit que j'allais en parler avec toi et qu'elle devrait attendre comme tout le monde. C'est pas parce que c'est la reine qu'elle doit tout avoir tout de suite."_

_Blaine lui fit un grand sourire en s'approchant du lit. "Oh vraiment ?"_

_Kurt renifla de manière hautaine. "Mmmhmm."_

_Blaine grimpa sur le lit et Kurt se coucha sur le dos quand son magnifique âme sœur se mit au dessus de lui, ses avants bras de chaque côté de sa tête et ses jambes s'emboitant automatiquement entre celles de Kurt. L'excitation et l'anticipation courait dans les veines de Kurt à la sensation de cette position familière._

_"Oh mon prince adorable, je suis sûre qu'elle en est désolée."_

_Kurt plissa les yeux. "Adorable ?"_

_Blaine rit et lui fit un bisou sur le nez. "Magnifique. Splendide."_

_"C'est mieux."_

_Blaine leva les yeux au ciel. "Alors quand ? Demain ?"_

_Kurt écarquilla les yeux et attrapa les épaules de Blaine devant lui, ignorant la parfaite vue qu'il avait de sa poitrine. "T'es pas sérieux ! Je ne peux pas planifier une cérémonie en si peu de temps !"_

_"D'accord." Dit Blaine doucement. "Tu choisis la date."_

_"Tu me donnes le contrôle." Demanda Kurt en levant un sourcil. Ils savaient tous les deux comment il pouvait être._

_Blaine rit. "Mmm. Je suis sûr que je le regretterai pas, mon petit diable."_

_"Oh bien sûr que non. Quelle est ma limite ?" demanda-t-il, vibrant presque d'excitation sur le lit._

_"Tout ce que tu veux, tu choisis."_

_Un sourire espiègle se dessina sur les lèvres de Kurt alors qu'il traçait la ligne sa mâchoire avec son doigt. "Et si je voulais… des lions ?"_

_Blaine embrassa la tempe de Kurt. "Je t'en procurerais une troupe. Ou au moins un groupe de métamorphes."_

_Kurt tourna une boucle dans ses doigts, son bras reposant confortablement autour du cou de Blaine. "Tout le monde portera des couleurs assortis, même les invités ?"_

_Il sentit Blaine sourire contre sa peau et baisser sa tête pour placer un baiser à la base de son cou. "Ce sera un ordre."_

_Kurt murmura son approbation, fermant les yeux alors qu'il exprimait une autre demande. "Une grande prairie verte."_

_"Je trouverai quelqu'un pour en créer une parfaite."_

_Kurt ne put s'empêcher de glousser, son cœur léger et amoureux._

_"Et si je voulais que Nick et Jeff s'occupent de la fête après."_

_Il y eut une petite pause cette fois ci et Kurt sentit le souffle de Blaine sur son cou, qui le fit frissonner. "Je retiendrais Wes pendant qu'ils mettraient tout sans dessus dessous."_

_C'était officiel. Blaine Anderson était l'homme le plus génial de cette vie et de toutes celles qui suivraient. Il bougea ses mains vers le beau visage de Blaine jusqu'à ce qu'ils se regardent dans les yeux. Doré sur bleu. "Et si je voulais simplement toi et moi, en dessous de notre arbre." Murmura-t-il, finalement sérieux._

_Blaine écarta une mèche de cheveux du front de Kurt amoureusement et l'embrassa tendrement sur les lèvres. "Tu m'as déjà."_

_"Parfait."_

_Bip! Bip! Bip!_

Kurt grogna de déception avant de rouler sur le côté pour frapper son réveil. Dés que le son strident s'arrêta, Kurt attrapa ses draps et les tira au dessus de sa tête comme s'il pouvait piéger le reste de ses pensées et l'émotion de son rêve. Il avait toujours cette sensation tenace comme s'il manquait quelque chose. Un trou béant qui suppliait d'être rempli et ça devenait de pire en pire. Kurt tremblait souvent, agité, voulant faire quelque chose, ce qui était complètement frustrant puisqu'il n'avait aucune idée de ce que c'était. Il y avait des jours où il arrivait presque à avoir la réponse élusive qui tournait autour de lui avant de s'échapper à nouveau.

Kurt soupira dans son oreiller, se laissant profiter de la chaleur des draps avant que ça devienne étouffant et qu'il doive respirer de l'air frais. Il se repassa son rêve dans la tête encore une fois.

Ça devait être un moyen subconscient de penser au mariage imminent de son père et Carole, ses rêves lui donnant un tout autre air.

Mais c'était pas un mariage. Une cérémonie ? Et apparemment il était un prince. Il leva les yeux intérieurement à son subconscient vaniteux… mais après tout, quand il était petit il rêvait beaucoup qu'il était un prince. Il pensait que cette phase était terminée. _La couronne lui irait à merveille évidemment. _

Kurt repoussa ses draps, ayant maintenant beaucoup trop chaud et il apprécia l'air frais sur sa peau alors qu'il se retournait à nouveau sur le dos et regardait le plafond. Dans la maison il pouvait entendre les pas paresseux de Finn qui se dirigeait vers la salle de bain. Il avait rapidement appris qu'il devait se doucher avant Kurt s'il voulait avoir une chance d'être dans la salle de bain les matins. Mais la plupart du temps il faisait sans, ce qui faisait que Kurt se demandait ce qu'il pouvait trouver attirant chez Finn.

Disons-le clairement, il n'était pas Blaine Anderson.

Kurt se réprimanda mentalement. _Il n'y avait personne comme Blaine Anderson, il n'existait même pas !_

Cette pensée causa une vague de tristesse en Kurt et il ne savait même pas pourquoi. Peut-être se sentait-il plus seul qu'il pensait, ce qui était vraiment pathétique; on ne pouvait pas être plus seul qu'un ado gay à Lima.

Retrouvant un peu d'énergie, il sortit du lit et commença à se préparer pour les cours, la peur et l'anticipation au ventre.

* * *

_Dalton_

* * *

"Il y a un problème."

"Quoi ? Il fait ce qu'on lui dit pour une fois, ne le questionne pas !"

Wes soupira d'exaspération et regarda son Second. Ils étaient habillés de leur 'uniforme d'école' puisqu'ils avaient cours dans un peu moins d'une heure. "C'est exactement pour ça qu'il faut le questionner, espèce d'idiot ! Depuis quand Blaine reste-il gentiment assis à faire ce qu'on lui demande sans protester ?"

David grogna et regarda le plafond d'un air dramatique. "Pourquoi ?!"

Wes le fixa. "Je me demande comment tu fonctionnes desfois."

Un sourire. "Du jus délicieux."

"T'es mentalement déficient. J'espère que tu le sais."

"Quelqu'un est jaloux." Chanta David.

"Rappelle-toi cette conversation quand j'assignerais les patrouilles et les détails de sécurité."

David pâlit considérablement et se racla la gorge. "Dooonc Blaine. C'est sérieux, hein ?"

Wes leva les yeux au ciel mais accepta la concession silencieuse, souriant intérieurement avant de compter sur ses doigts. "Il mange, il essaye de dormir sans qu'on lui demande ou qu'on lui tape sur la tête, il rejoint les _Warblers_, je dirais que c'est des signes qui clignotent !"

David hocha la tête et on pouvait pratiquement voir les rouages tourner dans son cerveau. "J'en sais rien, et en plus tu sais qu'il écoute probablement tout ce qu'on dit."

Wes tourna son regard vers Blaine qui buvait de son gobelet, regardant une fleur sur le mur, l'image même de l'innocence. "Je sais."

Blaine avait vraiment l'air plus en forme depuis deux semaines. Venant d'une lignée comme les Anderson, c'était normal que la guérison soit accélérée par rapport à un vampire normal. Sa peau avait retrouvé son hale naturel, il retrouvait un peu de sa carrure– pas autant qu'avant, il faudra quelques passages à la salle de muscu pour ça. Mais la plupart des signes extérieurs étaient positifs, dont cette nouvelle attitude et c'était ça qui inquiétait le plus Wes. Il avait un horrible sentiment, il savait où ça allait mener.

Jeff choisit ce moment pour faire irruption dans la pièce, un grand sourire aux lèvres dès qu'il remarqua que Blaine était là. Nick, naturellement, était juste derrière lui, tenant fermement la main de son Elu même s'il se faisait trainer. C'était l'image parfaite de leur couple.

"Je suis excité." Annonca-t-il à personne en particulier.

"Quel changement." Ironisa David, appuyé contre le mur, ignorant le regard noir de Nick.

Jeff savait le gérer. "Quelqu'un est grognon."

David prit un air renfrogné. "Je ne suis pas grognon ! Je ne suis _jamais_ grognon. Je suis une crème."

"Pssh! Tu es _carrément_ grognon. M. Grincheux." Continua Jeff et Nick se rapprocha de lui pour cacher son sourire satisfait dans ses cheveux blonds.

Wes en avait assez entendu, et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à les arrêter, il vit le début d'un sourire se former sur les lèvres de Blaine qui reposait le gobelet. C'était un peu déconcertant honnêtement. Ça faisait des décennies qu'il n'avait pas vu l'ombre d'un _vrai_ sourire sur le visage de son ami.

Pendant que le chef était perdu dans ses pensées, Jeff et David continuaient de se chamailler, aucun d'eux n'ayant l'intention d'arrêter.

"Si tu cites Nemo encore une fois, je te jure que-"

"Les enfants." Réprimanda Wes d'un ton qui ne laissa aucune place à la protestation. Car oui, il avait un ton qui faisait ça et il l'avait parfait au fil des années. Il en était assez fier.

"On devrait y aller maintenant."

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers Blaine et il leva légèrement les yeux au ciel avant de prendre son sac plein de livres et d'autres objets d'écoles dont il ne se servirait pas et sortit de la salle, passant à côté du sandwich Niff.

"On ne devrait probablement pas avoir l'air si surpris quand il parle." Fit remarquer Nick, tenant Jeff plus près de lui inconsciemment, non pas que la fée allait protester.

"D'habitude il ne parle jamais de lui-même !" défendit David, attrapant son sac.

"Peu importe, David le Ronchon. Rattrapons le." Dit Jeff en prenant la main de Nick à nouveau pour sortir de la pièce.

David se précipita à leur suite, ses cris faisant écho dans le couloir. "David le _Magnifique_, c'est David le Magnifique ! Pourquoi c'est si dur de vous l'expliquer !"

Wes soupira avant de les suivre à un pas bien plus calme, se consolant avec le fait qu'au moins durant les cours, ils devaient bien se tenir.

* * *

_Lycée McKinley_

* * *

La journée de Kurt était rapidement devenue un enfer.

Ce qui n'était pas très surprenant. Mais ce qui l'était, c'était l'escalade dans l'horreur. C'était normal de se faire pousser contre les casiers, de se prendre un slushie en pleine figure et de se faire insulter mais c'était choquant quand tous les trois arrivaient en même temps, dès qu'il avait passé les portes du lycée et maintenant ça continuait toute la journée. Il n'était que 11h et il s'était déjà fait poussé quatre fois et changé d'habits deux fois.

Personne ne remarquait. Kurt ne savait pas si c'était mieux ou pire.

Il était à genoux encore une fois en train de ramasser ses livres et ses feuilles, ses yeux le piquaient mais il attendait que ça se dissipe pour qu'il puisse relever la tête à nouveau. Et puis Kurt vit des deux baskets tachées de boue entrer son champ de vision et il réalisa que ceux qui le tourmentaient n'étaient pas partis comme d'habitude. Sa main sur figea sur sa feuille de maths – le cours où il était en retard à cause de ces hommes de Neanderthal. Ce qui voulait également dire que les couloirs étaient déserts.

Kurt prit une grande inspiration, rassemblant les restes de son courage et ramassa ses dernières feuilles. La dignité seule le fit se relever pour subir la prochaine attaque la tête haute même s'il était tremblant. Ils avaient fait trembler ses murs toute la journée et Kurt ne savait pas s'il pouvait supporter une autre attaque sans que les fondations ne s'écroulent.

Il leva les yeux vers le tortionnaire principal, David Karofksy qui avait un grand sourire arrogant, flanqué de son bras droit Azimo et de Frank, un autre joueur de foot.

Kurt commençait à être vraiment apeuré. Non seulement il n'y avait personne d'autre dans le couloir mais ils étaient aussi dans une partie de l'école où il n'y avait pas de salles de cours à proximité. Kurt avait l'horrible sensation qu'ils avaient tout prévu.

"Encore à genoux, l'homo ?" se moqua Azimo en regardant Kurt avec dégout. Frank eut un rire immature.

Kurt réfléchit. _Il pouvait le faire_. Il était peut-être connu pour ses répliques cinglantes mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il était idiot. Les chances qu'il s'en sorte en disant quoi que ce soit qui ressemblait à une défense ou à une insulte étaient proches de zéro et ça ne ferait que déclencher l'explosion qui attendait de se produire.

"Je dois juste aller en cours." Dit-il d'un ton neutre en regardant Karofsky, le seul qui ne l'ait pas encore insulté verbalement.

Il y eut une étincelle d'émotion dans les yeux de Dave avant qu'ils se durcissent et que son visage retrouve le masque de haine qu'il arborait.

"On dirait que tu vas sécher, fillette."

Avant que Kurt puisse réagir, Frank et Azimo attrapèrent chacun un bras et le plaquèrent en arrière contre les casiers avec un grand bruit. Kurt ne put pas retenir un cri de douleur et les larmes qui avaient menacé de tomber plus tôt envahirent ses yeux. Son dos le lançait, la douleur ravivant ses anciennes coupures et ses bleus. Les trois tortionnaires se sourirent. Plus ça faisait mal, plus ils aimaient.

Kurt pensa qu'ils partiraient après ça… mais ils ne lâchèrent pas ses bras.

Il commença à se débattre, utilisant toute sa force pour se détacher mais même avec ses pieds il n'y arrivait pas… mais soudain ce n'étaient plus tellement les deux garçons qui le retenait qui avait son attention mais plus Karofsky qui s'approchait de lui lentement, cherchant quelque chose dans la poche de sa veste. Kurt était pétrifié d'effroi, il arrivait à peine à respirer, il lui était impossible d'émettre le moindre son tellement sa gorgé était serrée. Il essaya de lire le visage de Dave, de voir dans ses yeux fanatiques.

Karofsky sortit un marqueur indélébile noir.

Kurt fronça les sourcils pendant une seconde avant de comprendre. Il se débattit à nouveau, redoublant d'efforts. "Non !"

Azimo rit. "On sait combien t'aimes les étiquettes, clochette, alors on va t'aider."

Kurt tira sur ses bras à nouveau, mais c'était comme essayer de tirer une voiture. La panique s'installa en lui, son cœur tripla de vitesse et sa respiration s'accéléra. "S'il vous plait." Supplia-t-il. "Ne faites pas ça !"

Il se fichait d'être en train de supplier. Il se fichait que c'était exactement la réaction qu'ils voulaient. Il voulait juste qu'il ne marque pas ces mots toxiques sur sa peau. Qu'ils ne lui fassent pas plus qu'il ne pouvait supporter. Et la ligne était là. Kurt pouvait parier qu'ils étaient tous fiers de l'avoir poussé à craquer. Il était à sa limite.

"_S'il vous plait, ne faites pas ça_." Se moqua Frank en prenant une voix de fille.

"Allez Karofsky, on a pas la journée." Pressa Azimo quand Dave s'arrêta.

Il enleva le capuchon du marqueur et Kurt se mit à pleurer. "Non !" hurla-t-il en balançant des coups de pieds devant lui avec une envie desespérante de toucher quelque chose pour pouvoir s'enfuir. Mais il frappait le vide.

Dave était finalement là, à quelques centimètres, laissant tomber le capuchon. Il attrapa le bord du t-shirt noir que Kurt avait enfilé plus tôt après le slushie.

Kurt bougea son corps dans tous les sens, une litanie de "Non, non, non, non !" sortant de sa bouche entre respirations haletantes et sanglots.

"Ferme la !" siffla Frank dans son oreille en agrippant son bras plus fermement. Kurt le sentit à peine, il essayait de ne plus rien ressentir.

"Dépêche toi connard !" pressa Azimo une fois encore.

Dave remonta le t-shirt, évitant les yeux bleus traumatisés. "T'as que ce que tu mérites." Dit il avant que le marqueur rentre en contact avec la peau.

"Oh mon dieu." Cria Kurt quand il sentit le stylo.

La pointe traça un chemin sur son estomac et même en essayant très fort, il ne pouvait pas ne _pas_ deviner quel mot était en train d'être écrit, lettre par lettre. Ce n'était pas juste sur lui. C'était aussi en lui. Il pria pour que quelque chose l'emmène loin d'ici.

Et il apparut.

Son gentil, doux, tendre Blaine, qui lui disait qu'il l'aimait. Qui lui disait qu'ils étaient ensemble pour toujours. Qui le prenait dans ses bras et qui l'embrassait et le faisait se sentir bien. Blaine qui était son meilleur ami depuis qu'il était assez grand pour savoir ce qu'était un ami. Blaine qu'il aimait tellement. _Blaine qui n'était même pas réel_.

Le moment de paix éclata en morceaux quand les garçons le relâchèrent et il s'écrasa sur le sol en sanglotant, le marqueur tombant à coté de lui comme pour se moquer.

"A plus, l'homo !" lui dit Dave avant qu'ils partent en riant.

Kurt ne perdit pas une seconde, il attrapa son sac et courut vers la sortie, les larmes lui brouillant la vue. Il trébucha et tituba jusqu'à sa voiture, ses clés tombant de ses mains plusieurs fois jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse enfin partir du parking et rentrer chez lui.

Avec beaucoup de chance et d'habitude, Kurt arriva chez lui sans avoir d'accident, sanglotant et hoquetant pendant tout le trajet et il essayait de respirer même s'il avait une urgente envie de vomir. C'était comme si ce mot le dévorait, infectant ses tissus jusqu'à ce qu'on corps se rebelle. Et il se rebella. Kurt eut à peine le temps d'ouvrir la porte de sa voiture avant de vomir sur la route, sortant sa tête dehors et se tenant avec ses bras tremblants.

Le mot le brûlait sous ses habits.

Quand il s'arrêta de vomir il rentra dans la maison, laissant ses affaires n'importe où pour courir en haut et effacer cette tâche, il avait l'impression que c'était gravé sur son âme.

L'eau était brûlante, la température la plus chaude possible et Kurt glissa pour s'asseoir dans la douche avant de rassembler le courage de regarder en bas.

**TAPETTE** était écrit là, contrastant avec sa peau. Ce n'était pas aussi épais ou aussi gros qu'il ne pensait, aussi gros que ça l'était émotionnellement. Ça faisait quelques centimètres de largeur et de hauteur.

Kurt prit une éponge abrasive qu'il utilisait d'habitude pour son gommage et commença à frotter vigoureusement, tellement fort que c'en était douloureux et qu'il vit du rouge sur sa peau. Ses larmes continuèrent de se mélanger à l'eau qui tombait, son corps avait cessé de trembler mais il continuait de frotter et frotter jusqu'à ce qu'il saigne à plusieurs endroits.

Kurt ne savait pas combien de temps il resta dans la douche, ou combien de fois il répéta le même mouvement mais finalement l'eau qui coulait passa de noire à rose. Kurt essaya de calmer sa respiration et se releva pour sortir. Il essaya de ne pas penser à la dose de haine envers lui qu'il fallait pour lui infliger ça. A la place, il se sécha grossièrement et attrapa un pull en coton trop grand et un pantalon de pyjama et se mit au lit. Il se recroquevilla sur lui-même et tira les draps au dessus de sa tête, quelques larmes tombant toujours. Il enroula ses bras autour de sa poitrine et de la zone agressée comme si ça allait guérir tout seul. Une sorte de chaleur douce l'enveloppa pendant un moment alors qu'il fermait les yeux et se concentrait.

Il voulait s'échapper d'ici. Il voulait se sentir bien à nouveau. Il voulait _rêver_.

* * *

_Dalton_

_Une semaine plus tard_

* * *

"_Bonjour_, sexy."

"C'est beaucoup mieux, tu sais. J'aimais pas trop ton autre look."

"On pourrait laisser ces sacs de sang et aller s'amuser un peu."

"Laisse moi au moins enlever le balai que t'as dans le cul pour le remplacer par quelque chose de mieux."

Blaine avait ignoré ce sous-fifre ignorant depuis qu'il avait rejoint leur assemblée une cinquantaine d'années auparavant. Rejoint pour des raisons douteuses mais il était là.

Aujourd'hui n'était pas différent des autres jours.

Sebastian Smythe était rustre et égoiste. Aucune morale, aucun remord, simplement un vampire avec un problème d'ego. Blaine était vraiment surpris que ce brun suffisant n'ait pas retourné sa veste. L'ancien régime irait parfaitement avec son complexe de pouvoir. Beaucoup plus tenace que Wes. C'était la différence entre l'envie et l'obsession.

Les Warblers étaient réunis dans la salle de répèt (au dessus du sol) pour parler de leur liste de chansons. Avec Blaine qui les avait rejoint à nouveau, leurs chansons et chorégraphies devaient être changés car il n'y avait aucun doute que Blaine était le meilleur chanteur, le vote unanime l'avait confirmé. Les Warblers étaient sérieux en ce qui concernait cet évènement humain sans grand intérêt. Wes, David et Thad étaient des esclavagistes. Il y avait des assemblées qui pensaient qu'ils prenaient l'intégration bien trop au sérieux. Qui se moquaient d'eux avant de se rappeler _qui_ exactement était dans l'assemblé d'Ohio.

"Warbler Blaine, j'ai dit, tu penses pouvoir le faire ?"

Le ton sérieux de Wes ramena l'attention de Blaine à la situation, ignorant Sebastian qui se rapprochait de lui sur le canapé sur lequel ils étaient assis tous les deux. La vampire aux cheveux bouclés afficha un sourire forcé sur son visage et hocha la tête, content qu'il n'y ait pas d'humains dans leur groupe auxquels il aurait du faire attention. Ceux qu'il y avait eu avaient le bac.

"Oui."

Il y eut des échanges de regard dans la salle mais personne ne protesta. Il faisait de son mieux depuis plusieurs semaines pour mettre son assemblée à l'aise. Il ne voulait pas être un fardeau jusqu'à ce que le moment soit venu. C'était plus facile de faire tout ça maintenant qu'il voyait la fin.

"Je parie que tu peux tout faire." Murmura Sebastian dans son oreille. Apparemment il ne se souciait pas du fait que tout le monde l'entendait. Ni du fait que au moins cinq paires d'yeux furieux le regardaient.

Blaine savait que ses amis interféraient dans la situation avec Sebastian depuis des années maintenant pendant qu'il se noyait dans sa propre misère. Pas grand-chose avait changé, il se noyait toujours dans son chagrin; la seule différence était qu'il refusait de causer la misère de ses amis pour une fois.

"Smythe. Un mot de plus et je m'assurerai que tu ne puisses plus te vanter de rien." Dit calmement Blaine en ne regardant même pas l'autre vampire.

"Alors tu reconnais qu'il y a de quoi se vanter ?"

Le mouvement fut si rapide que personne n'eut le temps de réagir et Sebastian se retrouva sur le dos avec la main de Blaine autour de la gorge. Ses étaient comme des soucoupes et ses doigts essayant d'attraper Blaine, non pas qu'il ait une force équivalente de toute façon.

"J'ai dit un mot de plus, c'était onze." Dit Blaine d'un ton normal.

"Blaine !" siffla Wes,

Le vampire en question tourna la tête sur le coté pour montrer qu'il écoutait mais il ne leva pas les yeux et ne relâcha pas son emprise.

"Est-ce que je dois te l'ordonner ?"

L'assemblée était tendue dans la pièce, personne ne bougeait, attendait la réponse de leur membre le plus fragile. Nick poussa Jeff derrière lui d'un geste rapide et David se prépara à intervenir à tout moment. _Toujours en train d'essayer de me sauver de moi-même_. Les canines de Sebastian étaient sorties maintenant, ses jambes poussant contre le cuir du canapé alors que Blaine le maintenait.

Blaine relâcha son emprise.

Sebastian était à l'autre bout de la pièce en quelque secondes, ses mains massant sa gorge meurtrie et il lançait à Blaine un regard noir. Il ne riposterait pas, c'était clair. Il perdrait de toute façon car Blaine était et resterait toujours un poids lourd, vampiriquement parlant.

Ses yeux dorés rencontrèrent finalement ceux de Wes. "C'est bon pour aujourd'hui. On se revoit demain, même heure."

Le message subliminal était clair pour tout le monde et les vampires commencèrent à quitter la pièce. Sebastian hésita sur le pas de porte, l'air de vouloir dire quelque chose. Blaine lui lança un regard et il disparut en un éclair. _Lâche_.

Wes soupira quand la porte claqua.

"Je m'excuserai pas." Dit Blaine.

Wes plissa les yeux dans lequel on pouvait y déceler un soupçon d'amusement. "Le problème c'est pas que t'aies essayé de briser le cou de Sebastian. C'est que tu l'aies fait _ici_! Tu aurais pu nous exposer, Blaine et je ne peux pas laisser ça passer en tant que chef. Les règles sont là pour une raison et même _toi_, tu n'es pas au-dessus !"

Blaine se massa la tempe avec agitation. "Je connais les règles, Wes ! J'ai grandi en les récitant une par une !"

"Et que ferais-tu à ma place ? Putain, tu étais à ma place, Blaine ! Tu laisserais passer ce que tu viens de faire ?" continua Wes, contournant la table du conseil des Warblers.

Blaine plissa les yeux. Il n'aimait pas qu'on lui rappelle du temps où il était chef, car c'était trop près de lui faire penser à _lui_. Sa main se posa instinctivement sur la chaine autour de son cou, l'agrippant à travers le tissu.

Wes suivit le mouvement des yeux et la tension s'évanouit. "Putain, merde Blaine. Tu me facilites pas la vie, hein ?" plaisanta-t-il faiblement.

Blaine regarda son meilleur ami droit dans les yeux, sentant toute cette culpabilité l'envahir à nouveau, menaçant de l'étouffer. Tout ça serait bientôt fini, mais il avait besoin de le dire avant d'arriver à cette étape, pour qu'ils sachent qu'il le pensait vraiment. "Je suis désolé."

Le visage de Wes trahit sa suspicion et son anxiété. "Tu sais qu'on t'en veux pas, Blaine. On ferait n'importe quoi pour toi… tu le sais, non ?"

Blaine lui sourit, redirigeant son regard vers la fenêtre pour voir les feuilles d'automne virevolter et il se perdit dans sa tête à nouveau. "Je sais."

_Blaine ne comprenait pas pourquoi il devait être là. D'accord, c'était pas vrai, il savait pourquoi – un peu – mais il n'aimait pas. Il avait cinquante ans en années de vampire, à peu près 13 ans en équivalent humain et il venait juste d'entrer en possession de son héritage de vampire, les sens décuplés, la vitesse, les besoins aussi. La plupart des vampires de son âge dans l'assemblée passaient par là où étaient passés par là il y a peu et Blaine voulait juste retourner voir ses amis pour faire des expériences et se vanter au lieu de suivre son père, sa mère et son frère pendant qu'ils négociaient un traité avec le roi des Fées actuel._

_Oh les joies de diriger._

_On attendait de lui qu'il prenne des notes sur tout ce qu'il se passait, même si certaines choses n'étaient pas compréhensibles pour lui. Son père lui jetait occasionnellement un coup d'œil, sévère et perçant comme s'il voulait rentrer dans la tête de Blaine et voir s'il avait prit l'information. Mais le jeune vampire savait, heureusement, que son père n'avait _pas_ le pouvoir de lire dans les pensées alors il le regardait juste avec une expression attentive sur le visage alors qu'il mourrait d'ennui. Blaine ne savait pas comment Cooper avait supporté ça pendant toutes ces années. Mais un regard à l'expression de son frère répondit à sa question._

_Le Roi Gelding était un bel homme –comme toutes les fées- avec un sourire charmant qui couvrait la détermination de fer avec laquelle il travaillait sur les traités; Blaine était sûr que cette assurance calme irritait fortement son père._

_De ce que Blaine avait compris de la politique entre le conseil des vampires et la monarchie des Fées, leur relation était perturbé pour faire simple. Le peuple des Fées était tout ce qu'il y avait de meilleur et de plus pur dans le monde mais il était également très secret et n'était que récemment sortit de son isolement. Les propositions de traités étaient souvent refusées directement et les négociations n'aboutissaient à rien._

_Blaine s'était toujours demandé si le changement de lois des vampires avait joué un rôle dans le retour des Fées. Il pouvait également comprendre pourquoi les Fées ne trouvaient pas nécessaires de faire des alliances et de se sociabiliser. Les Fées vivaient dans un royaume extraordinairement beau qui était complètement invisible des humains et de toutes les autres créatures; à moins qu'ils ne veuillent être vu, évidemment. La magie à l'œuvre était complexe et tellement puissante que le jeune vampire ne pouvait pleinement comprendre le concept; il savait juste que ça marchait très bien. Cette rencontre était possible car ils le voulaient bien._

_Ils n'étaient sous la menace de personne, il n'y avait pas grand-chose de lucratif à négocier._

_Les bâtiments étaient tous faits de matières naturelles, le bois, le granit, l'onyx, les pierres précieuses de toutes les couleurs se mélangeaient pour former une combinaison pour le moins envoutant. La salle du trône avait un sol en jade poli, des murs en cristal et des grandes arches qui allaient presque du sol au plafond qui faisaient office de fenêtres. Sur le côté de ces arches grimpaient des tiges de lierre qui s'entrelaçaient. La pièce était longue et rectangulaire; il y avait au bout un socle en diamant sur lequel se tenaient deux trônes fait à partir de chênes et décoré de gravures complexes et de fleurs. A côté étaient deux plus petits trônes décorés de la même manière, probablement pour le prince et la princesse._

_Blaine ne les avait pas encore rencontrés mais déjà, il ne les aimait pas. Ils échappaient à cette torture._

_La réunion dura une éternité, enfin, quelques heures, et puis il fut décidé qu'elle reprendrait après le repas du soir. Blaine entendit son père que c'était inutile de parler au Roi si la Reine n'était pas là puisqu'il ne prenait aucune décision sans elle. Mais Blaine était juste content de pouvoir sortir !_

_Il vit Cooper lui montrer la végétation luxuriante de l'extérieur du palais de la tête avec un sourire malicieux et le jeune vampire acquiesça à la suggestion de partir en douce._

_Dès qu'il mit un pied sur l'herbe verte, Blaine se mit à courir, usant de sa nouvelle vitesse et de sa force accrue. C'était très excitant, et assez nouveau pour qu'il ne s'en soit pas encore lassé. En quelques secondes, il parcourut plusieurs centaines de mètres jusqu'à ce qu'il s'arrête dans une prairie au centre de laquelle trônait un imposant arbre fleuri, des buissons de roses et d'autres fleurs qui créaient un chemin vers des endroits inconnus. _

_Il entendit un petit gloussement et il tourna la tête rapidement, cherchant la source de ce bruit. Plus il cherchait et plus le gloussement s'amplifiait jusqu'à ce que Blaine n'ait plus besoin de son ouie surnaturelle pour en trouver l'origine._

_Ça venait de l'arbre._

_Blaine se dirigea vers l'arbre d'un pas décidé, indigné que quelqu'un se moque de lui. Il s'arrêta au tronc et regarda en l'air, essayant d'apercevoir quelque chose entre le rouge et le rose des fleurs. "Je sais que vous êtes là-haut. Descendez et dites le moi en face au lieu de vous cacher dans des arbres !"_

_Il avait pris sa plus belle voix de chef, essayant de faire comme son père._

_Il y eut un bruissement de feuilles, puis un bruit sourd derrière lui et Blaine se retourna rapidement avant de se figer complètement. Il n'avait jamais été aussi stupéfait._

_La colère qu'il ressentait s'évanouit instantanément. Elle se liquéfia en voyant ces _yeux_ le regarder attentivement, toute trace de rire disparue. Cette couleur était unique au monde._

_Blaine ne trouvait pas les mots pour décrire ce qu'il voyait. Ce qu'il ressentait. C'était comme s'il venait de s'éveiller. Comme si toute sa vie, il avait été vide de tout sens jusqu'à ce que cette magnifique créature arrive et décide de lui accorder ce cadeau. Chaque cellule de son corps criait la même chose, quelque chose que ses instincts de vampires qui dormaient jusque là lui soufflait. _Il est à moi_._

_Le garçon était clairement une fée. Ses traits étaient fins, de la pointe de ses oreilles au bout de son nez. Son corps était mince et léger, couvert de tissu doux et fluide et il portait un pantalon plus serré, le bas retourné ce qui permettait à ses pieds nus de profiter de l'herbe. Le garçon avait des fleurs de toutes les couleurs tressées dans ses cheveux un peu ébouriffés qui le faisait apparaitre plus sublime encore._

_Blaine le regarda se baissa pour cueillir une fleur de ses doigts élégants, une chose étrangement blanche et duveteuse. Il se releva, jouant avec la fleur et mordillant sa lèvre avant de lever les yeux vers Blaine sous cette rangée de long cils._

_Blaine n'avait jamais tant été sous le charme._

_Il était tellement occupé à dévorer la fée des yeux qu'il manqua presque de remarquer que ses joues se tintèrent légèrement quand il luit tendit quelque chose. La fleur. La fleur qu'il venait de ramasser juste pour la donner à Blaine. Et soudain ce n'était plus juste une petite fleur blanche et duveteuse, c'était ce que Blaine avait de plus précieux au monde._

_Il l'accepta avec enthousiasme, l'excitation courant dans ses veines quand leurs doigts se touchèrent. Blaine était aux anges de voir les joues du garçon devenir plus rouges, comme s'il l'avait senti aussi._

_"Kurt, mon chéri, c'est l'heure de tes leçons !" appela une voix douce et maternelle au dessus du son paisible de l'eau. Kurt. Il s'appelait Kurt ! Mais attendez… Kurt jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule et Blaine essaya de compter toutes les émotions qu'il ressentait tout à coup. De la déception. De la tristesse. De la possessivité._

_Il ne voulait pas que Kurt s'en aille. Pourquoi devait-il partir ?_

_Ces yeux prirent les siens en otage à nouveau et Kurt ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose avant que la voix ne l'interrompe._

_"Kurt, ne m'oblige pas à venir te chercher, petit prince !" cette fois, elle avait l'air joueuse et Kurt leva les yeux au ciel avant de regarder Blaine une dernière fois._

_Sa prochaine action resterait gravée dans la mémoire de Blaine comme le moment le plus heureux de sa vie._

_Aussi rapide que l'éclair, Kurt s'approcha et pressa ses lèvres sur la joue de Blaine, juste sur le coté de sa bouche pendant une seconde avant de s'éloigner aussi vite, une lueur maligne dans les yeux et un sourire satisfait sur ses lèvres; ces lèvres qui avaient été sur la peau de Blaine quelques secondes auparavant. Et sa peau brulait à cet endroit alors qu'il se rendait compte de ce qu'il s'était passé… Kurt l'avait embrassé. Son premier baiser. Ça n'avait pas d'importance que ce n'était pas sur les lèvres comme le premier baiser de n'importe qui d'autre. Kurt n'était pas n'importe qui. Il était spécial et ce baiser l'était aussi, Blaine le savait._

_Il regarda le diablotin partir avec un grand et large sourire, ses doigts venant caresser l'endroit sur sa joue et il resta debout là jusqu'à ce qu'il sente une présence familière à côté de lui. _

_Son frère émit un soupir amusé. "Et toi, tu choisis une fée, Blainers, tu t'es pas raté. Et de la famille royale en plus !"_

_Blaine soupira également d'émerveillement, ne se rendant pas compte de la bombe que venait de lâcher son frère. "Il est parfait, Coop. C'est lui. Il est à moi."_

_"Et on dirait qu'il te mène déjà par le bout du nez… je l'aime bien."_

_Blaine leva finalement les yeux vers son frère pour lui jeter un regard noir, ses canines apparaissant d'elles mêmes. "Il est à moi !"_

_Cooper recula en levant les mains en signe de paix. "Range les, Blaine. Tu sais que c'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Il est à toi."_

_Blaine serra les poings pour se débarrasser du venin qui courait dans ses veines. C'était la première fois de toute son existence qu'il s'était senti près de perdre le contrôle. Ça lui faisait peur, mais en même temps, il se sentait bien. Comme si rien d'autre ne comptait tant que Kurt était avec lui, en sécurité et heureux._

_Cooper soupira longuement à nouveau. "Papa va adorer ça."_


	5. Chapitre 5

**Hello! :)**

**Alors les chansons utilisées dans ce chapitre sont _Here Without You_ de 3 Doors Down et _Stay_ de Rihanna ft. Mikky Ekko. au cas ou vous vouliez les écouter en même temps que les scènes, amusez vous :) (c'est vraiment des super chansons)**

**Avertissements : trucs de vampires, mentions de suicide et de harcèlement (désolé s'il en manque)**

* * *

**Chapitre 5**

* * *

_Communales_

_Deux semaines plus tard_

* * *

Les Warblers arrivèrent une demi-heure plus tôt que les autres chorales et ils se rassemblèrent dans leur petit vestiaire en paix. C'était appréciable d'éviter la foule et le brouhaha des adolescents qui subissaient un stresse d'avant performance.

Déjà tous dans leurs uniformes traditionnels, ils n'avaient plus rien d'autre à faire que d'écouter le conseil (surtout Wes) leur parler de leurs chorégraphies pour la millième fois.

Blaine était debout à côté à coté de Nick qui était assis avec Jeff par terre entre ses jambes. Ce n'était que la deuxième fois que Jeff refaisait le lycée alors c'était toujours un peu nouveau pour lui, l'excitation n'était pas passée… ou peut-être ne passerait-elle jamais, c'état de Jeff qu'on parlait quand même. C'était le mec qui avait vu un écureuil courir après sa propre queue et qui avait dit que c'était le plus beau jour de sa vie.

Blaine secoua la tête avec l'ombre d'un sourire. Quand tout serait terminé, ils lui manqueraient.

* * *

_Une heure plus tard…_

* * *

Kurt regarda les membres de son Glee Club autour de lui qui se préparaient, et lui-même était nerveux et tremblant et n'arrêtait pas de retoucher sa coiffure. En toute honneteté, Kurt était un peu déconnecté de tout ça, de cette agitation qui ferait de lui l'un des pires du lot.

Il s'était renfermé sur lui-même ces dernières semaines.

Depuis cette après-midi au lycée, cette après-midi là qui lui donnait toujours des cauchemars et qui faisait qu'il avait été terrifié de mettre un pied à l'école pendant trois jours. Kurt était extremement introverti par rapport à sa personnalité habituelle et son père avait remarqué, évidemment. En rentrant du travail, Burt avait vu le vomi près de la voiture de Kurt non verrouillée, son sac et sa veste par terre à l'entrée et Kurt dans son lit, le visage baigné de larmes et depuis, tous les jours, il posait la même question.

_'Tu es sûr que ça va, Kurt ?'_

Kurt répondait d'un ton faussement enthousiaste _'Oui, bien sûr'_ et sa réponse était prise avec méfiance à chaque fois. _Il n'était peut-être pas aussi bon acteur qu'il croyait. _

Mais même Burt était distrait et Kurt ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Son père se mariait, donc forcément il avait la tête ailleurs. Kurt lui-même avait été occupé avec les préparatifs du mariage qu'il avait insisté à planifier.

Le mariage se déroula sans accroc et bientôt, Finn et lui disaient au revoir à leurs parents qui partaient en voyage de noces de deux semaines à Waikiki.

Kurt avait pensé à parler à son père du harcèlement. Car c'était ce que c'était devenu, du harcèlement – ils ne le brutalisaient plus maintenant, c'était pire. Mais Kurt pensa au danger pour le cœur de son père et au fait qu'il irait voir les adultes au lycée qui ignoraient ce harcèlement depuis des années… et franchement, Kurt n'avait pas très envie de le dire dans Closer. Et puis, que pourraient-ils faire sans preuves ?

Il n'y en avait aucune.

Kurt s'était reveillé le lendemain en sueur, essoufflé et trouva Burt assis au bout de son lit, le visage dur. Il avait demandé des réponses et Kurt lui avait dit qu'il était malade, la première excuse valable qui lui était venue à l'esprit. Burt ne l'avait pas cru, entendant la voix tremblante avec laquelle Kurt avait parlé.

Il n'avait pas l'air malade. Il avait l'air traumatisé.

Donc Burt avait ensuite demandé à voir de lui-même ce qui n'allait pas; pour voir ce que Kurt essayait desespérement de cacher et comme prévu, Kurt avait protesté et refusé, sachant que son dos était strié de lésions et qu'il y avait une grosse zone sensible sur son estomac qu'il fallait qu'il cache. Il ne voulait pas la regarder lui-même, alors son père ! La dispute devint hystérique jusqu'à ce que Kurt enleve son t-shirt en colère pour trouver… rien du tout. Seulement de la peau parfaitement lisse. Il ne pouvait pas dire qui était le plus choqué, lui ou son père. Après des excuses que Kurt écouta à peine, Burt avait accepté que Kurt était simplement malade et lui avait ordonné de rester au lit, ce que Kurt avait fait avec plaisir.

Kurt n'avait pas d'explication. Même maintenant, il n'aimait pas y penser, ça amenait trop de questions sans réponses. Alors il l'ignorait. Il espèrait l'oublier pour ne pas devenir fou car les gens ne guérissaient pas comme ça par magie ! Une pensée lui traversa l'esprit lui disant qu'il l'avait peut-être imaginé mais il la repoussa rapidement. Il n'aurait pas pu imaginer _ça_.

A part vivre dans une zone d'ombre, Kurt avait enduré des heures de remarques sur sa sexualité quand il s'était entrainé avec Santana pour leur duo. A la surprise de tout le monde, leur voix allaient bien ensemble et la chanson choisie les mettaient en valeur individuellement. Il était lentement devenu ami avec Santana et Brittany, ce qui changeait de Mercedes, Rachel et Tina. Ces dernières qui d'ailleurs, l'évitaient. Elles oubliaient de l'inviter aux sorties en dehors des cours, 'oubliaient' de marcher avec lui dans les couloirs, ce qui voulait surtout dire qu'elles ne voulaient pas devenir des cibles de Karofsky voyant que le harcèlement empirait pour Kurt – ce harcèlement s'était d'ailleurs un peu calmé depuis 'l'incident du stylo'. Peut-être prévoyaient-ils quelque chose de pire.

Mis à part ses rêves la nuit (qui étaient la seule chose qui l'empêchait de devenir fou), la vie de Kurt était assez pourrie en ce moment.

Il y avait toujours le duo. Un point de lumière dans un océan d'obscurité.

Mr Schue entra dans leur petite loge. "On devrait allez s'asseoir, on a le temps de regarder le premier groupe avant d'attendre derrière le rideau." Il fit un grand sourire et ils pouvaient pratiquement tous sentir son optimisme les irradier. "c'est le moment de regarder la compétition et d'être fair play."

Quinn pencha la tête sur le côté, remettant une boucle blonde à sa place avec une pince et elle leva les yeux vers le prof. "Qui passe en premier ?"

"Les Warblers de Dalton Academy." Informa Rachel. Elle était toujours furieuse de ne pas avoir de solo, même s'il y avait eu des auditions et elle allait toujours tout contrôler de toute façon. "c'est nos principaux adversaires."

"On aurait su si les Garglers déchiraient ou pas si Kurt était allé les espionner comme j'avais dit !" accusa Puck en croisant les bras.

Kurt leva les yeux au ciel, lissant le devant de sa chemise d'une main. Même avec les règles strictes d'habits qu'ils pouvaient porter, Kurt était sûr de pouvoir apporter une petite contribution. Cette année, les garçons avaient une chemise violet foncé et un pantalon noir et les filles, une robe noire, grise et blanche qui allait à toutes au lieu de quelque chose qui était fait que pour une seule morphologie. La seule différence entre la tenue de Kurt et celle des autres garçons était qu'il n'avait pas laissé autant de boutons ouverts qu'eux.

"Allez, on a pas besoin d'espionner. Soit on est assez bons, soit on l'est pas et je crois qu'on est plus que prêts cette année. Tout le monde avec moi ?" encouragea Mr Schue en les regardant un par un.

"Kurt et moi, on va déchirer avec notre chanson et tant que les autres foutent pas tout en l'air, ça devrait être bon." Dit Santana en réarrangeant ses cheveux.

"Pourquoi tu vas déchirer ta chanson, S? Elle est belle." Brittany fit la moue à côté d'elle et personne ne dit rien alors que Santana la prit à part pour lui expliquer. Santana ne montrait autant de patience envers personne d'autres et ils le savaient. Artie fronça les sourcils en les regardant et ils se dirigèrent vers leurs sièges.

Malheureusement, des gens occupaient les places qui leur étaient normalement attribués et ils se retrouvèrent sur des sièges tout au fond. Ça n'affectait pas la qualité du son, simplement ce qu'ils pourraient voir depuis là. Kurt était assis entre Finn et Brittany, ce qui était une place relativement sans danger. _S'il s'en fichait de perdre des points_ _de QI_. Donc il put se détendre un peu dans le siège peu confortable. Les lumières s'éteignirent et les chuchotements du public s'arrêtèrent progressivement.

"Mesdames et Messieurs, les Warblers de Dalton Academy !"

Tout le monde se redressa pour prêter attention à la scène alors que les spots s'allumèrent pour éclairer vingt garçons, tous avec le même uniforme bien alignés sur des socles élevés. Kurt s'efforça de regarder les détails mais il était bien trop loin, et quand le chœur commença, Kurt arrêta de se concentrer sur le visuel.

Tout ce qu'ils savaient sur les Warblers était qu'ils était un groupe a cappella mais Kurt n'y avait pas trop pensé avant. Car il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'ils soient si _bons_. Vraiment bon… et très _familiers_. Comme une chanson dont il se rappellerait la mélodie mais pas les paroles ni le nom.

Et comme si les chœurs n'étaient pas assez époustouflants, il y avait la voix de rêve du soliste qui envahissait l'esprit de Kurt pour tirer sur un amas de pensées bloquées, essayant de les détacher. Kurt commença à avoir mal à la tête et il ferma les yeux, mais les rouvrit une seconde plus tard, incapable de ne pas regarder le garçon aux contours indistincts sur la scène. Tout ce que Kurt pouvait voir de là où il se trouvait était qu'il avait les cheveux presque noirs plaqués avec du gel et qu'il remplissait bien son uniforme, sa présence rayonnait dans toute la salle. Sa peau avait l'air plus foncée mais la lumière rendait les choses d'une autre couleur parfois et empechait Kurt de discerner ses traits.

_Mais il connaissait cette personne, non ?_

Hey, Soul Sister était un vrai succès parmi le public et les New Directions applaudirent poliment. Le mystérieux chanteur soliste se fondit dans un regiment d'uniformes pour le numéro de groupe et s'avança à nouveau sur le devant de la scène pour la troisième et dernière chanson. Kurt était au bord de son siège, l'attente le faisant trembler.

Les lumières changèrent d'un jaune éclatant à un blanc plus pur qui complimentait le chanteur aux cheveux sombres. L'atmosphère changea d'un coup, il y avait un doux fredonnement en arrière plan et il commença à chanter, les yeux fermés.

_**A hundred days have made me older  
Since the last time that I saw your pretty face  
A thousand lies have made me colder  
And I don't think I can look at this the same  
But all the miles that separate  
Disappear now when I'm dreaming of your face**_

Les nuances de sa voix étaient totalement différentes de l'autre chanson où il flattait le public. Cette chanson était plus intense, plus intense qu'un simple concours de chorales, on pouvait pratiquement sentir l'émotion pure qu'il mettait dans chaque mot. Comme s'il avait vécu ça.

Le garçon mit une main autour de sa poitrine en bougeant lentement.

_**I'm here without you, baby  
But you're still on my lonely mind  
I think about you, baby  
And I dream about you all the time  
I'm here without you, baby  
But you're still with me in my dreams  
And tonight it's only you and me, yeah**_

Un des autres garcon commença un rythme régulier qui s'ajouta aux chœurs qui fredonnaient simplement mais Kurt était captivé par cette voix. Tellement connue. Tellement proche de son cœur. _Mais ça n'avait aucun sens !_ Son mal de tête empira, mais Kurt continua de l'ignorer.

_**The miles just keep rollin'  
As the people leave their way to say hello  
i've heard this life is overrated  
But I hope that it gets better as we go  
ohhh, yeah, yeah**_

Il baissa la tête et Kurt ressentit le besoin de courir sur la scène et de le prendre dans ses bras ou alors de simplement se lever et de crier _"Je suis là !"_ Ces deux idées puissantes dans son esprit étaient étranges et effrayantes.

Le garçon releva la tête et Kurt n'avait pas besoin de le voir pour savoir que l'expression de son visage était dévastée.

_**I'm here without you, baby  
But you're still on my lonely mind  
I think about you, baby  
And I dream about you all the time  
I'm here without you, baby  
But you're still with me in my dreams  
And tonight, boy, its only you and me**_

Le Warbler hurla presque cette phrase, une main agrippant ses cheveux. La douleur dans sa voix fit se remplir de larmes les yeux de Kurt, il n'avait jamais été aussi touché par une chanson ou un chanteur de toute sa vie. Ça avait l'air d'un adieu.

_**Everything I know, and anywhere I go  
It gets hard but it won't take away my love  
And when the last one falls  
When it's all said and done  
It gets hard but it wont take away my love  
Woah, woah, woah**_

_**I'm here without you, baby  
But you're still on my lonely mind  
I think about you, baby  
And I dream about you all the time  
I'm here without you, baby  
But you're still with me in my dreams  
And tonight, boy, its only you and me, yeah  
ohhhhhhh**_

Le silence qui suivit parut durer une éternité et puis la salle applaudit bruyamment. Les Warblers s'approchèrent du devant de la scène alors que les lumières se rallumaient et quelques uns posèrent une main sur l'épaule du soliste avant de saluer le public et de quitter la scène.

Kurt cligna des yeux seulement à ce moment là, une larme coulant sur sa joue. Il l'essuya rapidement et se racla la gorge, remarquant que plusieurs autres personnes avaient les larmes aux yeux.

"Il avait l'air très triste." Dit Brittany. C'était probablement la remarque la plus perspicace que la blonde ait dit et Kurt ne pouvait qu'être d'accord. Ce garçon inconnu l'avait secoué à un niveau profond, le submergeant de pensées et d'émotions qui n'avaient aucun sens. Il avait bien remarqué qu'il avait remplacé 'fille' dans la version originale par 'garçon' et ça ne faisait qu'accroitre sa confusion, une si petite chose ne devrait pas être aussi importante pour lui. La seule chose à laquelle il devrait penser était est-ce que oui ou non ils avaient une chance de les battre et d'aller aux Régionales ? _Et la réponse était un bon gros oui !_

"Mec, ils étaient trop géniaux !" dit Finn en fronçant les sourcils, ayant clairement la réaction appropriée. _C'était l'apocalypse s'il devait imiter Finn pour être normal !_

Le prochain groupe, les Hipsters, entrèrent sur la scène et commencèrent à chanter mais Kurt n'en écouta pas un mot.

"Allez, il est temps de passer derrière le rideau."

_Oh merde._

* * *

Blaine quitta la scène, épuisé.

Rien n'aurait pu le préparer à ça, à mettre son âme à nue devant autant de monde, même s'il était vieux de plusieurs siècles.

Les Warblers savaient tous ce que cette chanson signifiait pour lui. A quel point les paroles racontaient sa propre histoire. Donc alors qu'ils célébraient le succès de quelque chose qui avait fait souffrir leur frère, chacun faisait attention de respecter l'espace privé de Blaine et de ne pas lui sauter dessus et le féliciter. Et Sebastian, qui ne connaissait rien du respect ou de la vie privée… eh bien, il ne s'était toujours pas remis de l'incident de l'étranglement donc il restait à plusieurs mètres de Blaine.

Le groupe quitta les coulisses pour retourner dans le hall où ils pouvaient entendre la mélodie feutrée des Hipsters à travers les portes. Le bois ne changeait rien à la qualité du son vu leur ouïe surnaturelle et quand ils iraient s'asseoir au fond de la salle, ils verraient également tout aussi bien.

"Blaine ?"

Le vampire en question regarda par-dessus son épaule pour voir Wes qui se tenait un peu à l'écart de tout le monde. Il inclina la tête et se dirigea vers une alcôve ou ils pourraient parler en privé, en quelque sorte. Blaine le suivit sagement, sachant déjà de quoi il sagissait.

"Wes, non." Dit-il simplement en levant les yeux vers Wes et leurs yeux commencèrent une bataille.

"Comment peux-tu me demander de faire ça, Blaine ?" répondit Wes en se rapprochant, signifiant sa colère.

Blaine l'attrapa par le cou. "Je te le demande en tant qu'ami."

Wes le repoussa, ses yeux devenant noirs alors que la fureur l'envahissait. "Tu m'appelles ton ami et tu me demandes de te laisser faire ça ?! C'est non !"

"Tu ne peux pas m'ordonner de pas le faire, Wes. J'aurais dû le faire ce jour-là !" s'exclama Blaine. Ses émotions étaient en train de s'échauffer sous la surface et il sentait qu'une petite étincelle pouvait le faire exploser.

"Non ! Je refuse d'accepter ça. Je te l'interdis, Blaine Anderson. Je changerais les putains de lois s'il le faut !"

Blaine sortit ses dents et s'avança pour qu'ils soient nez à nez. "Le Rituel est mon choix !"

Wes agrippa le t-shirt de Blaine. "Et c'est _mon_ choix de ne pas te vouloir _mort_ !"

Ils entendirent plusieurs hoquets de surprise des Warblers qui écoutaient. C'était impossible de ne pas entendre mais ils savaient qu'ils ne devaient pas interférer. Surtout entre deux vampires aussi puissants et énervés qu'un Anderson et un Montgomery.

"Laisse-moi partir, Wes."

Ces mots avaient un double sens et tous les deux le savaient. Blaine voulait juste que son meilleur ami comprenne que c'était inévitable. Il le voulait depuis le jour de la mort de son Elu.

Les yeux de Wes reprirent leur couleur marron et il plongea son regard dans celui de Blaine, cherchant quelque chose avant de relacher son t-shirt.

"Tu me demandes de…" il ne pouvait même pas terminer.

Blaine hocha la tête avec un sourire triste. "Il est temps."

Les yeux de Wes s'embuèrent et il cligna rapidement avant de se tourner vers le reste des vampires qui faisaient semblant de ne pas être à fond dans leur conversation. "On revient dans un moment. David, tu commandes."

Blaine fit un demi-sourire à tous ces visages choqués et tristes avant de suivre le chef dans l'autre pièce.

* * *

"Allez, Jeff." Le pressa gentiment Nick, tirant sur sa main.

Le blond se tourna vers lui avec une expression si sérieuse que Nick eut presque le reflexe de reculer. "Qu'est ce qu'il se passe, Nick ?" demanda-t-il doucement, ses yeux verts le regardant en dessous de sa frange.

Il ne pouvait pas mentir à sa moitié, mais en même temps il ne voulait pas attrister son cœur de si mauvaises nouvelles. Nick lui-même était encore sous le choc. Il pensait que Blaine allait mieux, il en avait eu la preuve devant les yeux. Immédiatement, le vampire pensa à tout ce qu'il aurait pu faire pour empêcher les choses d'en venir à ça. Ça ne servait à rien maintenant, mais l'envie de se remettre en questions était grande. "Blaine est… uh." Les mots étaient coincés et il se racla la gorge. "Il veut faire le Rituel."

Jeff serra sa main fort. Il savait ce que ça voulait dire, Blaine allait se suicider, un dernier recours pour les vampires qui avaient perdu leurs partenaires. Beaucoup étaient déjà étonnés que Blaine ait tenu aussi longtemps. Il y avait une raison que le Rituel était inscrit dans les Lois.

"Non, il peut pas !"

Nick essaya de le tirer vers lui. "Chéri-"

"Non !" Jeff le repoussa, horrifié. "On doit l'en empêcher. Pourquoi Wes ne l'arrête pas ?"

La main de Nick retomba sur le côté et il grimaça à la perte de contact. Il n'aimait pas avoir Jeff aussi loin de lui, même si ce n'était qu'un mètre. Pour Blaine, s'il y avait quoi que ce soit que lui, Wes ou quiconque puisse faire, alors ils essayeraient tout. Ils avaient déjà tout essayé pendant plus d'un siècle. Nick n'avait plus d'idées et ça le tuait.

"Jeff, mon cœur, on ne va pas le laisser partir sans se battre, d'accord ?" consola-t-il en s'approchant. C'était la vérité. Il se battrait bec et ongles.

Jeff se réfugia dans les bras de Neck, son visage enfoui dans son cou. Les bras de Nick s'enroulèrent autour de sa taille et le consola du mieux qu'il put avec des baisers. Ils entendaient les murmures des autres Warblers autour d'eux et les portes s'ouvrirent pour laisser sortir d'autres personnes.

Il sentit Jeff se raidir dans ses bras et relever la tête.

Nick le regarda pour essayer de lire sur le visage de son bien-aimé, il était pâle et sa bouche était entrouverte. Il avait l'air d'avoir vu un fantôme.

"Jeff ?" demanda-t-il d'un ton anxieux, amenant une main sur la joue de la fée.

Jeff sembla reprendre un peu ses esprits et ses yeux verts écarquillés, pleins d'espoir et remplis de larmes rencontrèrent ceux inquiets de Nick. "Nick, je… il est… c'est…"

Les mots se mélangeaient et étaient presque hystériques et puis il se remit à regarder quelque chose au dessus de son épaule. Nick tourna la tête pour voir et sentit son estomac faire un bond.

_C'était impossible._

"C'est pas…"

Le vampire regarda le garçon au fond du groupe qui était sans aucun doute les New Directions, la troisième chorale. Il fixait le sol, ses yeux bleus regardant dans le vide et ses bras enroulés autour de sa poitrine. La silhouette était la même. La forme, les couleurs, même sa façon de marcher !

"Si." Murmura Jeff.

"C'est pas possible !" Il s'en fichait que la ressemblance était incroyable, il n'y avait pas moyen que ce soit l'Élu de Blaine ! Il avait vu le corps lui-même. Ça faisait un siècle !

"Si." Dit fermement Jeff juste au moment où quelqu'un appela _ce_ nom de l'autre côté de la pièce. Ce nom que personne n'avait prononcé depuis cent ans.

"_Kurt_ ! Allez, on doit se dépêcher !"

Le garçon releva la tête, comme s'il avait été tiré d'un rêve et acquiesça, toujours l'air un peu absent avant de se dépêcher et bientôt, il était hors de vue.

"Mon putain d'esprit me joue des tours cruels." Grogna David et Nick tourna la tête pour voir le grand vampire à la peau sombre serrer les poings en regardant l'endroit où se tenait Kurt juste avant. Heureusement, ils avaient l'air d'être les seuls à avoir vu le double étrange.

"David, c'était pas lui." Réaffirma Nick, surtout pour lui-même.

Jeff le frappa dans la poitrine, énervé. "C'était lui, Nick ! Comment tu expliques ça sinon ?"

"Un putain d'enculé qui s'amuse avec nous !" rétorqua David. "On l'a tous vu mort, Jeff. On en revient pas."

"Apparemment si, maintenant ! Tu crois que je ferais pas la différence ?"

"Non-"

"Oui !" interrompit David. "C'est exactement ce que je dis !"

Le blond grinça des dents si fort que Nick avait peur qu'elles cassent, ou que Jeff explose et qu'ils goutent à certains traits moins bons des fées.

"Jeff, chéri." Nick tint le blond qui essayait de s'éloigner dans ses bras. "On va vérifier, d'accord ? On dit rien tant qu'on a pas de preuves."

"C'était pas assez comme preuve ?" demanda la fée d'un ton sarcastique mais il arrêta d'essayer de s'échapper.

"Blaine ne doit pas le savoir." Murmura David, regardant dans la direction où étaient partis Wes et Blaine.

"Si, il doit savoir !" le contredit Jeff. "Apparemment après aujourd'hui ça n'aura plus d'importance, au moins il a une raison de vivre !"

"C'est de la torture, pour moi." Répondit sèchement David. "Et si c'est pas lui, Jeff, pense à ça avant de donner de faux espoirs à un vampire souffre plus que quiconque depuis un siècle !"

Nick jeta un regard d'avertissement à David et ramena Jeff plus près. "Assez ! On a pas le temps de se disputer maintenant ! Blaine va faire le Rituel aujourd'hui, après le concours si j'ai bien compris-"

"Un concours où il y a le fantôme de son amour perdu ?" ironisa David.

Nick grimaça, sentant qu'une migraine s'installait dans sa tête. "Il y a _ça_."

"_Mesdames et messieurs, New Directions ! _"

"_Merde_."

"C'est bon, il est pas encore revenu. Il va peut-être tout rater ?" dit Nick avec espoir.

"Tu disais ?" dit David en voyant les deux vampires absents revenir vers eux.

* * *

Kurt n'était pas sûr où était parti son esprit. Il pensait au mystérieux chanteur sur la scène. Il pensait à pourquoi il l'affectait autant. Il pensait aussi à Blaine. Ce qui était bizarre, il n'arrêtait pas d'imaginer Blaine sur scène. Ça ressemblait tellement à cette silhouette.

_Tiens le coup pendant encore une demi-heure, Kurt._

Santana lui fit un bref hochement de tête en allant se placer de l'autre côté de la scène, un 'bonne chance' silencieux qu'elle n'admettrait jamais avoir fait. Leur duo était la première chanson et il était nerveux maintenant. Son estomac papillonnait.

Mais c'était sa chanson. Il pouvait le faire. C'était peut-être à propos d'un personnage de fiction pour qui il avait peut-être de vrais sentiments malgré le premier fait. Cette chanson venait droit de son cœur, ce qu'il ressentait, donc il ne voudrait jamais ne _pas_ la faire. Et il allait aussi jouer du piano devant des gens pour la première fois depuis quelques années après la mort de sa mère donc c'était un peu dédié à elle.

Kurt prit une grande inspiration. Il joua la première note au piano juste avant que les lumières se dirigent vers eux. C'était deux spots, un braqué sur lui et l'autre sur Santana qui se tenait sur la scène devant un micro.

_C'est parti._

* * *

"Je croyais que vous alliez vous asseoir ?" demanda Wes en voyant que tous les Warblers étaient exactement là où il les avait laissé. Blaine soupira en remarquant que tout le monde suivait chacun de ses mouvements comme s'il allait s'arracher la tête d'une seconde à l'autre ou quelque chose d'aussi dramatique.

_**All along it was a fever**_

"On vous attendait. Vous savez, la solidarité. Une équipe qui reste ensemble, gagne ensemble et tout ça…" dit David d'un ton faussement enthousiaste. Il cherchait juste des trucs à dire rapidement sans savoir si ça avait un sens. _Il disait déjà pas des trucs sensés d'habitude, alors là_. Il avait un but.

_**A cold sweat hot-headed believer**_

Nick soupira quand Wes et Blaine leur jetèrent un regard soupçonneux.

"Ceux là ont l'air bon, on devrait y aller." Décida Blaine en s'avançant mais les deux vampires lui bloquaient le passage. Il préférait que l'attention se porte sur quelque chose d'autre que lui, surtout après la petite révélation.

_**I threw my hands in the air I said show me something**_

"Non ! Ah, enfin…" David jeta un coup d'œil à Nick, son expression montrant clairement qu'il ne savait pas quelle histoire à la con raconteur.

_**He said, if you dare come a little closer**_

Nick fronça les sourcils et montra une direction avec son bras. "On peut aller en coulisses et écouter, on a pas besoin d'être à l'intérieur pour entendre."

"Mais on voit pas a travers les murs." Fit remarquer Thad.

_**Round and around and around and around we go**_

_**Ohhh now tell me now tell me now tell me now you know**_

Le silence régna pendant un moment, seule la voix de la fille sur scène résonnait. Nick et David essayaient de trouver des prétextes et les deux autres vampires les regardaient bizarrement. Mais c'était Jeff que Blaine trouvait étrange. D'habitude, Nick et lui étaient inséparables.

_**Not really sure how to feel about it**_

_**Something in the way you move**_

"Qu'est ce qu'il se passe, merde ?" demanda Wes, exaspéré.

"Rien !" les deux voix sonnèrent en même temps, d'un ton aigu. _Pas suspicieux du tout_.

_**Makes me feel like I can't live without you  
It takes me all the way**_

"Alors on y va."

Ils firent tous un pas dans cette direction seulement pour être arrêtés une fois de plus. "Mais-"

"David ! Tu vas m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe maintenant !" ordonna Wes, sa patience épuisée.

_**I want you to stay**_

"Okay !" il leva les mains devant lui. "Mais tu dois me promettre de ne pas paniquer !"

Il regardait Blaine. Le vampire aux cheveux bouclés fronça les sourcils. "Pourquoi je ferais ç-"

_**It's not much of a live you're living**_

_C'était pas… c'était pas possible…_

_**It's not just something you take, it's given**_

Blaine poussa les deux vampires rapidement, libérant ses bras quand ils essayèrent de le retenir en lui criant de s'arrêter. Avec un grognement il se rua dans la salle après avoir envoyé voler quiconque essaya de l'attraper. Ses yeux tombèrent immédiatement sur _lui_ sur la scène. Quelque chose se crispa en lui, ses jambes ne savaient soudainement plus comment tenir et il tomba. Quelqu'un l'attrapa avant qu'il ne tombe mais il ne s'en rendit même pas compte.

_**Round and around and around and around we go**_

_**Ohhh now tell me now tell me now tell me now you know**_

Il sentait les larmes couler sur son visage pendant qu'il fixait ce profil, toujours gravé dans son esprit même après toutes ses années, exactement le même. Ses yeux tracèrent chaque trait lentement, ses oreilles, son nez, sa bouche, ses yeux. La distance n'importait pas, il voyait parfaitement.

_**Not really sure how to feel about it  
Something in the way you move  
Makes me feel like I can't live without you  
It takes me all the way  
I want you to stay**_

Peut-être qu'il était mort. Peut-être que c'était l'Après, car tout était pareil. Les longs doigts qui caressaient les touches, la voix angélique. Blaine savait qu'il sanglotait maintenant, sa poitrine grande ouverte à toutes les émotions. Il savait également que ses amis le protégeaient du mieux qu'ils pouvaient, eux même choqués tout en lui laissant de l'espace pour voir. Ça pouvait pas être vrai. Peut-être qu'il rêvait. La seule pensée que ça puisse ne pas être réel le rendait physiquement malade.

_**Ohhh the reason I hold on**_

Le garçon sur scène avait les yeux fermés pendant qu'il chantait et jetait occasionnellement un coup d'œil la jolie fille qui chantait avec lui. Blaine sentit une vague de rage et de jalousie le traverser. À moi.

_**Ohhh cause I need this hole gone**_

"Blaine ? On doit partir." Ils avaient l'air pressés.

Il les ignora, entendant les voix se joindre sur scènes.

_**Funny you're the broken one but I'm the only one who needed saving  
Cause when you never see the lights it's hard to know which one of us is caving**_

_**Not really sure how to feel about it  
Something in the way you move  
Makes me feel like I can't live without you  
It takes me all the way**_

Ils prirent les notes hautes ensembles et Blaine frissonna en entendant la voix pure du garçon. Ça pouvait pas ne _pas_ être lui. C'était pas possible. _S'il vous plait, ne soyez pas aussi cruel._

_**I want you to stay  
Stay**_

_**I want you to stay, ohhh**_

Le public applaudit et se mit debout, sifflant et acclamant. Les Warblers profitèrent de se moment pour faire sortir Blaine de force. Il en fallut quatre pour le porter et Blaine était toujours trop profondément choqué pour vraiment résister. Son cœur tambourinait dans sa poitrine comme s'il voulait s'échapper et aller retrouver sa moitié, cette moitié qui pourrait finalement le guérir. Blaine prit quelques inspirations pour essayer de se calmer et de retrouver un équilibre.

"T'as intérêt à avoir une putain de bonne explication David ou alors je jure devant-"

"J'essayais de te le dire ! Et pourquoi c'est _ma_ faute ? C'est pas comme si j'avais fait une blague en le faisant apparaitre ou une connerie dans le genre !"

Nick intervint. "C'est forcément une erreur."

"C'est une copie plutôt parfaite." Dit Trent.

Au tour de Thad. "Mais oui, vous avez entendu sa voix ? C'est exactement la même !"

Blaine les écoutait à peine de là où il était assis, par terre, fixant la porte de son regard vide. Le groupe continuait de chanter à l'intérieur et ils en étaient à leur troisième chanson quand Blaine se remit à écouter. C'était son Kurt, il le savait. C'était obligé.

Quelques secondes plus tard, il était debout et courait vers les coulisses, il s'en fichait d'utiliser autant de vitesse devant des mortels. Ses amis émirent des cris de surprise avant de le poursuivre mais Blaine n'avait qu'un objectif en tête. _Trouver Kurt_.

Il parvint aux coulisses et se fondit dans l'ombre alors que les applaudissements retentirent et les New Directions quittèrent la scène. Il n'eut à attendre qu'un moment et puis il était là, essoufflé et souriant au fond du groupe. Blaine avala difficilement, dévoré par le désespoir.

Blaine attrapa le bras du garçon et l'attira dans l'ombre avec lui jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient de l'autre côté, une seule petite lampe au dessus d'eux éclairant la zone. Le garçon se débattit, surtout quand il le repoussa contre le mur, ses mains de chaque coté de ce visage parfait. Ces yeux adorés étaient écarquillés et effrayés mais la couleur était reconnaissable. Cette couleur était unique au monde. _Mon dieu, qu'ils lui avaient manqué_. Cette sensation ne pouvait pas être reproduite, même si quelqu'un était parvenu à copier ce visage, cette odeur d'été et de fleurs.

"Qu'est-ce que…" les mots du garçon s'éteignirent et il sembla comprendre quelque chose d'énorme.

Blaine scanna ce visage peut-être un milliers de fois en quelque secondes, se rapprochant puisqu'il était insupportable d'être aussi loin. Il se perdait dans le sentiment de _bien_ que ça lui procurait. _'Finalement'_ criaient toutes ses cellules. Certaines parties de lui se réveillèrent, enlevant la poussière qui s'était formée depuis cent ans d'inactivité et révélant le feu électrique qui parcourait ses veines. L'amour qu'il ressentait, plus de cent ans d'amour, s'éleva d'un seul coup et une autre larme tomba. Les yeux bleus suivirent sa progression.

Blaine devait savoir. Maintenant.

"Kurt ?"


	6. Chapitre 6

**Avertissements: comportement et violence de vampire, insultes, situations intimes, et c'est tout :)**

* * *

_Communales_

* * *

_"Kurt ?"_

Il était dans une sorte de transe.

Kurt avait eu un flashback de l'incident avec Karofksy pendant une seconde ce qui fait que son cœur s'emballa et sa gorge se serra, si fort qu'il crut avoir un gout de sang sur sa langue. La vision devant lui ne disparut pas mais se changea en quelque chose de terrifiant d'une toute autre manière.

Il était en face du garçon de ses rêves et il ne savait pas si c'était réel ou pas. Il ne ressentait pas la douceur ambiante qui accompagnait chacun de ses rêves. Ce Blaine Anderson avait l'air _réel_. Anéanti et brisé comme Kurt ne l'avait jamais imaginé avant. Son visage était plein de larmes et épuisé malgré son apparence propre avec son uniforme et il était _vulnérable_, complètement exposé à ce qu'allait lui faire Kurt. Kurt sentait que ça devrait être l'opposé car c'était lui qui s'était fait presque kidnapper !

Mais c'était le chanteur mystérieux. Celui qui lui avait fait ressentir _tellement_ de choses. Celui qu'il imaginait dans ses rêves – garçon de ses rêves de qui il était un peu (_beaucoup_) amoureux et qui ressemblait _exactement_ à ce qu'il avait espéré.

_Mon Dieu. Mon Dieu. Mon Dieu. Mon Dieu !_

Était-il devenu officiellement fou ?

C'était _Blaine_. Blaine du doré de ses yeux aux petites taches de rousseur en dessous de sa mâchoire. Ses sourcils triangulaires, ses long cils, son nez droit, sa mâchoire carrée et ses lèvres pleines. _Des lèvres que Kurt avait imaginé partout sur son corps nom de dieu !_

Il se sentit rougir jusque dans son cou et le regard doré en fusion se posa exactement à cet endroit, avec un espoir qui lui brisait le cœur et plein d'un sentiment plus noir qui était difficile à décrire. Kurt ne savait pas ce que voulait ce garçon, mais il _fallait_ qu'il le lui donne.

Ce désir était effrayant.

Le chanteur aux cheveux bouclés connaissait également son nom. Il le prononçait comme une prière, comme s'il était précieux. Comme si lui était précieux et seul son père lui avait jamais dit ça.

Après un bruit qui ressemblait à un gémissement plaintif, Blaine replia ses bras pour poser ses avant-bras sur le mur, fermant l'écart qu'il y avait entre eux jusqu'à ce que seuls quelques centimètres les séparent. Le souffle de Kurt se bloqua dans sa gorge quand Blaine envahit son espace personnel et il était si près de ce garçon magnifique, leurs nez s'effleuraient et leurs yeux étaient si proches que Kurt pouvait discerner chaque nuance de brun et de doré dans ses yeux. _Incroyable_.

C'était comme s'il était en dehors de son corps.

Le fruit de son imagination pouvait se rapprocher autant qu'il voulait et Kurt lui voulait toujours plus près, plus près, à l'entourer au lieu de le repousser. Et de demander des réponses. Ses doigts se tortillèrent sous l'envie de toucher alors que pour l'instant ils étaient contre le mur, inutiles. Le cœur de Kurt gagna la bataille avec une avance spectaculaire contre sa tête, son sang battant dans ses veines cinq fois plus vite, transmettant quelque chose à chacune de ces cellules mais pas son cerveau. Quelque chose en lui se connectait, mais c'était comme si le traducteur était cassé.

"Tu es mon Kurt… tu l'es… _je t'en supplie,_ dis que tu es le mien." Murmura Blaine en hochant la tête à ses propres paroles prononcées avec une voix pleine d'agonie et de supplications et ses yeux se fixèrent sur Kurt, transperçant son corps jusqu'à voir son âme et essayant de libérer quelque chose.

"J-je suis…" _à toi, tellement à toi_, quelque chose en lui quelque part criait, grimpant jusqu'en haut de sa gorge et s'installant sur le bout de sa langue mais rien ne sortit de sa bouche. Il sentait quelque chose majeur, un précipice où il pouvait sauter la tête la première ou faire demi-tour.

"Blaine !"

Les deux paires d'yeux se tournèrent vers le cri et les bruits de pas des Warblers et c'était ce dont Kurt avait besoin pour se reprendre un peu en main.

Ils l'avaient appelé Blaine. Confirmé son identité. Kurt ne voulait pas penser à ce que ça voulait dire pour lui alors il essaya de pousser ça au même endroit que son épisode de 'super-guérison'… mais ça ne marchait pas.

_T'as été accosté par le garçon dont tu rêves depuis que tu portes des couches, Kurt !_

Il tourna son attention vers Blaine à nouveau pour voir que ses yeux étaient déjà en train de le regarder, traçant chacun de ses traits avidement. Kurt ignora le saut que fit son estomac en réponse à ça et rassembla un peu de courage. "_T-toi_ !"

C'était faible. C'était accusateur. C'était complètement fou. Blaine Anderson se tenait devant lui et Kurt ne savait pas s'il devait rire ou pleurer. Les deux paraissaient faisable à ce stade.

"Tu sais qui je suis ?" c'était demandé d'une petite voix. Désespérée. Malheureuse. _Importante_.

"Oui." Murmura Kurt, regardant Blaine dans les yeux avant de fermer les yeux et de secouer la tête avec force. "Non ! enfin… tu es… tu n'es pas _réel_ !"

Blaine eut un petit mouvement de recul, une expression de douleur sur le visage. "Kurt-"

Kurt l'interrompit. "Comment tu connais mon nom ? On s'est jamais rencontrés !" _Dans le monde conscient des gens sains d'esprit_. Sa voix montait tant il était bouleversé. _Ce qui voulait dire qu'elle était vraiment haute là !_

"_Blaine !" _une voix appela à nouveau et le garçon en question grogna. Un vrai grognement qui venait des profondeurs de sa poitrine et Kurt en ressentit les vibrations. Ça aurait du être totalement ridicule mais à la place, ça fit frissonner Kurt, et pas de peur.

"Recule, Blaine, il faut qu'on en parle avant que tu fasse quelque chose qu'on regrettera tous. Reviens ici et on trouvera une solution." La voix se voulait calmante. Mais elle avait l'air d'avoir l'effet contraire sur Blaine qui serra les poings à côté des oreilles de Kurt et ferma les yeux, serrant les dents si fort que sa mâchoire pourrait casser.

Kurt tourna ses yeux sur la droite, regardant au dessus de l'épaule de Blaine pour voir un groupe désordonné de garçons qui bloquait l'entrée et qui les fixait, au plutôt le fixait lui avec un mélange de méfiance, de stupéfaction et même de colère. Ils gardaient visiblement leur distances mais un grand garçon d'origine asiatique s'avançait lentement, les yeux fixés sur les mouvements de Blaine comme s'il était un animal apeuré. Il y avait quelque chose de reconnaissable chez ce garçon et Kurt détourna le regard rapidement pour empêcher plus de révélations. Seulement ses yeux se retrouvèrent en face des yeux dorés maintenant teintés d'un noir surnaturel… et il commença à suffoquer.

Sa tête heurta le mur quand il essaya de la dégager, les yeux écarquillés et la bouche ouverte alors qu'il haletait rapidement. _C'était pas possible_. Il était maintenant pratiquement convaincu que c'était un rêve. De la sueur commença à apparaitre sur son front, l'air devint suffocant et la pièce se mit à rétrecir.

"Ne fais pas un pas de plus David, espèce de connard !"

"Il va s'évanouir d'une minute à l'autre !"

"Laisse Wes s'en occuper."

"Il ne va pas lui faire de mal. C'est impossible."

"Écarte Blaine de cette chose, quelle qu'elle soit maintenant !"

Le torrent de remarques sifflait dans la tête de Kurt comme une tempête et il se sentit s'affaiblir jusqu'à ce que ses genoux lâchent. Sa main agrippa immédiatement ce qui était le plus près de lui, c'est-à-dire le blazer du garçon devant lui. Il entendit un souffle surpris avant que des mains fortes le soutiennent par les coudes juste au moment où la gravité reprenait ses droits. Il eut le temps de regarder une dernière fois dans ces yeux dorés parfait avant que sa vision se brouille. "_Blaine_…"

Et il s'évanouit.

* * *

"_Blaine_."

Blaine n'avait jamais rien entendu de plus beau.

Les jambes de Blaine tremblèrent quand il entendit son nom passer les lèvres rosées de Kurt. Il se baissa vers le sol avec lui, faisant très attention au garçon précieux dans ses bras qu'il berçait tendrement, scannant son corps à la recherche de la moindre blessure.

D'un point de vue logique, il savait que Kurt s'était seulement évanoui. Les signes le montraient, mais Blaine ne pouvait pas penser logiquement. Ça lui faisait un peu trop penser au corps sans vie de ses cauchemars. Celui qui ne voulait pas se réveiller peu importe ses supplications, ses lamentations, ses cris, ses pleurs. Ses mains n'étaient plus stables maintenant et il en posa une sur la poitrine de Kurt pour la sentir se lever et s'abaisser au rythme de sa respiration, pour sentir les battements de son cœur dans sa main. Ces battements étaient une douce musique à son oreille et il ferma les yeux pour savourer l'impossible.

Les complications furent mises de côté mais il n'y avait _aucun_ doute. Une telle connexion ne pouvait pas être fausse et il se fichait de ce que le reste de l'assemblée pensait, elle ne pouvait pas être artificiellement créée.

_Mais il était peut-être désespéré. Tellement désespéré de voir Kurt qu'il s'inventait des arguments pour se justifier ?_

Non. Il ne pouvait pas croire ça.

Il passa ses doigts dans les mèches chatain de Kurt, sa main libre caressant la joue à la peau parfaite couleur porcelaine. De ce qu'il pouvait voir, Kurt était le même, exactement comme dans ses souvenirs mais en même temps si nouveau. Différent. Blaine voulait juste l'emmener loin pour connaitre chaque centimètre de ce corps intimement à nouveau. De le marquer partout comme le sien pour que personne, pas même Kurt, ne puisse nier la vérité.

Car ça lui avait fait l'effet d'un poignard dans la poitrine quand Kurt l'avait accusé de ne pas être réel. Quand il l'avait rejeté. Qu'il les avait rejetés comme s'il ne s'était jamais rien passé et ne se passerait jamais rien entre eux. Blaine ne savait même pas comment il ne s'était pas retrouvé à genoux à supplier Kurt de se rappeler de lui. De ressentir la même chose. De l'aimer, même un petit peu. Ses yeux s'embuèrent.

Et puis il avait dit son nom. Il l'avait dit avec une telle familiarité que Blaine savait; il savait que Kurt ne faisait pas que répéter le nom que ses amis avaient dit. C'était un baume calmant sur ses instincts de vampires qui grandissaient en lui. Ces instincts qui lui ordonnaient de prendre Kurt et de partir. De protéger ce qui était à lui-même contre sa propre assemblée qui, il en était sûr, complotait déjà pour les séparer. Ces pulsions poussaient à quelque chose d'autre, une conclusion à cette tornade de sentiments qui éclatait à l'intérieur, un simple toucher, un baiser, une union de deux corps. Il revit des images usées de silhouettes essoufflées et brillantes de transpiration, entrelacées et fatiguées. Désirantes et aimantes. Ça lui ramenait un désir de sang. Cette douce saveur calmante qui était faite juste pour lui; ce délicieux nectar qu'il devait boire pour le reste de ses jours; ce liquide là n'était qu'à quelques centimètres.

La main qui reposait sur la poitrine de Kurt remonta vers ce point tentant à la base de son cou élégant et Blaine pouvait voir le début de sa clavicule. Il avait envie de lécher cet endroit et de sentir pleinement cet odeur d'été et ce nectar rouge juste en dessous d'une peau douce et parfaite étirée par la tête de Kurt penchant de l'autre côté.

Ses instincts gagnèrent contre la raison.

Il passa son doigt le long du cou de Kurt, fasciné par sa peau douce comme de la soie. Il sentit ses canines s'allonger, l'amenant plus près et il suivit ce désir aveuglément, baissant la tête et l'odeur embruma son esprit déjà intoxiqué.

Il ne cessait de répéter _Kurt. Kurt. Kurt. Kurt. Kurt_ dans sa tête comme une litanie. Ses doigts se resserrèrent sur le cou de Kurt alors que ses canines palpitaient douloureusement. Il était complètement ailleurs. Tellement loin que sa vision n'était pas claire et qu'il entendit un ronronnement terne dans ses oreilles. Se connecter de cette manière était l'expérience la plus intime qu'un vampire pouvait partager avec son Élu avec le sexe. Ce n'était pas juste pour le sang qu'il désirait si ardemment depuis des années. Il voulait s'unir à Kurt le plus rapidement possible.

Ses lèvres effleurèrent à peine sa peau avant qu'il ne lui soit arraché de force. Il laissa échapper un rugissement quand il vit une silhouette indistincte prendre son Élu.

Son. Kurt.

Il ne reconnaissait plus ses amis qu'il connaissait depuis des siècles, il ne pouvait plus placer de visages et de noms. Il ne voyait plus que des ennemis. Des menaces.

Deux paires de bras attrapèrent les siens mais c'était à peine assez et il les repoussa violemment pour s'élancer en avant, ses dents dangereusement exposées et il se heurta à ce qui semblait être un mur. Un mur composé de quatre vampires qui essayaient de le retenir alors qu'il visait leur gorge, balançait des coups de poings et des coups de pied.

"Blaine! Putain, c'est attaché, espèce de cinglé !" cria quelqu'un mais Blaine redoubla d'efforts pour se libérer. "Jeff, fais le maintenant !"

"Je peux pas !"

"_Jeff !_"

"Laisse-le tranquille." Grogna quelqu'un d'autre.

Blaine vit dans une ouverture le corps inconscient de Kurt dans les bras de quelqu'un pour pouvoir l'emmener ailleurs. Loin de lui. À nouveau. Un besoin pur et désespéré s'empara de lui, lui faisant gagner du terrain.

"_Kurt !_" cria-t-il si fort que sa voix se brisa.

Le vampire qui tenait le trésor le plus précieux de Blaine eut un mouvement de recul. Ses canines s'allongèrent avec une intention de défense ce qui rendit Blaine encore plus fou. Ces dents étaient bien trop près de Kurt qui remuait un petit peu, sa tête inclinée dans la direction de Blaine comme s'il le sentait. "Je veux pas vous alarmer mais ce petit épisode n'est pas privé ou discret. Il faut se dépêcher !"

"Jeff, tu dois au moins essayer." Dit une voix à la gauche de Blaine. Blaine ne détourna pas le regard du point où il voulait aller. Ses muscles criaient d'épuisement. Il s'élança en avant à nouveau, brisant même une latte de parquet.

"Tu sais pas ce que tu demandes, Wes ! Cette sorte de magie est risquée même pour ceux qui s'y connaissant ! Si je m'y prends mal il pourrait avoir des dégâts irréparables !"

"C'est ton petit vampire va subir des dégâts irréparables si on laisse Blaine continuer !" Ça venait du vampire à la peau sombre qui tenait Blaine par la gorge pour garder ses dents à distance.

Il n'y eut plus de bruit mis à part les vampires qui se bagarraient dans l'endroit trop petit jusqu'à ce qu'une incantation prononcée doucement remplit la pièce de quelque chose comme de la boue, qui apparemment ralentissait le temps. Après quelques secondes, Blaine eut l'impression de patauger dans la gadoue, ses membres lourds et poisseux alors que la substance se glissait dans son esprit pour le ralentir également. Maintenant il se tenait aux personnes qu'il repoussait avant et sa tête commença à tomber mais il se battit pour la garder haute. Pour garder son regard sur Kurt. Il allait le perdre une deuxième fois.

Son cœur cria de désespoir et il laissa échapper un cri éraillé de douleur, tout ce que ses cordes vocales lâches pouvaient produire avant de tomber au sol dans un océan d'obscurité.

* * *

Le silence régna, le choc les rendant muets pendant ce qui semblait être une éternité.

"Ça aurait vraiment pu mieux se passer." Commenta David après un moment, son regard passant de Blaine qui était allongé par terre à Kurt qui était inconscient dans les bras de Thad.

Wes poussa une flopée de jurons imagés en tenant son bras blessé contre sa poitrine. Blaine le lui avait presque arraché et aussi causé d'autres blessures chez beaucoup de ses frères d'assemblée. C'était une répétition des années sauvages de Blaine après la mort de Kurt, en un peu moins dur. Il n'y avait eu besoin que de cinq vampires et d'un sort de fée pour le calmer cette fois.

Et Blaine avait laissé ses instincts le controler avant qu'ils n'interviennent. C'était la raison pour laquelle ils étaient intervenus. Blaine allait se nourrir d'un "humain" inconscient? Peu importe ce qu'était ce garçon, un humain ou une créature surnaturelle, ça n'avait pas d'importance. Il y avait des règles maintenant. Des règles que Blaine avait établies il y a longtemps et si c'était vraiment son Élu, il voudrait se botter le cul lui-même pour avoir essayé de faire une chose pareille sans permission.

La mort de Kurt, _merde_.

Un Kurt qui était apparemment en train de dormir heureusement dans les bras de Thad. Wes ne savait pas quoi penser. Ça pourrait être une farce. Ça pourrait être un piège. Ça pourrait être un genre de plaisanterie cinglée. Ça pourrait aussi être un miracle mais jusqu'à ce qu'il soit sûre, Wes devait limiter les dégats.

Ce qui voulait dire, éloigner Blaine de ce "Kurt" dès que possible et rendre le garçon endormi à ses proches.

"Je m'occuperais de toi, David, quand on aura réglé ce désastre." Dit Wes à son Second penaud avant de se tourner vers son assemblée choquée. Il devait être une figure d'autorité maintenant. "Thad, Nick et Jeff, vous allez rendre notre petit clone à ses amis et David et Trent, vous m'aidez à sortir Anderson. Discrètement. Le reste, vous restez attendre les résultats."

"Les résultats ?" répéta Trent, confus. Il grimaça en voyant Zach tamponner son bras ensanglanté, le bras du vampire roux arborait une belle morsure. "J'aime la chorale comme les autres mais je pense qu'on a plus important à faire là."

Wes se pinça le nez avec deux doigts. "Oui mais on a pas besoin d'être quinze pour ramener Blaine et si on disparait tous, ça serait suspicieux."

"Je vois pas pourquoi moi je dois rester." Déclara Sebastian en jetant un regard noir à Kurt, le même regard depuis qu'il l'avait vu et que Blaine l'avait pris à part.

Wes soupira. _Exactement ce dont il avait besoin._

Il entendit un reniflement à sa gauche et il vit Nick qui consolait un Jeff sanglotant, plaçant de doux baisers sur son visage et murmurant des mots à voix basse.

"Blaine va me détester ! Comment j'ai pu lui faire ça ? Il vient de le retrouver !" répétait sans cesse le blond.

Wes se sentit coupable pendant un bref instant mais il savait que c'était nécessaire. Ils devaient savoir ce qu'il se passait avant de laisser Blaine s'engager trop profondément, car s'il s'avérait que c'était une erreur… Wes secoua la tête, priant pour que ce soit vraiment Kurt. Le Kurt de Blaine. Leur Kurt. Il avait toujours fait partie de leur famille, comme tous les Élus.

_Faites que ce soit le sauveur de Blaine._

Wes se racla la gorge et se tourna vers Thad. "finissons-en. Dis-leur qu'il s'est évanoui d'excitation ou de chaleur, de déshydratation, ce que tu veux tant que c'est plausible. Et ne le porte pas comme ça, t'es genre deux fois plus petit même si t'as des muscles !"

"Je suis pas deux fois plus petit." Marmonna Thad pour lui-même mais il obeit et marcha vers Nick. Ils échangèrent quelques mots avant qu'il laisse retomber le corps de Kurt entre eux, tenant chacun un bras. Jeff était en train de sécher ses larmes et il attrapa la main de Nick alors qu'ils quittaient la zone.

Wes se retourna vers Blaine, son visage tendu même inconscient. Il espérait que le vampire lui pardonnerait et comprendrait pourquoi il avait dû faire ça.

Déterminé, il se baissa pour porter Blaine.

* * *

_Maison Hummel_

* * *

_Kurt se baladait dans les jardins comme il le faisait souvent avec Blaine. Il adorait la compagnie de son vampire préféré dans le monde entier et ça, plus sa passion pour la nature qui les entourait ne cessait de remplir Kurt de joie._

_Mais quelque chose était différent aujourd'hui._

_D'habitude, Blaine suivait ses pas, une lueur de bonheur et d'adoration dans ses yeux alors qu'il regardait chaque mouvement de Kurt. C'était un genre de flirt de corps._

_Kurt sentait toujours quand ce regard doré était posé sur lui._

_Blaine aimait s'asseoir et simplement regarder le corps de Kurt bouger, donc Kurt faisait toujours attention à rendre chaque geste gracieux, chaque mouvement attirant… mais il oubliait ça quand ils restaient longtemps ensemble et qu'il se perdait à explorer la nature, toujours quelque chose de nouveau à voir. Ça n'avait pas l'air de déranger Blaine. En fait, Kurt pouvait jurer que Blaine préférait quand il perdait ses bonnes manières._

_Ils n'étaient pas ensemble depuis longtemps. Ça ne faisait que deux semaines depuis ce fameux jour en dessous de l'arbre préféré de Kurt. Qui était maintenant _leur_ endroit._

_Kurt et Blaine avaient passé chaque seconde ensemble depuis ce moment-là. Des secondes époustouflantes et précieuses que Kurt garderait près de son cœur pour toujours. Il n'avait jamais pensé qu'il se sentirait comme ça ! La pensée d'être connecté à quelqu'un ne lui avait jamais traversé l'esprit jusqu'à ce qu'il voie ces boucles noires en désordre sur la tête du jeune vampire qui courait. C'était amusant et attachant et Kurt eut le coup de foudre. _

_Blaine était merveilleux. Attentif à ses moindres envies et désirs. Voulant toujours la satisfaire et le garder heureux, riant et souriant._

_Aujourd'hui n'était pas pareil._

_Blaine avait l'air distrait. Il grimaçait de douleur, il évitait de le regarder, de le toucher ou même d'être simplement proche de lui et Kurt devenait de plus en plus inquiet. C'était la deuxième fois que Blaine retirait sa main quand elle touchait celle de Kurt et la fée n'arrivait pas à cacher la douleur que ça lui causait. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il avait fait de mal._

_Blaine sembla finalement sortir de sa transe quand il aperçut l'expression de Kurt juste avant que celui-ci ne tourne la tête pour fixer une cascade au loin. L'eau contenait une substance brillante dont Kurt oubliait toujours le nom - au grand dam de sa mère – ce qui faisait qu'elle reflétait la lumière et brillait de mille couleurs époustouflantes. Ça le faisait sourire d'habitude._

_"Oh Kurt non." S'écria Blaine, alarmé._

_Mais Kurt ne l'écoutait pas. Il repassait dans sa tête tous les mots et les actions qu'ils avaient échangés, essayant de localiser la raison du malheur de Blaine avec lui. La recherche était frénétique et triste quand il ne trouva rien. Peut-être qu'il n'avait rien fait de mal. Peut-être que Blaine n'était plus heureux avec lui._

_"Kurt ?" demanda le vampire en penchant la tête sur le côté pour essayer de croiser son regard._

_Kurt lui tourna le dos, les larmes aux yeux. "Je suis désolé, Blaine !" s'excusa-t-il d'un ton désespéré. _

_Blaine fronça les sourcils et il fit un pas de plus vers Kurt avant de réaliser ce qu'il se passait et il se précipita vers lui avec de grands yeux honteux. Ça brisa le cœur de Kurt et une larme coula le long de sa joue. _

_"Non Kurt, ne pleure pas, je t'en prie ! Pourquoi t'excuses-tu, mon amour ?"_

_Kurt eut un mouvement de recul en entendant le surnom, sentant qu'il ne le méritait pas._

_"Tu es triste. Tu ne veux pas être à côté de moi ! Je suis désolé pour ce que j'ai fait qui t'a rendu comme ça, Blaine, je suis désolé !" dit-il rapidement, en essayant de se rapprocher. Il attrapa le bras de Blaine et enroula les siens autour de son cou. Il enfouit son visage dans le creux de l'épaule du vampire._

_Blaine autorisa l'étreinte pendant un moment, son corps se moulant parfaitement contre celui de Kurt ce qui rendit Kurt brièvement heureux. Blaine prit une grande inspiration, son nez touchant l'endroit juste en dessous de la mâchoire de Kurt qui releva la tête pour lui donner meilleur accès. Blaine laissa échapper un gémissement étouffé avant que Kurt sente des dents contre sa peau… et puis le vampire recula rapidement, tenant fermement ses mains devant sa bouche, les yeux fermés._

_Kurt tituba légèrement avant de se reprendre et de regarder Blaine d'un air inquiet, comprenant enfin qu'il y avait là quelque chose de beaucoup plus sérieux qu'il pensait._

_"Blaine ?" murmura-t-il, sa voix portée par la brise douce qui jouait avec leurs cheveux._

_Le vampire s'assit dans l'herbe, cachant sa tête dans ses genoux. "Je suis tellement désolé !" marmonna-t-il._

_Kurt s'approcha de lui avec précaution, non pas qu'il avait peur mais il ne voulait pas effrayer Blaine à nouveau. Quand il fut assez près, il se mit à genoux. "Pourquoi _toi_ tu t'excuses ?"_

_Blaine secoua la tête et ne la releva toujours pas._

_"Blaine, s'il te plait ?" supplia Kurt qui voulait juste comprendre. Il avait le sentiment que Blaine voulait quelque chose de lui, quelque chose qu'il n'osait pas demander._

_Blaine soupira et finalement se décida à le regarder dans les yeux. "Tu sais ce que je suis ?"_

_Kurt fronça les sourcils, ses doigts jouant distraitement avec l'herbe qui chatouillait ses pieds nus. "Bien sûr."_

_"Alors tu sais comme je… euh… me nourris." Bredouilla Blaine en baissant les yeux et il fit la même chose que Kurt, touchant l'herbe de ses mains agitées._

_Kurt pencha la tête. "Oui."_

_Blaine poussa un grognement embarrassé. "Kurt, quand on s'est rencontrés et que tu es devenu mon Élu –ce qui est toujours la meilleure chose qui me soit jamais arrivée d'ailleurs - … il y a plus que ce qu'on a fait. Non pas que j'aime pas ce qu'on fait !" s'expliqua-t-il rapidement, ses grands yeux pleins de sincérité._

_Kurt se rapprocha un peu. "Je sais ça, Blaine. Ma mère et mon père m'en ont parlé le premier jour."_

_Blaine eut l'air très mal à l'aise à nouveau. "Ils t'en ont parlé ? De tout ?"_

_"J'imagine." Kurt haussa les épaules, cueillant une pâquerette. Il la tourna entre ses doigts de façon experte avant de souffler dessus et la fleur se dota d'une jolie couleur bleu foncée. "C'était une longue conversation."_

_Blaine sourit malgré lui en voyant la fleur et Kurt se mordit la lèvre, espérant que Blaine recommence à parler. "Alors ils t'ont dit que je voudrais… que j'aurais besoin de…"_

_Toutes les pièces du puzzle s'assemblèrent dans la tête de Kurt et il avait envie de frapper ce beau vampire pour être si bête._

_"Blaine !" Le vampire ferma la bouche en rougissant et en baissant la tête. Kurt releva son menton de ses doigts délicats et ses yeux plongèrent dans ceux honteux de Blaine, plus foncés que d'habitude, trahissant sa faim et son désir. "J'ai ce qu'il te faut, c'est ça ?" Un hochement de tête. Kurt se rapprocha jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres se touchent presque, le plus près qu'ils n'aient jamais été. "Je te donnerais toujours ce dont tu as besoin. Demande et c'est à toi." Promit-il, ses lèvres effleurant celles de Blaine à chacun de ses mots._

_"Puis-je ?" murmura le vampire d'une voix fébrile, sa faim prenant le pas sur sa nervosité._

_Kurt regarda Blaine dans les yeux avant de mettre une main sur l'arrière du cou de Blaine et de le tirer vers lui doucement. Il pencha son cou de la manière qu'il pensait être la bonne. _

_Blaine commença à obéir avant de se reculer à nouveau. Kurt était prêt à piquer une crise princière tellement il était frustré._

_"Blaine, s'il te plait, je le veux." Encouragea-t-il en tirant encore Blaine vers lui jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres touchent son cou. Quelques secondes plus tard il entendit un grognement étouffé et deux points s'enfonçaient dans sa peau, pas assez fort pour la briser. Quelque chose le retenait toujours._

_"Et si quelqu'un vient ?" marmonna la vampire, distrait et la voix presque délirante. Kurt sentit la langue de Blaine sur son cou et ses nerfs frétillèrent de plaisir à cette nouvelle sensation._

_Kurt ne répondit pas mais son autre main attrapa le t-shirt blanc de Blaine pour le ramener encore plus près jusqu'à ce qu'il soit assis à califourchon sur lui. Il ne savait pas d'où lui venait cet instinct mais cette position calmait ses muscles tendus et rendait le contact encore plus intime alors que Blaine enroulait ses bras autour de sa taille._

_Blaine avait dépassé un stade maintenant et il suçait maintenant, amenant le sang qu'il désirait juste en dessous de la peau. Kurt ressentit cette sensation jusque dans son estomac et il émit un petit ronronnement qui venait du fond de sa gorge. Cela sembla encourager Blaine encore plus et il suça la peau plus fort. Il se recula légèrement avec un petit bruit et regarda son œuvre avec des yeux presque complètement noir, juste un anneau de doré sur les bords. "Les vampires deviennent vraiment territorials quand ils se nourrissent." Parvint-il à expliquer avant de lever les yeux, une détermination possessive brillant dans ses yeux sombres. "Tu es à moi."_

_Kurt savait qu'il était en train de lui dire qu'il ne pourrait pas se contrôler si quelqu'un venait les interrompre. Kurt savait aussi que personne ne viendrait. Cet endroit était officiellement le sien et celui de Blaine et son peuple respectait ça même s'ils étaient très jeunes comparés aux autres couples._

_"Je suis à toi." Murmura Kurt en retour pour lui faire voir qu'il n'y avait pas de problème._

_Blaine n'avait pas besoin d'en entendre plus. Il pressa ses lèvres tendrement sur la peau marquée, murmurant un doux "je t'aime" avant d'y enfoncer ses canines._

Kurt se réveilla en sursaut, portant ses mains à son cou alors qu'il haletait. "_Blaine !_" s'écria-t-il.

"Woah mec ! Calme-toi !" s'exclama Finn, les yeux écarquillés et levant les mains. Il portait toujours son costume des Communales, mais il était froissé et tâché.

Les Communales.

Kurt se releva dans son lit, sa tête tournait mais il regarda quand même autour de lui pour apercevoir ne serait-ce qu'un bout d'uniforme de Warbler, de cheveux bouclés et de yeux dorés. Ou peut-être étaient-ils noirs.

_Oh mon dieu. Est-ce qu'il avait rêvé tout ça aussi ?_

"Qui est Blaine ?"

Kurt, qui était encore un peu hystérique, se mit presque à rire. Qui était Blaine ? Il n'en avait aucune idée ! Apparemment, c'était une personne délirante sortie de sa tête qui était un vampire suceur de sang à ses heures perdues

"Qu'est ce que tu fais là au pied de mon lit, Finn ?" demanda-t-il au lieu de répondre, essayant de détourner la conversation de lui jusqu'à ce qu'il soit en état de mentir si nécessaire. Pour l'instant, tout était insensé.

"On était tous inquiets." Répondit Finn. "Après ton évanouissement aux Communales, Burt était mort d'inquiétude. Il voulait t'emmener à l'hôpital et tout. Le secouriste là bas a dit que c'était probablement un mélange de déshydratation et de fatigue qui t'avait surmené ou un truc du genre. Elle a utilisé plein de mots compliqués et j'ai pas tout compris. Ma mère t'a aussi examiné et a convaincu Burt de te laisser là."

"Alors on a été aux Communales." Dit Kurt d'une voix hésitante, essayant de d'enregistrer le torrent d'information mais il était coincé à celle-ci.

Finn leva les sourcils. "Euh ouais… mec, tu t'es cogné la tête ? Burt a dit que tu pourrais avoir une collation ou un truc comme ça."

"Une commotion ?"

Le visage de Finn s'illumina et il hocha la tête. "Oui ça ! T'en as une ?"

Kurt se massa la tempe, un mal de tête puissant s'étant emparé de lui. _Probablement_.

"Non."

"C'est cool alors. Et on a gagné d'ailleurs. Les Communales. Enfin… premier ex-aequo mais on a gagné quand même et je m'en fiche d'être premier avec ces Warblers comme ils t'ont aidé et tout."

L'estomac de Kurt se retourna. _Warblers. Blaine_. _Warblers. Blaine. Blaine. Blaine. Blaine. Blaine. _Il ferma les yeux et couina "i-ils m'ont aidé ?"

Finn attrapa son portable dans sa poche et acquiesça distraitement. "Hmm, ouais. Ils t'ont trouvé dans les coulisses. C'était bizarre, on savait même pas que t'étais parti avant qu'ils te ramènent !"

Kurt aurait voulu se sentir blessé ou surpris que personne n'avait remarqué qu'il n'était pas là, même pas son prof… mais ce n'était pas le cas et c'est _ça_ qui le rendait triste.

"Je me réjouis de le savoir." Répondit Kurt d'un ton sarcastique alors que son esprit s'échauffait. Il voulait être seul maintenant, mais en même temps il avait peur de ce qu'il pourrait se passer.

"Je devrais appeler Burt, il est allé acheter des médicaments et des trucs pour toi au cas où t'en aies besoin en te réveillant."

Kurt eut un léger sourire et leva les yeux au ciel. Tel père, tel fils, donc Kurt ne pouvait pas se plaindre. Il était probablement pire avec Burt et son cœur et Burt était sûrement content de pouvoir faire le parent dans ce domaine pour une fois. Kurt n'était jamais malade. Il ne pouvait même pas se souvenir de la dernière fois qu'il avait eu quelque chose.

Finn sauta du lit et sortir de la chambre, laissant Kurt seul avec ses pensées.

La première chose qu'il fit fut de se lever et de vérifier que toutes ses fenêtres étaient fermées et ses rideaux tirés. Pourquoi ? il n'en avait aucune idée. Il faisait sombre dehors, un sombre sinistre et il sentait un regard sur lui avant que ses rideaux ne se rejoignent et qu'il soit protégé de cette vue. Le cœur battant, il se dirigea vers la salle de bain, voulant enlever ces vêtements. Des vêtements qui lui rappelaient une rencontre impossible et des questions sur sa santé mentale. Il voulait effacer toute cette anxiété, ces pensées hurlantes et ces doutes tenaces. Il n'arriverait pas à trouver une conclusion à cette histoire…

…À moins qu'il ne la confronte.

Un plan se forma dans l'esprit de Kurt, un plan fou, mais il devait savoir. Le visage de Blaine dans son esprit, plein d'espoir et de désespoir qui l'appelait solidifia sa détermination.

Kurt allait se rendre à Dalton.


	7. Chapitre 7

**Edit 24/05: le prochain chapitre va arriver bientôt, :) :***

* * *

**(Bonjour ! Me revoilà. Comme vous pouvez le constater, ce chapitre est encore plus long ^^ ça pourra vous aider à patienter jusqu'au prochain parce qu'avec les partiels qui arrivent ça va pas être facile de trouver du temps...**

**il y a deux mini flashback à un moment en plein milieu de l'histoire alors ne soyez pas perturbés, ils sont en italique :) )**

* * *

**il y a un petit bond dans le temps à la fin du chapitre pour qu'on avance un peu dans l'histoire et qu'il y ait plus d'interactions Klaine et tout ça.**

**Avertissements: trucs de vampire comme d'habitude, mentions de harcèlement**

* * *

**Chapitre 7**

* * *

_Maison des Hummel_

Le week-end fut long pour un certain nombre de raisons.

Premièrement, Burt le gardait enfermé. Il lui tournait autour et rôdait sans arrêt près de sa chambre à sa manière un peu rustre et autoritaire. Kurt ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, même s'il jouait son rôle à merveille et levait les yeux au ciel autant de fois que possible sans qu'ils ne tombent de sa tête. Car honnêtement, Kurt sentait qu'il avait besoin de la présence rassurante de son père et cet ordre de rester à la maison quand il n'avait pas envie de sortir de toute façon ? Eh bien, il pouvait vivre avec ça.

Mais il n'était pas paisible.

Kurt était constamment sur ses gardes; il sursautait au moindre bruit, cherchait des ombres et revérifiait les verrous. Il ne trouvait jamais rien, bien sûr, mais le sentiment d'être observé ne disparaissait pas et sa routine paranoïaque continua samedi et dimanche.

Ses nerfs ne pouvaient pas en supporter plus.

Surtout combiné au fait qu'il n'arrêtait pas de penser à Blaine. Réel ou autre. C'était arrivé à un point où il avait des absences dans la journée, des flashs de scènes confuses qui vivait dans sa tête jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un le secoue pour le ramener à la réalité. Il avait l'impression que sa tête se scindait en deux à chaque fois et il avalait toujours plus d'Advil pour atténuer la douleur, bien que ça ne change rien. Carole le regardait avec inquiétude et Kurt lui souriait et lui mentait à chaque fois. Il n'allait certainement pas lui dire la raison de ses maux de tête.

_Oui Carole, tu vois, j'ai des rêves à propos d'un gars qui devrait même pas exister. Je les ai depuis toujours et vendredi dernier il était là devant moi. C'était super sympa de me rendre visite mais maintenant j'ai ces images dans la tête de choses insensées et on dirait que quelqu'un est en train de scier mon cerveau. Tu prescrirais quoi ?_

Kurt était sûr qu'il sombrait doucement dans la folie.

Et comme si ce n'était pas assez, il était épuisé. Sans éclat. Agité. Comme s'il était censé être à un endroit précis. Quand Kurt essayait d'en savoir plus, tout ce qu'il voyait, c'était des images de Blaine, des émotions confuses qu'il ne pouvait pas nommer et dont l'intensité allait faire exploser sa poitrine. Il y avait une corde attachée au plus profond de son âme et elle tirait et tirait doucement, l'attirant même quand il résistait, ce qui le faisait se sentir encore plus mal. Misérable et seul et son cœur était en morceaux comme s'il refusait quelque chose de vital à son existence. Ça le rendait souvent faible et il devait s'asseoir pendant un moment pour se reprendre. Kurt avait peur. Il était même terrifié et quand lundi pointa enfin le bout de son nez, seule son énergie nerveuse le faisait tenir.

Aujourd'hui il allait à Dalton Academy.

Kurt avait passé une bonne partie de son dimanche soir à parcourir le site de Dalton, essayant d'avoir un aperçu de comment ils s'habillaient là-bas pour ne pas que le fait qu'il soit un étranger soit voyant. Les photos de la galerie en ligne étaient impressionnantes. Après tant d'années à voir des murs décrépis avec du carrelage vieillot et des casiers en ferraille, Dalton ressemblait à un palace en comparaison. Un décor classique et élégant. Un sentiment d'ancienneté mais qui ne faisait pas ringard, plutôt un retro respectueux et classe. C'était aussi _tellement_ familier que Kurt eut du mal à le regarder et à ne _pas_ le voir en même temps. _Chez moi_. Kurt poussa ce flash de pensée dans une boite qui se remplissait à vue d'œil et qu'il intitulait les-choses-à-oublier-sous-peine-de-dérèglement-mental.

_Comme cette boite s'agitait et hurlait._

Après plusieurs heures de recherche dans son placard, Kurt trouva quelque chose de passable à se mettre pour se rendre dans un endroit aussi prestigieux que Dalton et puis il ne put que faire les cent pas en attendant. Il n'avait pas dormi de la nuit c'était probablement une bonne chose qu'il ait convaincu son père de lui laisser un jour de repos de plus pour qu'il puisse mettre son plan à exécution car il n'aurait rien retenu s'il avait dû aller en cours. Carole avait proposé de rester à la maison avec lui juste quand Kurt avait enfin réussi à convaincre son père d'aller travailler et quand Kurt était sur le point de craquer, les deux parents acceptèrent finalement de partir avec la promesse de coup de fils réguliers.

Kurt ne sauta hors du lit pour se préparer que quand toutes les voitures –excepté la sienne – furent parties. À cause de son corps et de ses doigts qui ne voulaient pas arrêter de trembler, Kurt prit plus longtemps à se préparer mais finalement, il était prêt dans son "uniforme" et il grimpait dans sa voiture. Ce n'était pas parfait du tout, mais ça devrait aller.

Le trajet jusqu'à Westerville était long et pas même les parfaites sonorités des chansons de Broadway ne pouvaient calmer son cœur palpitant. Plus il s'approchait, plus son estomac se resserrait.

_C'était stupide, non ? Courir après un rêve. Croire à cette folie._

Il était partagé entre oui et non.

_Mon dieu, et si tout ça était réel ? Et si ce Blaine était exactement le même que dans ses rêves ? Une espèce de parodie de Twilight avec moins de brillant et plus de sex appeal ?_

Kurt émit un petit rire hystérique en tournant le volant pour changer de voie.

_Et s'il avait simplement tout rêvé d ?_

Kurt ne savait pas quelle réponse était la meilleure et avant qu'il puisse se décider, il était déjà devant le portail de métal en fer forgé qui arborait le logo de Dalton. Il s'ouvrit automatiquement et Kurt se dirigea vers le parking des visiteurs. Celui des étudiants était près de ce que Kurt pensait être le bâtiment des dortoirs, sur le côté mais quand même connecté au bâtiment principal.

C'était un euphémisme de dire que Kurt était impressionné.

Il referma la bouche et attrapa son sac sur le siège passager, sac qui ne contenait rien du tout et sortit de la voiture. Il passa le sac au-dessus de sa tête pour reposer sur son épaule et verrouilla sa voiture.

Kurt prit une grande inspiration et se retourna, regardant les nombreuses grandes fenêtres qui réfléchissaient la lumière du soleil. Le temps était assez agréable pour une fin d'automne.

Kurt passa devant la réception et eut de la chance que la femme derrière le bureau était déjà occupée avec un couple, ce qui lui permit de se glisser à l'intérieur sans être vu assez facilement. L'intérieur était encore plus majestueux que l'extérieur avec des tableaux et des peintures sur les murs, les meubles classiques en bois sombre et les quelques bancs dans les larges couloirs qui desservaient plusieurs salles.

_Était-il possible qu'un endroit que vous ne connaissiez pas vous manque ?_

Kurt vérifia l'heure sur sa montre, voyant que c'était toujours l'heure des cours à McKinley. Il émit l'hypothèse que c'était pareil ici, le manque de vie dans les couloirs en était une indication. Kurt ne savait pas par où commencer alors il erra dans les couloirs, découvrant tout avec de grands yeux émerveillés alors qu'il se sermonnait de ne pas avoir pensé à ça.

Ce n'était pas comme s'il y allait y avoir une grande pancarte qui disait "Les Warblers, c'est par là !"

Kurt venait de monter des escaliers et après quelques minutes de marches, il se trouvait devant d'autres escaliers et il s'arrêta là, s'appuyant sur la rambarde pour réfléchir un moment. Avant qu'il ne puisse même former la moindre pensée, la sonnerie retentit et les portes s'ouvrirent pratiquement toutes en même temps, laissant un flot d'étudiants sortir. Kurt se poussa contre la rambarde pour ne pas que quelqu'un lui rentre dedans jusqu'à en avoir marre et décide de suivre le flot pour s'en échapper.

Il se résolut rapidement à demander l'aide de quelqu'un vu qu'il n'arrivait à rien tout seul et il était sur le point de toucher l'épaule du garçon devant lui quand celui-ci se retourna comme s'il savait que Kurt était là.

Kurt faillit rater une marche.

* * *

_Dalton_

Blaine ouvrit les yeux pour la première fois depuis trois jours avec une seule pensée en tête.

_Kurt_.

Mais ils étaient prêts et quatre vampires le plaquèrent sur le lit en un instant. Blaine grogna, ses yeux devinrent noir à nouveaux et ses longues canines apparurent.

"Laissez-moi !" ordonna-t-il.

"On peut pas faire ça, B. pas avant qu'on puisse te raisonner." Déclara David en mettant tout son poids et sa force sur le bras de Blaine pour le maintenir sur le matelas. Dans sa chambre.

Ils l'avaient ramené à Dalton.

Il renifla l'air et, mis à part les restes sur ses habits, l'odeur douce d'été de Kurt n'était plus là. Un grognement caverneux sortit de sa poitrine.

Blaine allait les tuer.

"Vous avez osé !" cria-t-il, tirant sur ses bras et ses jambes.

"Blaine ! C'était nécessaire." Déclara calmement Wes depuis le bout du lit de son ton on-arrête-les-conneries.

"Il est à moi, Wes ! _À moi_ !" hurla Blaine. "T'as aucun droit ! Où il est ? Où tu l'as mis, Wesley ! Tu lui as fait quoi ?"

"Je l'ai mis nulle part ! Il est rentré chez lui avec ses amis quand il s'est réveillé parce que tu l'avais fait s'évanouir." Rétorqua Wes, perdant toute la patience accumulée au cours des années devant les accusations de son ami.

Donc Kurt était parti. À nouveau.

Blaine sentit des larmes de colère lui monter aux yeux et il serra les dents, se débattant toujours désespérément pour s'échapper alors qu'un gémissement peiné s'échappa de sa gorge.

"B, réfléchis une minute ! Tu penses qu'on te ferait ça ? Qu'on prendrait Kurt et qu'on le cacherait exprès !" demanda Nick d'un ton blessé à sa droite en resserrant son emprise.

Blaine ne voulait pas l'écouter. "Vous avez très bien pu !" cria-t-il. "Il était juste _là_ ! Là dans mes bras !"

"Comment tu sais que c'était lui, Blaine ? On a aucune idée de ce qu'il se passe et jusqu'à ce qu'on le sache, on ne peut pas risquer la vie de notre race entière sur des suppositions." Essaya d'expliquer Wes.

Blaine rit, un rire creux et amer. "Des suppositions ?"

Thad était le seul à ne pas avoir parlé jusque-là. "Comment tu peux être si sûr, Blaine ? On l'a enterré." Demanda-t-il timidement de sa position à côté de Wes. C'était sûrement une bonne chose qu'il soit loin des dents de Blaine qui n'avait pas oublié que Thad avait touché son Élu.

Blaine plissa ses yeux noirs dorés en le regardant. "Tu crois que je sais pas ça !" cracha-t-il, les muscles de son cou se brisant presque avec la tension qu'il y mettait.

"Alors donne nous une explication plausible, B, et je l'envelopperais moi-même dans du papier cadeau pour te l'offrir." Proposa David.

Blaine tourna sa tête de l'autre côté, tirant son bras vers lui et David lui tomba presque dessus, son visage à quelques centimètres de l'expression de haine de Blaine. "Tu. Le. Touches. Pas."

"Réponds-lui, Blaine." Ordonna Wes en tirant sur sa jambe pour avoir son attention, surtout pour qu'il arrête de vouloir arracher la tête de David.

La réponse de Blaine fut de retirer son pied de l'emprise de Thad et de le renvoyer à pleine force, envoyant valser le vampire contre le mur avec un crac. Il utilisa l'effet de surprise pour libérer ses bras et son autre jambe et il sortit de la chambre en un éclair de vitesse surnaturelle.

"_Blaine !_"

**Blaine, arrête !** Résonna également dans son esprit.

Il ignora les supplications et se dirigea vers l'ascenseur le plus proche, sachant que le tunnel qu'empruntait les Donneurs était du côté de là où il venait. Raisonnablement, il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas simplement courir en haut à Dalton sans risque pour lui et son assemblée mais l'envie était là. Oh qu'elle était là. Si forte qu'il faillit envoyer balader la prudence tellement il était désespéré de retrouver Kurt. Un Kurt qui n'avait aucune idée de qui il était.

Passant une main dans ses cheveux en bataille, il agrippa ses boucles dans un geste empli de frustration alors que son esprit surchauffait.

New Directions.

C'était le groupe de Kurt mais il ne savait pas d'où ils étaient. _Wes le savait_. Blaine serra sa mâchoire. Il n'y avait pas moyen qu'il lui reparle de sitôt. Peut-être qu'il y penserait une fois qu'il aurait trouvé Kurt.

Il entendit le brouhaha de la foule avant que les portes de s'ouvrent sur une vieille salle de classe abandonnée. Blaine devait physiquement se retenir de courir et de sauter de la fenêtre du deuxième étage. Au lieu de ça, il marcha le plus vite qu'il était _humainement_ possible et il sortit pour rejoindre la circulation des élèves dans les couloirs qui signalait l'e changement de cours mais il s'arrêta au milieu des escaliers.

Kurt.

Son cœur, son esprit et tous ses sens le criaient.

* * *

Le garçon se retourna, les yeux écarquillés. "Kurt ?"

Kurt se stabilisa sur ses yeux et ses yeux devinrent vides alors que son cerveau partait ailleurs.

_"Kurt ! Kurt ! Je l'ai trouvé !" une voix parvint derrière lui._

_Kurt se retourna et regarda le garçon excité qui arrivait vers lui, sautillant par-dessus des branches et des fleurs des champs. _

_Kurt rit devant tant d'enthousiasme. "Qui ?"_

_"_Lui_, Kurt !"_

"Jeff."

Il l'avait dit à voix haute avant même de s'en rendre compte.

Le blond en face de lui fronça légèrement les sourcils avant qu'un grand sourire apparaisse sur son visage comme si on avait allumé un interrupteur. Un éclat de détermination brilla dans ces yeux verts et il attrapa le poignet de Kurt qui eut un autre flash.

_Kurt souleva son drap pour permettre au blond de se glisser dans son lit, levant les yeux au ciel. Ils n'avaient pas fait ça depuis qu'ils étaient tout petits. C'était toujours un mystère comment Jeff arrivait à passer la garde royale._

_Ils s'installèrent sur le côté en se regardant et Jeff remonta les couvertures au-dessus de leurs têtes._

_"On part demain." Dit-il en souriant, à peine capable de parler à voix basse tellement il était excité._

_Kurt se mordit la lèvre pour contenir son sourire. "Ça semble tellement loin."_

_"Tu es nerveux ?" son ton en disait long. Peu importe à quel point le blond était impatient, il y avait quand même des réserves complètement naturelles._

_"Oui. Mais après je pense que Blaine sera là et ça n'a plus l'air si terrifiant." Répondit-il honnêtement. _

_Jeff regarda Kurt sérieusement pendant encore quelques secondes avant qu'un grand sourire apparaisse à nouveau sur son visage, ses dents blanches contrastant avec la pénombre. "Je suis content qu'on le fasse ensemble. Tu es mon meilleur ami, Kurt." Finit-il doucement._

_"Quelqu'un doit bien garder un œil sur toi quand Nick a le dos tourné." Plaisanta Kurt avant d'ajouter plus sérieusement. "Tu es mon meilleur ami aussi."_

Kurt retira son bras de la main du garçon, agrippant la rambarde fort pour se maintenir debout alors qu'il haletait et que sa tête tournait.

_Merde !_

Le garçon en face de lui l'analysait du regard maintenant avec une pointe d'inquiétude avant qu'il sorte de ses pensées et jeta un coup d'œil aux autres étudiants qui les regardaient bizarrement maintenant.

"Viens. On peut aller quelque part pour parler." Proposa-t-il gentiment en faisant attention de ne pas toucher Kurt directement à nouveau.

Kurt était obligé de le suivre. La boite dans son esprit s'était renversée et même si une partie de lui ne voulait pas connaitre la réponse à toutes ces questions impossible, une plus grande partie voulait savoir. Au moins pour sa propre santé mentale.

Ils finirent dans une large salle inoccupée. Il y avait un grand bureau ou pouvaient s'asseoir trois personnes et des canapés en cuir noir ainsi que des fauteuils. C'était le piano noir brillant et les autres instruments alignés contre le mur qui indiquèrent à Kurt que c'était une salle de musique. Trois grandes fenêtres sur le mur gauche laissaient entrer les faibles rayons du soleil, rendant l'atmosphère chaleureuse même si Kurt était tendu comme un arc.

Jeff s'assit sur un canapé et il fit signe à Kurt de faire de même sur le canapé d'en face avec un sourire encourageant et sincère. Le blond attendit qu'il soit assis, perché sur le bord de son siège comme s'il était prêt à partir en courant avant de rompre le silence.

"Donc je suppose que tu veux des réponses ?"

Kurt eut un petit rire avant d'enfouir sa tête dans ses mains misérablement. "C'est ridicule." Marmonna-t-il.

"Non. Vraiment pas." Dit le garçon, très sérieux et Kurt laissa retomber ses mains pour le fixer, ses yeux le suppliant de donner un sens à tout ça. "J'imagine qu'on devrait commencer par les présentations même si t'as l'air de connaitre quelques trucs." Il marmonna la fin pour lui-même et Kurt lui lança un regard interrogateur avant que le blond lui sourit un peu et lui tende une main. "Je suis Jeffery Lazinder-Duval Sterling."

Kurt ouvrit les yeux un peu plus grands, rougissant un peu devant les manières de Jeff et il serra sa main légèrement. "Kurt Hummel."

Il poussa un soupir de soulagement quand il n'eut pas de flash comme sur l'escalier quand ils se touchèrent.

Jeff eut un sourire presque maniaque et sautilla sur son siège ce qui fit que Kurt se recula. "Enchanté de te rencontrer, Kurt… à nouveau."

Kurt s'étouffa avec l'air qu'il respirait. "_À nouveau_ ?"

"J'ai aidé à te ramener à tes amis après les Communales." Répondit innocemment Jeff, mais un éclat dans ses yeux de jade trahissait qu'il en savait plus, qu'il jugeait de la réaction de Kurt.

"Oui, merci pour ça." Réussit à dire Kurt une fois qu'il eut finit de tousser.

Jeff lui fit un sourire radieux. "Mais je t'en prie."

_C'était possible que quelqu'un soit si heureux sans être sous l'emprise de la drogue ?_

"Qu'est-ce qui t'amènes à Dalton ?" Toujours si prudent, comme s'il dansait autour du problème et Kurt devenait de plus en plus suspicieux. Tout ce qu'il voulait dire était sur le bout de sa langue…"

"Okay ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ?" accusa-t-il en se levant. "Tu savais qui j'étais avant que je le dise et me raconte pas encore ces conneries que tu l'as su quand je me suis évanoui ! C'est comme si _tous_ les Warblers me connaissaient. Je me fais harceler par des garçons d'école privée ou quoi ? Je fais une crise de délire ?" continua-t-il en faisant les cent pas et des gestes avec ses bras.

"Ah-"

"Et Blaine !" interrompit Kurt en levant les mains en l'air. "Il est même pas réel ! Je le sais parce que je l'ai inventé ! Et maintenant il se balade là tout réel et chantant dans son uniforme et me suivant dans les coulisses !"

Jeff le regardait juste avec des yeux légèrement effrayés, le laissant tout déballer.

"Alors dis-moi, Jeffery, tu peux m'expliquer ça, parce que moi j'arrive à rien ! Dis-moi comment je peux connaitre ton nom avant que tu me le dises ! Dis-moi comment tout ça peut être possible ?"

Kurt avait des haut-le-cœur quand il eut fini et des larmes de frustration dans ses yeux qu'il ferma.

"Kurt, tu ne deviens pas fou."

Kurt rit. "Merci." Dit-il d'un ton sarcastique mais sa voix était tremblante et il se dirigea vers une des fenêtres pour regarder dehors, les bras enroulés autour de sa poitrine comme pour se garder en un seul morceau.

_C'était peut-être une erreur._

"C'est vrai, je te le promets." Répéta-t-il doucement et il hésita avant de prononcer la prochaine phrase. "Mais tu vas peut-être pas croire ou même vouloir entendre la vérité."

Kurt se retourna rapidement. "Je dois savoir ! Ça me tue, j'ai l'impression que ma tête va exploser !"

Jeff le regarda d'un air inquiet jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre son regard à nouveau et se morde la lèvre. "Kurt… tu crois aux âmes sœurs ?"

Kurt fronça les sourcils, confus. _Quel était le rapport ?_ "Euh… oui j'imagine. J'aime à le penser au moins, même si c'est pas vrai, mais j'ai un problème de tendance romantique et je devrais surement consulter pour ça." _Entre autres choses_. "Pourquoi ?"

Jeff l'ignora, concentré sur ses propres questions et il se leva, s'approchant de Kurt. "Donc des âmes sœurs. Des gens choisis pour être ensemble, élus, qui se complètent, qui se _connectent_ ?"

"Oui je comprends le principe des âmes sœurs ! Jeff, je vois pas le rapport avec tout ça !"

"Au contraire." Répondit sérieusement Jeff, seulement à quelques pas de Kurt maintenant.

Les yeux bleus de Kurt regardèrent ceux de jade en face de lui. "Et les âmes sœurs ont un rapport avec ça parce que…?"

Jeff laissa passer un court moment avant de continuer. "Parce que tu es celle de B-"

"_Kurt !_"

Ce que Jeff allait dire se retrouva perdu dans une vague d'envie et de nostalgie si forte que Kurt se retrouva pratiquement à genoux. Que savait son cœur qu'il ignorait ? Cette solitude envahissante le prit de nouveau, gelant le sang dans ses veines alors qu'il se préparait à se défendre. Il n'était pas censé rejeter ce garçon-là.

Il tourna les yeux vers la porte. Vers la personne qui se tenait là.

Il avala difficilement, sa pomme d'Adam bougeant notablement alors qu'il le regardait. Ses cheveux étaient désordonnés, les boucles allant du côté où elles voulaient et ses habits avaient l'air d'avoir vu des jours meilleurs. Ils étaient froissés comme s'il avait dormi avec… enfait, son look entier débraillé hurlait qu'il venait de sortir du lit. Non pas que ça ne lui aille pas. _Et merde. Bien sûr, il a l'audace d'avoir l'air d'un dieu au saut du lit !_

Kurt essaya de calmer son cœur palpitant. "Blaine."

Ce n'était pas aussi fort et déterminé qu'il le voulait mais il n'allait pas jouer l'amoureux transi cette fois. Les évanouissements, c'était fini. Il voulait des réponses et la personne qui pouvait les lui donner était là.

Il vit Blaine prendre une inspiration rapide, fermant les yeux pendant une brève seconde quand Kurt prononça son nom avant de les rouvrir pour regarder Kurt attentivement. Des pieds à la tête et il ne manqua aucun centimètre entre les deux.

Kurt frissonna, comme si une électricité inconnue aiguisait ses sens et courait dans ses veines. Son mal de tête était revenu et Kurt était perdu dans un brouillard d'émotion pur. Son âme, qui demandait toujours quelque chose de plus, était pleine et soupirait de bonheur après toutes ces années.

"Tu es revenu."

_Oui, je suis revenu, je reviendrai toujours pour toi_, promit une voix à l'intérieur de Kurt et il dit se retenir très fort pour ne pas le dire à voix haute. "J'ai besoin d'explications." Dit-il à la place en secouant la tête.

Blaine fit un pas vers lui, ses yeux dorés promettant la lune. "Tout ce que tu veux."

Kurt recula mais c'était comme s'il voulait remonter une rivière à contre-courant. "Tu sais qui je suis."

Blaine hocha la tête, continuant toujours de s'approcher lentement, suppliant Kurt avec ses yeux de ne pas s'enfuir. "Oui."

"Comment ?"

Blaine fit une petite grimace, s'arrêtant à un pas de Kurt. Ses yeux furent vagues pendant un moment. "On s'est rencontré il y a longtemps."

C'était trop crypté. Trop vague. "Et ça veut dire _quoi_ ?!"

Blaine resta silencieux pendant un peu trop longtemps et Kurt regarda dans la direction de Jeff qui s'était rassis avant de lever les mains en l'air. "C'est bon, je pars."

Blaine se mit devant lui. "Non, Kurt attends !"

Le garçon regarda dans ces yeux tourmentés, décidé à ne pas flancher.

* * *

Ces yeux adorés regardaient profondément Blaine. Sans ciller.

Mais comment pouvait-il l'expliquer ? Surtout qu'il ne connaissait pas l'histoire de Kurt. Et il _mourrait_ d'envie de l'entendre. De savoir comment c'était possible.

"Tu peux juste… me dire ce que tu sais. Ce que tu penses savoir et après je promets que je te dirais tout." Demanda Blaine avec hésitation.

Kurt l'étudia du regard, jugeant de sa sincérité ou de sa fiabilité avant de prendre une grande inspiration et de se rasseoir.

"Depuis que je suis tout petit, j'ai ces rêves." Il jeta un coup d'œil autour avant de regarder ses doigts à nouveau. "Je pense que c'était _seulement_ des rêves."

Blaine retint son souffle, effrayé de pouvoir espérer. Enfermé dans un endroit sombre avec sa lâcheté pathétique.

"Des rêves à propos de quoi ?" demanda doucement Jeff comme s'il sentait que Blaine ne pouvait pas le faire.

Kurt leva les yeux vers Jeff. "Blaine." Murmura-t-il en rougissant et Blaine ressentiment un désir à la fois charnel et vampirique à cette vue. Il lutta contre les deux instincts et s'assit tout au bout du canapé où était Kurt. Il sentit et vit le corps qu'il aimait temps se tendre en sa présence et ça lui brisait le cœur. C'était eux maintenant. Éloignés. Inconfortables.

"Est-ce que c'est des rêves normaux ?" demanda Jeff en se penchant en avant, intéressé.

Kurt fronça les sourcils et Blaine aussi. Il n'était pas sûr où le blond voulait en venir. "Comment ça ? Normal comment ?"

"Comment ils sont ?" il fit un geste avec sa main. "Immatériel ou solide ?"

Kurt avala avant de répondre. "Le deuxième."

Jeff hocha la tête, regardant par la fenêtre, retournant des théories dans sa tête et ça frappa l'esprit de Blaine comme un poids lourd.

"Des souvenirs." Murmura Blaine, les yeux fixant le visage de Kurt. Son cœur menaça de s'échappa de sa poitrine alors qu'il pensait à ce que ça impliquait.

Kurt tourna sa tête vers Blaine rapidement, ses grands yeux bleus perdus. "Comment ça des souvenirs ? Ça peut pas être des souvenirs." Il secoua la tête, l'air un peu malade maintenant, encore plus pâle que sa couleur naturelle.

Blaine se rapprocha encore plus. "Pourquoi pas ?" demanda-t-il, il ne voulait pas s'alarmer mais il mourrait à l'intérieur. Kurt ne voulait même pas considérer qu'il était réel. Qu'ils étaient réels autrefois.

"P-parce que, c'est tout !" bafouilla-t-il catégoriquement.

"Les vies passées existent, Kurt." Dit Jeff, encourageant.

Kurt attrapa ses cheveux. "C'est fou ! _Vous_ êtes fous."

"Pourquoi ?"

"Parce que ce dont je rêve ne peut pas être vrai ! C'est impossible. Encore plus impossible que d'être assis en face de deux personnes d'une vie passée ou peu importe ce qu'est cette folie !"

"Tu as rêvé de nous." Dit Blaine gentiment, incapable de se retenir. "Ensemble."

Kurt hocha la tête sans un mot et Blaine vit son pouls battre dans son cou, sa poitrine se lever et s'abaisser, ses pupilles se dilater légèrement et Blaine voulait vraiment savoir ce qu'il y avait dans cette belle petite tête.

"Dis-moi." Demanda-t-il de la même voix tendre, se rapprochant encore un peu.

Kurt se regarda avec de moins en moins de réticence plonger dans un monde qu'il avait cru avoir inventé. "J-j'ai rêvé que j'étais heureux. Que j'étais en sécurité… j'ai rêvé que j'étais amo-" il s'interrompit en secouant la tête.

Blaine ne le laissa pas faire. Il avait besoin de l'entendre, même au passé. "Tu étais quoi, Kurt ?"

Il y eu une pause avant "Amoureux."

Le monde entier de Blaine se retourna complètement en attendant ce mot pur sortir des lèvres de Kurt, prononcé par cette voix angélique. Il avait attendu tellement longtemps. Tellement longtemps pour entendre ce mot à nouveau.

"Kurt, je-"

"Mais c'est pas la seule chose que j'ai vu, Blaine." dit Kurt en se tournant complètement vers lui, interrompant sa déclaration. Une déclaration qui attendait depuis cent ans, et qui rampait sous sa peau, cherchant un moyen de s'exprimer comme une entité vivante. "Il y avait des choses que je ne peux pas comprendre. Des choses qui me font penser que je deviens fou." Admit-il d'une petite voix. Comme s'il suppliait Blaine de tout améliorer.

Le vampire leva une main hésitante, touchant les pommettes de Kurt du bout des doigts jusqu'à ses oreilles délicates. Exactement pareil. Chaque détail. Même les réactions. Il vit Kurt se pencher vers lui quand il le toucha, les lèvres entrouvertes et les cils battant.

"Dis-moi." Répéta-il, disposé à tout faire pour arranger ça.

Kurt ne répondit pas avec des mots, il se contenta de regarder la bouche de Blaine. Son regard ne contenait pas de passion ou d'anticipation mais une curiosité apeurée qui disait tout ce que Blaine avait besoin de savoir. Il fixait l'endroit où se trouveraient les canines de vampires de Blaine si elles étaient exposées.

Le vampire se figea.

_Comment Kurt allait-il le prendre ? Apprendre le fait que Blaine était un vampire avec tout ce que cela impliquait ? Allait-il s'enfuir ? Allait-il crier ? Allait-il le détester ?_

Mais il avait promis de tout lui dire. Il ramassa les pièces restantes de son armure déchirée pour les replacer autour de ce qu'il restait de son cœur pour le protéger.

"Kurt, c'est vrai. Tout est vrai."

Kurt fronça les sourcils pendant une seconde comme s'il avait mal entendu. Mal compris.

"N-non-"

"Si. Il y a plus de cent dix-sept ans, le prince Kurt Gelding-Anderson s'est fait assassiné par le _vampire_ Jeremiah Hunter. Les vampires habitent ici depuis le début. On l'a construit il y a des siècles pour nous servir, pour nous permettre de vivre dans ce monde sans être détectés."

Kurt se leva, tremblant sur ses pieds, les mots résonants à l'intérieur de sa tête. "C'est-"

Blaine le suivit de près, les larmes aux yeux. "Tu as vécu ici, Kurt. Avec _moi_. Avec Jeff, Nick, Wes, David… toute notre assemblée. Tu as vécu ici et tu étais heureux et _aimé_. On était ici ensemble et je t'aimais, je t'aime toujours, je ne cesserais jamais de t'aimer."

"ARRETE !" hurla Kurt, agrippant sa tête de ses mains, des larmes coulant sur ses joues. "Je peux… non… je peux pas faire ça… je-"

Les portes s'ouvrirent brutalement et un Wes furieux entra dans la pièce suivi par David et Nick – ce dernier se dirigeant directement vers son Élu qui fit le reste du chemin vers lui.

Wes s'arrêta dès qu'il vit Kurt.

"Qu'as-tu fait, Blaine ?" demanda-t-il d'une voix douce à faire peur.

Blaine lui lança un regard des plus noirs, ses canines s'allongeant défensivement à la nouvelle menace dans la pièce. C'était la personne qui lui avait enlevé Kurt la première fois. Il ne le laisserait pas le refaire. Il se retourna vers son Kurt désemparé et c'était comme s'il s'était pris une balle. C'était sa faute. Il l'avait bouleversé. "Kurt, mon amour, ne pleure pas."

Ça n'eut comme effet que de faire sangloter Kurt plus fort même s'il se mordait la lèvre pour empêcher qu'autre chose que des hoquets étranglés ne s'échappent. Il se tenait toujours la tête et Blaine plaça ses mains au-dessus de celles pales et élégantes de Kurt, envoyant valser les conséquences.

Des yeux bleus brillants et terrifiés s'ouvrirent et Kurt secoua la tête. "j-je suis désolé, je p-peux pas." Murmura-t-il et Blaine sentit son estomac se retourner.

Kurt s'éloigna de lui et courut vers la porte. Blaine courut vers _lui_ et l'attrapa par la taille, sa poitrine pressée contre le dos de Kurt, son front posé contre l'arrière de son cou.

"Ne fais pas ça." Supplia-t-il, ses lèvres touchant presque la peau. _Je t'en prie, ne le fais pas_.

"Blaine…" sanglota Kurt, sa voix toujours pleine de larmes. Cassée, effrayée et suppliante.

"Ne me quitte pas à nouveau." Blaine pleurait maintenant, se préparant à l'agonie de la perte une fois de plus. Combien de fois allait-il devoir endurer ça ?

"_S'il te plait_."

Une fois de plus, apparemment.

Il retira ses bras tout doucement même s'il avait l'impression qu'ils étaient en pierre et il plaça un baiser rapide et audacieux sur la peau parfaite sous ses lèvres. Il prit le temps pour se reculer, savourant la texture de velours et l'odeur enivrante avant de retourner dans la désolation.

Kurt passa la porte dès qu'il fut libéré et Blaine le regarda partir, les muscles tendus.

"Wes." Grogna-t-il.

Il sentit ses amis l'attraper par les bras pour l'emmener ailleurs juste avant que le voile vampirique sombre ne descende devant ses yeux.

* * *

Kurt n'était pas stable sur ses pieds, le coup émotionnel qu'il venait de recevoir rendait sa vision trouble. Il n'avait plus beaucoup d'équilibre et sa course effrénée dans les couloirs de l'école jusque sa voiture lui parut longue. Personne ne l'arrête alors qu'il sortait sa voiture du parking, s'arrêtant seulement une fois sur le chemin du retour pour vomir le maigre repas qu'il avait avalé la veille.

_Retourne-toi, retourne-toi, retourne-toi… cours, cours, cours…_

_Mon dieu, qu'avait-il fait._

Kurt arrêta le moteur, son estomac toujours instable alors qu'il sortait de la voiture et allait vers la porte. Il eut des problèmes pour l'ouvrir et quand il fut à l'intérieur, il se précipita au premier étage dans sa chambre et se mit au lit sans même prendre la peine d'enlever ses chaussures. Caché sous les couvertures, il sentit un autre torrent de larmes couler le long de ses joues.

Il ne voulait pas partir, mais il était tellement effrayé que l'instinct de survie avait pris le dessus et il s'était échappé, laissant son cœur derrière lui, arraché de sa poitrine dès que les bras de Blaine l'avaient lâché.

_'On vivait ici ensemble et je t'aimais, je t'aime toujours, je ne cesserais jamais de t'aimer !'_

Kurt agrippa l'oreiller plus fort alors que son autre main toucha l'endroit brulant derrière son cou, un gémissement de pure agonie s'échappant de sa gorge. _Je t'aime aussi_, voulait-il crier.

_Comment c'était possible ? Et des vampires !_

Kurt avait bien vu les canines exposées de Blaine quand les autres garçons étaient entrés. Il frissonna. Il avait besoin de temps pour penser à tout ça, il était dépassé.

Il voulait des réponses et il en avait obtenu quelques-unes. Maintenant il fallait voir s'il pouvait vivre avec.

* * *

_Dalton_

"Je suis désolé, Blaine, je ne voulais pas le faire !" s'exclama Jeff en se tassant un peu plus contre Nick dans le fauteuil qu'ils occupaient tous les deux. Leur salon avait une nouvelle télévision et une nouvelle console maintenant.

"J'étais inconscient combien de temps ?" demanda le vampire d'un ton monotone, vidé de toute émotion après avoir ouvert son cœur plus tôt. C'était entre les mains de Kurt maintenant. Tout l'était.

"On est lundi." Lui dit Nick un peu honteux et Jeff eut la décence de rougir.

"C'est un sort pas facile. Même dangereux. Je suis juste content qu'il y ait pas de dégâts permanents." Il y eut une pause. "Il n'y en a pas, si ?"

Blaine secoua la tête, son cerveau tournant à plein régime. Presque trois jours. Trois jours durant lesquels Kurt était resté sans protection. Il commença à grogner.

Comme s'il lisait dans les pensées, Wes prit la parole, se tenant près de la porte. Après avoir ramené Blaine dans le sous-sol de force et l'avoir maintenu jusqu'à ce que ses instincts de vampire se calment, il était parti pour vérifier que Thad allait bien. Il était revenu un peu plus tard avec de bonnes nouvelles; la blessure avait causé plus de peur que de mal, même s'il jetait des regards noirs à Blaine dès qu'il pouvait. Blaine n'arrivait pas à avoir l'air désolé.

"J'ai préparé un plan pour surveiller Kurt dès qu'on est revenus. Tout le monde, sauf Sebastian, le surveille à tour de rôle pour toi."

Okay, maintenant Blaine se sentait peut-être un peu coupable maintenant. Et boudeur. C'était _son_ boulot de veiller sur Kurt. "Sauf Sebastian ?"

"Il a refusé directement et franchement, ça m'a évité de devoir trouver une excuse pour l'exclure."

David pouffa, amenant qu'il tenait à la main jusqu'à ses lèvres, un liquide bleu aux reflets noirs. "Il est pourri en matière de sécurité de toute façon. Bien trop fainéant et arrogant."

"Ça te pose pas de problèmes, à toi." Dit Wes, lui lançant une pique.

David porta une main à son cœur comme s'il était gravement blessé. "Je prends ton parti et c'est ce que je récolte ? Je ne dirais plus rien, monsieur."

Nick leva les yeux au ciel, trouvant une position confortable, son menton appuyé sur les cheveux de Jeff. "Alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?"

"Plus besoin de plan. Je prends le relais." Informa Blaine, ne laissant aucune place à la discussion.

"Et le lycée ?" demanda David et il reçut plusieurs regards étonnés. "Quoi ? _Ils_ ne savent pas qu'on est des vampires. Ne me regardez pas comme si j'étais un idiot, ils vont au moins s'apercevoir de l'absence du soliste des Warblers."

Et Blaine n'en avait rien à faire.

Il n'y avait pas moyen qu'il reste volontairement là, loin de son Élu. En fait, il devrait être là-bas maintenant. Il se leva, pris par une nouvelle énergie. Kurt n'avait pas à lui parler, ou même à remarquer sa présence. Il avait pas besoin de déclarer ses sentiments. Savoir qu'il était en sécurité et _vivant_ était assez. C'était mieux que ce qu'il avait pu espérer. Il serait l'ombre de Kurt pour le reste de sa vie si ça voulait dire pouvoir le voir tous les jours. Blaine s'occuperait des conséquences inévitables plus tard.

"Il a pas tort j'imagine." Dit Nick un peu à contre cœur en jouant avec le tissu du fauteuil de sa main libre.

"Avant qu'on s'éloigne du sujet…" commença Jeff en regardant chacun des vampires dans les yeux. Il se redressa un peu et Blaine se tourna pour l'écouter. "On doit tous accepter le fait que c'est bien _Kurt_. Le vrai Kurt."

Wes fit un bruit de protestation immédiatement coupé par un grognement de Blaine.

"Hé! C'est vraiment lui, je l'ai senti quand j'ai pris son poignet aujourd'hui. Il connaissait mon nom avant que je le dise, il a même eu un flash de souvenir devant moi !" expliqua Jeff. "il a pas pu fausser tout ça ni ses réactions !"

Ils y pensèrent tous, ils se repassèrent dans leur tête la rencontre dans la salle de chant. Blaine n'avait pas besoin de le faire, c'était déjà gravé dans son esprit.

"Jeff, c'était ton meilleur ami, on comprend qu-"

"Remballe ce ton condescendant, David Thompson !" s'énerva Jeff. "Il est réel et il est là peu importe le pourquoi et le comment, alors fais toi à l'idée. Blaine est connecté à lui à nouveau, ou peut-être qu'elle ne s'est jamais éteinte mais vous avez vu comme ça l'a affecté. Dites-moi ce qui pourrait causer cette réaction à part Kurt ?"

Il y eu un moment de silence et de clarté pur pour la plupart d'entre eux et Blaine regarda Jeff, partageant leur accord. Blaine ne pouvait pas exprimer combien il était reconnaissant de l'avoir de son côté, de se battre pour le garçon qu'ils aimaient tous les deux.

"Ça pourrait pas vraiment être…" Nick ne finit pas sa phrase.

Jeff lui prit le menton dans sa main et il hocha la tête avec un grand sourire optimiste. "Si. Tu verras quand il reviendra."

"Ça pourrait toujours être un piège." Informa Wes même si son ton était moins dur, son regard un peu désolé. Il ne voulait pas le dire, mais il le devait.

Blaine lui lança un regard compréhensif. Il n'ignorait pas les implications que ça amenait. Il ne pouvait simplement pas s'arrêter et maintenant, personne ne le lui demanderait.

"Je t'envoie l'adresse par SMS." Dit David en prenant son téléphone de la poche de son uniforme.

Blaine hocha la tête en remerciement, acceptant le soutien tacite. "J'appellerai demain pour donner des nouvelles."

Et la seconde d'après, il était parti.

* * *

_Maison Hummel_

_Deux semaines plus tard_

Avant que son père, Carole et Finn ne reviennent, Kurt avait mis un pantalon souple, un t-shirt en coton et son sweat des Cheerios rouge, blanc et noir. C'était incroyablement confortable. Kurt n'avait jamais pensé que de le voir dans son lit en train de regarder Project Runway avec Vogue ouvert sur les genoux ferait autant sourire son père.

Dommage que ça soit faux.

Mais cette mise en scène eut l'effet désiré puisque Burt quitta sa chambre moins inquiet et ignorant tout des aventures de Kurt.

Ça le rendait encore plus solitaire, de garder le secret à l'intérieur. Il avait envie de le crier, de le dire à tous ceux qui voulaient l'écouter; pour voir si quelqu'un le croirait. Mais en même temps, il voulait que personne ne sache. Égoïstement, il voulait que cette chose folle et spectaculairement bouleversante ne soit qu'à lui. Qu'elle reste intacte.

Kurt fit encore un rêve cette nuit-là. Il rêva de conversations douces et aimantes, de câlins et de baisers. De la vie dont Blaine lui avait parlé. Ça se jouait derrière ses yeux, se moquant de lui et l'invitant en même temps.

Kurt n'était pas prêt.

Il retourna en cours le lendemain et tout le monde avait entendu parler de son évanouissement grâce au pouvoir d'internet et de petits roux à lunettes et aux cheveux ébouriffés. Les insultes et les gestes continuèrent, les tourmenteurs n'avaient pas l'air d'en avoir marre mais parfois ils manquaient d'imagination et répétaient la même chose ou disaient carrément n'importe quoi.

Kurt n'avait pas trop de mal à les ignorer, à sa grande surprise. Il était bien trop occupé à essayer de ne pas perdre connaissance en cours, dans les couloirs, à la cantine. Il n'y avait pas d'avertissement avant qu'un de ces supposés souvenirs ne le frappe et Kurt restait immobile à chaque fois, surtout qu'ils arrivaient de plus en plus souvent.

Il n'était plus qu'une coquille vide quand il revivait ces choses dans sa tête.

Même Brittany avait commencé à se rendre contre que quelque chose n'allait pas et Santana et elle s'asseyaient à côté de lui au Glee Club. Depuis leur duo plus que réussi, Santana avait été une présence tolérable et Kurt devait admettre qu'il aimait, en quelque sort, les regards satisfait qu'elle envoyait toujours à Rachel. La fille qui n'arrêtait jamais de parler.

Mais le point noir dans sa vie au lycée était toujours Karofsky.

Kurt n'aimait pas admettre qu'il le terrifiait, mais c'était le cas. Surtout après ce qu'il lui avait fait. C'était tellement plus _personnel_ quand ça venait de lui que des autres. C'était Dave qui commençait toujours tout. Dave qui menait une vendetta. Dave qui faisait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour être sûr qu'il se sente mal tous les jours.

Kurt rentrait chez lui tous les soirs, épuisé seulement pour trouver la pression constante d'une paire d'yeux qui l'observaient. Il savait qui c'était. Il savait qu'il ne partirait pas non plus et Kurt était partagé entre le confronter et l'ignorer. Les seuls endroits où il pouvait y échapper étaient le lycée et le garage de son père, autrement il avait toujours l'impression d'être suivi.

Suivi par un _vampire_ magnifique qui avait déclaré sa flamme à Kurt.

Un vampire.

Il n'était toujours pas habitué à cette notion. Combien étaient-ils ? Que pouvaient-ils faire ? C'était évident que les mythes et la culture populaire étaient de la pure fiction puisque ces vampires-là affrontaient la lumière du soleil sans aucun problème. Donc à l'intérieur du script qu'était maintenant sa vie, il recherchait toutes les choses surnaturelles, regardant occasionnellement dans la pénombre dehors pour voir un aperçu de Blaine. Il s'aperçut que le _vrai_ Blaine lui manquait.

La routine continua pendant deux semaines… jusqu'à ce qu'un jour, ça s'arrête. Blaine ne vint pas le vendredi.

Le samedi matin très tôt, Kurt entendit qu'on toquait à sa fenêtre et puisqu'il ne faisait que somnoler, il fut réveillé et debout en quelques secondes. Le cœur battant dans la poitrine, Kurt s'approcha doucement de sa fenêtre et jeta un coup d'œil derrière le rideau. Il poussa un couinement étouffé et recula instinctivement quand il vit deux yeux bruns inquiets qui le regardaient.

Ce n'était pas celui à qui il s'attendait.

De toutes les personnes qui pouvaient venir chez lui à 4 heures du matin, l'asiatique au visage dur n'était pas celui à qui il penserait en premier. C'est ce qui poussa Kurt à tirer les rideaux et à ouvrir la fenêtre. Il devait y avoir un problème.

Le vampire se glissa à l'intérieur avec une grâce toute naturelle. Son jean noir, t-shirt noir et veste noire ne cachaient en rien ses muscles définis et maintenant que Kurt y pensait, il se disait que tous les Warblers partageaient cet attribut. Des muscles et une carrure imposante, tous sauf Jeff qui était mince et Blaine, qui avait la carrure mais loin de ce qu'il voyait dans ses rêves.

_Pourquoi, alors que tout le reste était pareil ?_

Se sentant intimidé par la taille et le pouvoir que dégageait la créature en face de lui, Kurt fit un pas en arrière.

_Laisser un vampire rentrer dans ta chambre n'est pas la meilleure idée que tu aies eue, Kurt._

"Kurt, nous avons besoin de ton aide." Son ton était urgent.

Kurt arrêta de se tracasser et commença simplement à paniquer. "Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?" Quelque chose lui disait qu'il savait déjà.

"C'est Blaine."


	8. Chapitre 8

**(Salut ! Bon apparemment je fais partie de ces auteurs qui prennent des mois à faire leurs chapitres, toutes mes excuses x) j'ai certaines raisons mais je vais pas raconter ma vie lol le dernier devrait arriver fin juillet si tout va bien, donc j'aurais divisé par deux le temps d'attente ;) haha**

**enjoy ! :* **

* * *

**Chapitre 8**

Devenir l'ombre de Kurt était plus difficile que Blaine avait imaginé, mais bon, ça n'aurait pas dû le surprendre.

Regarder mais ne pas toucher. Voir mais ne pas ressentir. Toujours hors de portée et ça _l'épuisait_. Ça épuisait son cœur, son esprit, ses sens. Il se sentait comme une plante dépourvue de la lumière du soleil, enfermée dans l'ombre froide et toute seule alors qu'il essayait désespérément de toucher sa source de vie.

Mais il continua.

Car il avait raison de penser que même avec cette envie de ramener Kurt à lui, c'était mieux de le voir vivant et sauf même s'il ne pouvait pas avoir de part active dans sa vie. S'il était forcé de se tenir au bord du monde de Kurt pour toujours, il le ferait volontiers. Résigné, Blaine regardait.

Et ce n'était pas si terrible.

Il apprit également des choses. Il apprit que ce Kurt aimait le café – un grand mocha sans sucre si ses yeux et son nez ne le trompaient pas. Il apprit qu'il travaillait sur des voitures au garage de son père. Qu'il n'avait plus que son père en dehors de Carole et de Finn qui n'étaient clairement pas de sa famille, il le savait en regardant les traits de leurs visages car Blaine était un expert dans tout ce qui concernait Kurt. Kurt n'aimait également pas le lycée, vu comment il conduisait lentement vers cet endroit le matin et beaucoup plus rapidement partout ailleurs. Comme au centre commercial par exemple. Kurt semblait aimer cet endroit plus que n'importe quoi.

Il y avait aussi des choses qui étaient les mêmes.

Kurt avait toujours un extravagant sens de la mode. Il faisait toujours attention à son apparence et il aimait toujours se pomponner. Il mangeait sainement mais de manière indulgente ce qui indiquait que c'était aussi bien pour le plaisir qu'un choix de vie. Mais ce qui faisait accélérer le pouls de Blaine était ce moment, parfois, quand personne n'était à la maison, où Kurt remontait le jean ridiculement moulant qu'il avait mis (non pas que Blaine allait s'en plaindre), enlevait ses chaussures et ses chaussettes et marchait dans le jardin. Il se baladait pieds nus sur l'herbe, passant ses doigts sur des fleurs d'un air absent alors qu'il se perdait dans ses pensées malgré l'air frais qui annonçait l'approche de l'hiver. Blaine était submergé de nostalgie en ces moments, complètement émerveillé par la grâce et la beauté de Kurt. Kurt avait l'air _à sa place_ parmi les fleurs et le jardin.

Les journées de Blaine devinrent routinières à nouveau, volontairement cette fois au lieu de forcées.

Il prenait position sur le toit de la maison des voisins de Kurt, un point parfait et si facile à escalader, et puis il s'installait là pour protéger son amour pendant la nuit jusqu'au matin où Kurt se lever et allait en cours. Blaine était déjà prêt, il attendait dans son 4x4 aux vitres teintées garé un peu plus loin la rue et il suivait Kurt jusqu'à McKinley, le seul endroit, avec le garage Hummels Tire and Lube, où il ne pouvait pas entrer incognito.

Blaine était toujours mal à l'aise quand Kurt était en cours.

Surtout les premiers jours, quand il ne connaissait pas encore l'emploi du temps de Kurt. Le premier mercredi, Kurt avait le Glee club jusqu'à 16het c'était une torture pour Blaine qui avait envoyé valser la prudence et les précautions et était entré dans le lycée pour trouver Kurt assis sain et sauf. Il était à côté de la fille hispanique avec qui il avait chanté aux Communales et une autre jolie blonde avait posé sa tête sur son épaule.

Blaine essaya de ne pas être jaloux, mais c'était pratiquement impossible puisque ses instincts de vampire transformèrent un problème de la taille d'un petit monstre aux yeux verts en un énorme Godzilla.

Il réussit à retourner à sa voiture uniquement par la force de son self control.

Après les cours, Kurt retournait généralement chez lui ou au garage de son père et là encore, Blaine le suivait, d'une manière qu'il espérait discrète, prêt à sauter hors de sa voiture en une seconde. Il n'était pas sûr de quoi il protégeait Kurt, peut-être de tout, mais l'expérience lui avait appris de la pire manière qui soit qu'il ne pouvait pas contrôler le monde entier donc ce qu'il _pouvait_ faire était se tenir prêt. Si ça voulait dire, suivre chaque mouvement de Kurt, alors qu'il en soit ainsi. Il le ferait avec le sourire.

Il y eut des moments pendant ces deux semaines où Blaine n'eut pas d'autres choix que de rentrer chez lui. Il se douchait, se changeait et puis se préparait à ressortir, s'arrêtant seulement pour informer son assemblée brièvement des évènements, s'il ne leur avait pas déjà envoyé de message.

Ils commencèrent à le harceler à nouveau.

Manger. Dormir. Faire des recherches.

Il ne voulait pas entendre parler du premier, même pas de la manière dont il s'était nourri la dernière fois. Il y avait un nouveau mur concret qui s'était formé au-dessus des ruines qui étaient là avant, fortifié et incassable. Blaine ne se nourrirait de personne d'autre que Kurt. Point. Le seul problème était que son état physique commençait à se détériorer à nouveau. Le corps mal nourri, les traits étirés, les cheveux et les yeux ternes et la boule dans l'estomac s'intensifiaient quand il était près de Kurt. Ils étaient des compagnons si familiers que Blaine pouvait facilement les ignorer.

La deuxième requête était également balayée. Blaine pouvait tenir des semaines sans dormir, ils le savaient tous, alors jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe à terre mort de fatigue, il n'accèderait pas à leur demande.

Et enfin, rechercher la raison de la réapparition de Kurt ? Blaine était _très_ intéressé, bien sûr, mais pas au prix de ne pas voir son Élu et de faire en sorte qu'il soit protégé. Il faisait confiance à ses amis pour les recherches.

Ses amis commençait doucement à accepter la possibilité que ce soit _son_ Kurt, mais une théorie sur le 'comment' serait dure à trouver pour les apaiser complètement.

Mais ça ne les empêchait pas de le sermonner.

C'était le onzième jour de surveillance et Blaine avait couru chez lui pour prendre une douche et mettre des vêtements propres pendant le temps libre qu'il avait puisque Kurt était en cours et Wes l'avait coincé dans sa chambre.

"Ça ne prendra que cinq minutes, on a déjà tout préparé !" s'exclama le chef.

Blaine passa un t-shirt violet au-dessus de sa tête, le tissu absorbant le reste d'eau qui était dans ses boucles en passant. Blaine ne prêta aucune attention aux endroits mouillés ou au fait que le t-shirt ne lui allait plus maintenant qu'il avait reperdu du poids et il attrapa son sweat à capuche noir.

"Désolé Wes, je vais pas le faire. On en a déjà parlé et je n'ai pas changé d'avis."

"Alors tu vas t'affamer ? c'est vraiment intelligent, Blaine ! Tu attends plus d'un siècle pour t'affamer maintenant que tu veux enfin vivre ?" dit Wes, exaspéré en faisant les cent pas sur le tapis blanc.

"Wes ! C'est _physiquement_ impossible ! C'est mon _Élu_ !"

Wes fit une légère grimace. Il avait vraiment du mal à y croire et c'était ces doutes qui l'avaient mené ici. Si Kurt n'était pas ce que Blaine, Jeff, et doucement Nick pensaient, alors Blaine pourrait se nourrir sans plus de problèmes que d'habitude. Mais ce n'était pas le cas. Blaine savait ce qu'était une connexion entre Élus et grâce à un miracle, il l'avait à nouveau.

"Merde, Blaine." Maugréa-t-il en se massant les tempes.

"Je dois y retourner." Fut la réponse de Blaine et il attrapa les clés qu'il avait jeté sur sa commode en arrivant.

"Tu vas faire quoi alors ? Lui demander ?"

Ces mots stoppèrent Blaine sur place.

"Ou tu vas juste attendre que tes instincts de vampire prennent le dessus et le forcer ?" Ces mots n'avaient pas une mauvaise intention mais ils repassaient en boucle dans la tête de Blaine. Ils tournaient et retournaient dans son esprit alors que Blaine se remémorait une conversation qu'il avait eue avec son ami quelques temps plus tôt à propos des Communales. Sur lui et la façon dont il s'était presque nourri d'un Kurt inconscient. Le vampire n'avait jamais eu autant honte de sa vie.

Ça n'arriverait pas à nouveau.

"Je vais trouver quelque chose."

Ce qui voulait dire qu'il n'avait aucune idée de quoi faire. C'était une des complications inévitables qu'il avait deviné depuis le début.

"Mais… ne fais rien de stupide, Blaine." Dit Wes d'un ton de défaite alors que Blaine quittait la pièce.

Blaine partit du coup des Donneurs au second niveau qui, au bout, menait à un parking souterrain. Le parking était relié à un accès qui leur permettait de sortir quelques kilomètres plus loin dans ce qui semblait être une ferme abandonnée mais en réalité appartenait à l'Assemblée de l'Ohio. Il n'avait pas fait trois pas qu'une voix familière le fit s'arrêter.

"Tu retournes voir le petit humain ?"

Blaine n'avait vraiment pas le temps ni l'envie d'écouter les remarques de Sebastian Smythe aujourd'hui. Il était déjà d'une humeur instable d'être aussi loin de Kurt et il n'accepterait pas les insultes déguisées du plus jeune vampire.

"Vas voir ailleurs, Smythe." C'était un avertissement que prononça Blaine sans même se retourner.

Il entendit des pas qui le suivaient, signalant que, fidèle à lui-même, Sebastian ne prenait que ses propres désirs en compte. "T'as pas l'air en forme, tombeur."

Blaine garda le silence, espérant que ça l'inviterait à se taire.

"Je parie qu'une bonne gorgée de sang _chaud_ et _riche_ te ferait le plus grand bien." Blaine ferma les yeux, son esprit lui envoyant des images de Kurt. De son cou pâle et élégant. Ces images le firent saliver et ses canines s'allongèrent. "On pourrait s'en partager un. On prend un Donneur et on va s'amuser dans ma chambre. Je sais que Kessa meurt d'envie que tu lui plante tes canines."

Blaine serra la mâchoire, agité. Il avait faim, oui. Il était même affamé. Mais voulait-il un loup garou quelconque et respirer le même air que le vampire le plus arrogant de la planète ? Certainement pas.

Il voulait une peau douce et claire. Il voulait une odeur d'été. Il voulait du sang si parfait que ses sens exploseraient de bonheur.

Il voulait Kurt. Point final.

"Je passe mon tour. Maintenant si tu pouvais partir, j'ai autre chose à faire." Dit Blaine d'un ton égal, essayant un minimum de masquer le dégout dans sa voix.

Le bouclé sentit des yeux qui le fusillaient derrière lui et la colère de l'autre vampire monter. "Je sais pas ce qui est si intéressant dans ce sac de sang là. Juste parce qu'il ressemble à-"

Blaine se retourna en grognant et plaque Sebastian contre le mur, l'avant-bras contre sa gorge. Le bruit résonna dans tout le couloir et le plâtre craqua. "Ferme. La." Siffla-t-il entre ses dents au vampire paniqué. Il renforça la pression avant de le laissa tomber et de se retourner.

Il ne lui lança pas un autre regard.

Mais ça ne l'empêchait pas d'être obsédé par les problèmes posés. Alors que les jours passaient, il devenait désespéré. Il voulait boire.

Son regard qui se portait d'habitude sur les yeux d'un bleu céleste ou les jolies lèvres de Kurt insistait maintenant sur son pouls. Ses poignets et son cou exposés. C'était pire quand Kurt portait des habits qui mettaient ces zones en valeur. Des t-shirts en V, des sweatshirts qui exposent son cou, des chemises avec les manches relevées. Il avait constamment les joues rouges à cause du temps froid et ses veines ressortaient sous cette peau couleur crème selon la lumière.

C'était une torture.

Alors que son état physique empirait, sa faim arriva à un tel point que Blaine devait retenir son souffle à proximité de son amour. D'habitude il adorait respirer cette odeur, mais maintenant c'était dangereux. Une tentation moqueuse.

Le sixième jour sans se nourrir, Blaine se traina de retour chez lui, délirant, avec ses canines exposées et sa vision qui devenait floue. Il connaissait les signes et ça avait commencé quand il avait vu une grande étendue de peau quand Kurt avait changé de t-shirt. Kurt tirait ses rideaux d'habitude. Ce jour-là, il ne le fit pas et Blaine arriva au point où il se battait avec lui-même pour ne pas s'introduire chez Kurt par la fenêtre et se servir.

Prendre le sang qu'il désirait ardemment, prendre le corps qu'il aimait, prendre _Kurt_.

Il s'échappa difficilement, ne voulant pas revivre la même chose que ce premier jour. Ce qu'il se passa après était très flou. Rentrer chez lui, être déplacé. Il se souvenait vaguement d'avoir avalé du liquide chaud mais son corps l'avait rejeté et expulsé dès qu'il avait atteint son estomac. Il était plus ou moins conscient, entendait des voix et des cris, sentait des aiguilles dans son bras et ce qu'elles contenaient lui faisait grogner de douleur.

Ça brulait. C'était mauvais.

Il appela Kurt. Encore et encore, il appela son amour. Des plaintes désespérées pleines de larmes alors qu'il basculait complètement dans le délire et sa voix se fit rauque et faible.

Et puis il finit par sombrer dans l'obscurité.

* * *

_Maison des Hummel_

_"C'est Blaine."_

Bien sûr que c'était ça. Le sentiment horrible qui lui tordait l'estomac ne pouvait pas avoir d'autre raison.

"Qu'est-il arrivé ?" demanda-t-il, inquiet.

Wes évita la question et en posa une à la place. "Tu peux venir avec moi ?"

La réponse fut immédiate, Kurt hocha la tête et se précipita pour attraper le pull qu'il avait porté au lycée la veille. C'était un pull noir avec des filaments argentés entremêlés et une broche en forme d'étoile accrochée en haut près de son épaule. Il le mit au-dessus d'un t-shirt en coton et attrapa ses bottes noires qui ressemblaient à des Uggs –quoiqu'il ne l'admettrait jamais.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?" répéta-t-il avec plus de force alors qu'il mettait ses chaussures.

"Il… n'est pas bien." Lacha Wes ce qui fit s'arrêter Kurt.

Ça n'avait pas l'air d'un mensonge, plus un résumé global pour épargner ses précieux sentiments d'humain. Mais entre les vampires, des notions folles qu'il était un prince et des flashes de souvenirs d'une vie antérieure, Kurt pensait que rien ne pourrait le choquer. _Allez, dis-le moi franchement pour une fois._

"Et ça veut dire ?" demanda-t-il d'un ton plus dur. Il en avait marre de tâtonner dans le noir avec plus de questions que de réponses.

Wes leva les yeux au ciel. "Ils ont peut-être raison. Tu n'as pas changé."

Kurt fut à moitié outré et à moitié mal à l'aise que tous les gens qu'il rencontrait récemment le connaissent déjà.

"On a pas le temps pour les explications maintenant. On se retrouve dehors." Dit Wes avant de repartir par la fenêtre, sautant directement au sol, sans un bruit. Kurt alla vers la fenêtre et il n'y avait aucun signe qu'un vampire avait été là. _Ils ne pouvaient pas être aussi rapides quand même ?_

Un peu mal à l'aise par tout le surnaturel mais inquiet pour Blaine, Kurt ferma rapidement la fenêtre et attrapa un papier et un stylo. Il gribouilla une note pour son père disant qu'il s'était levé tôt pour aller au centre commercial avec Mercedes pour profiter des soldes. Avec un peu de chance, Burt verrait 'centre commercial' et 'soldes' et ne chercherait pas plus loin, comme d'habitude.

Kurt prit le papier et son portable et partit dans la salle de bain pour se préparer comme il y avait deux heures de route jusqu'à Dalton. Il fit un rapide bain de bouche et se passa de l'eau sur la figure pour se calmer un peu. Puis il descendit les escaliers sur la pointe des pieds, déposa le papier sur la table de la cuisine et attrapa ses clés dans le bol avant de sortir de la maison, fermant la porte aussi doucement que possible. Il courut aussi vite que possible vers la voiture argentée qui attendait devant.

Kurt avait à peine fermé la porte qu'ils fonçaient à toute allure sur la route, les grands phares allumés puisqu'il faisait toujours nuit noire.

L'idée qu'il partait de chez lui à quatre heures du matin avec un vampire qu'il ne connaissait pas, pour en aider un autre pour qui il avait des sentiments confus ne lui avait même pas traversé l'esprit. C'était ça, sa vie maintenant.

Ils conduisirent dans un silence complet et tendu pendant un moment, le seul son était celui du moteur quand Wes changeait occasionnellement de vitesse pour aller plus vite. Les routes étaient vides à cette heure si donc s'arrêter aux feux n'était pas un problème et ils étaient sur l'autoroute en un temps record. Kurt se passait des scénarios plus horribles les uns que les autres dans la tête sans pouvoir s'en empêcher et il ne pouvait plus se taire.

"Tu vas m'expliquer maintenant ? On a un peu de temps avant d'arriver à Westerville… si on va à Dalton."

Wes lui lança un rapide coup d'œil. "Oui, on va à Dalton."

Kurt fixa Wes, attendant la suite mais il n'avait pas l'air de vouloir en dire plus. "C'est tout ?!" s'exclama-t-il, incrédule. "Tu me réveille à 4h du matin en me disant que Blaine a des problèmes et qu'il a besoin de mon aide et puis _rien_ ? Qu'est-ce que je suis censé faire ? Comment _je_ peux aider ? T'as intérêt à me le dire maintenant Wesley ou je te jure que-"

Kurt n'avait même pas pensé au fait qu'il connaissait son nom sans même qu'ils aient été présentés ou qu'il l'ait entendu quelque part.

"D'accord ! Bon sang, faire peur fait toujours partie de ta personnalité." Répondit Wes d'un ton irrité, jetant des coups d'œil réguliers à Kurt. Il était mal à l'aise en sa présence ce qui paraissait très bizarre à Kurt… et l'inverse de ce qui devrait être.

"Alors ?"

Wes soupira et resserra ses mains sur le volant. "Qu'est-ce que tu sais sur les vampires ?"

Kurt fronça les sourcils, ne sachant pas pourquoi Wes commençait par là mais il était prêt à lui accorder le bénéfice du doute tant qu'il arrivait où il voulait. "Euh, je vais dire pas grand-chose puisque tout ce que je sais vient de mauvais films d'horreur et de romans d'amour. Mes recherches internet étaient pleines de mythes et de Bram Stoker."

Wes lui lança un regard cynique. "Alors il n'y a rien dans ces… _souvenirs_ ?"

La façon dont il avait dit ça énerva Kurt. Comme s'il croyait à ça _et_ au père Noel aussi. C'était une chose pour Kurt de questionner ses rêves fous, mais un Warbler snob ?

_Je ne pense pas._

"C'est pas comme si j'avais un bouton on/off. Pardonne-moi de ne pas avoir commandé "le documentaire des observations sur les vampires de Kurt" dans mon cerveau à la demande !" dit-il d'un ton sec et sarcastique, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

_Qu'il aille se faire voir, ce vampire._

Il pensa décerner un léger sourire sur le visage du vampire avant que le masque neutre reprenne sa place sur son visage. "Eh bien je vais te le dire. Blaine est un vampire. Les vampires boivent du sang –"

"Si tu restes au niveau maternelle je te jette hors de la voiture." Le coupa Kurt. _Il ne voulait pas être ménagé._

Wes le regarda directement. "Blaine a besoin de _ton_ sang."

Kurt hoqueta. "_Quoi_ ! Pourquoi ?"

"Le pourquoi du comment est… compliqué et Blaine me botterait le cul si je te le disais. Mais le fait est que Blaine a besoin de _toi_. Ça ne peut être personne d'autre."

Kurt était tellement stupéfait qu'il resta silencieux. Quelques bribes du rêve qu'il avait fait il y a plusieurs semaines lui revinrent en tête et il leva une main distraite vers son cou. Était-ce vraiment affreux qu'une petite partie de lui était contente que Blaine ait besoin de lui ? Seulement lui. Personne d'autre.

Et puis quelque chose le frappa. "Si ça ne peut être personne d'autre alors comment peut-il seulement avoir besoin de _mon_ sang ? Il survit depuis… peu importe combien de temps." Kurt n'était pas sûr d'être encore prêt à affronter cet obstacle.

"C'est la partie compliquée que je suis pas censé te dire."

Kurt laissa échapper un grognement et se frotta les yeux. "Je suis sûr que ça vous fait super plaisir d'être mystérieux et vagues."

"Les vampires…" répondit Wes comme si c'était la réponse à tout…

Et ça l'était, finalement.

"Ferme-la."

Wes le regarda en levant un sourcil avant de changer de route.

La jambe de Kurt se mit à s'agiter comme il était nerveux. "Il est mal à quel point ?"

C'était une question qu'il n'avait pas eu le courage de poser avant.

Wes soupira, le visage fatigué. "Si mal que j'ai dû aller contre mon jugement et venir te chercher _toi_. On va dire ça."

Kurt fronça les sourcils, sentant l'hostilité dans l'air qui maintenant se battait avec l'indignation qui montait en lui. "Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?"

"Qui es-tu, Kurt ?" demanda Wes d'une voix dure au lieu de répondre, ses yeux couleur chocolat aussi durs que l'acier.

Kurt eut un mouvement de recul contre la porte et ne sut trouver ses mots, ses réflexes de survie reconnaissant le danger. "Je-je-"

"Ou je devrais plutôt dire, _ce que_ tu es !"

"Ce que je suis ?" Wes devenait de plus en plus en colère avec chaque seconde qui passait et Kurt s'efforçait de comprendre la situation. "Je sais pas ce que tu veux que je dise ! Je suis humain évidemment !"

Wes le regarda d'un œil critique, calculateur. "Évidemment."

Kurt s'énerva. "Écoute, j'étais pas mêlé à cette histoire jusqu'à ce que _vous_ m'y entrainiez ! C'est _toi_ qui a frappé à _ma_ fenêtre, connard, donc si t'as un problème avec moi, t'aurais dû penser à ça avant !"

Wes émit un léger grognement qui venait des profondeurs de sa poitrine, un son que Kurt commençait à associer au moment où les vampires étaient au bord d'exploser et de montrer leurs dents. Il retint son souffle et se contenta de fixer le profil de Wes, regardant tous ces muscles tendus qui pourraient certainement l'écraser comme un moustique.

Les minutes ainsi que les kilomètres passèrent jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent à Westerville.

"Okay. Ce que tu vas voir ici restera un _secret_, est-ce que c'est clair ?" demanda Wes tout à coup, faisant sursauter Kurt.

Kurt n'était pas la façon dont il lui parlait mais acquiesça, sachant qu'il ne fallait pas qu'il pousse le bouchon trop loin.

_Vas juste voir Blaine, assure-toi qu'il va bien et après tu pourras partir._

C'était quelque chose qu'il se répétait dans sa tête en boucle jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende compte qu'ils n'allaient pas à Dalton Academy. En fait, il était sûr qu'ils avaient déjà passé l'école.

"Je pensais qu'on allait à l'école ?" et si sa voix était plus aigüe que la normale, on ne pouvait pas le blâmer.

Wes changea de vitesse. "Effectivement."

Kurt regarda dehors, essayant de voir quelque chose dans l'obscurité alors que la lumière des lampadaires s'éloignait et qu'ils roulaient dans un champ. Son cœur s'accéléra.

_Oh génial, je vais mourir._

Kurt s'imaginait dans Les Experts quand Wes ralentit juste avant une grande ferme. Elle avait l'air moisie et la peinture se détachait mais on avait l'impression que même une tempête géante ne pourrait la mettre à terre. Les portes s'ouvrirent après quelques minutes ou Kurt était sûr qu'il s'était passé quelque chose et Wes avança la voiture à l'intérieur et _en bas._

Vraiment en bas dans le sol et ils continuèrent, les lampes au-dessus d'eux laissant l'utilisation des phares inutiles. Kurt était sans voix, assis au bord de son siège pour regarder dans tous les angles.

Après ce qui lui sembla être une éternité, la pente s'arrêta et ils entrèrent dans ce qui ressemblait à un parking à plusieurs étages avec les bordures, les espaces marqués pour les voitures et la multitude de différents modèles de voitures. Stupéfait, Kurt remarqua à peine que Wes se gara près d'une porte double en acier et il sortit de la voiture. Kurt avait les jambes qui tremblaient, sentant l'irréalisme de la situation alors qu'il regardait le vampire.

"Viens."

Et sans un regard en arrière, il se dirigea vers la porte, tapa un code et l'ouvrit pour révéler un long corridor, éclairé seulement de quelques chandelles. Ça serait relaxant s'il n'était pas sous terre. Mais Kurt n'était certainement pas relaxé et le manque de vraie lumière le rendit encore plus nerveux, ses autres sens essayant de compenser.

Il se dépêcha à la suite de Wes.

_C'est pour Blaine, c'est pour Blaine, c'est pour Blaine._

Il se répéta ça dans la tête plusieurs fois, ignorant la petite voix qui disait _'Et qui est Blaine, au juste ?'_ Parce que oui, après deux semaine, Kurt ne savait toujours pas quoi pensé de l'homme de ses rêves… enfin, vampire. Il ne pouvait pas nier qu'il ressentait quelque chose, et c'était ce sentiment profond qui l'avait amené ici, à marcher dans un couloir sombre et désert en sous-sol avec un vampire qui ne l'appréciait pas du tout.

Finalement, ils s'arrêtèrent devant une porte en acajou où étaient gravés des arbres, des oiseaux et des fleurs qui étaient si beaux que Kurt ressentit l'envie de tendre la main pour toucher les formes. Il ressentit une grande vague de déjà-vu.

"Quand on sera à l'intérieur, tu fais ce qu'on te dit, d'accord ?"

Kurt sortit de sa transe et tourna la tête vers le garçon à côté de lui. Il avait l'air d'être de l'âge de Kurt finalement, malgré l'immortalité de vampire. Il hocha la tête mais ne s'engagea pas verbalement. Il prit une grande inspiration et Wes ouvrit la porte, deux paires d'yeux se dirigeant vers lui presque immédiatement.

Le seul qu'il reconnut était Jeff, sa silhouette agile habillée d'un pantalon de Dalton et d'un t-shirt gris, l'air d'être juste sorti du lit. Il était assis sur les genoux d'un autre beau garçon (quelle surprise) qui avait des cheveux bruns désordonnés qui tombaient sur ses yeux d'un marron doux, une couleur plus claire que ceux de Wes. Il était plus imposant que les autres garçons de la pièce, les muscles clairement dessinés en dessous de simple t-shirt blanc qu'il portait, les bras enroulés autour de la taille de Jeff.

Kurt sentit qu'il devrait détourner le regard de la scène privée, plus qu'un peu choqué de voir un couple gay qui se montrait de l'affection si ouvertement. C'était clair, ils criaient presque qu'ils étaient amoureux. La jalousie se réveilla en lui.

"Kurt ! Le ciel soit loué !" le blond se leva d'un bond et courut vers lui. Ils étaient dans une espèce de pièce à vivre, une télé et des fauteuils parsemés dans la pièce ainsi qu'un ilot et des éléments de cuisine. Ça ressemblait à un appartement décoré avec style plutôt qu'à la chambre de quelqu'un. Kurt s'attendait à un espace dans le genre de dortoirs mais pour une raison inconnue, ça lui semblait mieux.

"Il est où ?"

Jeff lui fit un petit sourire triste et inclina la tête vers une autre porte. "Par-là, David est avec lui."

Kurt n'attendit pas une seconde de plus et se dirigea vers la porte. Il entra dans l'autre pièce et s'arrêta net. La sensation de familiarité le frappa comme s'il avait pris un coup sur la tête. Il connaissait cette chambre. Cet espace. Il le connaissait par cœur, l'ayant vu dans ses rêves tant de fois mais ce qui l'empêchait de faire un pas était _Blaine_. Si cette coquille presque vide sur le lit était bien lui. Les yeux rentrés, les joues creuses et la silhouette squelettique qu'il pouvait voir au-dessus des draps masquaient ce qui était autrefois si reconnaissable.

Kurt se sentit mal.

Il se précipita vers le lit, ignorant l'autre personne dans la pièce. "Blaine ?" demanda-t-il, tremblant en montant sur le lit puisque Blaine était au milieu de l'énorme chose.

Une tête trempée de sueur se tourna vers lui, des gémissements venant d'une gorge affamée lui parvinrent mais les yeux de Blaine ne s'ouvrirent pas pour signifier qu'il savait que Kurt était là avec lui.

Kurt sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. "Pourquoi vous êtes pas venus plus tôt !" demanda-t-il avec virulence sans quitter Blaine des yeux, comme s'il allait disparaitre s'il détournait le regard.

"Il ne nous aurait pas laissé faire puisqu'il te suit partout depuis deux semaines." Répondit une voix profonde de l'autre côté du lit.

"On a tout essayé. Le forcer, le perfuser. Il a tout rejeté et son état a l'air de s'empirer encore plus vite à chaque fois qu'on essaye de le forcer." Cette fois, cela venait de la porte où Wes, Jeff, et le vampire qui avait parlé entraient.

"Ça _empire_ ?" Kurt avala difficilement, les yeux écarquillés, se demandant si c'était même possible à ce point. "Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire que ça empirera pas aussi si j'essaye ?"

"Crois-moi, Kurt, tu es _exactement_ ce dont il a besoin." Le rassura gentiment Jeff, ses yeux verts sincères. Kurt regarda à nouveau le garçon sur le lit, tout tremblant. Son cœur se _serrait_ en le voyant et il avança un de ses doigts, le passant sur le dos d'une main chaude de fièvre. La main bougea en réponse.

"On a tout ce qu'il faut pour te prélever du sang." Dit Wes mais Kurt était trop perdu dans son monde. Précisément dans son monde et celui de Blaine.

_Je te donnerai toujours ce dont tu as besoin, Blaine._

Ses propres mots tournèrent dans son esprit, libérant une connaissance que Kurt ne savait même pas qu'il avait. Il regarda son poignet, voyant les veines bleues qui ressortaient contre sa peau blanche. Il ne réfléchit pas à deux fois avant de se pencher et de presser cet endroit précis contre les lèvres sèches et craquelées de Blaine.

"Kurt !" s'exclama Wes.

"C'est mieux comme ça !" lui répondit Jeff.

Mais rien ne se passa. Kurt sentit son cœur s'emballer. _Pourquoi rien ne se passe ?_ Les doutes l'assaillirent. _Et si c'était pas de toi qu'il avait besoin ? Et si t'étais pas aussi spécial que tu le crois ? Et si Blaine était mieux sans toi ?_

"Rien."

"Nick, il a juste besoin d'un peu plus de temps." Le blond en était certain.

"Tu sais ce que ça veut dire s'il ne fait rien, Jeff." Répondit l'autre doucement.

Kurt avait la désagréable sensation qu'il savait également ce que ça voulait dire. _Non, non, non_. Ça ne pouvait pas finir comme ça, mais c'est ce qui avait pourtant l'air de se passer. Une fin. Un moment décisif de sa vie. Il ressentit une vague de détermination et ce qui ressemblait à de l'_acceptation_. L'acceptation de l'inévitable. _Il n'allait pas perdre Blaine, ça non. _

Kurt regarda autour de lui à la recherche de quelque chose de pointu et vit la broche sur son pull. Il la défit rapidement, redressant l'aiguille et il prit une inspiration avant de se piquer le doigt. Le sang arriva sur le métal et Kurt jeta l'étoile qui rebondit sur le matelas. Il amena son doigt vers les lèvres entrouvertes de Blaine et le passa à l'intérieur et sur sa langue sèche.

La réaction fut immédiate.

Un gémissement de faim et de désir pur se fit entendre et Blaine resserra ses lèvres sur le doigt de Kurt, suçant maladroitement, essayant d'avoir plus que les quelques gouttes que le doigt de Kurt voulait bien lui donner.

"Merde alors." Souffla David, visiblement perdu.

"Aide-moi à le relever." Ordonna Kurt en enlevant son doigt et Blaine protesta avec de petits bruits faibles qui affectaient fortement Kurt. Kurt le calma et l'apaisa du mieux qu'il put alors que David arrivait immédiatement pour relever doucement le corps faible de Blaine.

Kurt attrapa quelques oreillers et les empila contre la tête de lit avant de se glisser derrière Blaine, ses jambes encerclant Blaine et il hocha la tête vers David pour qu'il puisse le lâcher. Les boucles désordonnées de Blaine chatouillèrent le menton de Kurt et le vampire se tortilla, sentant Kurt proche de lui et essayant d'atteindre son cou. Il essaya de remonter en se poussant sur ses jambes qui glissaient sur le lit, essayant d'avoir l'espace nécessaire pour mordre à l'endroit qu'il voulait. Kurt passa ses doigts dans ses boucles pour essayer de le calmer, le rassurant naturellement.

"Blaine, chéri, calme toi… je suis là, shhhh."

Blaine se tortilla avec moins de force et Kurt put défaire son bras gauche qui le tenait par la poitrine jusque-là pour l'offrir à Blaine.

Blaine l'ignora, le visage toujours enfoui dans le cou de Kurt, sa langue pointant occasionnellement alors qu'il émettait des gémissements plaintifs. Kurt n'était pas contre l'idée, mais il ne se sentait pas prêt pour quelque chose d'aussi intime et personnel. Pour l'instant, il fallait que Blaine aille mieux et après ça, s'il y avait une prochaine fois, ils pourraient explorer d'autres options. Si Blaine devait boire de son cou, Kurt voulait que ça soit spécial pour eux deux.

"Allez, Blaine." Cajola-t-il, tentant Blaine en appuyant sa peau contre ses lèvres. "S'il te plait ?"

Il n'eut pas besoin d'en dire plus.

Blaine respira fort par le nez juste quand Kurt avait son poignet devant sa bouche et il y enfonça ses dents. Kurt sentit la morsure des canines ce qui le rendit immobile. C'était comme si quelqu'un avait appuyé sur un interrupteur qui l'avait figé sur place pour que le vampire affamé puisse se nourrir plus facilement.

Les yeux dorés de Blaine s'ouvrirent à moitié alors qu'il avalait goulument et il émit un bruit appréciateur, enfonçant ses dents plus profondément. Ce n'était ni précis, ni propre. Les gestes désespérés étaient la preuve que Blaine en avait vraiment besoin et Kurt sentait quelque chose dans son estomac à chaque gorgée que Blaine prenait, un mélange de plaisir et de satisfaction. Il essaya d'ignorer la partie plaisir, se concentrant sur caresser les cheveux de Blaine et murmurer des encouragements directement dans son oreille pendant qu'il buvait et buvait, des gouttes tombant parfois sur son menton et sa poitrine. Mais il y avait toujours cette sensation, comme si Blaine appuyait sur tous les points sensibles à l'intérieur de Kurt, des points qu'il ne savait même pas qu'il avait. Kurt ferma les yeux et essaya de repousser la réaction que son corps avait. _Arrête de faire ton pervers, Kurt._ Il bougea un peu les jambes, se tortillant ce qui fit que son poignet glissa hors d'atteinte de la bouche de Blaine. Blaine geignit tristement quand quelques gouttes de sang furent à nouveau gaspillées et tombèrent sur les draps blancs.

"Oh shhhh, pardon, shhh." Kurt amena son poignet plus près, faisant des petits baisers sur la tempe du vampire. Il le cajola à nouveau, mordant sa lèvre inférieure quand il sentit les canines de Blaine s'enfoncer à nouveau.

Kurt entendit quelqu'un se racler la gorge et il sursauta, rougissant mais il réussit quand même à ne pas bouger son poignet. Il avait complètement oublié qu'il y avait trois autres personnes dans la pièce. Des personnes qui semblaient choquées et stupéfaites.

"J'imagine qu'on a la réponse." David s'exprima en premier et Kurt le remarqua enfin. Il était torse nu, sa peau sombre parfaitement étirée au-dessus de ses muscles définis – définitivement un truc caractéristique des vampires. Il était aussi grand que Wes, peut-être plus et avait les cheveux coupés très court d'une façon qui le complimentait vraiment.

Kurt vit que Wes avait l'air un peu honteux. "Oui eh bien… euh…"

Jeff poussa un cri de joie, sautant sur place avant de mettre ses bras autour du cou de Nick et de l'embrasser sur la bouche. Ils se séparèrent même si Nick essayait de prolonger le baiser le plus longtemps possible. Jeff l'esquiva et chantonna "je vous l'avais dit !"

Les vampires soupirèrent et dirigèrent à nouveau leurs regards vers Kurt et Blaine, leurs yeux grands et plein d'espoir. Kurt se sentit un peu mal sous le poids de leurs attentes et se reconcentra sur le vampire dans ses bras à la place. Ce vampire qui émettait un bourdonnement heureux et qui avait retrouvé l'usage de ses bras puisqu'il avait mis une main sur le poignet de Kurt pour le tenir plus près.

"Calme-toi, glouton." Kurt sourit malgré lui alors qu'il commençait à sentir que sa tête tournait. Il devrait bientôt arrêter, même si tout à l'intérieur lui criait de ne pas le faire. Il aurait voulu pouvoir donner plus, aider Blaine à guérir plus vite; il le voulait tellement qu'il sentit ce sentiment résonner dans tout son corps, l'enveloppant lui et le garçon dans ses bras dans une bulle de chaleur et de sécurité. Tout ce qu'il y avait autour disparut ce qui fit que Kurt n'entendit pas les jurons d'étonnements.

* * *

"Wes…"

Le vampire en question ne pouvait pas s'arrêter de fixer les deux garçons sur le lit, étrangement similaire à tous ces souvenirs qu'il avait du couple au cours des années. Merde. C'était vraiment Kurt. Il ne pouvait plus le nier là, maintenant que Blaine se nourrissait avec bonheur.

"Wes."

_Mais comment était-ce possible ?_ Wes attendait toujours la menace cachée. La vraie raison qui sortirait pour tous les attaquer.

_"Wes !"_

"Quoi ?" répondit-il sèchement, agité et incapable de former de vraies pensées. Il ne savait pas quoi ressentir. Du bonheur ? Du soulagement ? De la confusion ? De l'anxiété ?

"Il brille !"

"Je vois ça, David, merci de le faire remarquer !"

Kurt _brillait_. Comme une fichue lampe ! Une lumière pure, douce et blanche avait enveloppé les deux corps et Wes était un peu alarmé.

"Il n'a jamais brillé avant !"

"Je sais !"

"Il fait briller Blaine aussi."

"David ! Putain mais-"

"C'est une fée." interrompit Jeff, sauvant David d'un étranglement certain.

"On sait ce qu'il était, mon cœur." Lui Répondit Nick; il regardait le couple toutes les cinq secondes tout en essayant de pousser Jeff derrière lui pour le protéger de ce pouvoir inconnu.

"Non, je veux dire, il est _toujours_ une fée !"

Wes la lueur inflexible dans les yeux de jade de Jeff et fit un geste vers la pièce à vivre pour qu'ils puissent parler plus librement. Ça aurait pu être risqué de laisser Blaine là tout seul mais d'une certaine manière il savait que Kurt s'occuperait de lui… en brillant et tout ça.

"Ça n'a pas de sens, comment c'est possible ?" demanda David dès qu'ils étaient assis sur les fauteuils. Wes choisit de rester debout, gardant un œil sur la porte de la chambre.

"Rien de tout ça n'a de sens." Rétorqua Nick.

"Touché."

"Comment tu peux en être aussi sûr ?" Demanda Wes à Jeff. _Okay, peut-être était-ce un ordre._

"Parce que là, tout de suite, Kurt est en train de guérir Blaine, et je ne connais qu'une personne qui avait ce genre de pouvoir."

Wes comprit immédiatement et secoua la tête. "Elle est morte."

Jeff hocha la tête, sa main jouant avec le bord du canapé et le bras de Nick enroulé autour de sa taille. "Il y a cent dix-sept ans, tout comme Kurt."

"Pourquoi on parle de ça ? Elle a mis fin à ses jours juste après Kurt." Intervint David, prenant le verre d'alcool de fée qu'il avait laissé là plus tôt.

Jeff secoua la tête, ses yeux lointains. "Il y avait des rumeurs… des rumeurs de _sacrifice_ au lieu de suicide. Le Roi Gelding ne voulait jamais en parler."

"C'est faisable, ça ? Sacrifier sa vie pour en ramener une autre ?" demanda Nick, un soupçon sceptique dans la voix.

"Si c'est faisable alors c'est tune magie puissante… plus puissante que ne peut avoir une fée normale. Mais un membre de la famille royale ? La Reine Gelding ? Le pouvoir qu'elle avait était impressionnant, mais je crois que personne ne savait à quel point elle surpassait le roi. C'est lui qui est rentré dans la lignée par mariage."

Wes leva les sourcils. Il n'avait pas du tout pensé à ça et pourtant, sous-estimer les gens n'était pas dans ses habitudes.

"Mais pourquoi ce retard ?"

"Cent ans exactement. La magie est souvent capricieuse et je peux pas vous donner de vraie réponse tant que je ne sais pas ce que la Reine a vraiment fait." Dit Jeff en haussant les épaules, levant les mains d'un air défait.

"Alors Kurt s'est réincarné ?" dit David après un silence tendu.

Jeff hocha la tête, ses cheveux tombant devant ses yeux. "C'est ce qui semblerait."

"Mais et ses nouveaux pouvoirs ? Kurt était puissant avant, c'était un Prince, mais il n'a jamais eu ça !" dit Nick en faisant un geste vers la porte.

"C'est ce que j'ai dit, c'est la Reine."

"Alors il a certains de ses pouvoirs ?"

"Les pouvoirs des fées sont tellement liés à notre vie et à notre âmes qu'ils aident à définir qui nous sommes." Essaya d'expliquer le blond.

Nick fronça légèrement les sourcils, son doigt se baladant sur le bras de Jeff, distrait. "Tu es en train de dire que comme c'est la vie de la Reine Clarisse qui a ramené Kurt, il a récupéré certains de ses pouvoirs ?"

Jeff lui fit un sourire fier. "Pas juste certains, probablement tous."

David siffla lentement, tournant le liquide bleu dans son verre. "Tu penses qu'il aurait remarqué depuis le temps."

"Les sorts doivent être appris, on peut rarement les sortir comme ça." Expliqua Jeff en claquant des doigts. "Et pour ses pouvoirs… il les a probablement utilisé à certains moments de sa vie et il a rien remarqué ou alors juste oublié."

David leva son verre pour poster un faux toast. "L'ignorance, c'est le bonheur !"

"Ça devient de plus en plus compliqué." Grogna Wes en se massant les tempes. "On ne peut pas cacher ça au conseil et s'ils savent, je vous parie que Cooper va savoir aussi."

Cooper Anderson, le frère de Blaine Anderson avec qui il était fâché et qui était un emmerdeur de première. Il n'avait pas besoin que ce vampire vienne se mêler de ce qui ne le regardait pas.

"On doit aussi informer le roi." Dit Jeff à voix basse. "Kurt a une famille et ils doivent savoir."

"Ça va encore bien se passer." Ironisa David et Jeff lui lança un regard noir.

Wes coupa court à la dispute. "On va faire une chose à la fois. D'abord, on doit s'occuper de Blaine _et_ de Kurt avant de le dire à qui que ce soit. Ça reste entre nous pour l'instant." Décida Wes en les regardant un par un.

Ils étaient tous d'accord.

"Bien. Je reste là au cas où, et vous retournez vous coucher."

"T'es sûr ?" demanda David.

Wes acquiesça. "Je ne pourrais pas dormir de toute façon. Allez-y. on se voit plus tard quand je l'annoncerais au reste de l'assemblée."

Ils quittèrent la pièce et Wes se replongea dans sa tête, pensant à toutes les mauvaises tournures que ça pouvait prendre mais d'une certaine façon, il était content aussi. Blaine méritait une deuxième chance.


	9. Chapitre 9

**Coucou, **

**mon estimation était bonne, fin juillet et me revoilà :)**

**Que du Klaine dans ce chapitre, vous allez aimer ça ;)**

**le prochain chapitre fait 2000 mots de plus mais si j'arrive à tenir un rythme d'au moins deux pages par jour, le chapitre 10 pourrait vous parvenir dans deux petites semaines, bien ? :)**

* * *

**Chapitre 9**

_Dalton_

* * *

Le paradis.

La chaleur se répandit jusque dans les os de Blaine et le vampire essayant de trouver un point d'ancrage pour ses sens en ébullition. Chacun d'eux semblait en éveil, heureux de quelque chose que Blaine n'avait pas encore compris.

Il bougea un peu et se rendit compte qu'il tenait quelque chose contre sa poitrine comme une bouée de sauvetage et fronça les sourcils, essayant de réfléchir. Il avança la tête, sentant une odeur irrésistible et le premier instinct de Blaine fut immédiat.

Il _lécha_.

C'était comme une bouffée de sa drogue préférée. Qui le rendait accro. Profondément satisfaisante. Il sentit deux points relevés sous sa langue et un gout d'ambroisie et Blaine sentit une vague de plaisir courir dans ses veines. _À moi._

Quelques morceaux de ce qu'il s'était passé avant son premier sommeil réparateur depuis des années lui revinrent en mémoire. Des caresses apaisantes, des petits baisers, des mots doux.

_Kurt_.

Ça lui donnait presque envie de pleurer. Enveloppé dans les bras de son âge, rassasié, son âme complète et heureuse pour la première fois en un siècle, Blaine ne voulait plus jamais bouger.

Finalement, son cerveau se réveilla et il commença à remarquer les signes. Il n'était pas complètement allongé mais appuyé contre un corps chaud et il sentait les battements de cœur résonner dans sa poitrine. L'odeur caractéristique de son Élu l'entourait, faisant de chaque inspiration un cadeau du ciel et rien n'existait en dehors du corps de Blaine contre celui de Kurt et de ce sentiment à l'intérieur du vampire qui attirait Kurt plus près pour remplir tous les vides qu'il avait laissé. Ils s'assemblaient parfaitement.

Blaine se risqua à ouvrir les yeux, ses cils battant lentement et une peau parfaite couleur porcelaine emplit immédiatement son champ de vision. Une peau qui avait été _marquée_.

Sur cette peau sans défaut apparaissaient deux petits trous de la taille exacte des canines de Blaine.

Le vampire sentit une chaleur envahir son estomac en sentant le vague gout qu'il lui restait dans la bouche. Kurt avait autorisé Blaine à se nourrir. Kurt l'avait lui-même encouragé. Kurt était en train de se réveiller.

Blaine sentit du mouvement derrière lui, un changement dans sa respiration et les jambes qui l'entouraient remuèrent. Blaine pensa furtivement qu'il devrait se détacher de Kurt pour lui donner de l'espace mais il _ne pouvait pas. _Il ne voulait pas aller dans un côté froid et isolé du lit et quitter le paradis qu'étaient les bras de Kurt. Donc il resta parfaitement immobile, même effrayé de respirer au cas où Kurt voudrait le repousser et s'enfuir.

"Mmm." Marmonna Kurt pour lui-même en resserrant son bras autour de Blaine qui le tenait toujours contre sa poitrine d'une manière possessive. Le geste était lent et détendu jusqu'à… ce qu'il ne le soit plus. Le corps de Kurt se tendit comme un arc et Blaine ferma les yeux, se préparant au pire quand l'extraordinaire se produit.

"Blaine ?" dit doucement Kurt et le vampire sentit ses doigts repousser des boucles de son front gentiment, les muscles de Kurt s'activant alors qu'il s'avançait pour le regarder. Il avait l'air inquiet, pas apeuré.

Blaine sentit une vague d'espoir et fut incapable de tenir une seconde de plus sans poser le regard sur ce magnifique visage. Il ouvrit les yeux et tourna la tête, la posant dans le creux entre la clavicule et l'épaule de Kurt.

Les cheveux de Kurt étaient plats, quelques mèches couleur caramel se dressaient dans des directions étranges et certaines tombaient sur son front d'une façon adorable et Blaine dut se retenir de tendre la main pour les repousser. Mais ce qui frappa Blaine, c'était les émotions pures dans ses yeux. Ils étaient apeurés, inquiets, pleins de détresse, mais plus que tout, ils étaient _tendres_. Affectueux sans que Kurt le sache.

Blaine retint son souffle, peut-être pour retenir un sanglot ou alors car son cœur s'était logé dans sa gorge. Mais ce regard partit bien trop vite et une vague d'embarras s'empara de Kurt, ses joues rougirent, il baissa les yeux et ses membres se mirent à trembler d'anxiété.

_Non, non, non, regarde-moi comme ça encore. Juste une fois de plus._

Blaine ne savait pas quoi dire pour briser la tension. Il ne pensait à rien dire qu'au fait qu'il voulait déclarer ses sentiments au garçon qui le tenait toujours dans ses bras alors il se décida pour quelque chose de simple.

"Salut."

Il le murmura, mais ça semblait très bruyant dans le silence de la pièce.

Kurt redirigea rapidement son regard vers Blaine et répondit doucement, ses joues toujours teintées de rose. "Salut."

Blaine sentit une explosion de papillons dans son ventre. _Mon dieu, qu'il aimait ce garçon_. Ça devait être écrit sur son visage car les battements du cœur de Kurt doublèrent de vitesse, une expression d'émerveillement absolu sur le visage alors mordillait sa lèvre d'un air absent.

Blaine tendit la main qui ne tenait pas celle de Kurt et l'amena vers le visage de Kurt, son geste hésitant mais il tirait son courage du fait que Kurt ne reculait pas. Il mit sa main tendrement sur la joue de Kurt, libérant la lèvre maltraitée de ses dents et il l'apaisa gentiment avec son pouce.

Les cils de Kurt battaient vite, son souffle était irrégulier et ses jambes serraient Blaine plus fort inconsciemment. Blaine retint un gémissement de désir aux images que cette action amenait dans son esprit et ce n'était pas si difficile finalement puisqu'il était distrait par la main de Kurt qui couvrait la sienne.

Le doux toucher sur sa peau nue envoya des picotements dans ses veines, réparant ses nombreuses blessures et les vides profonds dans son corps. Son esprit s'embruma, il se rapprocha.

"C'est…" la voix faible de Kurt ne put pas finir mais Blaine savait. Il connaissait Kurt.

"C'est _nous_, Kurt." Insista Blaine désespérément alors que sa main bougea pour prendre le menton de Kurt. Il ne voulait pas lui faire peur, il voulait juste qu'il comprenne. Qu'il se _souvienne_. De leur connexion, de leur amour.

Les yeux de Kurt étaient confus. "Nous."

Blaine sentit une poussée d'énergie dans son corps fatigué, les effets de la famine toujours présents mais pas autant qu'ils auraient dû l'être. Il repoussa cette pensée pour l'instant et retira sa main pour se retourner doucement. Il prit soin de ne pas presser son corps contre Kurt plus que nécessaire parce que même s'il ne demandait que ça, Kurt était très loin de penser à ça.

Il se retrouva à genoux entre les jambes de Kurt et Kurt se redressa, un peu plus en arrière vers la tête de lit. Leurs yeux ne se quittèrent jamais et l'air se remplit de l'électricité de leurs émotions.

"Tu le ressens quand on est ensemble, je le sais." _Ressens-le, je t'en prie._

Kurt retint son souffle, ses yeux parcourant le visage de Blaine. "T'étais jamais censé être réel." Le cœur de Blaine se serra. Il ne savait pas combien de fois il pourrait faire ça avant qu'il ne se brise irréparablement, mais au fond de lui il savait qu'il reviendrait toujours, peu importe le nombre de coups que prenait son cœur.

Mais Kurt n'avait pas fini. Il secoua légèrement la tête et leva une main pour la passer dans ses cheveux. "Mais même si je me dis que c'est fou… je peux pas m'empêcher de…" il cherchait frénétiquement les bons mots pour exprimer ce qu'il ressentait et Blaine se rapprocha de lui. Kurt le regarda à nouveau. "…d'être heureux que tu le sois."

Blaine se mordit la lèvre, essayant de cacher l'énorme sourire qui menaçait d'exploser sur son visage parce que Kurt était au moins heureux qu'il soit réel. C'était plus que ce qu'il avait espéré durant ces deux semaines d'espionnage.

Kurt baissa la tête, peut-être un peu embarrassé par sa confession. Ou surpris par la réaction de Blaine.

Blaine entendit du mouvement derrière la porte, suivit par un bruit de verre qui ne pouvait être que David.

_J'ai pas besoin de baby-sitter. Va-t'en_. Envoya-t-il mentalement à son ami.

_Oh mais de rien, Blaine, on est juste resté debout avec toi pendant presque deux jours,_ fut la réponse sarcastique qu'il reçut.

Blaine leva les yeux au ciel mentalement. C'est pas qu'il n'était pas reconnaissant, mais il voulait juste un peu d'intimité avec Kurt, un moment sans que personne n'écoute ou ne les interrompe. _Merci, David. Et remercie tout le monde, mais ça va maintenant. Va imposer ta présence délicieuse à quelqu'un d'autre._

Il entendit David pouffer. _Ok, tu vas voir !_ la réponse indignée parvint à l'esprit de Blaine et puis David devint plus sérieux, et –si c'était possible- sincère ? _Amuse-toi avec ta fée, Blainers._

Blaine se raidit et se reconcentra sur son Élu devant lui qui le regardait avec un air inquiet. Ça devait être une erreur.

_Qu'est-ce que tu dis ?_

_Tu as entendu. C'est compliqué et tu dois t'occuper de ton Élu. Wes a déjà une réunion chiante de prévue plus tard pour en parler mais sache que Kurt est tout ce qu'il était avant et même plus. Tu vas avoir de quoi faire !_

Et puis il quitta la pièce et la tête de Blaine qui marchait à plein régime. Était-ce possible, au milieu de toutes les autres choses impossibles, que Kurt soit profondément le même ? l'apparence extérieure était identique, révélant son héritage mais Blaine n'avait pas osé penser que Kurt aurait toujours la capacité de passer l'éternité avec lui. Que cette magnifique créature le voudrait.

Le vampire posa le regard sur les cheveux en bataille de Kurt, ses vêtements froissés, ses joues rougies. Kurt n'avait jamais eu l'air plus mignon.

"Oh, comme ta beauté me frappe encore."

Ces mots lui échappèrent, sortant de sa bouche comme par habitude.

Kurt devint encore plus rouge, détournant la tête et il passa une main dans ses cheveux pour les ordonner. "Je suis affreux."

"Tu es éblouissant. Tu ne pourrais pas être affreux même si tu essayais." Insista Blaine, relevant la tête de Kurt doucement avant de reprendre sa main comme il ne voulait pas trop le pousser. Ce qu'il voulait, c'était imprimer les mots sur la peau de Kurt par ses baisers jusqu'à ce qu'il y croie.

Kurt secoua la tête et une pensée le frappa. "Comment tu te sens ?"

Blaine essaya de répertorier toutes ses douleurs mais tout ce qu'il ressentait était un océan de sérénité. Il se rapprocha à nouveau, ses yeux parcourant les traits de Kurt et revenant toujours sur ses lèvres. "Parfait."

Kurt rougit aux implications du ton de Blaine et à son regard. Il se racla la gorge et parla d'une voix douce. "Tu m'as fait vraiment peur."

Blaine passa un doigt sur le haut de la main de Kurt, voulant tellement la retourner et remonter sa manche pour voir les marques sur son poignet. "Je suis désolé."

Kurt fixa le point où ils se connectaient. Une peau bronzée contre blanche.

"T'étais vraiment stupide." Blaine fronça les sourcils, pris un peu par surprise et il voulut répondre mais son Élu énervé l'interrompit. "Tu aurais pu _mourir_, Blaine ! Tu ne t'es pas vu sur ce lit, en train de disparaitre ! Tu aurais dû me demander mon aide ! Tu pensais que je dirais non ou quoi ?"

Il avait l'air blessé rien que d'y penser, des larmes brillant dans ses yeux et Blaine grinça intérieurement puisqu'il en était la cause. Le vampire voulait juste prendre le garçon dans ses bras et le consoler comme il le faisait autrefois. C'était étrange d'avoir autant de barrières entre eux maintenant.

"Je ne voulais pas te forcer." Ça avait soudainement l'allure d'une excuse faible et pathétique. Ou c'était peut-être à cause du regard que lui lançait Kurt. "Kurt, je -"

"Wes a dit que ça devait être moi, _mon_ sang. Si c'est vrai, alors peu importe mes crises de panique, j'aurais été là pour toi… et je pense, je sens-" il ferma les yeux pour organiser ses pensées. "Non, je _sais _que tu es important pour moi…" il ouvrit les yeux à nouveau avec appréhension mais continua. "Je ne veux pas que tu joues au martyr et que tu souffres pour moi."

_'Je sais que tu es important pour moi.'_

Blaine avait envie de crier de joie, il arrivait à peine à contenir son euphorie. Mais elle était atténuée. Atténuée par le fait que Wes avait révélé plus de choses à propos de la relation entre Kurt et Blaine que Blaine n'aurait voulu. C'était à Blaine de partager ça avec Kurt. De parler de leur couple et de ce qu'ils sont l'un pour l'autre. De partager _leurs_ souvenirs et de parler de _leur_ amour.

"Qu'est-ce que Wes t'a dit d'autre ?"

Kurt soupira, presque un grognement. "Presque rien. Aucun de vous ne dit rien, je tourne en rond et je tâtonne avec seulement quelques souvenirs fragmentés auxquels me raccrocher. Et ça fait mal, Blaine. J'ai l'impression que ma tête est fendue mais je ne veux pas que ça s'arrête non plus." Une larme roula sur sa joue.

Blaine entoura le visage de Kurt de ses mains, incapable de se retenir plus longtemps et posa son front contre celui de Kurt jusqu'à ce qu'ils respirent le même air.

"J'ai dit que je te dirais tout. Tu n'as qu'à demander, Kurt." Promit-il, passant ses doigts dans les cheveux de Kurt calmement.

"Je suis quoi pour toi ? On était quoi ?" questionna Kurt d'une voix à peine audible comme s'il avait peur de la réponse mais en avait besoin quand même.

Blaine inspira avant de révéler la vérité. Les mots venaient des profondeurs de son cœur. Il essuya la larme de Kurt avec son pouce et parla directement à son âme. "Tu étais et tu _es_ mon unique amour." Murmura-t-il. "Tu es mon Élu et personne au monde ne pourrait te remplacer, signifier ce que tu signifies pour moi. Tu es mon monde, Kurt et nous étions tous ensemble. Amants, amis, partenaires, maris, âmes sœurs…" il remonta son regard des lèvres de Kurt à ses yeux célestes. "_Nous_, on était juste nous."

* * *

"Nous." Répéta-t-il encore une fois, mais cette fois d'une voix plus forte, avec plus d'assurance. Et ça sonnait juste. Comme une voix qui lui disait, _tu n'as plus besoin de chercher. Celui-là. C'est lui_. Pendant tout ce temps il cherchait une pâle copie de Blaine Anderson, le romantique élégant de ses rêves et maintenant il l'avait réellement devant lui… et Kurt savait apprécier ce Blaine réel.

Blaine continua à le fixer de son regard perçant, figeant Kurt sur place comme s'il pouvait braquer un projecteur sur les parties les plus sombres et les plus profondes à l'intérieur de lui. Il illuminait des peurs cachées, des désirs et des souvenirs.

Kurt eut un moment de clarté et se délecta de la chaleur de cette lumière.

Était-ce si important toutes les questions qu'il avait, les réponses qu'il voulait ? Il n'y avait qu'une chose indéniable. Une vérité.

Blaine.

Peu importe sous quelle forme, ce qu'il était, Blaine était son monde et Kurt sentait que c'était assez. Finalement, il _accepta_. Tout le reste était négociable. Mais Kurt n'était quand même pas prêt à sauter dedans à pieds joints, même s'il était déjà pas mal embarqué. Il voulait y aller doucement. Il ne voulait pas tout faire foirer quand c'était _si_ important, si nécessaire à son existence.

Depuis qu'il s'était réveillé avec Blaine dans ses bras, partir ne lui avait pas effleuré l'esprit. Blaine avait toujours été une constante dans sa vie, réelle ou fictive et il voulait que ça reste comme ça, peu importe ses peurs et ses réserves.

Le portable de Kurt se mit à sonner et il fouilla dans sa poche pour l'attraper, grimaçant quand il vit qu'il était 17h et qu'il n'avait pas donné de nouvelles de la journée. Blaine se recula, changea de position pour s'asseoir à côté de Kurt. Il prit la main libre de Kurt et la posa sur ses genoux pour pouvoir jouer avec ses doigts. Kurt sentit un frisson quand la main de Blaine remonta le long de son poignet pour effleurer l'endroit d'où il s'était nourri plus tôt.

Kurt rougissait abondamment quand il répondit au téléphone. "Salut, papa."

_"Ça doit être de sacrées soldes, tu es parti toute la journée !"_

Le reproche était là, clair et net.

"Oui désolé, j'ai eu une journée de fou." Il lança un regard à Blaine. _Euphémisme_. "je vais manger un morceau avec 'Cedes et après je rentre."

Blaine semblait fasciné par les marques sur son poignet et Kurt tourna la tête pour voir Blaine fixant son poignet d'un regard avide, les pupilles dilatées. Kurt essaya de suivre ce que disait son père.

_"Tu as jusqu'à neuf heures, Kurt, après ça je viendrais moi-même te chercher et t'écarter de force des chaussures !"_

Kurt leva les yeux au ciel à la description dramatique mais un peu réaliste que son père faisait de lui. Il était aussi un peu déçu du couvre-feu. Il fallait deux heures pour aller à Lima donc ça voulait dire qu'ils n'avaient plus que deux heures ensemble si Wes était son chauffeur. "Je serais là, papa. Je t'aime."

_"Moi aussi je t'aime, et arrête de dépenser mon argent !"_

Kurt émit un petit rire, se sentant un peu coupable et il raccrocha. C'était une habitude de mentir à son père en ce moment. _C'est pas comme si tu pouvais lui dire la vérité !_

Il laissa tomber sa main sur ses genoux, passant son pouce sur l'écran de son portable après l'avoir verrouillé. Après s'être perdu dans ses pensées pendant quelques secondes, il se rendit compte que Blaine était immobile à côté de lui.

"Tu dois partir quand ?" demanda-t-il d'un ton monotone et triste, ses grands yeux dorés regardant Kurt comme un petit chiot.

"Dans deux heures si je veux être rentré à 21h."

Blaine hocha la tête et de s'allonger sur le lit. "Viens à côté de moi."

Ce n'était pas la première fois depuis qu'ils étaient réveillés que Kurt admirait la peau nue, bronzée et lisse de Blaine. Mais c'était la première fois qu'il pouvait la regarder sans s'inquiéter pour la santé de Blaine. Blaine avait l'air d'être forgé par les Dieux et Kurt se sentait un peu mal à l'aise à côté de lui avec ses cheveux en bataille et ses habits dépareillés.

Il releva les yeux, faisant de brèves pauses en voyant les quelques points de sang séchés et puis ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de Blaine. "Allonge-toi."

Kurt se laissa glisser doucement, remarquant seulement maintenant qu'il avait toujours ses chaussures sous les draps. Puisque Blaine tenait toujours sa main, Kurt dut se mettre sur le côté et Blaine l'imita, s'approchant jusqu'à ce que leurs têtes soient sur le même oreiller. Il y eut un moment de silence pendant qu'ils savouraient leur proximité et que Blaine faisait balader ses doigts sur la peau de Kurt.

"Je peux te ramener maintenant si tu veux." Lui dit Blaine, ses yeux fixés sur ses doigts qui traçaient des lignes, des cercles, des cœurs, des mots autour de ces deux points rouge.

"Non, je suis exactement là où je dois être." Murmura Kurt en s'humidifiant les lèvres.

Les yeux de Blaine remontèrent rapidement, allumés d'un feu intérieur alors qu'ils suivaient la langue de Kurt. Il se rapprocha encore et leurs nez se touchèrent à nouveau. Le souffle chaud qui s'échappait de ses lèvres fit bondir le cœur de Kurt en dehors de sa poitrine.

"J'en ai vraiment envie. Je pense qu'à ça." Confia-t-il avec un gémissement brisé et Kurt eut le sentiment que c'était le vampire qui parlait et non Blaine. Ses iris sombres étaient aussi un indice qui allait dans ce sens et Kurt se demandait depuis combien de temps il repoussait ses désirs.

Kurt émit un son étranglé, essayant de trouver une raison de ne _pas_ laisser Blaine faire ce qu'il voulait de lui. Ce fut le sentiment de panique dans son estomac qui le fit détourner la tête à la dernière seconde. "Parle-moi de toi." Dit-il d'un ton essoufflé, essayant de détourner son attention.

Blaine grogna son mécontentement, sa bouche reposant contre la joue de Kurt et il recula sa tête, les canines légèrement allongées. "Kurt…" dit-il sombrement et il secoua la tête, essayant de se débarrasser de ce qui l'entrainait.

Kurt se mit à transpirer un peu. "D-doucement Blaine. J'ai besoin qu'on aille doucement."

Blaine hocha la tête frénétiquement, enfonçant sa tête dans l'oreille, une expression de concentration intense sur le visage alors qu'il se livrait à une bataille intérieure. "Je suis désolé." S'excusa-t-il d'une voix faible.

Kurt sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux à nouveau et il posa une main sur la joue de Blaine, sentant le léger picotement de sa barbe. "Hé, non, ce n'est pas ta faute, j'ai juste besoin de temps. On a tous les deux besoin de temps pour s'y habituer."

Blaine acquiesça à nouveau, plus doucement cette fois et il ouvrit les yeux qui étaient redevenus dorés.

"Donc on peut juste rester comme ça et parler ?" demanda Kurt, se sentant un peu enfantin.

Mais Blaine lui sourit. "Ça serait bien."

"Oui ?"

"Oui, j'aimerais beaucoup."

Kurt lui fit un sourire de soulagement et bougea pour trouver une position plus confortable puisqu'ils allaient rester là un moment. "Donc… les vampires ?"

"Les vampires."

"Si je l'avais pas vu de mes propres yeux, je serais déjà parti d'une façon super théâtrale." Dit Kurt avec le reste d'hystérie qu'il ressentait quand il avait découvert la première fois.

Blaine eut un petit sourire. "Tu as toujours été bon pour soigner ta sortie… ou ton entrée."

Kurt ne savait pas s'il devait se sentir flatté ou offensé. Il renifla avec dédain. "C'est quoi l'intérêt de vivre en étant inaperçu ?"

Le sourire du vampire doubla de taille. "Il n'y en a aucun, bien sûr." Dit-il, une étincelle heureuse dans le regard.

Kurt sentit qu'ils étaient un peu ridicules mais il ne put s'empêcher de glousser. "On est bêtes."

Blaine fit la moue. "J'aime être bête."

Kurt essaya de ne pas se laisser distraire par la tentation de ses lèvres. "De tout ce que j'ai lu sur les vampires, qu'est-ce qui est vraiment vrai ?"

Blaine leva les sourcils – des sourcils qui auraient l'air ridicule sur quelqu'un d'autre. "Je sais pas ce que t'as lu mais on est pas si différents des humains." Dit-il en haussant les épaules. "On peut sortir en plein jour, pas de cercueil ni d'ail, on ne brille pas non plus." Kurt leva les yeux au ciel. "Enfait c'est juste des sens hyper développés, de la force et de la vitesse, avec le bonus de l'immortalité. Les différences de culture sont vraiment ce qui nous sépare… et peut-être aussi le régime." Blaine toucha à nouveau les deux points rouge sur le poignet de Kurt avec son pouce.

Kurt rougit, se rappelant combien il avait aimé que Blaine se nourrisse de lui. "Et tu ne manges rien d'autre ?"

"On peut manger de la nourriture humaine. On a les organes pour la digérer et certains le font pour le plaisir. Mais ça nous apporte rien, les nutriments que les autres créatures trouvent dans la nourriture, on ne peut les avoir que dans le sang qu'on boit."

Kurt prit le temps d'enregistrer tout ça et une question le frappa. "Et tu dois te nourrir tous les combien de temps ?"

"Je peux tenir à peu près quelques semaines-"

"C'est pas ce que j'ai demandé, Blaine. Je t'ai demandé quand est-ce que tu as _besoin_ de te nourrir sans être affamé. J'ai vu le résultat quand tu tiens plusieurs semaines et je ne veux pas que ça se reproduise, pas tant que j'ai mon mot à dire et devine quoi ? Mon sang est la seule chose au menu pour toi alors tu vas devoir t'y habituer."

Blaine le fixait avec des grands yeux, sa bouche s'ouvrant et se fermant plusieurs fois avant qu'il murmure "Tu es exactement le même, tu sais."

Kurt rougit légèrement, mal à l'aise. "Quoi, autoritaire qui te donne des ordres ?"

Blaine sourit et Kurt sentit que Blaine cachait quelque chose derrière la phrase qu'il prononça ensuite. "Surtout autoritaire qui me donne des ordres. Tu es né pour commander." Et apparemment, Blaine était né pour le laisser faire et être heureux. Mais ses mots troublèrent Kurt. Comment quelqu'un pouvait-il être né pour donner des ordres ? Et puis ça le frappa en pleine tête. Il était prince dans sa vie passée. _Mon dieu, ça sonnait bizarre même dans sa tête._

Kurt rit, gêné. "Oui… eh bien pas cette fois ci."

Le vampire était sur le point de dire quelque chose mais il changea d'avis et retourna au premier sujet. "Et pour répondre à ta question, je peux être en parfaite santé en me nourrissant une fois par semaine."

Kurt avait toujours l'impression qu'il y avait plus qu'il ne savait pas et il était frustré d'avoir tous ses souvenirs enfermés quelque part, si Blaine et Jeff avaient raison. "Avant… c'était combien…"

"Tous les jours."

Kurt fut surpris, il leva les sourcils et couina "_Tous les jours ?_" Il ne dirait pas non à Blaine si il en avait besoin, mais il aimait tellement ça qu'il suspectait le fait de se nourrir d'être connecté à _d'autres _choses.

"Parfois, ce n'est pas pour me nourrir. C'est pour la connexion and c'est l'acte le plus intime pour un vampire, à part faire l'amour bien sûr." Le fait que les deux étaient souvent une seule et même chose était apparent et les oreilles vierges de Kurt l'avaient compris. Il imaginait Blaine qui suçait son cou pendant que leurs corps se joignaient lentement, sensuellement, les jambes de Kurt enroulées autour de sa taille-

Le grognement de Blaine fit sortir Kurt de son fantasme et il vit deux canines pointues et deux yeux noirs qui le dévoraient presque. En une seconde, il était au-dessus de Kurt avec sa tête enfouie dans son cou.

"Mon dieu, je peux le sentir. A quel point tu le veux. A quel point tu me veux." Dit-il contre sa peau, faisant brûler le sang dans ses veines. Kurt mit ses mains sur les larges épaules de Blaine, émerveillé par la peau _nue_ et chaude qu'il voulait explorer.

"B-Blaine-"

"Tu as rêvé de ça, mon amour ?" le vampire promena ses lèvres le long de l'artère proéminente sur le cou de Kurt jusqu'à son oreille. Kurt ne put s'empêcher de cambrer le dos et de se presser contre Blaine. Il était perdu dans une brume de plaisir et il dut se mordre la lèvre pour ne pas l'exprimer à voix haute. "J'ai entendu les bruits que tu fais, Kurt Hummel. Des bruits tellement beaux, tellement obscènes."

Kurt gémit et se sentit durcir mais c'était beaucoup trop, beaucoup trop de sensations pour lesquelles il n'était pas prêt. "A-arrête." Bredouilla-t-il, le souffle court. Il fixa le plafond de ses yeux écarquillés alors qu'il essayait de faire descendre la température.

Blaine grogna mais s'immobilisa comme Kurt avait demandé, comme s'il était incapable de faire quoi que ce soit d'autre et ils restèrent comme ça un moment. Blaine avait ses avant-bras de chaque côté de Kurt, sa tête dans son cou et les doigts de Kurt agrippaient les épaules de Blaine.

_Oh. Mon. Dieu._

Kurt essayait de distraire son attention et il se mit à regarder la chambre. Le grand dressing, le vanity et les armoires magnifiquement découpées.

"Je me rappelle de cette chambre."

Blaine releva la tête, intéressé.

"Mais tu as changé le lit." Continua Kurt d'un ton curieux et maintenant qu'il pensait à autre chose, ses hormones d'ado se calmaient. _Pourquoi garderait-il tout sauf le lit ?_

Blaine releva complètement la tête, l'air encore un peu instable. "C'est là où tu…" il ferma les yeux, incapable de le dire à voix haute et Kurt avait l'horrible sentiment qu'il connaissait la fin de la phrase. "Mais j'ai gardé les draps. Ceux qui n'étaient pas sales."

C'était sur le bout de sa langue, la question. Savoir s'il était mort là. Il ne savait pas si c'était de la curiosité morbide ou un désir d'être préparé avant que le souvenir ne lui tombe dessus au beau milieu du lycée mais l'expression du visage de Blaine l'arrêta. Il n'allait pas lui faire revivre ça maintenant, surtout qu'ils n'avaient pas beaucoup de temps ensemble.

Kurt décida de poser une autre question. "Pourquoi tu as gardé les draps ?"

"Ils avaient ton odeur." Une phrase toute simple prononcée d'une petite voix. Le cœur de Kurt se brisa en deux pour lui.

"Eh bien, je suis dans ceux-là depuis un bout de temps et j'ai pas pris de douche." Plaisanta Kurt, voulant voir Blaine lui faire son magnifique sourire à nouveau.

Ça marcha pendant un court moment seulement. "Tu dois partir bientôt si tu veux être rentré à l'heure."

Kurt eut soudainement envie de pleurer. Ou de faire une crise. Il ne voulait pas quitter ce cocon de bonheur et de sécurité que lui et Blaine avaient forgé.

"Je ne veux pas partir." Admit-il à voix haute, décidant d'être honnête avec lui-même et Blaine.

"Je ne veux pas que tu parte." Blaine lui fit un sourire triste et il roula sur le matelas à côté de lui. Kurt ressentit le vide immédiatement. Il attrapa son téléphone, tâtonnant dans les draps et couvertures avant de le trouver et de vérifier l'heure.

**18:55**

Il mit sa main dans ses cheveux non-stylés et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent alors qu'il réalisait. Il se leva du lit précipitamment, ses pieds s'emmêlant dans les draps. "Je peux pas rentrer comme ça !"

Blaine fronça légèrement les sourcils, il n'aimait pas la distance entre eux et il traversa le lit pour le suivre. "Comme quoi ?"

"Comme un SDF !"

Les lèvres du vampire tressaillirent. "T'as pas l'air d'un SDF, Kurt."

"Mes cheveux, c'est un carnage, je porte un legging, mon pull d'hier et des chaussons pour l'amour de McQueen ! J'ai pas pris de douche, Blaine ! J'ai pas fait ma routine de soin de la peau ! Et j'ai dit à mon père que je faisais les soldes au centre commercial, j'ai pas d'habits ou de sacs pour le prouver !" tempêta-t-il. Blaine s'était levé entre temps et il n'avait qu'un pantalon de Dalton qui tombait bas sur ses hanches. _Non pas que Kurt ait remarqué ça, il était en pleine crise, merci bien._

"Dis-lui que tu n'as rien trouvé."

Kurt lui lança un regard hautain quand il eut réussi à détacher ses yeux de la moitié inférieure de Blaine. "T'es sûr que tu me connais ?"

Blaine soupira et leva les yeux au ciel. "On va aller voir Jeff."

"En quoi ça va aider ?"

Blaine fit un pas vers Kurt et lui prit la main gentiment, entrelaçant leurs doigts. "Vous faites à peu près la même taille et Nick se plaint toujours qu'il achète trop de choses qu'il n'utilise même pas."

Kurt baissa le regard vers leurs mains jointes, sachant que Blaine pouvait entendre à quel point son cœur battait vite à cause d'un simple geste d'affection. Mais se tenir la main allait, surtout quand elles s'emboitaient si bien. "Et ça ne dérangera pas Jeff ?"

Blaine sourit et marcha vers la porte, attrapant un t-shirt et des chaussettes dans l'armoire. "Tu vas voir."

Apparemment "tu vas voir" voulait dire "pas du tout" puisque le blond surexcité se mit à parler à une vitesse hallucinante en courant dans sa chambre et Kurt eut du mal à suivre. Blaine était réticent à les laisser seuls pour se changer mais Jeff le poussa contre Nick. Kurt lui fit un sourire rassurant et il quitta la pièce à contrecœur. Mais il resta derrière la porte au cas où.

En quelques minutes, des centaines d'habits neufs avec les étiquettes non détachées volèrent vers Kurt. Les marques des vêtements lui donnèrent l'eau à la bouche. Il n'eut pas de mal à trouver des choses qui lui plaisaient bien sûr, mais c'était difficile de les accepter. Certains de ces habits valaient plus que sa garde-robe entière ! Finalement, Kurt choisit quelques habits de marque moins prestigieuse pour porter et ramener chez lui dans des sacs de shopping. Les habits qu'il portait avant étaient rangés dans un sac en bandoulière que Jeff avait insisté à lui donner. "Qui sors sans sac quand on a un jean comme ça ? Tu peux pas mettre un portefeuille dans un truc qui moule autant tes fesses, c'est les lois de la physique."

Blaine grogna de l'autre côté de la porte.

Dix minutes plus tard, Kurt se coiffait minutieusement dans la salle de bain décorée avec style de Nick et Jeff, se sentant un peu ridicule puisqu'il allait rentrer chez lui et tout défaire. _Ah, la beauté du mensonge_. Le jean blanc qu'il portait était serré, le pull violet était doux et léger et les converses qu'il avait au pied étaient une taille trop grande. Jeff avait vraiment aidé Kurt à avoir l'air bien et il lui avait même fait don d'un manteau noir pour mettre au-dessus parce que "on est en hiver après tout."

Après un moment où Blaine ne put détacher ses yeux des jambes et des hanches de Kurt, ils retournèrent au parking souterrain, leurs mains jointes à nouveau.

"Où sont tous les autres ?" demanda Kurt en jetant un coup d'œil dans les pièces désertes.

Blaine tira Kurt plus près de lui. "C'est l'heure où on se nourrit et ça se passe à l'étage du dessus."

Kurt hocha la tête, se sentant très petit dans cet immense endroit. "Combien d'étages il y a ?"

"Trois, sans compter l'école bien sûr." Blaine dit en souriant.

Kurt rit, il ne savait pas quoi faire d'autre. "Bien sûr."

Blaine lui serra la main gentiment. "L'étage du haut, c'est principalement les pièces à vivre, le deuxième, c'est les chambres et le troisième c'est l'espace d'entrainement, la salle de gym et les chambres du Conseil quand ils nous honorent de leur présence."

C'était clair que Blaine n'aimait pas ces membres du conseil, qui que ce soit.

"C'est génial."

Ils atteignirent les portes en fer et Blaine les ouvrit, menant Kurt jusqu'à son 4x4 noir aux vitres teintées. Kurt plissa les yeux.

"Alors c'est la voiture du harceleur ?"

Blaine s'arrêta net et se retourna en rougissant. "Tu n'étais pas censé remarquer."

Kurt leva les yeux au ciel. "S'il te plait. J'aide mon père au garage depuis des années, je connais les voitures et je sais quand il y a une nouvelle qui se gare dans ma rue."

"C'est vrai." Marmonna Blaine en faisant la moue et Kurt pensa qu'il était adorable. Il les mena jusqu'à la voiture, à l'aise avec la façon si naturelle dont ils étaient ensemble à nouveau. Kurt se sentait désinhibé grâce aux nuances et aux petits détails.

Blaine déverrouilla la voiture et Kurt marcha vers la porte du siège passager. "Et pour ton information, un 4x4 noir, c'est pas vraiment discret." Et il monta dans la voiture, excité de pouvoir flirter et taquiner. D'avoir quelqu'un avec qui il pouvait le faire. Et de savoir _comment_ le faire.

Blaine s'assit sur son siège, un sourire aux lèvres. "Ça marche dans les films, tu sais." Marmonna-t-il en mettant la clé sur le contact.

Kurt feignit l'étonnement, une main sur sa poitrine. "Personne ne t'avait dit que les films ne sont pas réels ?"

Blaine le dévisagea. "Tu te crois marrant, hein ?"

Kurt sourit. "C'est ce qu'on dit."

"Uh huh."

Et, sans autre avertissement, Blaine se pencha vers Kurt et le chatouilla. Kurt gigota, couina et rit jusqu'à ce qu'il en ait les larmes aux yeux. Il était coincé contre la porte sans moyen de s'échapper. Pendant ce temps Blaine souriait et riait sans jamais arrêter.

"D-d'accord… Bla-BLAINE ! p-p-pardon, _ah_… stop !" il pouvait à peine parler tellement il rigolait.

"Oh, je sais pas." Blaine fit semblant de réfléchir avant de recommencer, sachant exactement où le chatouiller.

Kurt sauta pratiquement sur son siège. "S'il te… plait."

Blaine gloussa et arrêta mais il n'enleva pas ses mains des hanches de Kurt. "Okay, okay."

Kurt prit une grande inspiration, lança un regard noir au vampire satisfait à côté de lui. "T'es qu'un salaud !" dit-il, essoufflé.

"Tu es mignon." Répondit Blaine et il se pencha pour déposer un baiser sur le bout du nez de Kurt avant de s'immobiliser et de reculer. "Pardon, je… c'est-"

Kurt se redressa entièrement, sentant encore la bouche de Blaine sur lui et il essaya de traduire ses émotions en phrases complètes. "Blaine, c'est bon. Enfin, je suis pas encore prêt pour qu'on s'embrasse." Il rougit. "J'aimerais qu'on apprenne à se connaitre avant d'explorer _ça_, mais ça veut pas dire que je veux pas qu'on se touche du tout. Se tenir la main, les câlins, les bisous sur la joue, je suis à l'aise avec ça si toi aussi. Je ne veux pas que tu repousse tous tes instincts, et que tu te concentres juste sur bien et mal au lieu de simplement être ensemble."

Blaine hochait la tête frénétiquement quand Kurt eut fini sa tirade. "Alors tu veux vraiment essayer. Nous, je veux dire ?"

Ses yeux étaient si plein d'espoir. Comme si Kurt détenait le secret du bonheur à lui tout seul. "J'ai fini de me cacher et d'éviter ça, Blaine. Je peux même pas l'éviter et je ne veux plus le faire et je suis désolé que ça m'ait pris autant de temps pour le réaliser !"

Blaine posa un doigt tendrement sur les lèvres de Kurt qui picotèrent au contact. "Tu n'as pas à t'excuser. Je suis le vampire le plus chanceux du monde de t'avoir avec moi une seconde fois et je veux que tu sache que je ferais tout pour toi, Kurt. Tout."

Kurt sentit une larme couler le long de sa joue et il l'essuya rapidement. Il pressa ses lèvres contre le doigt de Blaine et ramena sa main vers la bouche du vampire. C'était ce qu'il pouvait lui donner qui ressemblait le plus à un baiser, la promesse de Kurt et il espérait que c'était assez.

Quand Blaine rouvrit les yeux, il vit que c'était plus qu'assez.

Kurt rougit et baissa la tête. "Je dois rentrer."

Blaine se racla la gorge et se rassit proprement sur son siège. Il commença à conduire et un moment plus tard, il avança sa main vers Kurt pour rependre la sienne. Cette fois, ce fut Kurt qui entrelaça leurs doigts.


	10. Chapitre 10

**Hello !**

**J'ai finalement pu prendre mon ordinateur au travail et je m'y suis mise quand j'avais rien à faire, ^^ **

**Profitez de tout ces trucs mignons ;)**

* * *

**Chapitre 10**

_Maison des Hummel_

Blaine conduit à bonne allure et à 20h50 ils étaient dans le 4x4 garé dans la rue de Kurt. Ni l'un, ni l'autre ne voulait être le premier à partir.

Le voyage était passé en silence, la radio étant un parfait bruit de fond et le cœur de Kurt battait légèrement plus vite que d'habitude. Ils échangèrent des coups d'œil timides des regards au-dessus de long cils et de joues rougies. Tout le long, leurs doigts restèrent entrelacés, une preuve tangible de la connexion qu'ils partageaient. Oui, tout était peut-être compliqué et il y avait beaucoup d'incertitude, mais en dessous de tout ça était un lien indestructible qui les poussaient l'un vers l'autre comme par la force de la gravité.

Les minutes passèrent et Blaine regarda le visage de Kurt éclairé par les lampadaires de rue pendant que Kurt fixait son sac qu'il tripotait de sa main libre. Blaine arrivait à peine à croire que ces dernières 24 heures étaient réelles, qu'il était assis avec un Kurt à côté de lui, qu'il lui tenait la main et qu'il était d'accord pour recommencer. Et il recommencerait. Il ne laisserait jamais Kurt avoir le moindre regret, le moindre doute de savoir s'il voulait vraiment Blaine. Le vampire le gâterait et l'aimerait sans limites jusqu'à ce que Kurt soit noyé de mots doux, de sérénades et de cadeaux. Tout ce que son cœur désirerait.

Kurt Hummel n'avait aucune idée de ce qui l'attendait.

La seule chose qu'il allait devoir contrôler étaient ces foutues instincts de vampire. Il avait passé trop d'années à se foutre de ce qu'il pouvait faire et maintenant il manquait sérieusement de contrôle.

Il avait l'accès privé à Kurt maintenant et il avait craqué. Deux fois.

Mais bon dieu, Kurt était la tentation même avec ses rougissements innocents, ses longs cils papillonnants et ses yeux expressifs. Ses yeux qui criaient '_j'ai envie de toi'_. Des choses tellement tentantes, tellement moqueuses. Ça avait toujours été son point faible et avec cette odeur ? C'était comme si du sexe pur sortait des pores de Kurt, se mêlant à cette odeur d'été qui le menait déjà par le bout du nez. Il était sans défense.

Kurt était le mélange parfait d'innocence et de séduction. Une combinaison dangereuse qui le captivait et l'émerveillait, murmurant des mots doux à son oreille mais ce n'était que du poison. Et Kurt était définitivement le poison préféré de Blaine.

Blaine serra la mâchoire et essaya de retenir les pulsions de son entrejambe.

"Tu vas être en retard."

Il le dit à voix basse mais Kurt sursauta, son cœur battant à tout rompre avant qu'il ne se tourne vers lui avec de grands yeux. Il se racla la gorge, regardant par la fenêtre à nouveau, ses joues tintées de rose encore une fois. "Euh, je me disais… peut-être qu'on devrait échanger nos numéros ?" il risqua un regard vers Blaine et le vampire essaya de ne pas laisser son sourire envahir tout son visage même si à l'intérieur, il faisait la danse de la joie. "Tu sais, parce que je dois savoir quand tu as besoin de… te nourrir. Et si on doit essayer d'être ensemble ce serait vraiment bizarre de faire deux heures de voyage juste pour parler et-"

Blaine posa un doigt sur les lèvres de Kurt pour arrêter sa tirade, il trouvait le changement de rôles amusant. Normalement, c'était _lui_ qui disait n'importe quoi. _Okay. Alors il faisait beaucoup ça._

"J'aimerais beaucoup."

Kurt hocha la tête, un peu embarrassé quand Blaine retira sa main et il plongea la sienne dans le sac presque vide sur ses genoux. Il sortit son iphone et le tendit à Blaine après l'avoir déverouillé. Blaine le prit, momentanément distrait par le fond d'écran. C'était une photo d'un Kurt souriant et d'un homme que Blaine savait être son père qui avait un bras autour de son cou. Ça capturait parfaitement l'affection entre le père et le fils et Blaine se sentit mal à l'aise. Kurt avait une autre famille. Une autre famille _fée_ et royale. Il avait même une famille avec Blaine et l'Assemblée de l'Ohio ! Le vampire ne savait pas comment aborder le sujet. _Devait-il lui dire maintenant ? Devait-il attendre d'en connaitre plus sur cette situation ?_

La deuxième option semblait plus logique, même si ça lui faisait mal de cacher des choses aussi importantes à Kurt. Il y avait aussi le fait que Kurt avait peut-être besoin de s'en souvenir lui-même ?

Blaine était complètement dépassé.

Il mit les problèmes de côté pour l'instant et enregistra son numéro dans le portable de Kurt. Se sentant d'humeur malicieuse, il ajouta un cœur après son nom, appréciant de voir comment son nom ressortait à côté des autres contacts simples et ennuyeux. Il le rendit à Kurt qui leva un sourcil à l'audace de son geste mais il ne pouvait retenir ni le rougissement de plaisir qui envahissait son visage, ni le petit sourire amusé. Il appela Blaine pour qu'il ait son numéro aussi.

Blaine vit Kurt jeter un coup d'œil à l'heure et grogner avant de ranger son portable. Il posa son sac à ses pieds à côtés de tous les faux achats prêtés par Jeff. Il leur restait trois minutes.

"Tu vas encore rôder autour de ma maison cette nuit ?" demanda Kurt de but en blanc.

Blaine rougit de honte sous le regard insistant de Kurt. Ça avait l'air tellement sordide quand il le disait comme ça ! Comme si Blaine voulait seulement l'espionner. Mais bon, il ne comprenait pas les raisons qui poussaient Blaine à la surveillance 24/24 donc ça avait probablement l'air étrange.

"Je garde juste un œil, je n'espionne pas." Promit Blaine.

"Un œil sur quoi ? Les chouettes dangereuses ? Les écureuils tueurs ?" demanda Kurt, dubitatif.

"Je te protège."

Toujours sceptique. "Tu me protèges?"

"Oui, je te protège !" Blaine grogna presque de frustration.

Kurt plissa les yeux, n'aimant pas ce ton. "De quoi, Blaine ?"

"DE TOUT !"

Le cri de Blaine résonna dans la voiture, sa respiration haletante et paniquée.

"C'est impossible, Blaine. Tu le sais, hein ?" dit doucement Kurt.

Blaine secoua la tête, têtu.

"Blaine-"

"Non, Kurt !" l'interrompit durement Blaine. Puis il jura quand il vit Kurt avoir un mouvement de recul et essayer de reprendre sa main, l'air blessé. Blaine tint sa main fermement, pas décidé à le laisser partir. "Pardon… c'est juste… j'ai besoin de faire ça. Je t'en prie, laisse-moi m'occuper de toi."

Le beau visage de Kurt s'adoucit.

"Mais tu as bien une vie, Blaine ! J'ai aucune idée de ton âge mais tu es quand même au lycée. Ils ont pas remarqué ton absence ? Tu crois qu'être mon ombre, c'est une vie ?" questionna Kurt, confus mais déterminé. Il avait cette étincelle dans les yeux, celle qui était toujours là quand il était décidé à avoir ce qu'il voulait.

"Oui, c'en est une heureuse." Répondit immédiatement Blaine. "Je préfère passer ma vie entière à te suivre de loin que n'importe quoi d'autre." Déclara-t-il, complètement sérieux.

Les yeux de Kurt s'écarquillèrent et il déglutit alors que les mots de Blaine remplirent l'espace entre eux. Lourd dans l'air.

"Je ne veux pas ça pour toi, Blaine." Dit doucement Kurt en regardant Blaine dans les yeux. Blaine ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais Kurt secoua la tête, inflexible. "Non. Rentre chez toi, Blaine. J'ai pas besoin de babysitter, je peux me débrouiller tout seul, je le fais depuis des années. Vis ta vie et je te promets d'en faire partie. Mais je ne peux pas être _toute_ ta vie, je pense que c'est pas sain."

Blaine se rapprocha de Kurt, agité. "Tu l'es et tu l'as toujours été, Kurt, depuis qu'on s'est rencontrés ! Tu es mon Élu."

C'était clair que Kurt ne comprenait pas vraiment ce que ça impliquait. Ça impliquait que Kurt était toujours à la tête de ses priorités peu importe ses devoirs et ses engagements, mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il n'avait pas de vie en dehors de Kurt. Les choses s'emboitaient toujours parfaitement pour les vampires et leurs Élus. Mais Kurt avait grandi avec les humains et c'était une des différences entre les deux peuples. C'était irritant. Ça le rendait fou.

Kurt fronça les sourcils et Blaine vit qu'il commençait à comprendre leur différence. Il plissa son nez d'une manière tout à fait adorable et Blaine voulait l'embrasser à nouveau. Il voulait l'embrasser lui.

Après un moment, Kurt poussa un profond soupir. "J'en suis pas encore là, Blaine. Je peux pas… c'est trop pour moi pour l'instant." Ses yeux suppliaient Blaine de comprendre.

Le vampire savait qu'il était en train de perdre la bataille. "Je resterais hors de vue. Tu ne sauras même pas que je suis là."

Kurt secoua la tête. "Je savais que tu étais là pendant tout ce temps ! Je ne t'ai pas vu une fois mais je savais que tu me regardais, je le _sentais_ et maintenant j'ai besoin d'un peu de temps tout seul. Pour penser à tout ça et je peux pas le faire quand je passe mon temps à regarder derrière moi pour essayer de _t'_apercevoir !"

Blaine serra la mâchoire et regarda par la fenêtre. Kurt lui demandait de le laisser vulnérable et tout en lui se révoltait. Il ne savait pas s'il en avait la force. Jeremiah était toujours vivant quelque part. il ne savait pas que Kurt était de retour et son assemblée ne dirait rien… le seul dont il doutait était Sebastian mais Wes et lui pourraient s'en occuper si besoin. Mais Blaine avait peur. Il y avait toujours cette possibilité que quelque chose se passe mal. Il ne fallait qu'une seule erreur.

Blaine entendit le clic de la ceinture de sécurité, le frottement de tissu contre cuir et puis sentit la main de Kurt sur sa joue. Il tourna la tête et se noya dans un océan bleu céleste.

"Doucement, tu te rappelles ?" plaisanta faiblement Kurt. Mais Blaine ne put lui faire un sourire, trop absorbé dans les innombrables manières dont Kurt pourrait être blessé et il ne serait pas là pour l'empêcher, alors Kurt redevint sérieux. "ça veut pas dire que je ne veux pas te voir du tout. Je veux qu'on apprenne à se connaitre et peut-être qu'un jour on sera au même point tous les deux. Ces gens cinglés qui ne supportent pas d'être séparés de la personne qu'ils aiment pendant plus de deux secondes."

_La personne qu'ils aiment_. Comme s'il voulait dire que Blaine avait l'opportunité d'être cette personne. Il se sentit tout à coup rempli de détermination et d'euphorie.

Et pour le reste de la phrase ? Blaine devait sourire, parce qu'ironiquement, ça les décrivait très exactement. Ils faisaient tout ensemble. Ils détestaient être loin l'un de l'autre. Ils s'embrassaient et se câlinaient de la manière la plus sentimentale et embarrassante quand ils se retrouvaient, peu importe qui les voyait.

"Ceux qui s'embrassent entre les cours ?" demanda Blaine avec un petit sourire qui s'élargit quand Kurt rougit.

"Mais bien sûr, mon chou." Répliqua Kurt, ne se défilant jamais d'un défi verbal.

Blaine rit malgré lui, ravi. "Les surnoms." Dit-il comme s'il le cochait sur une liste. "Est-ce qu'on peut se montrer une affection trop débordante en soirée ?"

Kurt hoqueta, feignant le choc. "Tu me demandes ça ? Chéri, on sera le couple qui ne veut jamais sortir parce qu'on préfère passer tout notre temps ensemble."

"Ils diraient qu'on est ennuyeux." Continua Blaine avec une fausse moue, se sentant fondre quand il entendit le terme affectueux de la bouche de Kurt.

Kurt gloussa et Blaine adorait ça. "C'est parce qu'ils seraient jaloux."

Blaine regarda Kurt de haut en bas, s'arrêtant sur ses endroits préférés… qui s'avéraient être tout ce qu'il y avait de ses cheveux stylés aux bouts de ses pieds mignons. "Qui ne le serait pas ?"

Kurt se mordit la lèvre pour essayer de contenir un énième rougissement mais Blaine aimait faire rougir son amour. Il aimait la façon dont ça rehaussait les traits déjà magnifiques de son visage et le vampire en lui aimait voir le sang affluer.

L'atmosphère était devenue considérablement plus légère et Kurt se rassit sur son siège. Le contact de sa peau manqua tout de suite à Blaine.

"Donc pas de garde du corps vampire ?" demanda Kurt, un peu appréhensif.

Blaine prit une profonde respiration avant de l'expirer lourdement. Il regardait Kurt de ses yeux suppliants, sachant qu'il avait perdu avant même d'avoir commencé. "Tu peux m'envoyer un message ou m'appeler aussi souvent que tu peux ? Pour que je sache que tu es en sécurité et heureux."

Kurt lui fit un doux sourire et baissa la tête. "Bien sûr. C'est ce que j'aimerais faire, de toute façon."

Blaine sourit, se disant qu'il finirait par mourir tellement Kurt était mignon quand il eut une idée. "S'envoyer des messages et s'appeler tout le temps avec l'option du "tu raccroches, non toi", ok !" il fit le signe de valider quelque chose sur sa liste.

Kurt se mordit la lèvre pour retenir ses gloussements mais finalement il se mit simplement à rire. Blaine se sentit fier et content de ses efforts et il regarda leurs mains jointes, caressant le dos de celle de Kurt avec son pouce.

"Je ne peux pas promettre que je ne craquerais pas et que je ne viendrais pas vérifier. Ou si je pense que quelque chose ne va pas, mais je _peux_ te promettre que je vais essayer."

C'était tout ce qu'il pouvait offrir et c'était énorme pour lui.

Ils garderaient le secret à l'intérieur de leur assemblée et Blaine pourrait se rassurer en se disant que pour le reste de monde, Kurt était toujours un fantôme. Maintenant, Blaine devait amener Kurt à Dalton, mais avec un peu de chance il avait du temps.

Kurt tourna sa tête vers Blaine, ses yeux bleus étincelant dans l'obscurité. "Merci." Il sourit et c'était clair qu'il comprenait. Il comprenait ce que Blaine lui donnait là. Il y eut un moment de silence avant que Kurt passe son bras autour du cou de Blaine pour lui faire un câlin. "Merci." Murmura-t-il à nouveau contre son cou. Blaine mit son bras autour de la taille de Kurt et ferma les yeux, il ne voulait jamais partir. C'était définitivement son paradis personnel.

Mais le téléphone de Kurt sonna, brisant la magie du moment.

Kurt jura quand il regarda l'heure.

**21:09**

"Oh je suis mort."

Blaine ressentit comme un coup à ce choix de mots et il dut repousser ses instincts de vampire qui menaçaient de prendre le dessus. _Il n'arrivait même pas à supporter les expressions !_

Kurt attrapa tous ses sacs et ouvrit la porte pour sortir dehors dans la nuit. Blaine voulut immédiatement le tirer vers lui. Il voulait le suivre.

Il se força à rester assis.

Kurt regarda Blaine à nouveau alors qu'il ajustait son sac en bandoulière et prenait les autres de ses mains expertes. "Tu m'envoie un message quand tu rentre ? Pour que je sache que tu es bien rentré."

Blaine sourit, réchauffé par ce sentiment. "Bien sûr, mais ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Les vampires ont la peau dure."

Kurt avait l'air de se forcer pour ne pas regarder pas dessus son épaule pour être sûr que personne n'avait entendu comme Blaine parlait si ouvertement des vampires. Blaine pensait que c'était adorable mais encore une fois il sentit une pointe de tristesse. Kurt devrait rentrer avec lui.

Kurt se tenait sur le trottoir et son portable sonnait toujours dans son sac.

"J'aimerais vraiment t'accompagner jusqu'à la porte." Confit Blaine. Parce que si Kurt devait partir, alors Blaine voulait le voir rentrer sain et sauf comme le gentleman qu'il était. Kurt ne méritait pas moins.

Kurt sourit, satisfait. "Quel vampire élégant tu fais." Taquita-t-il. "Mais je ne pense pas pouvoir expliquer à mon père pourquoi Mercedes a soudainement la peau plus claire, a coupé et bouclé ses cheveux et… s'est transformée en garçon mignon."

Blaine sauta sur l'occasion. "Mignon, hein ?"

Kurt balbutia pendant un moment, essayant de trouver une réponse avant d'abandonner et de plisser ses yeux. "Je le reprend. Les vampires élégants sont plus modeste."

"C'est un fait ?"

"Mmmh, je suis un expert sur le sujet." Il regarda par-dessus son épaule. "Un expert puni si je ne me dépêche pas."

"Tu vas me manquer." C'était sorti de sa bouche avant que Blaine s'en rende compte.

Kurt baissa la tête et jeta un coup d'œil à Blaine à travers ses longs cils. "Toi aussi." Blaine tombait amoureux de lui à nouveau, encore et encore. "À bientôt, Blaine."

Il s'apprêtait à fermer la porte et Blaine sentit la panique l'envahir.

"Kurt ! Attends !" Kurt rouvrit la porte, l'inquiétude se lisait sur son visage. "Retrouve-moi demain."

Kurt n'hésita qu'une seconde. "Où ?"

Blaine réfléchit. "Le Lima Bean ? On prendra un café ?"

Kurt sourit. "À demain."

Et puis il partit et il courut vers sa maison. Blaine ne manqua pas le sourire timide que lui fit Kurt avant de passer la porte et il ne redémarra la voiture que quand Kurt fut à l'intérieur.

"À demain." Blaine répéta pour lui-même en souriant, se sentant heureux.

* * *

Kurt avait envie de sautiller de bonheur, s'appuyant contre la porte.

Mais il ne pouvait pas le faire car il aperçut le visage sérieux de son père. _Oups_.

"21h, Kurt."

Kurt grimaça, essayant de jauger la colère de son père sur une échelle de un à dix. "Je sais, je suis désolé. Mais je ne suis pas si en retard que ça."

"C'est pas le problème et tu le sais." Répliqua Burt. "Tu sors le matin à une heure ridicule pour des soldes dont j'ai jamais entendu parler et puis tu rentres plus _tard_ que l'heure que j'ai fixé. J'essaye pas de savoir ce qui est si fascinant dans les habits mais tu étais là-bas pendant au moins _douze_ heures, Kurt !"

_Donc à peu près cinq sur cette échelle_. Il pouvait faire avec.

Kurt vit Carole passer la tête dans la pièce et lever les yeux au ciel, un sourire indulgent sur le visage avant de retourner dans la cuisine.

"Des vêtements devaient être achetés, papa." Mentit-il en faisant une petite moue triste et il montra ses faux achats comme preuve.

"Je m'attendais à un camion rempli." dit Burt, l'air réellement surpris. "Tu as fait quoi pendant tout ce temps ? Ça ne peut pas être que du shopping, même Mercedes a ses limites." Insinuant que lui n'en avait pas.

Kurt se racla la gorge et enleva son manteau, posant ses sacs par terre. "Tu sais, on a discuté, le déjeuner, le dîner."

_J'ai laissé un vampire se nourrir de mon sang, dormi dans un lit avec lui, j'ai presque embrassé un garçon pour la première fois, planifié une future relation de couple sur la base de sentiments d'une vie passée. Tu sais, papa, la routine. Mon dieu._

Kurt entra dans le salon et il n'y avait pas de signes de Finn pour distraire Burt de son interrogatoire. _Mais où était ce garçon quand on avait besoin de lui ?_

Burt le suivit. "Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que tu me caches quelque chose, Kurt ?"

Kurt se figea pendant une seconde avant de se mettre un coup de pied mentalement et de s'asseoir, attrapant le dernier numéro de Vogue sur la table basse. "Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles." Répondit-il innocemment.

Le magazine fut pris de ses mains et lancé sur la table à nouveau. Burt s'assit dans son fauteuil et le regarda. "Crache le morceau, Kurt."

Son ton était des plus sérieux. Kurt ne pouvait pas esquiver cette fois, mais que pouvait-il dire ? peut-être quelques demi-vérités ?

"Euh, eh bien…"

"Eh bien ?"

Kurt trouva soudainement l'étagère en face de lui très intéressante. "J'ai peut-être rencontré quelqu'un." Marmonna-t-il.

Il y eut un moment de silence.

"Peut-être ?" la voix de son père était irritée et Kurt se risque à le regardait. Burt passait une main sur son crâne sous sa casquette du garage.

"D'accord, j'ai rencontré quelqu'un."

"Voilà."

"Hmm."

Une autre pause.

"C'est arrivé quand exactement ?"

Kurt essaya d'occuper ses mains nerveuses et réarrangea ses cheveux. Il voulut s'installer confortablement mais sa colonne vertébrale était rigide d'anxiété. _C'est la discussion la plus bizarre de sa vie._

"Aujourd'hui au centre commercial."

Ce n'était pas la bonne chose à dire, évidemment.

"Donc tu étais en retard parce que tu parlais à des garçons au centre commercial ?" la voix de Burt se fit un peu plus forte alors qu'il regardait Kurt sérieusement.

Kurt grimaça. "Euh, oui ? Mais c'était pas la première fois que je le voyais !" essaya-t-il d'expliquer.

Il ne faisait que s'enfoncer.

"Alors tu vois des garçons fréquemment quand tu sors ?"

"Non !" Kurt enfouit sa tête dans ses mains. C'était horrible. "C'est le soliste des Warblers. La chorale avec qui on était ex-aequo aux Communales, c'est la seule fois que je l'ai vu avant aujourd'hui."

Burt se gratta la joue en réfléchissant. "Les garçons excentriques qui t'ont aidé ?" demanda-t-il, un peu calmé.

_Excentriques. Ok d'accord_. C'était mieux que la vérité. Kurt sentit un rire hystérique monter quand il imagina son père remplaçant ce mot par le mot vampire. Il secoua la tête pour la vider de cette pensée. "Euh, oui eux. Et c'est pas parce qu'ils viennent d'un lycée privé qu'ils sont tous riches, papa."

"Tu as vu les frais de scolarité de cette école ?"

"Euh non." Mais il avait une petite idée puisqu'il avait vu l'endroit de ses propres yeux. Quelque chose le frappa. "Toi, si ?"

Burt haussa les épaules, un peu honteux. "J'ai cherché plusieurs options pour toi. Je sais que ton lycée n'est pas ce qu'il y a de mieux pour toi."

Kurt sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux et son cœur se serra. Il hocha la tête. "Merci, papa. Mais ça va, tu n'as pas besoin de dépenser une somme énorme en frais de scolarité… en shopping, par contre."

Burt leva les yeux au ciel. "Je suis content de voir que tes priorités sont dans le bon ordre. Mais sérieusement, tu me le dirais s'il y avait quelque chose d'important ?"

L'envie de pleurer empira devant l'amour et l'inquiétude de son père. Mais il ne pouvait pas lui dire. Il ne pouvait rien lui dire et ça lui faisait _mal_. Depuis que Kurt avait huit ans, Burt était son confident. Son roc. Ils partageaient tout, la douleur, les rires, les pleurs et il avait l'impression de trahir tout ça. De trahir sa confiance.

"Oui bien sûr."

C'était le plus gros mensonge de tous et Kurt n'avait jamais été aussi bas. Il se leva du canapé.

"Woah ! Où tu vas ? Il faut toujours qu'on parle de ce _garçon_, tu vas pas t'en tirer comme ça."

Mais Kurt ne pouvait pas rester là et continuer à mentir.

"On peut en parler demain matin ? Je suis vraiment épuisé, papa."

Burt le regarda et hocha légèrement la tête. "À la première heure demain matin, Kurt. Et tu ne sors pas avant en laissant une note."

Kurt sourit faiblement, essayant de faire semblant assez longtemps pour atteindre les escaliers. "Promis. Bonne nuit, papa. Désolé d'être rentré en retard."

Burt haussa les épaules. "Ne le refais pas, je laisse passer comme c'est la première fois. Bonne nuit, Kurt."

Kurt prit toutes ses affaires et se dépêcha de monter dans sa chambre pour s'enfermer. Une fois la porte fermée, il sentit les premières larmes arriver. Il essaya de les retenir, reniflant et fermant les yeux.

"Reprend-toi, Kurt, c'est mieux comme ça." Marmonna-t-il pour lui-même avant d'attraper son pyjama pour aller se doucher.

Il resta sous l'eau chaude pendant plus longtemps que nécessaire et se lavait minutieusement pour rattraper la douche qu'il n'avait pas prise le matin, regardant curieusement les deux points sur son poignet. Séché et habillé de son pyjama noir, Kurt s'assit à son vanity pour s'occuper de sa peau négligée, essayant de ne pas regarder son portable qui se rechargeait sur sa table de nuit. C'était une distraction bienvenue du sentiment horrible qu'il ressentait depuis la discussion avec son père. Il essayait de repousser les mauvaises pensées mais elles refusaient de bouger et il était forcé de faire face à toutes les choses qu'il avait récemment dites à son père. Les mensonges, les dénis, les faux-semblants.

Quand il eut fini, Kurt se glissa dans ses draps juste au moment où son ventre se mit à grogner. Il se rendit alors compte qu'il n'avait rien mangé de la journée. En rentrant, Blaine avait insisté qu'il lui prenne quelque chose dans un fastfood mais il refusait de mettre ce genre de choses dans son corps et lui avait dit qu'il mangerait en rentrant. Et en fait, il était également déshydraté. Il avait été tellement occupé qu'il n'avait même pas pensé à ses fonctions les plus primaires.

Il se risqua à descendre au rez-de-chaussée, entendant Finn jouer à un jeu vidéo et Burt et Carole regarder la télévision ensemble. Il se rendit jusqu'à la cuisine sans soucis. Il prit une bouteille d'eau dans le frigo, quelques morceaux et fruit et un yaourt. Il décida de faire quelque chose de rapide et simple et se prépara un sandwich. En un éclair, il était de retour dans sa chambre, porte fermée et assis sur son lit. Il mangea en un temps record et puis mit un DVD dans le lecteur et éteint la lumière.

Il ne vit que le générique de début avant qu'il se retrouve à nouveau perdu dans ses pensées.

_Tu devrais le dire à ton père._

_Il m'enfermerait !_

_Dis-lui au moins pour le lycée._

_Mais son cœur, je ne peux pas risquer encore de le perdre._

_Trouillard. Ton père s'inquiète pour toi et tu restes là à lui mentir !_

_Il ne pourrait rien faire de toute façon !_

_Tu ne peux pas le savoir, puisque tu ne lui as rien dit._

_Je-_

_MENTEUR, MENTEUR, MENTEUR !_

Kurt pleurait déjà avant même de s'en rendre compte et son téléphone sonna à ce moment précis. Il allait l'ignorer mais c'était peut-être Blaine alors il l'attrapa.

**Blaine Anderson**

Avec ce petit cœur ridicule à côté. Il s'essuya les yeux et se racla la gorge avant de répondre. "Allo."

"Kurt ?"

Kurt soupira presque de la voix de rêve que Blaine avait même au téléphone.

"Salut." Dit Kurt doucement, essayant de ne pas renifler.

"Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?" Blaine avait l'air complètement paniqué et Kurt était sûr qu'il était prêt à courir jusque chez lui pour le suivre partout à nouveau.

"Ça va."

C'était la réponse qu'il donnait à tout le monde dernièrement.

"Kurt."

"C'est rien, vraiment. J'ai juste discuté avec mon père."

"Tu veux en parler ?" L'offre était douce et réconfortante. Pas de pression mais une inquiétude sincère et un désir d'aider.

Kurt sentit une autre larme chaude couler sur sa joue et dans son cou. Il ne pouvait pas tout dire à Blaine non plus. Il ne voulait pas admettre qu'il se faisait harceler tous les jours parce qu'il était différent. Qu'un homme de Neandertal avait pour mission de faire de sa vie un enfer. Blaine ne le quitterait plus jamais s'il lui disait, et Kurt sentait que s'il savait, le vampire en lui ferait une apparition. "C'est juste que… mon père et moi, on était si proches et maintenant je sors en douce et je lui mens tout le temps… c'est pas bien mais je ne peux pas lui dire la vérité non plus ! Je viens juste de le récupérer après son problème au cœur et maintenant c'est moi qui met une distance entre nous !"

Kurt était pratiquement en train de sangloter maintenant. Il prit une grande inspiration, passant une main sur ses joues et il s'allongea, pressant son portable à son oreille.

"C'est probablement stupide, les ados mentent tout le temps à leurs parents, non ? Mais après la mort de ma mère, il n'y avait plus que nous deux."

Blaine avait gardé le silence jusque-là, sa présence calmante à l'autre bout de la ligne. "Kurt, mon amour, ton père t'aime, je l'ai clairement vu. Il te croira si tu veux lui dire pour moi. Pour nous."

Kurt se sentit légèrement soulagé et déçu que Blaine ne suspectait pas qu'il y ait quelque chose d'autre que leur relation compliquée.

"Blaine, il penserait que je suis cinglé ! Je ne peux pas lui dire que le garçon que je dessinais quand j'avais trois ans est le même avec qui je sors, oh et en bonus j'ai une vie passée et tu es un vampire !" murmura Kurt, frénétique tout en regardant autour de lui comme si son père allait débarquer d'une seconde à l'autre.

"Il te croira, Kurt, je te le promets. Mais attends d'être prêt. Je serais là si tu veux."

Kurt laissa échapper un soupir tremblotant. Blaine avait raison, il n'était pas encore prêt. Même si la culpabilité le rongeait, il n'était pas prêt. Mais au moins il avait décidé de le faire à un moment et ça calmait un peu le sentiment horrible qu'il ressentait avant. Il espérait simplement que Blaine avait raison. "Oui, je veux que tu sois là."

"Dis-moi quand, je serais là."

Kurt sourit, entendant la réponse immédiate. Blaine voulait tellement plaire, Kurt ne savait pas ce qu'il avait fait pour mériter une pareille dévotion. "Merci."

"Je dois y aller maintenant, Kurt. Wes a demandé une réunion mais je voulais juste entendre ta voix encore une fois avant que tu dormes, les SMS, c'est pas la même chose."

Kurt rougit mais intérieurement, il souriait. D'habitude, les gens critiquaient sa voix. C'était plus un fardeau qu'un cadeau parfois. "C'est bon, je suis content que tu sois bien rentré." Parvint-il à dire.

"Est-ce que tu rougis ?"

Kurt poussa un petit cri qui manquait de classe. "Bien sûr que non !"

Il entendit un petit rire à l'autre bout de la ligne avant que Blaine redevienne sérieux. "Tu es sûr que ça va maintenant, Kurt ? Tu as le droit de dire non."

"Ça va mieux. J'avais juste besoin d'en parler." Cette fois, ce n'était pas un mensonge.

"Tu peux m'appeler quand tu veux pour te décharger."

Kurt sourit, mais au fond de lui, il savait qu'il ne le ferait pas. "Merci. Tu devrais y aller où Wes va être chiant."

Blaine rit. "Chiant ?"

"Mmm. Quelqu'un a dû lui enfoncer quelque chose de rigide dans le cul avant que je le rencontre parce qu'il était grognon."

"Surement son marteau."

Kurt sourit et s'assit, les larmes oubliées. "Il a un marteau ?"

Kurt pouvait pratiquement entendre le sourire de Blaine. "Oui, comme les juges. Il est gravé et tout. Il le prend très au sérieux."

Kurt eut un rire diaboliquement heureux, pensant à toutes les façons dont il pourrait se servir de cette information à son avantage. "Oh, ça c'est bien."

"Qu'est-ce que tu as en tête, diablotin ?"

"Rien du tout." Dit innocemment Kurt. Il n'avait pas remarqué le surnom comme Blaine ne s'était probablement pas rendu compte de l'avoir dit.

"Hmm."

Kurt se mordit la lèvre. "Va t'amuser à ta réunion ennuyeuse. On se voit demain ?"

"Vers 9h ?"

"Je dois reparler avec mon père demain matin. À 10h ?"

"Je serais là."

Kurt se sentit timide à nouveau. "Ok, eh bien, bonne nuit, Blaine."

"Fais de beaux rêves, Kurt."

_Si tu es dedans, ils le sont_. "Toi aussi."

Et ils raccrochèrent.

* * *

_Dalton_

"C'est pas négociable !" cria Wes pour couvrir la cacophonie qui régnait dans la salle.

"Mais comment tu peux être _sûr_ ! T'as pas de preuves !" hurla Trent le plus fort de tous.

"Parce qu'un mec qui lui ressemble en tout point, c'est pas une preuve, abruti ?" rétorqua David près du bar. "Vous vous êtes tous relayés pour le surveiller."

"Ça pourrait être un piège. Qui nous dit que c'est pas une ruse des rebelles pour infiltrer l'assemblée ? Tout le monde sait l'influence que Blaine a dans le conseil et les assemblées d'Amérique. C'est le meilleur moyen de l'atteindre et vous le savez !"

"C'est lui, vous allez devoir nous faire confiance." Intervint Nick.

"Pourquoi ?"

"Pour toutes les raisons que Wes vient de t'exposer. On est quatre à avoir vu Kurt utiliser ses pouvoirs. Des pouvoirs qui ne peuvent pas être copiés." Dit Jeff, se levant pour s'adresser à tous. "Je me porte garant de lui si c'est ce dont tu as besoin, Trent."

Sebastian eut un rire moqueur, debout contre le mur opposé. "Et on est censés accepter ça ? La parole d'une fée et ses théories à la con de réincarnation ?"

Nick gronda et se leva en une seconde, retenu par David qui lui attrapa le bras. "Nick ! Ce connard n'en vaut pas la peine !"

Jeff se précipita pour calmer son Élu, jetant un regard noir à Sebastian.

"Sebastian, Jeff fait partie de cette assemblée depuis bien plus longtemps que toi donc tu _vas_ être respectueux ou je laisserais Nick prendre sa juste récompense la prochaine fois que tu ouvres ta bouche sans réfléchir." Dit calmement Wes mais la menace était là.

Sebastian serra la mâchoire mais ne dit rien de plus pendant que David et Jeff ramenait Nick a son siège et la fée grimpa sur ses genoux pour qu'il reste assis.

"Alors quoi ? On la ferme et c'est tout ? Et le conseil ?" demanda Zach.

Il y eut quelques hochements de tête.

"Je m'occuperais du conseil quand je le jugerais nécessaire. Pour l'instant, on garde ça à l'intérieur de l'assemblée et c'est tout. Je discuterais avec les Donneurs séparément mais vous ne devez pas en parler avec eux non plus."

"C'est insensé !"

Sebastian acquiesça. "Alors on doit traiter ce-"

"Kurt."

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent pour voir Blaine qui se tenait près de la porte, regardant tout le monde, surtout Sebastian. Il n'avait pas entendu toute la réunion mais il en avait entendu assez. "Il s'appelle Kurt et tu vas parler de mon Élu avec respect où tu en payeras les conséquences, compris ?"

Un silence tendu suivit ces mots puissants pendant lequel Blaine les regardant un à un, cherchant un quelconque signe de refus. La domination pure qu'il dégageait le faisait paraitre un géant dans la pièce.

"C'est vraiment lui, Blaine ?" demanda Thad à voix basse. Il n'avait pas dit un mot jusque-là, il était resté assis à réflechir.

"Oui."

Pas d'hésitation. Pas de doute. Pas de place pour le débat.

Aussi bizarre que ça puisse paraitre, c'était comme s'ils avaient précisé besoin de ça. Wes était un très bon chef pour eux et ils avaient un immense respect pour lui mais Blaine avait toujours été le fondateur de l'assemblée. Le chef légitime même s'il ne voulait plus du poste et ses paroles avaient toujours du poids.

"Mon dieu…"

Un brouhaha nerveux éclata dans la salle alors que Wes et Blaine échangeaient un regard. Blaine n'essayait pas de défier l'autre vampire ou surpasser son autorité mais c'était important. Il aurait laissé Wes s'en occuper si ça avait été n'importe quel autre sujet. Et Wes s'en serait sans aucun doute occupé même si ça aurait pris un peu plus de temps. Wes était une force en lui-même après tout – une des raisons pour lesquels Blaine l'avait pris comme Second dans le passé.

"Messieurs les vampires et les connards." Annonça David, jetant un coup d'œil à Sebastian pour le dernier mot qui lui montra ses dents en retour. "Kurt revient à Dalton !"

Il y eut une seconde de silence avant les applaudissements et l'excitation et Sebastian sortit de la pièce en courant.

_Si j'ai mon mot à dire,_ pensa Blaine, déterminé alors qu'il recevait des tapes sur l'épaule et des embrassades, _demain ne serait pas trop tôt._

* * *

_Maison des Hummel_

_Le lendemain_

* * *

_"Jeff !"_

_"Kurt !"_

_Les cris simultanés résonnèrent dans les couloirs et dans la pièce où les deux fées étaient cachées derrière un canapé, essayant de contenir leurs gloussements._

_Ils entendirent des bruits de pas sur le plancher et ils se regardèrent, sachant qu'ils étaient découverts. Kurt se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas rire trop fort mais Jeff n'essaya même pas. Il se mit à genoux pour voir mais se rallongea avec un couinement. _

_"Je viens de voir le haut de ta tête, Jeff." On pouvait pratiquement entendre Nick lever les yeux au ciel._

_"Sors de là, Kurt." Dit Blaine sérieusement. Kurt ne pensait pas qu'il avait l'air _si_ énervé._

_Les deux garçons se levèrent en même temps, une expression coupable sur le visage. "C'est lui !" crièrent-ils en même temps en pointant l'autre du doigt._

_Blaine leva les yeux au ciel à son tour mais ses lèvres retenaient un sourire. Il se racla la gorge. "Je ne doute pas que vous êtes fautifs tous les deux, diablotin."_

_Kurt fit la moue en regardant le sol, croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine. _

_"C'était pas si méchant, Nick, vraiment ! Juste un petit sort."_

_"Un petit sort ! Jeff, mon cœur, vous avez rendu Wes rose ! Rose, Jeff !"_

_Kurt rigola. Il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher et puis il sentit des yeux sur lui et releva la tête pour voir que Blaine le regarda avec un sourcil relevé._

_"Il l'a cherché." Se défendit Kurt. Jeff hocha la tête rapidement, essayant d'avoir une expression sérieuse sur son visage._

_"Ah vraiment ? Et comment ?"_

_Kurt regarda Jeff qui grimaça un peu avec un haussement d'épaules imperceptible. En réalité, c'était juste parce qu'ils s'ennuyaient. Les fées avaient une inclination naturelle pour la malice à côté de leur nature heureuse et curieuse. Wes leur avait semblé être une cible pratique._

_Kurt ouvrit et referma la bouche. "Il l'a cherché, c'est tout." Dit-il de sa voix la plus princière en se redressant et en relevant la tête._

_"Tu as décrété qu'il serait rose pour le reste de sa vie ?"_

_Kurt haussa les épaules comme s'il s'ennuyait, examinant ses ongles. Il n'était pas prêt quand Blaine couru vers lui et le souleva par la taille facilement. Le prince des fées couina et se tint aux épaules larges du vampire._

_"Repose-moi."_

_"Annule le sort."_

_"Mais la couleur lui va si bien." Geignit Kurt, il ne voulait pas que leurs efforts durent si peu longtemps. _

_"Il n'a pas l'air d'accord." Répliqua Nick._

_"Eh bien, Wes porte du noir, du noir et encore du noir. On voulait juste égayer sa journée." Dit innocemment Jeff en reculant au cas où Nick décide de le soulever dans les airs lui aussi._

_"Annule-le." Répéta Blaine._

_"D'accord." Dit Kurt à contrecœur. Blaine le reposa par terre, leurs corps pressés l'un contre l'autre et Kurt se mordit la lèvre, remontant ses bras pour qu'ils soient autour du cou de Blaine. "Tu n'es pas vraiment en colère, hein Blaine ?" demanda-t-il timidement._

_Blaine lui fit un bisou sur le nez. "Non, évidemment, mon amour."_

_Kurt fit un sourire heureux, sautillant légèrement sur ses pieds. "Et tu as aimé la blague ?"_

_Blaine rit un peu en secouant la tête. "C'était un peu marrant."_

_"Donc beaucoup."_

_"Un peu."_

_"Tu as ris quand tu l'as vu ?"_

_"…"_

_Kurt se sentit fier de lui. "Ahah ! Tu vois !"_

_Blaine et Nick échangèrent un regard. "Dans quoi on s'est embarqués ?"_

_Jeff sauta dans les bras de Nick avec un grand sourire. "Vous nous aimez."_

_Blaine regarda Kurt dans les yeux. "Toujours."_

Le lendemain matin, Kurt se réveilla avec un sourire stupide sur le visage, juste un peu confus par l'histoire du "sort" mais il repoussa cette pensée pour demander à Blaine plus tard. Il avait décidé d'arrêter de paniquer avant de connaitre le contexte des choses; la seule chose qu'il gagnerait, c'était des rides prématurées. Il roula dans son lit et attrapa son portable, son sourire s'élargissant au maximum quand il vit un message de Blaine.

**De Blaine Anderson**

**J'ai hâte de te voir ! Je compte les minutes, beauté. Xx**

Le souffle de Kurt se bloqua dans sa gorge, son cœur plein de tellement d'émotion qu'il pensait qu'il allait exploser en un million de morceaux.

**À Blaine Anderson**

**J'arrive dès que je peux, souhaite moi bonne chance ! Tu m'as manqué aussi ;) xxx**

Kurt appuya sur envoyer avant de sauter hors du lit pour se préparer pour la journée. Kurt n'avait jamais passé autant de temps à se préparer et c'était quelque chose, le connaissant. Heureusement, il avait déjà passé quelques heures à planifier sa tenue donc c'était déjà une raison de paniquer de moins.

Finalement, il mit un jean noir serré qui lui faisait de belles fesses et un simple t-shirt blanc qui montrait qu'il avait un physique tonique sous toutes ces couches. Une veste noire et quelques accessoires bien choisis vinrent compléter la tenue ainsi qu'un foulard et une paire de bottes qui montaient jusqu'aux chevilles. Il se coiffa et prit tout son temps avec sa peau. C'était assez simple pour un café mais ça en disait quand même sur son style personnel.

Satisfait, il sortit de sa chambre pour faire face au seul obstacle qu'il avait à affronter avant de partir.

La discussion sur les garçons, deuxième round. Ça se passait aussi bien que le premier round et Kurt voulait disparaitre sous terre. Son père et lui étaient dans le salon pendant que Carole et Finn prenaient leur petit-déjeuner.

"Alors il te plait ?"

Kurt laissa échapper un soupir de frustration, levant les mains en l'air. "Oui, papa ! À peu près autant qu'il y a cinq minutes quand tu as demandé, et pareil que les cinq minutes d'avant !"

"Ne commence pas avec ça, Kurt, je veux juste être sûr qu'il te plait et que tu fais pas ça par dépit. Tu mérites mieux que ça." Expliqua calmement Burt en se reculant sur son fauteuil. C'était clair qu'il y avait réfléchi pendant la nuit.

Kurt sentit les doigts de sa main droite se glisser en dessous de sa manche -une nécessité grâce à Blaine- et toucher les marques sur son poignet. C'était étrangement réconfortant, un point d'ancrage dans la tempête qu'était sa vie en ce moment.

"Il me plait vraiment _beaucoup_, papa." Kurt rougit mais il insista autant sur le mot que ce qu'il ressentait. Ce qui était beaucoup. Burt le remarqua.

"On parle de combien à peu près là ?"

"Sérieusement ? D'abord je l'aime pas assez et maintenant c'est trop ?"

Burt grimaça aux décibels que la voix de Kurt pouvait atteindre. "D'accord, d'accord !"

"Je peux y aller maintenant ?" _S'il te plait, s'il te plait, s'il te plait avant que ça tourne en discussion sur le sexe_.

"Je sais pas, tu penses pouvoir te souvenir de l'heure à laquelle tu dois rentrer ?"

Kurt leva les yeux au ciel. "Je pense pouvoir y arriver."

"18h, Kurt. Demain, il y a école et j'aimerais bien te voir plus de cinq minutes ce weekend."

Kurt allait protester mais il savait qu'il ne gagnerait pas et il ne voulait pas que le temps qui lui était accordé soit raccourci. "Oui. À plus tard." Il se leva et attrapa son manteau et son sac.

"J'apprécierais que tu m'envoie un sms aujourd'hui."

"Oui, d'accord." Accepta Kurt, déjà en train de partir puisqu'il avait hâte d'être avec Blaine.

"Et passe le bonjour à Mercedes. Ça fait longtemps que je l'ai pas vue."

Kurt se figea, sentant la tristesse pointer à nouveau. Kurt ne l'avait pas beaucoup vue non plus. "Euh oui, je lui dirais."

* * *

_Le Lima Bean_

Blaine arriva tôt et prit une table dans un coin, celle qui leur donnerait le plus d'intimité et il avait commandé leur café, demandant à la fille au comptoir de leur amener quand Kurt serait là pour ne pas qu'ils soient froids. Elle sourit et battit des cils mais tout ce qu'elle eut en retour fut un pourboire que Blaine avait déjà prévu de lui donner.

Il regardait fixement dehors en jouant avec la bague que Wes lui avait rendu et qu'il avait autour de cou. Il ignorait les regards aguicheurs que lui lançait la serveuse quand il vit enfin la voiture de Kurt se garer. Son cœur commença à battre à une vitesse ridiculement élevée quand il aperçut son amour dans la lumière du matin, ses cheveux balayés par la brise alors qu'il fermait sa voiture et marchait vers l'entrée.

Blaine se leva, cachant la chaine et leurs regards se croisèrent dès que Kurt franchit la porte. Il y eut un moment chargé où ils se regardèrent simplement avant que Kurt baisse la tête avec un sourire timide. Il marcha vers Blaine entre les tables.

Blaine tint la chaise de Kurt pour lui avec un sourire charmeur, mettant déjà à éxécution son plan de courtiser Kurt en bonne et due forme. Kurt haussa un sourcil surpris mais il rougit, trahissant du plaisir qu'il ressentait. Il enleva son manteau et s'assit.

Blaine essaya de ne pas le fixer mais ses yeux parcoururent immédiatement le corps de Kurt, ses vêtements ne laissant guère de place à l'imagination. Surtout que Blaine pouvait remplir les vides avec ses souvenirs. Ses canines menaçaient de s'allonger mais il garda un contrôle serré sur ses instincts.

Une fois Blaine également assis, ils se sourirent et Kurt promena ses yeux un peu partout.

Blaine voulait que Kurt soit à l'aise avec lui alors après avoir jeté un coup d'œil à la serveuse qui était en train de préparer leurs boissons, il sourit à Kurt. "Tu es magnifique."

Kurt rougit, tripotant le foulard qu'il avait autour de son cou élégant et Blaine applaudit intérieurement. "Merci. Tu es beau aussi." Les yeux de Kurt parcoururent le corps de Blaine, l'approbation claire dans son regard.

Blaine était habillé d'un jean slim bleu foncé, une chemise blanche, un nœud papillon qui allait avec son pantalon, un cardigan et des chaussures blanches. Il voulait être à la hauteur de l'amour de Kurt pour la mode tout en étant lui-même et c'était parfait.

"Merci. Comment s'est passé la discussion avec ton père ?"

Kurt grimaça et regarda enfin Blaine dans les yeux. "Vraiment bizarre. Je voulais enfoncer ma tête dans un oreiller.

Blaine rit. "Il s'inquiète juste pour toi."

"Tu trouveras plus ça aussi marrant quand ce sera à toi qu'il parlera !"

"Je pense qu'il aura d'autres préoccupations quand je le rencontrerais." Dit Blaine avec un début de sourire narquois.

Kurt pouffa, son doigt se baladant distraitement sur le bord de la table. "Oui, tu ne connais pas mon père. Il aura quand même une discussion avec toi, ne pense pas que tu vas y échapper !"

Tout à coup, Blaine appréhendait. Et si Burt le détestait ? Il était tellement important dans la vie de Kurt. C'était encore plus clair maintenant après leur conversation au téléphone la veille.

Kurt sentit sa détresse et posa sa main sur Blaine, un peu froide de l'air extérieur mais parfaite quand même, faisant picoter la peau de Blaine.

"Hé, en réalité, c'est un gros nounours." Rassura Kurt.

Blaine allait répondre quand la serveuse blonde arriva avec leurs boissons. Kurt dut retirer sa main pour qu'elle puise les poser et elle en parut très contente.

"Voilà, mon chou." Elle sourit et fit un clin d'œil à Blaine avant de repartir.

Blaine leva les yeux au ciel et Kurt avait l'air un quart amusé, trois quarts jaloux. "Ses chaussures sont horribles et sa teinture est jaune pisse."

Blaine éclata de rire, ramenant l'attention de Kurt à lui au lieu de jeter un regard noir à la fille.

"Quoi ?"

Blaine secoua la tête et prit son café. "Un mocha sans crème, c'est ça ?"

La colère de Kurt s'évanouit "Tu sais ce que je prends ?"

Blaine lui fit un simple sourire avant de prendre une gorgée de son propre café.

"Bien sûr que tu le sais, Mr le harceleur extraordinaire." Marmonna Kurt en secouant la tête.

Blaine faillit cracher le liquide qu'il avait dans la bouche et Kurt éclata de rire, le tintement joyeux d'une cloche qui faisait fondre Blaine.

Ils sirotèrent leurs boissons en silence pendant un moment, appréciant la simple présence de l'autre.

"J'ai eu une autre rêve cette nuit… ou un souvenir." Corrigea Kurt à la fin, regardant son gobelet.

"À propos de quoi ?" demanda Blaine qui aimait l'idée de parler de leurs souvenirs communs.

Kurt sourit légèrement. "Il y avait un Wes très en colère et la couleur rose."

Blaine rit un peu, se rappelant immédiatement la scène. Wes avait arpenté les couloirs souterrains pendant des jours après ça en marrant qu'il "se vengerait de ces fées emmerdantes qui n'avaient rien d'autre à faire que l'embêter".

"Jeff et toi, vous êtes une menace ensemble. Mais c'est pas pire que Jeff et Nick."

Kurt haussa les sourcils, surpris. "Nick ? Il a l'air si discret et gentil."

"Jusqu'à ce Jeff veuille quelque chose." Répondit simplement Blaine.

Kurt le retourna dans son esprit. "Ils s'aiment vraiment, hein ?"

"Bien sûr. Jeff est l'Élu de Nick." Dit doucement Blaine en regardant Kurt dans ses beaux yeux pour qu'il comprenne que puisqu'il était le sien, la même chose s'appliquait.

Kurt détourna le regard pour fixer les voitures dehors. "Il y avait autre chose. Dans le rêv-_souvenir_. Jeff parlait d'un sort ?"

Blaine se figea sur place.

Il avait enfin compris ce que David avait voulu dire. Que Kurt était toujours une fée. Et encore plus puissant si c'était possible. À mesure que Kurt grandissait, ses pouvoirs grandissaient avec lui et auraient continué mais comme la plupart des pouvoirs de fées, ce n'était pas des pouvoirs offensifs à utiliser comme armes. C'était une autre raison qui poussait les fées à se cacher; elles n'aimaient pas la violence, leur race était bâtie sur la protection de la vie alors elles évitaient la possibilité d'un conflit.

"Blaine ?" Kurt était alarmé maintenant.

Blaine tendit la main pour prendre celle de Kurt, revenant à lui. "Kurt, je pourrais te le dire maintenant, et je le ferais si tu me le demandes," promit-il. "ou je peux bien y répondre, que ça soit plus facile pour toi, mais ça prendra un peu plus de temps."

Kurt réfléchit pendant un moment. "Je peux attendre un peu. J'ai envie de profiter d'aujourd'hui. Je n'ai jamais fait ça." Ajouta-t-il, nerveux.

Blaine sentit une décharge de joie. "Un premier rendez-vous ?"

Kurt hocha timidement la tête. "Il n'y a pas beaucoup d'options à Lima."

La voix jalouse et possessive à l'intérieur de lui affirmait qu'il n'y avait pas d'autres options pour Kurt. Point final. "Tu n'as besoin que d'une." Dit Blaine doucement en retournant la main de Kurt pour caresser gentiment la peau de sa paume.

Kurt rougit d'un beau rose. "Je pense en avoir trouvé une très bonne." Admit-il et Blaine faillit sauter en l'air pour crier son bonheur. Au lieu de ça, il porta la main de Kurt à ses lèvres pour embrasser sa paume et son poignet tendrement.

Le souffle de Kurt se bloqua dans sa gorge.

"Passe la journée avec moi." Demanda Blaine en sentant l'odeur d'été et de fleurs de Kurt.

Kurt malmenait sa lèvre inférieure, bougeant ses doigts et son cœur battait à un rythme que Blaine qualifierait de séduisant. "J'ai jusqu'à 18h." dit-il, le souffle court.

Blaine fit un rapide calcul. "Shopping, déjeuner et un film ?"

Kurt sembla amusé, s'appuyant sur son autre coude. "Tu veux faire du shopping avec moi ? Tu es sûr d'être préparé ?"

Blaine sourit contre la peau pâle de Kurt avant de poser un dernier baiser et de se reculer pour prendre la même pose que Kurt. "Évidemment." Répondit-il, confiant. "J'ai eu de l'entrainement, crois-moi."

C'était comme une blague entre eux. Juste entre eux. Les yeux de Kurt scintillèrent. "Alors finis ton café, Blaine, Noël approche et j'ai un million de trucs à acheter !"

Blaine sourit. "Comme tu veux, mon amour."

* * *

**A bientôt :) :***


	11. Chapitre 11

**Coucou,**

**je suis très productive en ce moment, profitez-en avant que je devienne débordée bientôt ^^**

**Vous reconnaîtrez _Teenage Dream _de Katy Perry, c'est leur chanson après tout, il fallait qu'elle soit quelque part ;) vous reconnaîtrez aussi un peu l'épisode Never Been Kissed. **

* * *

_Chapitre 11_

Cette séance de shopping s'avéra être une des meilleures que Kurt avait eu. Et il avait fait beaucoup en 17 ans… et probablement beaucoup dans sa vie antérieure également.

Blaine n'avait pas seulement bon goût, il avait aussi une très grande patience.

Kurt n'était pas naïf. Il était un accro du shopping et il allait de magasin en magasin comme un drogué. Quand il n'achetait rien, il faisait du lèche-vitrines… et s'il ne pouvait pas physiquement aller au centre commercial, il pouvait se rabattre sur cette chose appelée internet !

Blaine supportait tout avec un sourire indulgent à chaque fois que Kurt faisait ooh et aah devant le nouvel article qu'il avait vu. Il insista pour porter les sacs – ce qui mena à une petite dispute, ce qui mena à ce qu'il en prenne la moitié.

Les magasins étaient pleins à craquer et les décorations abondantes puisque Noël était dans un mois mais Kurt le gérait bien. Il y avait du papier cadeau, des étiquettes, du ruban et des nœuds à acheter dans des couleurs complémentaires. Des cadeaux pour aller avec ceux qu'il avait déjà acheté, et un chercher un cadeau pour Blaine. Et peut-être Jeff et Nick ? Wes et David ?

Pour une certaine raison, Kurt en avait envie.

Kurt naviguait dans la foule avec aisance, Blaine collé à ses côtés à tout moment. Il jetait des regards noirs aux clients qui les bousculaient, l'air un peu tendu pendant que Kurt faisait des choix. Kurt souriait intérieurement pendant tout ce temps… d'accord, ce n'était peut-être pas aussi subtil que ça. Il haussa les sourcils en voyant que Blaine avait l'air fatigué quand il avait été si confiant avant de venir.

Kurt se disait que son _habitude_ avait dû empirer. C'était amusant rien que d'y penser.

Mais les heures passèrent et Blaine tint endura, demandant toujours s'il voulait aller ailleurs et donnant son avis quand Kurt en avait besoin. Oui, c'était décidément le meilleur premier rendez-vous que Kurt pouvait avoir et c'était loin d'être fini.

Sans compter que Blaine le gâtait. De manière extravagante.

Tout commença quand Kurt laissa échapper un soupir rêveur devant une paire de bottes qu'il voulait depuis toujours mais qui était bien trop chère pour lui.

"Tu fais quelle taille ?" demanda Blaine innocemment, en regardant les bottes dans la vitrine pendant que les clients allaient et venaient.

Kurt le regarda d'un air étrange. "Euh, 40. Pourquoi ?"

"Hmmm."

Ce fut tout ce qu'il dit avant de rentrer dans le magasin, emmenant Kurt avec lui par leurs mains jointes. Des mains qui se séparaient à peine de la journée, à la joie de Kurt.

Le vampire aux cheveux bouclés se dirigea vers la première vendeuse qu'il trouva. Elle se retourna et leur sourit, même après avoir aperçu leurs mains jointes. "Puis-je vous aider, monsieur ?"

Blaine pointa les bottes du doigt de sa main libre. "Est-ce que je peux avoir les Jimmy Choo en vitrine en 40, s'il vous plait ?"

Les yeux de Kurt s'écarquillèrent. "Blaine ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?"

Mais la vendeuse était déjà partie, sa queue de cheval se balançant alors qu'elle marchait vers la réserve.

"Tu voulais les bottes." Lui répondit simplement Blaine en se rapprochant de lui et Kurt commençait à se dire que c'était une habitude qu'il avait; un besoin constant de toujours l'avoir près de lui.

Kurt n'en revenait pas. "Je veux beaucoup de choses, Blaine ! Tu peux pas tout acheter à chaque fois que je veux quelque chose !"

Blaine haussa un sourcil surpris. "Pourquoi pas ?"

Kurt ouvrit la bouche, stupéfait. _Il était sérieux ?_ "Parce que…" il était perdu devant l'expression honnêtement confuse de Blaine. "Parce que, c'est tout."

"Parce que quoi ? Tu veux des choses. J'aime te donner ce que tu veux." s'exclama le vampire avec un de ses beaux sourires.

"Ces bottes coutent 300 dollars, Blaine !"

Blaine rit, ses yeux dorés étaient pratiquement pétillants. "Kurt, mon amour, l'argent n'est vraiment pas un problème."

_Et voilà, il recommence avec les "mon amour" et je peux pas m'empêcher de fondre. D'accord. Concentre-toi._

"Mais c'est notre premier rendez-vous ! T'es censé m'acheter des fleurs, pas des bottes de designer !"

Blaine acceptait l'information comme une éponge. "Tu préfères avoir quoi ?"

"Ne me demande pas ça, Blaine." Gémit presque Kurt, regardant le sol. Blaine penserait qu'il n'était qu'un matérialiste s'il connaissait la réponse. Mais ce n'était pas si clair que ça. Oui, il voulait les bottes. Il mourait d'envie d'avoir les bottes. Mais Kurt aimait l'idée d'un simple bouquet de ses fleurs préférées, l'odeur parfaite, la couleur parfaite, c'était _tellement_ plus personnel et le romantique qu'il était adorait cette idée. Et qu'est-ce que ça disait de leur relation ? Kurt savait que ce qu'ils savaient n'était pas ce que les gens appelaient _normal_, mais il ne voulait pas être _gardé_ comme une sorte de trophée. Il ne voulait pas que tout aille seulement dans un sens avec Blaine qui lui donnait tout et Kurt qui était incapable de donner quoi que ce soit en retour.

Blaine l'étudiait de près maintenant, son expression et son langage corporel.

"Si tu es mal à l'aise, je le ferais pas, Kurt." Dit gentiment Blaine en mettant un doigt sous le menton de Kurt pour le relever. Kurt rougit à cette démonstration d'affection et regarda autour pour voir si personne ne les fixait. Il n'était pas rassuré après tant d'années de harcèlement.

_Ils ne faisaient rien de mal et pourquoi ils ne pourraient pas agir comme les autres couples ? _demanda son esprit mais il y avait une autre voix mesquine et sombre qui avait l'air familière et qui lui disait le contraire.

Kurt fit de son mieux pour l'ignorer.

_Je lui tiens la main depuis ce matin sans problèmes. Je ne vais pas laisser ça devenir un problème entre nous. Je ne vais pas les laisser gagner. _Le_ laisser gagner._

Blaine fronça les sourcils et retira sa main, l'air honteux et ça fortifia la détermination de Kurt. Il attrapa la main de Blaine et l'attira vers un banc ou ils pourraient s'asseoir, là où on ne pourrait plus les voir à travers la vitrine. Il mit un bras autour de la taille de Blaine et posa sa tête sur son épaule. Une excuse silencieuse. Le tissu du cardigan de Blaine était doux contre son visage et le vampire sentait merveilleusement bon. Elle emplissait chacune de ses cellules, une pointe de nature qui rappelait à Kurt la forêt qu'il n'avait jamais vu en réalité et quelque chose de mâle pur.

Kurt eut un frisson, sentant qu'il pourrait rester comme ça pour toujours, surtout quand les bras de Blaine l'entourèrent et que ses lèvres posèrent un baiser sur sa tempe. Une acceptation silencieuse.

"J'adorerais les bottes, Blaine, mais j'aimerais les fleurs tout autant. Tu n'as pas à dépenser des sommes astronomiques pour me garder près de toi." Murmura Kurt contre le tissu mais il savait que Blaine entendrait parfaitement.

Il sentit le vampire le tirer plus près jusqu'à ce que leurs jambes s'assemblent, une de Kurt entre celles de Blaine et les bras forts qui l'entouraient le pressaient contre sa poitrine. "Je fais pas ça juste pour le faire, Kurt. Je jette pas l'argent par les fenêtres et je te le jette pas à toi ! C'est quelque chose que tu veux vraiment donc ça ne pourra jamais être une perte d'argent et j'en ai plein à dépenser, mon amour, alors pourquoi ça serait un problème ? Ce qui est à moi est et a toujours été à toi."

Kurt était sur le point de pleurer et il releva la tête.

"Mais j'ai rien à te donner en retour, Blaine !"

"Toi. Si je t'ai toi en retour, c'est tout ce dont j'aurais jamais besoin." Murmura sérieusement Blaine en regardant Kurt. C'était extrêmement important.

Ils se regardèrent, les gens et les bruits extérieurs complètement oubliés et au moment où Kurt allait répondre, près à dire ces mots qui venaient du plus profond de son cœur, la vendeuse revint avec un grand sourire.

"Des Jimmy en 40 ?" dit-elle joyeusement, pas du tout perturbée par leur position intime.

Kurt rougit et s'éloigna un peu de Blaine pendant que la vendeuse ouvrait la boite et sortait la botte gauche, toute neuve et brillante. Kurt était sûr qu'il avait des cœurs à la place des yeux alors qu'il se levait, sautillant sur place d'excitation. Elles étaient si près, plus coincées derrière une vitrine.

"Vous voulez les essayer ?" demanda la fille, sachant la réponse.

Kurt laissa échapper un couinement avant de se mordre la lèvre et de jeter un coup d'œil embarrassé à Blaine qui rigolait un peu.

"Je pense que c'est un oui dans la langue de Kurt." Répondit Blaine pour lui en lui tendant la main pour le mener vers un siège libre comme s'il était d'une famille royale. L'esprit de Kurt dérailla et pendant un instant, les bancs capitonnés se transformèrent en fauteuils gravés avant de revenir à la réalité.

"Kurt ?" la voix douce était tintée d'inquiétude.

Kurt secoua la tête pour se débarrasser de cette douleur étrange et il sourit et s'assit. "Désolé. J'étais distrait pendant un instant." Expliqua-t-il. Le regard doré de Blaine était mêlé d'un désir brûlant de savoir ce qu'il avait vu. Kurt se tourna vers la rousse qui n'avait pas conscience de ce qu'il se passait et qui étaient en train de défaire toutes les boucles et les lanières des chaussures.

Kurt enleva sa chaussure gauche, remuant les orteils d'impatience alors qu'il essayait de ne pas sourire. _Essaye-les, Kurt, et puis pars. Tu peux le faire._

Il ne pouvait pas.

Il sentait le cuir si doux alors qu'il glissait son pied dans la chaussure. Kurt tournait déjà son pied d'un côté et de l'autre pour l'admirer sous tous les angles et la vendeuse était moitié amusée, moitié exaspérée puisqu'elle essayait de refermer la chaussure. Nom d'un petit bonhomme. Ça lui allait comme un gant.

"Mon pied vient d'être couronné, Blaine." Dit Kurt, émerveillé. Il n'avait pas besoin de se lever et de marcher. Il n'avait même pas besoin de miroir pour savoir qu'il avait l'air génial.

Il y eut deux rires.

"Je pense qu'on va les prendre." Annonça Blaine, satisfait et Kurt releva finalement la tête alors que son bébé lui était enlevé du pied.

"Blaine, c'est trop." Essaya-t-il de protester. Mais bien sûr il n'essayait qu'à moitié puisqu'il pouvait toujours sentir le baiser de Choo sur ses orteils.

Blaine lui sourit, la lumière qui se réfléchissait sur ses yeux et ses cheveux lui donnait un teint rayonnant. Il avait vraiment une beauté surnaturelle et Kurt ne savait pas pourquoi les gens ne l'avaient pas encore remarqué.

"D'accord, mon chou, je vais les emballer pour toi." Elle fit un clin d'œil à Kurt et se mit debout. Blaine reprit sa place en une seconde, prenant la chaussure de Kurt et lui remettant au pied. Cette fois, au lieu d'excitation, Kurt ressentit un chaleureux désir. Blaine était sorti de son fantasme et de son imagination; littéralement et figurativement. Il incarnait tous les princes Disney pour qui le jeune Kurt craquait, tous les héros qu'il aimait.

Mais quelque chose n'allait pas dans l'attitude de Blaine.

"Blaine ?" demanda Kurt, confus.

Le vampire leva les yeux vers lui et il y avait un peu de noir autour de ses iris alors qu'il serrait la main sur la cheville de Kurt, pas assez pour lui faire mal, mais assez pour attirer son attention.

"Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?"

"Elle a posé ses mains partout sur toi, Kurt… et elle t'a appelé mon chou. _Mon chou !"_

Kurt fronça les sourcils. Sérieusement ? "Blaine, elle m'a à peine touché et elle voulait être gentille."

"Tu lui plais ! Je peux le sentir !" contredit Blaine avec forces, ses yeux s'assombrissant.

Apparemment, le Prince Charmant avait des problèmes de jalousie.

Kurt n'était pas sûr s'il était content ou embrouillé par ce soudain élan de possessivité. D'accord, la chaleur dans son estomac montrait qu'il était peut-être, en quelque sorte, excité. Et ça l'arrangeait aussi d'oublier son propre accès de jalousie du matin même.

"Blaine, chéri, c'est un peau absurde. Elle est même pas mon _type_, si tu vois ce que je veux dire." Il rougit, regardant autour de lui mais les gens étaient dans leur propres mondes, heureusement. "Et je suis là avec toi. Un vam-garçon magnifique, élégant, vraiment mignon. Pourquoi je voudrais voir ailleurs ?"

Blaine commença à se calmer, sa main toujours sur la jambe de Kurt. "Vraiment ?" demanda doucement Blaine en posant sa tête sur le genoux de Kurt qui sentait ses lèvres à travers le tissu.

"Crois-moi. Elle peut me tenter avec des Jimmy Choo autant qu'elle veut." Plaisanta-t-il ce qui fit sourire Blaine. Ils se relevèrent et se dirigèrent vers la caisse.

"Je t'achèterais toutes leurs chaussures au cas où." Marmonna Blaine juste avant qu'il paye, gardant Kurt derrière lui hors de vue. Kurt sourit d'un air stupide jusqu'à ce qu'ils quittent le magasin.

* * *

Kurt avait peut-être _empiré_.

Le vampire regardait Kurt qui était encore entre deux rayons de vêtements avec la même énergie que trois heures avant et il secoua la tête.

Il n'aurait pas dû dire qu'il n'avait presque rien de nouveau dans son placard.

Ce qu'il portait maintenant était un cadeau de Jeff pour Noël, complètement dans le style de Blaine bien sûr, mais rien qu'il n'ait acheté lui-même. Il n'y avait plus besoin… jusque maintenant. Kurt était horrifié, et pas qu'un peu.

Et sa magnifique fée s'était maintenant donné pour mission de lui trouver tout ce qu'il avait toujours rêvé d'avoir.

Ils avaient fait plusieurs magasins et le nombre de sacs qu'ils avaient maintenant frisait le ridicule. Blaine devait constamment se rappeler d'avoir l'air de trouver ça lourd alors qu'en réalité ce n'était rien pour lui.

Blaine était prêt à jeter l'éponge.

"Okay Kurt, je pense qu'il est temps d'aller déjeuner." Annonça-t-il alors que Kurt tenait un autre pull devant lui pour l'inspecter.

Son Élu lui jeta un rapide regard. "Hmm ?"

"De la nourriture. Maintenant, Kurt. Tu n'as rien mangé de la journée." Dit-il sérieusement en prenant le pull des mains de Kurt pour le remettre sur le rayon.

Kurt fit a moue. "Mais t'as presque rien à te mettre, Blaine !"

Le vampire lui lança son meilleur regard t'es-pas-sérieux. Vraiment ? Il portait beaucoup, _beaucoup_ de sacs. "Je pense que j'ai assez pour tenir jusqu'à la prochaine fois, mon amour."

Kurt mit ses mains sur ses hanches et réfléchit. Il comptait surement tous les habits qu'ils avaient déjà acheté. "D'accord." Il poussa un soupir dramatique et regarda tristement les vêtements colorés.

Blaine était ravi de voir la fusion de l'ancien Kurt et du nouveau. C'était un mélange fascinant que Blaine aimait de plus en plus chaque jour.

Blaine les mena vers la porte et Kurt murmura "Papa vous aime." en sortant, ce qui amusa le vampire.

Après être passé à la voiture de Kurt pour déposer les sacs –ils avaient laissé celle de Blaine au Lima Bean pour voyager ensemble- ils entrèrent dans un petit restaurant pour manger une pizza. Kurt prit une pizza avec du pesto et une pâte fine et Blaine choisit avec peppéroni. Il semblait que Kurt passait plus de temps à le regarder qu'à manger pendant qu'ils discutaient de tout et de rien. Leurs choses préférées, les livres, films, comédies musicales, les vampires (à voix basse, évidemment).

"Je te l'ai jamais dit mais j'ai adoré ton solo aux Communales." Dit Kurt, mettant fin à un silence confortable. Il leva les yeux et rougit en voyant Blaine qui le regardait si intensément. Blaine ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher, pas quand Kurt était si incroyablement beau. Le sujet le touchait personnellement. "Tu as une voix merveilleuse, mais _l'émotion_ que tu y as mis… ça m'a touché. Je sais pas comment l'expliquer."

"C'était à propos de toi." Murmura Blaine, perdu dans ses pensées. Il pensait à ce qu'il avait ressenti à ce moment-là. L'acceptation désespérée de ce qu'il s'était apprêté à faire. Le trou profond et glacé dans sa poitrine qui ne voulait pas guérir.

Il sentit une main toucher la sienne sur la table et elle réchauffa son âme, illuminant l'obscurité qui le tourmentait – un contraste parfait.

"La mienne aussi."

Blaine leva les yeux vers Kurt qui affichait un visage si honnête et ouvert à Blaine. C'était si simple ce qu'il y avait entre eux et Kurt était seulement en train de s'en rendre compte.

La radio changea des habituelles chansons de Noël et Blaine sourit quand il reconnut immédiatement la musique. Il sentit une vague d'énergie, cette énergie qui revenait lentement mais surement en présence de Kurt.

_**I think you're pretty  
Without any makeup on  
You think I'm funny  
When I tell the punchline wrong  
I know you get me  
So I let my walls come down, down**_

Blaine chanta le premier couplet lentement, regardant leurs doigts qu'il entrelaçait mais il chanta la dernière phrase un peu plus fort pour montrer qu'il ne faisait pas que fredonner.

"Blaine, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?"

La réponse de Blaine fut de continuer à chanter. Plus fort.

_**Before you met me  
I was alright but things  
Were kinda heavy  
You brought me to life  
Now every February  
You'll be my Valentine, Valentine**_

Il embrassa les doigts de Kurt qui rougissait fort, regardant autour de lui. Ils étaient à une table au fond mais ça ne bloquait pas le son et il était sûr qu'ils étaient sur le point de recevoir des regards étranges. Blaine s'en fichait royalement, il ne regardait que Kurt, ses yeux un peu assombris et passionnés quand il chanta les prochaines paroles.

_**Let's go all the way tonight  
No regrets, just love  
We can dance, until we die  
You and I, will be young forever**_

_Nous serons jeunes pour toujours_, l'ironie était bien là et Blaine chanta le refrain, encouragé par les réactions de Kurt. Kurt se mordait la lèvre pour éviter que son sourire ne mange tout son visage, les yeux écarquillés et étincelants pendant que Blaine lui chantait la sérénade en public.

_**You make me feel  
Like I'm livin' a  
Teenage dream  
The way you turn me on  
I can't sleep  
Let's run away and  
Don't ever look back,  
Don't ever look back**_

_**My heart stops  
When you look at me  
Just one touch  
Now baby I believe  
This is real  
So take a chance and  
Don't ever look back,  
Don't ever look back**_

Il se leva et contourna la table, ignorant les regards curieux et il s'assit sur la banquette à côté de Kurt qui se poussa immédiatement pour lui faire de la place. Leur contact visuel ne fut pas brisé pendant tout ce temps et maintenant ils se créaient leur propre petite bulle privée, loin des oreilles indiscrètes.

_**We drove to Cali  
And got drunk on the beach  
Got a motel and  
Built a fort out of sheets  
I finally found you  
My missing puzzle piece  
I'm complete**_

Il se pencha pour chanter à l'oreille de Kurt, de plus en plus doucement. Des mots tendres qu'il voulait marquer dans la peau de Kurt à coup de baisers, des mots qu'il voulait réaliser mais il savait que ce n'était pas le bon moment.

_**Let's go all the way tonight  
No regrets, just love  
We can dance, until we die  
You and I, will be young forever**_

La chanson continua mais Blaine arrêta de chanter pendant un moment, concentré sur la respiration lourde de Kurt, son pouls rapide, _l'odeur_ qu'il dégageait.

La même qui avait fait craquer Blaine quand ils étaient au lit ensemble.

_**You make me feel  
Like I'm livin' a  
Teenage dream  
The way you turn me on  
I can't sleep  
Let's run away and  
Don't ever look back,  
Don't ever look back**_

Il posa son front contre la tempe de Kurt, expirant son souffle chaud sur la joue déjà rouge de Kurt. Il essayait de reprendre le contrôle de lui-même quand il entendit Kurt chanter doucement, trop bas pour que personne d'autre puisse entendre.

_**My heart stops  
When you look at me  
Just one touch  
Now baby I believe  
This is real  
So take a chance and  
Don't ever look back,  
Don't ever look back**_

Blaine sourit quand Kurt tourna sa tête pour que leurs fronts reposent l'un contre l'autre, chantant le prochain couplet après Kurt.

_**I'm a get your heart racing  
In your skin-tight jeans  
Be your teenage dream tonight**_

Kurt eut une étincelle malicieuse dans les yeux en volant les prochaines paroles, délibérément joueur et malicieux.

_**Let you put your hands on me  
In my skin-tight jeans  
Be your teenage dream tonight**_

Blaine se mordit la lèvre en le regardant et sentit une chaleur envahir tout son corps. Il mit une main sur la joue de Kurt et caressa sa pommette de son pouce. Puis ils recommencèrent, Blaine chanta la première partie et Kurt, la seconde.

_**Yoooouuu  
You make me feel  
Like I'm livin' a  
Teenage dream  
The way you turn me on  
I can't sleep  
Let's run away and  
Don't ever look back,  
Don't ever look back  
No**_

_**My heart stops  
When you look at me  
Just one touch  
Now baby I believe  
This is real  
So take a chance and  
Don't ever look back,  
Don't ever look back**_

Blaine ferma les yeux pour simplement ressentir la chanson. Ressentir l'électricité entre eux. Ressentir Kurt.

_**I'm a get your heart racing  
In your skin-tight jeans  
Be your teenage dream tonight**_

Il sentit les doigts de Kurt dans son cou qui jouaient avec quelques boucles et ça le fit frissonner. Surtout associé à ces mots chantés avec _cette_ voix. Blaine était extrêmement excité et c'était entièrement la faute de Kurt d'être si irrésistible.

_**Let you put your hands on me  
In my skin-tight jeans  
Be your teenage dream tonight  
(Tonight, tonight, tonight, tonight, tonight, tonight)**_

La chanson s'arrêta et Santa Clause is Coming to Town repassa pour la énième fois mais Blaine le remarqua à peine tant il était fixé sur Kurt et sur son _désir_ qui augmentait à chaque battement de cœur. Chaque inspiration que Kurt prenait et relâchait effleurait les lèvres de Blaine et il avait toutes les peines du monde à rester où il était, ses canines s'allongeant quand même malgré lui.

Il se perdait dans un océan de désir quand il sentit le premier toucher hésitant. Un doigt qui effleurait curieusement le bout de sa canine et ça le fit _gémir_, son érection grandissant dans son pantalon alors qu'il poussait ses hanches vers le haut pour essayer de soulager la pression.

Kurt retira son doigt rapidement et Blaine pouvait sentir le sang et la chaleur que dégageait le visage de Kurt quand il réalisa ce qu'il avait fait.

"Je suis désolé, Blaine, je sais même pas pourquoi j'ai fait ça." Murmura Kurt, scandalisé mais il y avait un soupçon d'autre chose.

Blaine ouvrit ses yeux obscurcis pour juger par lui-même et il faillit craquer quand il vit qu'il y avait le même désir évident dans les yeux de Kurt, dilatant les pupilles de ses yeux innocents.

Blaine était sûr qu'il avait l'air ravagé mais Kurt n'avait pas l'air de remarquer puisqu'il continuait de l'admirer, l'attraction évidente dans ses yeux ce qui empirait les choses. Comment est-ce que Blaine pouvait se contrôler quand Kurt le tentait ? Et sans même s'en rendre compte. Est-ce que Kurt se rendait compte qu'il se rapprochait de plus en plus ? Qu'il poussait leurs corps ensemble aussi près que possible, tirant gentiment sur la main qui était derrière son cou.

Blaine enleva sa main du visage de Kurt pour empoigner le tissu sur sa hanche, essayant de trouver un point d'ancrage. "Kurt." Hoqueta-t-il.

"Mmm." Lui parvint la réponse embrumée alors que Kurt essayait de fondre son corps avec celui de Blaine et qu'il avançait sa tête.

Blaine tourna la tête à la dernière seconde et les lèvres parfaites de Kurt touchèrent sa joue. Il eut un petit grognement de déception mais éleva sa détermination comme un mur. "Tu veux pas faire ça ici."

_S'il te plait, dis que tu le veux, dis que tu le veux_, murmura une traitresse partie de lui.

Kurt se recula et il fronça les sourcils, blessé. Comme si Blaine l'avait rejeté. Ce qu'il avait fait, mais pas de la manière que Kurt pensait.

"Oh non Kurt, j'en ai envie !" il regarda son entrejambe. "_Vraiment_ envie." Kurt suivit son regard; il rougit et émit un petit son étranglé avant de détourner le regard rapidement.

Tellement innocent. Ça plaisait tellement à Blaine, l'idée que Kurt était pur comme de la neige fraiche. Attendant d'être dérangé par la bonne personne.

Lui.

Il écarta les pensées possessives et essaya de retenir ses fantasmes. Embrasser ses cuisses sans défaut, plonger ses canines dans le cou de Kurt pendant qu'il s'enfonçait en lui encore et encore jusqu'à l'épuisement. Il ferma les yeux, serrant le poing encore plus fort.

"Putain." Gémit-il.

"Blaine ?" demanda gentiment Kurt, inquiet.

"Je pense qu'à te prendre sur cette table, tu le sais, n'est-ce pas, Kurt." Grogna-t-il, son filtre avait disparu.

Il entendit le cœur de Kurt tambouriner, son souffle se couper.

"Dis-moi d'arrêter, Kurt." Supplia-t-il. Il ne pourrait pas de lui-même.

"Bla-"

"_Kurt_." Son corps tremblait, il était sur le point de craquer.

"Arrête, Blaine." Dit doucement Kurt, sa main douce sur la joue de Blaine. C'était comme si Kurt avait relâché toute la pression en lui au moment où il allait exploser.

Ça lui prit quelques minutes, mais le vampire reprit finalement le contrôle de ses instincts et de sa libido et ses canines se retirèrent. Kurt lui murmura des paroles calmantes, pas du tout dégouté ou effrayé comme Blaine avait peur qu'il soit.

Blaine rouvrit ses yeux pour les plonger dans les orbes bleus inquiets de Kurt. "Je suis désolé."

La fée lui fit un sourire honteux, baissant la tête. Il se retourna vers la table, reprenant ses mains avec lui au grand malheur de Blaine. "Ne t'excuse pas. C'était autant moi que toi."

Il y eut un moment de silence tendu pendant lequel Kurt rangea quelques trucs sur la table nerveusement.

"On est prêt à y aller ?" demanda Blaine, ne voulant pas gâcher leur rendez-vous.

Kurt sourit timidement. "Oui."

Ils se disputèrent à propos de l'addition et Kurt gagna avec un sourire satisfait, tirant la langue à Blaine. Le serveur les regardait se chamailler avec curiosité et il gagna un bon pourboire de Blaine parce qu'il en avait les moyens. Kurt jeta un mauvais regard à Blaine en sortant mais il l'autorisa quand même à lui prendre la main. Quand ils passèrent devant le magasin Disney, les pas de Kurt ralentirent et il admira la vitrine pleine de couleurs et les peluches de personnages connus, perchés sur des étagères.

Apparemment, ils avaient tous les deux une faiblesse pour Disney.

Ils rentrèrent dans le magasin et se faufilèrent dans la foule qui se pressait à l'intérieur du magasin, citant des dialogues de Disney et fusillant du regard les personnages qu'ils n'aimaient pas.

C'est à ce moment-là que Kurt les vit.

Des peluches Donald et Daisy habillés pour Noël qui étaient tombés l'un contre l'autre et qui avaient l'air de s'embrasser. Bien sûr, Blaine dut les acheter pour son Élu quand il vit que Kurt sautillait sur place. Il était tout excité par leur "habits trop mignons" et "ils sont faits l'un pour l'autre".

Kurt continua de jouer avec eux pendant qu'ils attendaient dans la queue immense. Il réajusta leurs habits et redressa leurs nœuds pendant qu'il les tenait près de lui. Blaine sourit en le regardant et ces yeux qu'il adorait s'illuminaient pendant qu'il parlait à Daisy comme à un bébé. Kurt finit par remarquer qu'on le regardait et ses joues se tintèrent de rose. Il se rapprocha de Blaine qui mit son bras autour de sa taille. Kurt porta Donald vers la joue de Blaine pour qu'il lui fasse des faux baisers, gloussant sans se soucier des gens autour d'eux.

Ils durent courir pour ne pas rater la séance d'une comédie romantique clichée que Blaine avait vu sur internet. Ils ne voulaient pas particulièrement la voir mais juste se câliner dans les sièges du fond.

Blaine paya les tickets pendant que Kurt, Donald et Daisy prenaient de quoi grignoter. Et puis ils rentrèrent dans la salle et se retrouvèrent au fond l'un contre l'autre quand le film commença.

Blaine était entièrement, magnifiquement heureux.

* * *

C'était le plus beau jour de la vie de Kurt.

Il n'avait jamais pensé pouvoir tenir la main de quelqu'un toute la journée, se câliner et se montrer de l'affection en public pendant un authentique rendez-vous. Il avait espéré avoir tout ça, bien sûr. Mais l'avoir avant même d'avoir fini le lycée ?

Blaine était sa chose impossible. Tous ses espoirs, ses rêves, ses souhaits et ses désirs enrobés dans un petit paquet parfait.

Ils quittèrent le cinéma et Kurt expliqua que toute l'histoire du film était vraiment évidente. Blaine lui confie qu'il n'avait pratiquement rien suivi puisqu'il avait passé tout son temps à le regarder.

Kurt était en train de rire quand il le vit.

Il avait passé des années à s'entrainer à reconnaitre cette silhouette massive pour l'éviter et maintenant il était là, à quelques mètres dans le hall du cinéma. Kurt sentit la panique monter en lui. Il avait les yeux fixés sur eux, quelque chose de dur et d'indéfinissable se passait dans ces yeux. _Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il ruine tout ? Pourquoi se prenait-il toujours des trucs dans la figure ?_

Il n'avait pas réalisé qu'il avait arrêté de marcher jusqu'à ce que Blaine tire sur sa main. "Kurt ?"

Mais Kurt était coincé, une couche de sueur se formait sur son front et il était incapable de détourner le regard de peur qu'il se passe quelque chose s'il ne regardait pas. L'effroi s'empara de Kurt pendant qu'il revivait tout ce que Karofsky lui avait fait. Kurt mit une main protectrice sur sa poitrine là où cet horrible mot avait été inscrit sur sa peau. Le sportif suivit son geste et sourit.

Blaine mit une main ferme sur la joue de Kurt pour ramener son regard horrifié vers lui. "Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?" demanda-t-il. Il était prêt à passer à l'action, ses yeux se noircissaient, réagissant aux vagues de peur qui s'échappaient de Kurt.

"Je-je…"

"Kurt, tu me fais peur." Dit Blaine d'une voix désespérée. "Dis-moi ce qu'il y a et je l'arrangerais, je te promets."

Ces yeux dorés et noirs étaient sincères et plein de protection et d'un amour féroce. Kurt sentit les larmes monter. "On peut partir, je-je veux partir."

Blaine hocha la tête, ses yeux scannant la pièce, s'arrêtant brièvement sur le sportif qui ne portait pas sa veste de foot. Kurt attendait avec horreur que le vampire fasse le rapprochement.

Il y eut un silence tendu, un moment qui vibrait de toutes les émotions que Kurt cachait.

Blaine mit son bras autour de la taille de Kurt et le porta presque vers le centre commercial. Il ne s'arrêta pas avant d'être arrivé à la voiture et il prit les clés de Kurt et le _posa_ sur son siège. Kurt tremblait toujours et Blaine fit le tour pour s'asseoir à son tour. Il ne démarra pas, il se contenta de fixer devant lui, ses doigts qui serraient le volant devant blanc.

"B-Blaine-"

"C'était qui, Kurt ?" demanda Blaine d'une voix énervée qui fit sursauter Kurt. Il ne le regardait toujours pas et ça confirmait la peur de Kurt qu'il avait fait le rapprochement.

_Dis-lui._

"Quelqu'un du lycée, c'est tout."

Une autre pause.

"Pourquoi tu me mens ?" demanda ensuite Blaine, la voix grave.

_Oui, pourquoi ?_

Kurt avala difficilement, il détestait ce ton, et il détestait le fait que c'était sa faute. "Je-je mens pas. C'est quelqu'un du lycée-"

Blaine se tourna enfin, et se penchant vers Kurt, la bouche entrouverte et ses yeux noirs agités. Pour la première fois, Kurt eut peur du côté vampire de Blaine. "Mais c'est pas juste _quelqu'un_, Kurt ! Quelqu'un ne te fait pas réagir comme ça ! Quelqu'un ne te fait pas tellement peur que tu ne peux plus bouger !"

Les larmes montèrent. "Arrête de me crier dessus !"

"Alors arrête de mentir !" il suppliait, désespéré, énervé.

"Il m'embête au lycée parce que je suis gay, Blaine. C'est ça que tu veux entendre ? C'est l'une des nombreuses personnes dans cet état si tolérant et il n'y a rien qu'on puisse faire alors qu'est-ce que ça fait !"

"Qu'est-ce que ça fait ?" demanda Blaine, incrédule, levant les mains en l'air avant qu'elles attrapent les bras de Kurt pour le tirer vers lui. "Ça fait quelque chose pour moi, Kurt ! ça fait quelque chose parce que je t'aime. Ça fait quelque chose parce que je veux que tu sois en sécurité. Parce que tu devrais pas te faire emmerder parce que tu aimes quelqu'un !"

Une larme coula sur la joue de Kurt et il l'essuya, retirant ses bras de l'emprise de Blaine et détournant le regard. Il savait tout ça mais le monde était loin d'être parfait. Ce n'était pas parce que ce n'était pas juste que ça allait se résoudre tout seul et Kurt avait accepté ce fait il y a longtemps déjà.

Il entendit Blaine prendre une grande inspiration.

"Qu'est-ce qu'ils te font ?"

Elle était là, son opportunité. Le moment où il pouvait tout dire et avouer à quel point le harcèlement était dur. À quel point il avait peur d'aller au lycée. À quel point il se sentait mal et que ses amis l'évitaient comme s'il avait la galle à cause de choses qu'il ne pouvait pas contrôler.

"Les trucs d'ados habituels. Ils m'embêtent, quelques insultes."

_Menteur_.

Kurt ne comprenait pas pourquoi il ne pouvait pas le dire. Admettre tout ce qu'il avait toujours voulu dire. Et Blaine était là prêt à tout arranger et à l'aider. À le protéger et à enlever un poids de ses épaules.

"Kurt-"

"On peut oublier ça pour aujourd'hui ? Je passais vraiment une bonne journée et il nous reste plus que quelques heures avant que je reparte." Même les yeux de Kurt imploraient maintenant. Il voulait juste oublier ce con au cinéma et oublier le lycée. Pourquoi est-ce qu'_il_ pourrait voler le premier rendez-vous de Kurt ? Kurt refusait de le laisser faire.

Blaine soupira et mit la clé sur le contact. "Je laisse pas tomber, Kurt."

"Je sais."

"Je veux que tu me promette d'appeler s'ils font plus que dire des trucs."

Kurt avala, son esprit lui envoyant des images de sa peau blessée au marker.

Blaine lui jeta un regard dur, comme s'il savait qu'il fallait qu'il force Kurt à accepter. "Promets-moi, Kurt."

"Je te le promets." Accepta-t-il et il fut soulagé. C'était comme une bouffée d'air après avoir eu la tête sous l'eau trop longtemps. La lumière au bout du tunnel.

Blaine hocha la tête et après quelques minutes, le noir étrange dans ses yeux laissa place au doré à nouveau. Il se pencha pour faire un bisou sur le front de Kurt qui le ressentit jusque dans ses orteils.

"Je suis désolé d'avoir crié. Je suis désolé de m'être énervé et de t'avoir fait peur." Dit-il et Kurt ferma les yeux pour profiter du contact des lèvres de Blaine sur lui pendant qu'il pouvait.

Ils retournèrent au Lima Bean et heureusement pour eux, c'était un des magasins qui était ouvert plus tard que le reste le dimanche. L'incident dans la voiture fut vite oublié et ils passèrent le reste de leur rendez-vous à boire du café et partager des pâtisseries après avoir partagé les sacs de shopping dans les deux voitures.

Kurt avait envoyé un message à son père au déjeuner pour lui donner des nouvelles et maintenant il recevait plusieurs rappels comme l'heure limite approchait de plus en plus. Et le téléphone de Blaine vibrait incessamment. La réalité les rappelait.

"Tu devrais peut-être répondre." Suggéra Kurt. Ils étaient à la même table que plus tôt mais la serveuse que Kurt n'aimait pas était déjà partie. "Ça pourrait être important."

Blaine leva les yeux au ciel. "C'est Jeff." Dit-il comme si ça expliquait tout.

Le téléphone sonna à nouveau.

"Blaine, répond ou étains-le, ça devient énervant."

Blaine soupira. "Je peux pas l'éteindre. Les ordres de Wes."

"Alors on dirait que tu vas répondre, chéri." Kurt sourit et Blaine fit la moue en prenant son téléphone et le portant à son oreille.

"Tu veux quoi, Jeff ?"

Même Kurt put entendre le "_Enfin !_" qui sortit du téléphone avant que ce soit plus que des sons.

"Pas maintenant, Jeff." Blaine secoua la tête. "Parce que… juste parce que… c'est une réponse parfaitement acceptable !" défendit-il avant de tourner les yeux vers Kurt qui s'appuyait sur son coude et le regardait d'un air amusé. D'après le souvenir de la nuit dernière, Kurt savait que Jeff était un cas.

"Et s'il a pas envie de te parler ?" demanda Blaine et Kurt comprit enfin qu'ils parlaient de _lui_.

"Je veux bien parler à Jeff." Dit Kurt et il entendit Jeff exulter au bout du fil. Blaine grimaça.

"Kurt-"

"Pourquoi tu veux me garder loin de Jeff ? T'as peur qu'on manigance quelque chose derrière ton dos ?" taquina Kurt.

"Oui." Dit-il, plaisantant à peine et Kurt rit.

"je suis sûr que c'est pas aussi moche que tu le dis." Dit-il en buvant une gorgée de son café.

Le lourd soupir de Blaine disait le contraire. "Ok Jeff, je t'envoie son numéro." Dit-il après avoir reçu un hochement de tête approbateur de Kurt.

Le vampire bouclé raccrocha et envoya un message avant de poser son téléphone sur la table en secouant la tête encore une fois. "Et ça commence."

Kurt était sur le point de lui dire d'arrêter d'être aussi mélodramatique quand son téléphone lui annonça un nouveau message.

**De : 907-756-2873**

**Ils nous sépareront plus jamais ! Woooo ! (: (: (: (: (: (: Et tu dois tout me raconter sur ton rendez-vous ! Des détails, des détails !**

**Bisous, Jeffery le Génial, ton nouveau et plus vieux meilleur ami !**

Kurt haussa les sourcils. "Wow. Quelqu'un a mangé trop de sucre."

Blaine eut un petit rire quand il vit le message. "C'est plutôt faible pour lui."

Kurt enregistra le numéro et répondit au message. "Ça me surprend même pas."

**A: Jeff**

**Je te le dirais quand ça sera fini, maintenant arrête d'interrompre mon temps avec mon vampire et va voir le tien ! ;) xxx**

Kurt ne savait pas avant combien ça lui avait manqué. D'avoir quelqu'un avec qui parler et s'extasier et bizarrement, Kurt sentait déjà qu'il pouvait avoir ça avec le blond. Ils étaient amis avant, peut-être qu'ils pouvaient l'être maintenant aussi; c'était pas comme si _Jeff_ avait changé après tout. Quand il releva les yeux, il vit que Blaine le regardait en souriant.

Les joues de Kurt prirent une couleur rose, un peu mal à l'aise. "Quoi ?"

"Rien. Tu es simplement beau." Kurt savait qu'il le pensait vraiment ce qui le fit virer au rouge. Le sourire de Blaine s'agrandit. "Surtout quand tu rougis."

"C'est pour ça que tu me fais rougir tout le temps ?" se plaignit Kurt, en couvrant ses joues de ses mains. "On dirait un feu tricolore !"

"Un adorable feu tricolore."

"T'es pas censé être d'accord !"

"Ça te va bien."

"Ça va pas avec mes habits."

Ils se regardèrent sérieusement pendant un moment avant d'éclater de rire, incapable de se retenir plus longtemps.

Les rires s'éteignirent quand le réveil de Kurt sonna, il était temps de partir.

Ils finirent leurs cafés et rangèrent leurs affaires en silence avant de sortir et de marcher jusqu'à la voiture de Kurt. Il s'appuya contre la porte, le vent d'hiver chatouillant son visage et il sentit des mains fortes autour de sa taille qui le tirait plus près malgré les couches qui les séparaient. Kurt mit ses mains sur les épaules de Blaine, mordant sa lèvre anxieusement pendant que ses pensées tourbillonnaient dans son esprit.

_Est-ce que c'est le moment où on est censés s'embrasser ? Oh mon dieu, je suis prêt à l'embrasser ? Est-ce qu'il y a un règle qui dit qu'on doit le faire ou pas ?_

Blaine se pencha et Kurt eut l'impression qu'il allait s'évanouir à nouveau. Ce visage magnifique s'approchait de plus en plus et Kurt était figé sur place, incapable de s'approcher et de s'éloigner pour éviter ce que Blaine avait prévu. Un souffle chaud effleura ses lèvres et Kurt lécha les siennes, ses yeux tombant sur la bouche séduisante de Blaine pendant que son estomac se remplissait de feu et de papillons.

Kurt était sur le point d'avoir son premier, premier baiser… et puis Blaine tourna la tête et pressa leurs joues ensemble, sa respiration irrégulière dans l'oreille de Kurt. Kurt tremblait mais il n'était pas sûr s'il était soulagé ou déçu.

"Tu me diras quand tu seras prêt, mon amour ?" demanda Blaine distraitement.

Kurt était sans voix, un tourbillon d'émotions s'emparait de chacune de ces cellules et il hocha la tête, mettant son bras autour du cou de Blaine pour le tirer plus près. Ils restèrent enlacés pendant un moment, les minutes passèrent pendant lesquels Kurt se repassait toute cette journée exceptionnelle dans la tête.

_"Toi. Si je t'ai toi en retour, c'est tout ce dont j'aurais jamais besoin."_

Ça lui revint comme si le vent lui avait soufflé et Kurt tourna sa bouche vers l'oreille de Blaine pour dire ce qu'il n'avait pas pu dire plus tôt.

Dans l'air frais hivernal, à l'extérieur d'un café, Kurt prononça les mots qui les lieraient pour toujours. "Tu m'as, Blaine. Je suis à toi."

Il sentit le corps entier de Blaine se figer sur place, il avait même arrêté de respirer. Kurt allait reculer pour le regarder et découvrir ce qui n'allait pas quand les bras de Blaine se resserrèrent autour de lui et le firent tournoyer en l'air joyeusement pendant que le vampire riait comme un fou.

Il le fit tournoyer en rond, heureux, dans le parking vide.

"_Blaine !_" cria Kurt au milieu de ses gloussements, se tenant au cou de Blaine. Il essayait de ne pas avoir mal à la tête. Blaine le reposa par terre et Kurt eut à peine le temps de reprendre son souffle que Blaine lui faisait des bisous sur tout le visage, jamais sur les lèvres mais partout ailleurs.

"Oh Kurt, mon amour, tu ne le regretteras pas, je te le jure ! Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime." Déclara-t-il entre les baisers et Kurt finit par prendre la tête de Blaine entre ses mains pour l'arrêter. Il posa son front contre celui de Blaine et ils se sourirent comme des idiots.

"Ça veut dire que je peux t'appeler mon petit ami devant mon père et mes amis ?" demanda Kurt, excité et plein d'enthousiasme. Il essayait déjà dans sa tête pour voir comment ça sonnait.

"J'en serais honoré." Blaine sourit et il y avait cette lueur incrédule dans son regard comme s'il ne croyait pas vraiment que tout ça était réel.

Kurt se mordit la lèvre timidement. "Eh bien, petit ami, j'ai un père qui m'attend et j'aimerais bien éviter d'être puni."

Blaine acquiesça distraitement, posant quelques baisers de plus sur son front. Kurt gloussa et ouvrit la porte de la voiture. Il vit le sac du magasin Disney sur le siège passager et il sentit Blaine derrière lui à nouveau quand il tendit la main pour attraper le Donald de Noël.

Blaine eut l'air un peu confus et Kurt sourit. "Tu gardes Donald et je garde Daisy et quand on se verra, ils seront réunis."

Blaine regarda la peluche et un doux sourire illumina son visage. "Je le câlinerai tous les soirs en imaginant que c'est toi."

Kurt rougit de bonheur, son cœur gonflait tellement dans sa poitrine qu'il explosait presque. Blaine lui disait tout le temps qu'il l'aimait et Kurt savait, au fond de lui, qu'il l'aimait aussi mais il ne pouvait pas encore le dire à voix haute. Mais était-ce possible d'être plus amoureux qu'il ne l'était déjà ? Il ne pensait pas mais Blaine continuait de faire des choses qui lui prouvaient le contraire.

"Je l'habillerais tous les jours en imaginant que c'est toi." Plaisanta Kurt.

Blaine leva les yeux au ciel. "C'est vrai que tu as eu l'air d'aimer choisir mes habits."

Kurt réajusta le nœud papillon de Blaine. "C'est l'un de mes jeux préférés."

Blaine eut sourire en coin. "Ah vraiment ?"

Le ton de sa voix avait changé et soudainement Kurt était sans voix. _Sois maudit, Blaine, d'être aussi sexy !_ Mais il n'allait pas perdre, non. Il rassembla son courage et fit semblant comme tout bon acteur.

"Sois sage et on jouera à nouveau." Murmura-t-il près de la bouche de Blaine avant de lui faire un clin d'œil et de monter dans sa voiture. Il entendit Blaine grogner et gémir et son sourire s'agrandit. Il avait pas tellement fait semblant finalement, ce qui le fit rougir un peu. Blaine était appuyé contre la porte maintenant, se débattant avec ses instincts de vampire. Kurt se débattait avec ses hormones d'ado, lui.

"Je vais être _tellement_ sage, mon amour." Promit Blaine et Kurt déglutit bruyamment avant de fermer la porte.

_Eh_ _merde_.

Avec un dernier sourire, Blaine retourna à sa voiture, laissant Kurt refroidir et se demander dans quoi il s'était embarqué.

* * *

_Maison des Hummel_

Kurt s'était attendu à ce que Burt se lève et l'applaudisse quand il rentra _quatre_ minutes plus tôt que l'heure limite. Mais l'accueil fut plus calme. Burt leva à peine les yeux du match qu'il y avait à la télé pour lui dire bonjour. Kurt leva les yeux au ciel. Il ne pourrait rien tirer de lui ou de Finn alors il alla dans la cuisine pour aider Carole à préparer le repas, discutant des cadeaux qu'il avait acheté.

Ce dont il avait vraiment besoin était d'un moyen de parler de toutes les émotions que Blaine avait fait naitre en lui pendant cette magnifique journée. Mais il ne pouvait en parler à personne sans admettre qu'il avait menti sur où il était toute la journée.

Si Carole remarqua quelque chose d'inhabituel chez lui, elle ne dit rien et le laissa dans son monde.

Mais quand il faillit s'éplucher le doigt au lieu de la carotte qu'il avait dans la main, Carole l'envoya ailleurs. Kurt avait un peu honte puisqu'il était très fier de ses capacités culinaires mais il monta quand même dans sa chambre, regardant son portable pour voir si Blaine lui avait envoyé un message.

Au moment il le prenait son portable, il sonna. Il répondit immédiatement.

"Blaine ?"

"Désolé, mon ami, essaye encore."

Kurt haussa un sourcil surpris mais sourit quand même un peu. "Jeff ?"

"Ding, ding, ding ! Maintenant que c'est fait… crache le morceau ! Je veux tous les détails sordides !"

Kurt rit et s'allongea sur son lit. "Les détails sordides ? Tu t'attendais à ce qu'on fasse quoi ? C'était notre premier rendez-vous !"

"Techniquement, c'était votre millionième mais je sais que Blaine et toi, vous pouvez pas vous empêcher de vous toucher."

Kurt rougit quand le moment de la sérénade à la pizzéria lui revint en mémoire. C'était innocent et romantique au début et puis c'était devenu une sorte de préliminaire. Et pour le commentaire sur leurs nombre de rendez-vous, c'était dur de penser à toute le passé que Blaine et lui avaient déjà. Mais maintenant, ils recommençaient tout donc le compteur était à zéro.

"C'était un premier rendez-vous, Jeff, et c'était parfait." Il poussa un soupir rêveur et entendit un bip qui signalait l'arrivée d'un message.

"Awww yay !" il y eut du bruit de l'autre côté de la ligne pendant un moment et Kurt haussa les sourcils avant que Jeff ne parle à nouveau. Sa voix avait l'air de venir de plus loin, comme s'il tenait le téléphone à bout de bras. "Nick, pas maintenant, je parle avec Kurt de son rendez-vous !"

"_Kurt ?_"

"Oui, Kurt."

"Mon dieu, et ça recommence." Kurt entendit Nick soupirer avant que Jeff le pousse à nouveau.

"Je ne sais pas de quoi il parle." Déclara Jeff, de retour dans la conversation.

Kurt rit. "Probablement de la même chose que Blaine. Il a eu exactement la même réaction."

"C'est vraiment grossier. On est des anges ! Des anges vraiment mignons et ils ont de la chance de nous avoir."

Kurt ne résista pas à ajouter : "Des anges mignons qui font devenir les gens rose."

"Oh ça c'était marrant ! La tête de Wes."Jeff gloussa et Kurt se mit à rire aussi.

"Je me demandais pourquoi Wes n'avait pas l'air de m'aimer quand on s'est rencontrés, voilà probablement pourquoi."

"Pff, non. Wes t'aime, comme tout le monde, et c'est pas le seul qu'on ait embêté… mais on le niera si quelqu'un d'autre le demande." Ajouta-t-il à la fin et Kurt devinait qu'il était en train de regarder partout pour vérifier qu'il n'y avait pas d'espion.

_Wes t'aime, comme tout le monde_

Pouvait-il avoir un groupe prêt à l'accueillir à bras ouverts ? C'était étrange et peu probable. Il avait eu ça une fois. Les New Directions étaient ce groupe avant qu'ils ne l'abandonnent. Les seules à qui il parlait ces derniers temps étaient Brittany et Santana et encore, pas beaucoup. Finn ne comptait pas vraiment puisqu'ils vivaient ensemble. Cette soudaine affinité avec Jeff faisait sonner des alarmes dans la tête de Kurt, mais c'était plus facile de les ignorer maintenant qu'il avait des souvenirs du blond et de leur très ancienne amitié. Et puis, ce Jeff était difficile à résister. Il était excentrique et mignon.

"Kurt ?"

"Comment tu sais… qu'ils m'aiment ?" demanda Kurt en se tournant sur le côté, serrant Daisy contre sa tête. Son portable annonça qu'il avait un autre appel mais Kurt l'ignora également.

"Tu sauras quand tu les rencontreras, Kurt, mais pour faire simple, tu es l'Élu de Blaine et ils l'aiment. Tu es une extension de lui, alors ils t'aiment. Tu vois ?"

C'était assez sensé si ça marchait comme ça mais Kurt était dépassé par ces trucs de vampire. C'était des règles complètement différentes.

"Blaine utilise beaucoup ce mot, mais je sais pas vraiment ce que ça veut dire." Répondit Kurt.

"Ahh, il y a une looooooongue histoire des Élus et des trucs officiels et des livres et des trucs chiants comme ça."

Kurt grimaça. "Alors j'ai un million de choses à lire ?"

"Kurt, être un Élu est instinctif. Ce que tu as fait quand tu as nourri Blaine, c'était de l'instinct, non ? Tu trouveras pas ça dans les bouquins alors ne t'inquiète pas de _devoir_ lire des trucs."

"Je pense qu'il m'en faudra un jusqu'à ce que j'ai plus de souvenirs." Confit Kurt. Ils ne se suivaient pas et il n'avait que des petits bouts à chaque fois alors il avait du mal à les places sur la frise chronologique de sa vie passée. Il ne pouvait pas gérer ça _et_ essayer de comprendre la politique et la culture vampire.

"Je peux te passer celui qu'on lisait quand on était petits. Il y a des parties soporifiques mais au moins tu as les faits. _Ou alors_ tu peux adresser tes questions à ton meilleur ami. J'ai des siècles d'expérience après tout."

Les yeux de Kurt s'écarquillèrent et sa mâchoire tomba. "Des siècles ?"

Jeff rit. "Blaine ne t'a pas dit ça ?"

"J'ai pas demandé."

"Oups."

Kurt sentit sa tête tourner un peu. _Évidemment, ils avaient plusieurs centaines d'années_. "J'aimerais bien te poser des questions. Mais face à face si tu veux bien ?" demanda-t-il, hésitant.

"Yay ! On peut faire du shopping et discuter et dépenser l'argent de Nick et Blaine !" s'exclama le blond surexcité.

Kurt sourit et à la mention d'argent il regarda tous ses sacs posés sur le sol de sa chambre. Un en particulier. "Devine ce que Blaine m'a acheté aujourd'hui ?"

"Boo ! Je déteste ce jeu. Dis-moi, dis-moi, dis-moi !"

"Des Jimmy Choo."

Jeff hoqueta. "Les nouvelles ?"

"Ummhmm." Acquiesça Kurt avec bonheur. Il se tourna pour s'allonger sur le ventre et lancer ses pieds en l'air; son téléphone annonçait encore une fois un nouvel appel.

"Je suis trop jaloux là. Nick, achète-moi des bottes !" cria Jeff.

"Tu as déjà des bottes, mon cœur." Lui cria Nick en retour.

"Mais je veux que Kurt et moi, on soit pareil !"

Kurt aurait rigolé si l'idée ne l'horrifiait pas autant. Apparemment, Jeff avait déjà réussi une fois puisque Kurt vit une image d'eux dans sa tête avec la même coiffure. Kurt frissonna et repoussa cette pensée perturbante.

"Une fée obtient toujours ce qu'elle veut." Se vanta Jeff.

Kurt fronça les sourcils. Il avait déjà entendu ce mot avant mais il n'était pas sûr de ce que ça voulait dire. "Une fée ?"

"Euh oui, c'est ce que je suis."

"C'est ton peuple ?"

"Ouais." La réponse était vague et distraite et Kurt devina tout de suite que le blond évitait le sujet parce qu'il ne voulait pas lui dire quelque chose.

"Jeff." Dit-il, suspicieux.

"Oh non, pas cette voix ! Demande à Blaine, s'il te plait, je veux pas avoir de problèmes." Il fit la moue et un petit gémissement triste à l'autre bout de la line. Kurt eut pitié de lui et le laissa jouer sur sa corde sensible.

"D'accord."

"Génial ! Envoie moi les détails de notre rendez-vous de meilleurs amis. Je dois y aller parce que Blaine est de retour et il a essayé de t'appeler et maintenant il est sur le point de m'attaquer."

Kurt rit, sachant maintenant qui avait essayé de l'appeler. "Ok, à plus tard alors."

"A plus, mwah !"

Kurt éloigna le téléphone de son oreille et regarda l'écran en rigolant. Cette _fée_ était complètement folle mais Kurt se rendait compte qu'il l'aimait déjà un peu. Son portable sonna à nouveau une seconde plus tard et Kurt sourit quand il vit que c'était Blaine.

"Salut."

"Salut beauté…"

* * *

_Lycée McKinley_

Kurt savait que voir David Karofsky pendant qu'il était avec Blaine aurait des conséquences. Il n'avait simplement pas anticipé ce qu'elles seraient.

C'était la cinquième fois de la journée que cet ignorant le poussait et il en avait marre. Il avait le droit d'être qui il voulait, il avait le droit d'être avec qui il voulait sans être harcelé. Son sang bouillait dans ses veines et il suivit la brute dans le vestiaire des garçons. Il n'y avait personne à part eux.

Des cris résonnèrent. Des mots acérés et vicieux et Kurt ne pouvait pas reculer. Il gardait tout depuis des années, des années de douleur.

Et puis Karofksy trouva un moyen de lui faire encore plus mal. C'était la pire chose qu'il ait faite à Kurt. Pire que le harcèlement mental et physique. Pire que le les lettres répugnantes et cruelles sur sa peau.

David Karofsky venait de voler son premier baiser.

* * *

**Ne me détestez pas x) ça devait arriver.**

**Dans le prochain chapitre, Dave rencontre Blaine et Blaine va enfin savoir ce qu'il faisait à son pauvre Kurt.**


	12. Chapitre 12

**Hello! Eh voilà la suite, ça chauffe pour un certain joueur de foot !**

**ATTENTION: ce chapitre contient un passage violent donc je vous préviens à l'avance, si vous ne voulez pas le lire, envoyez-moi un message et je vous ferais un résumé :) **

**Je dis ça par rapport aux reviews pas très gentilles que j'ai pu lire sur ce chapitre sur la fanfic originale. Donc attention. Après, si vous avez des questions, comme d'habitude vous pouvez me les poser :)**

* * *

_Chapitre 12_

* * *

_Dalton_

Blaine était toujours sur un petit nuage après son rendez-vous de la veille quand il sortit de sa quatrième heure de cours de la journée.

"Heureusement que c'est la pause déjeuner." Grogna Jeff en soupirant dramatiquement et en trainant les pieds jusqu'à ce qu'il soit à la hauteur de Blaine.

Le vampire regarda la fée avec exaspération. "Tu sais que tu y arriverais plus vite si tu marchais au lieu de vouloir glisser ?"

Jeff lui fit un sourire éclatant. "Mais ça serait pas marrant."

"Eh bien tu auras l'air d'un idiot tout seul parce que je dois y aller." Blaine haussa les épaules et commença à s'éloigner, sachant très bien que Jeff se dépêcherait pour le suivre.

"Tu vas où ? Tu vas voir Kurt ? Oooh je peux venir ? S'il te plait, s'il te plait, s'il te plait !" chantonna Jeff en sautillant presque, évitant les autres élèves avec grâce.

Ils arrivèrent à une intersection et Nick était appuyé contre le mur, tapant du pied impatiemment. Il se retourna, repéra immédiatement son Élu, et marcha vers lui.

Le blond le vit et fit le reste du chemin vers lui avec enthousiasme. "Nick !"

"Salut, mon cœur." Murmura Nick une fois qu'il avait la fée dans les bras, toute tension s'évaporant de son corps. "J'aime pas quand on a des cours différents."

"Mais l'histoire c'est tellement _ennuyeux_ ! Je veux pas prendre ça cette fois." Jeff fit la moue, jouant avec une mèche de cheveux de Nick.

Blaine sourit en les regardant. Ça ne lui rappelait plus ce qu'il avait perdu. Ses amis n'essayaient plus de limiter leurs démonstrations d'affection en sa présence. Mais ça rappela à Blaine qu'il avait un Élu à qui aller rendre une visite surprise. Kurt et lui s'étaient envoyés des messages toute la journée, bien sûr, mais ce n'était pas pareil. Voir Kurt lui manquait déjà; son odeur et ses joues qui rougissaient lui manquaient.

"On se voit plus tard." Dit-il et allait s'éloigner quand David arriva et lui bloqua le chemin.

"Blainey." Dit le vampire à la peau sombre et il regarda par-dessus l'épaule de Blaine et leva les yeux au ciel. "Ces deux-là me donnent envie de vomir du bonheur."

Blaine secoua la tête, attrapant son portable dans sa poche. "T'es juste jaloux."

"D'avoir la corde au cou ?" demanda David avec un petit rire narquois mais c'était faux et ses yeux étaient définitivement envieux. Chaque vampire voulait trouver son Élu, c'était leur nature. Il détourna le regard. "Bref, Kurt et toi êtes encore pire alors je sais même pas pourquoi je me plains… et tu m'écoute même pas ! Même à deux heures l'un de l'autre, ça me fait mal aux yeux !"

"Hmmm ?" Blaine était en train de taper un autre message à Kurt. Il n'avait répondu à son message de cinq minutes plus tôt et Blaine pensait que c'était un temps d'attente raisonnable pour en envoyer un autre.

"Je veux Wes." Se plaignit David. "Wes me comprend. Wes n'est pas fou d'amour et il n'ignore pas mes besoins !"

Blaine haussa un sourcil avec un petit sourire. "Quels sont ces besoins, Davie ?"

David pointa son doigt vers Blaine en plissa les yeux. "Ne commence pas, pervers."

Blaine leva les mains en signe de soumission mais il y avait un grand sourire sur son visage. "Hé, je prends juste en compte les preuves et ces photos étaient assez-"

"Wes m'a dit qu'il avait détruit les photos !" interrompit David. "Et c'était pas ma faute ! C'était les abrutis là-bas qui pensaient que ce serait marrant de se souler avec de l'alcool humain."

"Ouais, ouais, j'adorerais écouter tes arguments pourris pour expliquer cet amour entre vous mais malheureusement, j'ai pas le temps." Blaine fit un pas pour le contourner et à ce moment, Wes marchait vers eux, les bras pleins de papiers.

"Non sérieux !" se lamenta Blaine. Quelqu'un voulait vraiment le retarder là-haut.

Le vampire asiatique s'arrêta devant eux et au moment où il ouvrait la bouche pour parler, Blaine l'interrompit. "Écoute, si c'est important tu vas devoir me le dire dans la voiture pendant que je conduis à McKinley. Ou tu m'envoie un message. Tu m'appelle. Ou tu m'envoie une lettre ! Mais je m'en vais maintenant."

"Un road trip !" cria Jeff, excité.

"Jeff, on a cours après le repas." Lui rappela Nick.

Jeff n'en tint pas compte. "Les maths c'est ennuyeux aussi et c'est pas comme si on allait rater quelque chose, Nicky."

"On prend à manger à emporter quelque part." ajouta David et Blaine n'avait aucune idée de quoi faire. Ils venaient tous de s'inviter. C'était pas ouvert à tout le monde !

"Venez alors, j'ai quelques trucs à te dire." Soupira Wes et il arrangea sa pile de papiers en marchant vers l'arrière du bâtiment ou l'entrée du parking souterrain la plus proche était. Les autres suivirent, laissant Blaine bouche bée.

* * *

_Lycée McKinley_

_Deux heures plus tard_

Un sentiment de malaise dévorant s'empara de Kurt alors que des lèvres froides et dures se pressèrent contre les siennes. C'était pas bien. _C'était pas censé se passer comme ça._

Blaine. _Blaine ! Blaine ! Blaine ! Blaine !_ Son esprit, son cœur et son corps criaient à l'agonie pendant que son âme sanglotait.

_J'en veux pas. J'ai jamais voulu ça._

La panique s'installa en lui et il était stupéfait, cloué sur place, incapable de crier de rage ou de pleurer quand Karofsky se recula peu importe à quel point il le voulait. Il voulait hurler. Il voulait vomir. Il voulait savoir _pourquoi_.

Il se sentait ouvert et exposé au monde de la façon la plus horrible. Complètement contre son gré, mis à nu, incapable d'arrêter la collision qu'il avait vu arriver une seconde trop tard.

Karofsky le fixait, essayant de jauger ses réactions avant de s'avancer à nouveau. Le cœur de Kurt fit un énorme bond et il eut des sueurs froides, aggravant son estomac déjà bouleversé. Il était absolument terrifié. Frappé et pétrifié alors que son monde entier se désaxait.

Ça le fit réagir.

"NON !"

Kurt leva ses mains et le repoussa de toutes ses forces, il ne supportait pas d'être aussi proche de ce garçon. Un sanglot s'échappa de sa gorge. Quelque chose de précieux venait de lui être volé et ce qui restait était la colère et la haine de soi de l'horrible individu en face de lui. Ils tachaient sa peau, s'infiltraient et infectaient tout ce qu'ils touchaient.

Karofksy envoya un coup de poing dans le casier à côté de la tête de Kurt, le faisant sursauter et trembler encore plus. La terreur s'empara de lui à nouveau et puis il vit l'autre sortir de la pièce en trombe.

Les jambes de Kurt se dérobèrent sous son poids et il glissa à terre. Il sentait sa poitrine se resserrait et comprimer tous ses organes et il laissa les larmes couler sur son visage et tomber au sol.

Mon dieu.

Sa capacité à réfléchir était recouverte par le poids immense du choc, de la tristesse et du désespoir qui le clouaient sur place, déchiraient son cœur et son cœur et le faisaient agoniser. Son ventre malmené se révolta enfin et il eut à peine le temps de se pencher sur le côté avant de vomir violemment, essayant d'expulser toute trace de Karofsky de son corps. Il vomit tout ce qu'il avait dans l'estomac et pleura jusqu'à ce qu'il soit épuisé et faible.

Il attrapa son téléphone dans son sac par pur instinct.

* * *

Blaine faillit les envoyer dans le fossé quand il ressentit ce malaise, une nuée d'aiguilles qui s'enfonçaient dans sa peau. C'était une sensation bien trop familière pour qu'il l'ignore et la peur l'entoura de sa main glacée en un instant.

"Putain, Blaine !" cria David. Même si un accident de voiture ne les tuerait pas, ça les blesserait quand même et ils préféraient éviter ça.

"Non, non, non, NON ! Pas encore, s'il vous plait." Murmura Blaine pour lui-même et il ne prêta plus attention à la route pendant qu'il cherchait frénétiquement son téléphone.

Il ne pouvait pas le refaire. _Ne me faites pas ça. Je viens seulement de le retrouver._

Wes se pencha rapidement et attrapa le volant. "Nom de dieu !"

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Blaine ?" demanda Jeff depuis la banquette arrière. Il s'avança et attrapa le repose-tête pendant que Nick mit une main autour de sa taille, prêt à agir à la moindre menace.

Blaine les ignora tous et il allait appeler Kurt quand son nom s'afficha sur l'écran avec _Appel_ _entrant_ marqué à côté. Il fut immédiatement soulagé et répondit immédiatement. "Kurt, ça va pas ? Où es-tu, mon amour ?" demanda-t-il rapidement, cette sensation ne partait pas. C'était comme une boule qui grossissait et grossissait jusqu'à ce que ce soit un boulet dans son ventre.

"Ba-Blaine." Sanglota Kurt au bout de la ligne, ses mots entrecoupés de hoquets ce qui fit que Blaine s'inquiéta encore plus, son cœur battant à tout rompre. "ç-ça dev-vait être t-toi ! j-je voulais p-pas, je t-te jure ! Mon dieu. Je-je sais pas qu-quoi faire."

Le cœur de Blaine se brisa quand il entendit son Élu si désespéré et il sentit ses canines s'allonger et sa vision s'obscurcir. Il appuya plus fort sur la pédale d'accélération et reprit le volant d'une main. Wes enleva la sienne mais la laissa juste à côté, au cas où.

"Tu es en sécurité ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? C'était qui, Kurt ?"

La dernière question venait du vampire. Il exigeait de savoir qui devait être la cible de sa vengeance.

"Il est p-parti mais Blaine j-je peux… j'arrive p-pas…" Kurt était au bord de l'évanouissement et Blaine n'était pas loin derrière. Et si c'était Jeremiah ? Il ne voulait même pas y penser mais c'était une possibilité à laquelle il ne pouvait pas échapper. Il grogna, serrant les dents si fort qu'il crut qu'elles allaient se casser.

"Kurt, calme-toi. Respire, et dis-moi où tu es pour que je vienne te chercher. Tu es au lycée ?"

Kurt prit une inspiration tremblante avant de répondre "Oui."

"Je serais bientôt là, mon amour. Va t'asseoir dans ta voiture jusqu'à ce que j'arrive, tu peux faire ça pour moi ?"

"Bla-ine. Je suis désolé." Geignit Kurt et il avait l'air si brisé, si abattu que Blaine voulait casser quelque chose. Il voulait hurlait sa frustration de ne pas être avec son Élu.

Le vampire ferma les yeux, sentant des larmes de colère lui monter aux yeux. "Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, mon amour. Va dans ta voiture, je serais avec toi tout le temps."

"J-j'arrive pas." Hoqueta Kurt misérablement, il avait l'air apeuré. Complètement terrorisé et quelqu'un allait _payer_ pour ça.

"Tu peux le faire, Kurt. Tu es fort, mon amour, je sais que tu peux le faire." Encouragea doucement Blaine et il ne mentait pas. Kurt était l'une des personnes les plus fortes et les plus déterminées qu'il avait connu dans cette vie et celle d'avant.

Il entendit Kurt renifler et il entendit un bruit de métal distant avant que les bruits des couloirs du lycée s'imposent dans le haut-parleur du téléphone. Kurt respirait toujours difficilement, marchant dans le couloir pendant que Blaine naviguait entre les voitures, le téléphone collé à son oreille. Les autres dans la voiture attendaient, les yeux fixés sur lui mais ils ne dirent pas un mot.

Et puis Blaine entendit une voix moqueuse dans le brouhaha. "Hé, fillette, pourquoi tu pleures ? Putain je pensais pas que tu pouvais faire plus tantouze mais bien joué !"

Blaine serra le volant si fort qu'il commença à se tordre et son grognement fit vibrer toute la voiture. Sa vision se brouilla, il était sur le point de perdre le contrôle mais le tout petit gémissement plaintif qui s'échappa de Kurt qui essayait d'empêcher une nouvelle vague de larmes l'empêcha de basculer.

"Kurt, Kurt, ne l'écoute pas, tu es magnifique et merveilleux et parfait. Continue de marcher. Continue pour moi, mon amour." Il ne savait pas comment il faisait pour rester calme mais Kurt avait besoin de lui. Il avait besoin de réconfort et d'amour et le vampire essaya de se contenir même si le feu se répandait dans ses veines, le rendant prêt à exploser.

Il appuyait sur la pédale d'accélération à fond et il prit la sortie pour Lima, coupant la route à quelques voitures et il entendit plusieurs klaxons mécontents. _Il allait tous les tuer dans ce lycée. Jusqu'au dernier._

Il entendit une porte de voiture se fermer et puis plus rien à part les pleurs de Kurt. Blaine frappa sa tête contre l'appuie-tête qui cassa sous la force qu'il exerçait.

"Blaine-"

Il interrompit David. "Kurt. Parle-moi. J'ai besoin que tu me parles." Supplia Blaine dans le téléphone mais il n'eut que du silence en retour.

* * *

Kurt regarda ses larmes qui glissaient de son menton pour tomber et tâcher son pantalon. C'est comme ça qu'il compta le temps qu'il passait assis sur la banquette arrière de sa voiture, le téléphone collé à son oreille sans dire un mot.

_Et si Blaine le détestait ? Et s'il ne voulait plus de lui ?_

Il se sentait sale. Abusé et _coupable_. Il n'aurait pas dû autoriser quelqu'un d'autre que Blaine à le toucher. Il aurait dû voir les signes ou le dire à Blaine quand il avait demandé et peut-être qu'il aurait pu éviter ça. Peut-être que Kurt ne se sentirait pas dévoré de l'intérieur. Une petite voix lui disait qu'il était bête, que ce n'était pas sa faute si Karofsky avait fait ce qu'il avait fait mais Kurt ne l'écoutait pas.

Il était à peine en état de se tenir assis.

Il était à peine conscient de son environnement, alors quand une voiture se gara à la hâte à côté de la sienne, Kurt ne leva même pas les yeux.

La porte s'ouvrit et un vent frais s'engouffra à l'intérieur ainsi qu'un corps chaud qui le pressa contre sa poitrine, posant des baisers partout sur lui. Il passa ses mains sur chaque centimètre du corps de Kurt, comme pour vérifier qu'il n'était pas blessé. Kurt laisser ce toucher le réchauffer et son corps se détendit immédiatement contre l'autre plus large. Son corps soupirait de soulagement, mais son esprit n'avait même pas remarqué et n'écoutait pas les appels de son nom répété sans cesse de cette voix de ténor si familière. C'était comme s'il était sous l'eau.

Ces mains prirent le téléphone des mains de Kurt et redressèrent sa tête, sentant les larmes de Kurt qui montraient toujours sa trahison sur son visage. Il n'y avait plus de sanglots, plus de respirations saccadées et haletantes, seulement des larmes de honte et Kurt ne pouvait pas regarder le vampire dans les yeux.

Kurt sentit un visage pressé contre sa joue et une bouche qui parlait frénétiquement. "Kurt, parle-moi. Je t'en prie." Il passa ses mains des joues jusqu'aux cheveux, puis jusqu'à son cou et sur son visage à nouveau. Il suppliait Kurt d'écouter, de parler, de faire n'importe quoi.

"Je pense qu'il est sous le choc, Blaine."

_Blaine_.

Il connaissait Blaine. Il avait confiance en Blaine. Il _aimait_ Blaine.

Kurt revint à ses esprits et toutes les émotions affreuses et terrifiantes, les images et l'arrière-goût amer l'envahirent à nouveau. Il trembla incontrôlablement et il s'agrippa au blazer et à la chemise de Blaine.

"Ça aurait dû être toi, Blaine. Je voulais que ça soit toi !" il pleura contre la poitrine de Blaine qui le prit sur ses genoux pendant que la porte se ferma pour les laisser tous les deux.

"Shhh, mon amour, tu voulais que ce soit moi qui fasse quoi ?" Blaine essayait de le calmer mais il y avait une tension dans sa voix, un côté tranchant qui frappait Kurt et le poussait à tout révéler.

Mais il n'arrivait pas à le dire.

Il ne voulait pas risquer d'être rejeté mais en même temps, il savait qu'il devait lui dire. Blaine releva la tête de Kurt et il regarda enfin dans les yeux du vampire. Des yeux sombres, froids et impitoyables, aucune trace de ce doré que Kurt aimait tant. "Plus de secrets, Kurt. Plus de mensonges."

Et tout sortit. Sa fierté ne fit pas obstruction cette fois. La honte était tellement forte maintenant que toute barrière était inutile. Kurt se vida de toutes ces horreurs.

"Je sais pas pourquoi il l'a fait ! il fait de ma vie un enfer et je peux supporter ça, Blaine, c'est vrai. Je sais que c'est juste un connard ignorant. Je sais qu'ils m'insultent, me balancent des slushies et me balancent dans la benne parce qu'ils sont pathétiques et qu'ils ont l'esprit étroit. Mais il a commencé à faire _pire_. Il les as tous rendu pire !"

Kurt avait détourné le regard pendant toute sa tirade mais il sentait une tension épaisse qui emplissait la voiture et rendait l'air suffocant. Il sentit Blaine se raidir comme une statue à côté de lui, grondant comme s'il avait un moteur dans la poitrine mais Kurt devait continuer, il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter maintenant.

"Ils m'ont chopé dans un couloir quelques semaines avant les Communales." Il entendit l'écho d'un rire cruel et il mit les mains autour de sa poitrine pour couvrir l'endroit où ils l'avaient blessé. "Deux d'entre eux me tenaient contre les casiers pendant qu'il…" il avala difficilement et de nouvelles larmes coulèrent. "_Il_ a pris un feutre noir et il a écrit sur moi, Blaine. Exactement ce qu'il pensait de moi et il l'a marqué sur ma peau. _T-tapette_."

Il eut de la peine à prononcer le dernier mot et il renifla, essayant de respirer normalement mais il avait mal, ses yeux le piquaient et Blaine ne réagissait pas.

"Et puis ils sont retournés aux trucs habituels. Enfin c'est ce que je pensais… jusqu'à aujourd'hui." Murmura Kurt, ses yeux fixant un point sur la cravate de Blaine.

Soudainement, Blaine était là, devant son visage et c'était impossible d'éviter ses yeux. Sa voix était sombre. "Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait, Kurt ?"

L'estomac de Kurt fit à nouveau des siennes. "Il… il m'a embrassé."

Blaine se figea et Kurt sentit une nouvelle vague de sanglots s'emparer de lui. Il savait que ça arriverait. Il savait que Blaine ne voudrait plus de lui. Il essaya de s'éloigner, poussant Blaine désespérément alors que sa tête tournait mais Blaine le tenait fort contre lui, plus fort que jamais auparavant.

Kurt leva des yeux hésitants vers son visage et Blaine apparaissait exactement comme le vampire qu'il était. Une créature effrayante aux longues canines acérés qui n'avait absolument pas l'air humain avec toute cette haine qui débordait de lui.

"Qui t'a embrassé ?" demanda le vampire d'une voix calme et contrôlée, ses yeux noirs plongeant dans ceux de Kurt. Kurt ouvrit la bouche mais seul un son étranglé en sortit au milieu de ses pleurs.

_Je suis désolé ! Je voulais pas. Je veux que toi, je t'en prie Blaine, je suis désolé !_

"_Kurt_. Qui. T'a. Embrassé." Siffla Blaine, serrant la mâchoire.

Il devait répondre. Il ne pouvait pas se taire.

"D-david Karo-fsky."

"Le gars du cinéma ?" Blaine pissa les yeux, et Kurt eut des frissons, tout son corps était glacé.

Kurt acquiesça faiblement, grimaçant intérieurement. _Tu sais, quand tu as menti à Blaine à propos de qui il était et ce qu'il te faisait ?_

"Blaine-"

Blaine desserra ses bras, le tissu glissant des mains de Kurt et il vola pratiquement hors de la voiture. Il faillait arracher la porte qui grinça avec un claquement sec. Kurt était maintenant assis tout seul, ses mains ne s'accrochant plus à rien, laissé dans un malheur absolu.

* * *

Mort.

David Karofsky était un homme mort.

Il n'y avait eu qu'une autre fois où le vampire avait ressenti une telle rage. Un désir brulant, empli d'adrénaline de mutiler. De déchirer. De détruire.

Blaine avait essayé de rester calme, de garder la tête froide mais à chaque phrase pleine de sanglots qui sortait de la précieuse bouche de Kurt, sa patience diminuait et le vampire en lui sortait ses crocs, le tirant dans le monde de la violence.

"Blaine !" cria Wes en sortant de la voiture pour voir si quelqu'un avait vu le geste surnaturel de Blaine mais le parking était désert. Blaine s'en fichait. Tout ce qu'il pensait, c'était de mettre la main sur ce mec et de lui briser le cou.

_Kurt était À LUI, bordel ! Comment il a pu oser ? Comment il a pu oser putain !_

David se mit devant lui. Blaine l'attrapa par le col et le fracassa contre la voiture qui se tordit avec un assourdissant bruit de métal. Wes se rua vers lui.

"Restez avec lui !" leur ordonna Blaine et il vit Jeff se faufiler derrière Nick et rentrer dans la voiture avec Kurt qui pleurait toujours. Ça lui fit mal au cœur et fortifia sa détermination.

"Blaine, putain ne fais pas ça. Reste avec lui toi-même, il a besoin de toi maintenant, espèce de con !" grogna Nick. Ses propres instincts se manifestaient en présence d'un mâle dominant, puissant et furieux près de son Élu.

Blaine se livra une bataille intérieure, il ne voulait rien d'autre que de prendre Kurt dans ses bras, l'emmener à la maison et ne plus jamais le quitter des yeux. Mais cette partie de lui était perdue dans un brouillard rouge et sombre. Il devait venger son Élu. Il le devait. Ce n'était plus le moment du choix.

"RESTEZ AVEC LUI !" hurla-t-il en pointant la voiture du doigt. Il se tourna et courut vers le lycée, suivant l'odeur de Kurt mêlée à celui d'un humain jusqu'à la source. Il marchait en rythme avec les battements de son cœur avec un seul mot en tête.

_Tuer. Tuer. Tuer. Tuer._

Blaine se rendit à peine compte qu'il entrait dans le gymnase sombre, ses yeux fixés sur le garçon qui était assis sur un banc, la tête dans les mains. L'odeur de cet humain était aisément reconnaissable, surtout maintenant qu'elle portait une trace de l'odeur de Kurt avec elle. Quand il vit ce salaud toucher ses lèvres, il perdit le reste de contrôle qu'il lui restait.

Avant que Dave ait le temps de relever la tête, Blaine était sur lui, attrapant cette main et il la serra jusqu'à ce qu'il entende des craquements d'os.

Les yeux de Dave s'écarquillèrent et il cria de douleur. Il tomba à genoux par terre et essaya d'extirper en vain sa main de l'emprise du vampire tout en le frappant avec sa main libre.

"_Il est à moi !_" hurla sauvagement Blaine en resserrant son poing et il sentit la chair se comprimer encore plus. L'autre garçon gémit de douleur et le regarda avec des yeux confus et terrifiés. "Tu oses poser la main sur lui !"

Sa voix résonnait dans toute la salle et faisait écho, imposant la présence de Blaine.

"_Argh!_ J'ai – non – pitié –"

Blaine jeta son bras en avant, envoyant voler l'ado et tomber sur son visage quelques mètres plus loin pour qu'il la ferme. Il le suivit lentement même quand Dave se remit debout difficilement, tenant sa main blessée contre sa poitrine, et l'autre contre son nez en sang. Il recula, la douleur écrite sur son visage.

"Qu'est-ce… tu es _quoi_ ?"

Blaine l'ignora.

"Chaque larme, chaque bleu, chaque éraflure et chaque coupure, chaque chose horrible que tu lui as fait subir te revient en pleine face en trois fois pire, David Karofsky." Dit sombrement Blaine en le suivant toujours. Ses canines pulsaient, elles ne voulaient qu'une chose, ce que tous les instincts de Blaine voulaient également: mordre, déchirer, frapper, arracher.

Le garçon se dirigea vers la porte mais Blaine attrapa facilement sa proie. Il mit une main autour de son cou, sa jambe décrit un arc de cercle pour faucher les pieds de Karofksy et il usa d'une force considérable pour le plaquer contre le parquet au sol. Blaine l'entendit craquer et le cri d'agonie lui fit extrêmement plaisir.

Blaine se mit à genoux à côté de lui et se pencha en avant. Karofsky geignit, ses yeux brumeux et il tourna sa tête aussi loin de Blaine que possible. "La roue tourne."

Il s'assit sur lui et le premier de coup de poing poussa la tête de Karofsky sur le côté, envoyant une dent sur le parquet.

Blaine eut une image dans la tête de Karofsky embrassant Kurt. Il l'empêchait de bouger et il posait ses lèvres dégoutantes sur celles de Kurt, innocentes et pures et ça l'enragea à un tel point que sa vision devint presque entièrement noire.

"Où t'as vu que tu pouvais le toucher ? Tu le touches pas, jamais ! Personne. Il était à moi. Il est à moi. _À moi. À moi. À moi. À moi. À moi !_ hurla Blaine et cogna son poing quelque part après chaque phrase jusqu'à ce que le sang coule et que les gémissements et les plaintes faiblissent.

Il entendit vaguement des cris derrière lui mais il ne pouvait penser à rien d'autre qu'à sa vengeance.

* * *

Kurt entendait Blaine crier quelque chose à ses amis mais il ne pouvait penser qu'à une chose. _Il m'a quitté_.

Le siège à côté de lui s'affaissa et Kurt se tendit quand il sentit un bras autour de son épaule.

"Hé, Kurt, c'est que moi. C'est Jeff. Tu me connais, hein ? Meilleur ami, complice." Plaisanta faiblement Jeff, essayant de le calmer mais Kurt avait le cœur brisé. Tout était fini maintenant. Blaine était parti.

Kurt fixait ses mains. "Il est parti."

Sa voix était morne.

"Oh non, Kurt, il n'a pas les idées claires en ce moment." Se dépêcha d'expliquer Jeff avant de soupirer. "C'est un truc de vampire que je peux pas trop t'expliquer maintenant et Blaine est juste… il ne le gère pas très bien… mais c'est pas entièrement sa faute vu que-" il s'interrompit brusquement et Kurt sentit qu'ils étaient au bord de quelque chose de très important.

Il ouvrit la bouche pour demander mais fut interrompu.

"Je vais bien, putain !" cria David et Kurt essaya de voir ce qu'il se passait au-dessus de l'épaule de Jeff.

"On doit y aller avant qu'il tue cet humain. Il ne s'arrêtera pas tout seul." Leur dit Nick, il était le plus près de la porte, pas loin de Jeff.

"Il est redevenu féroce, il ne nous écoutera pas." Dit David en bougeant son épaule avec une grimace.

"Il écoutera Kurt." Dit Jeff qui était toujours en train de frotter calmement le dos de Kurt.

De ce que Kurt savait, Blaine ne voulait plus rien avoir à faire avec lui maintenant qu'il avait appris la vérité. Mais apparemment il ne savait pas tout et c'était frustrant. Il ne savait pas combien de temps il pouvait encore tenir comme ça avant de se briser définitivement. Il pensait qu'il avait explosé après l'incident avec Karofsky mais Blaine avait remis quelques morceaux en place quand il lui avait parlé au téléphone et l'avait pris dans ses bras. Et puis quand il était parti, c'était comme si le vampire avait tout laissé retomber.

Mais Kurt voulait aider. Il avait besoin d'aider Blaine autant qu'il avait besoin de respirer.

"Ça sera dix fois pire quand il le verra !"

"C'est le seul qui peut le calmer et tu le sais." Dit le blond au chef qui était le seul que Kurt ne pouvait pas voir. "C'est son Élu et lui seul peut calmer un vampire qui est parti aussi loin."

Il y eut un moment de silence.

"On y va." Dit simplement Wes et Kurt ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il se passait, son cerveau était déjà noyé par trop d'informations et d'émotions. Jeff se tourna pour lui faire un sourire rassurant, ses yeux verts compatissants et pleins d'inquiétude.

"Blaine ne sera pas comme tu as l'habitude, Kurt, mais c'est toujours lui. Rappelle-toi bien de ça, d'accord ?" il prit la main de Kurt. "Je serais aussi à côté de toi."

Kurt déglutit et se prépara à rentrer à nouveau dans son enfer personnel. Marcher à nouveau dans les couloirs avec la possibilité de revoir Karofsky. Son cœur battait à tout rompre.

_Blaine. Tu dois trouver Blaine._

"On doit se dépêcher. On y va en premier et Nick, tu amènes Jeff et Kurt aussi vite que possible." Ce furent les seules instructions qu'ils reçurent avant que les deux vampires partent dans un éclat de vitesse surnaturelle.

Kurt leva son corps toujours tremblant et il repoussa la panique qui montait en lui alors qu'ils se dirigeaient à nouveau vers l'entrée. Le parking était heureusement désert, les cours s'étaient finis pendant que Kurt attendait Blaine.

Ils marchèrent dans les couloirs familiers et Kurt vit rapidement qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le gymnase. Il réalisa enfin ce qu'il s'était passé. Blaine était parti _chercher_ Karofsky. Ou devait-il dire qu'il l'avait traqué ? Cette pensée fit tordre son estomac.

Ça ne fit qu'empirer quand ils s'approchèrent des portes, des bruits sourds de coups parvenant jusqu'à eux jusqu'à ce qu'ils entrent.

Ce qu'il vit était comme une scène sortie d'un film d'horreur. Il y avait du sang et des cris. Des coups et de la bataille. Nick se précipita immédiatement vers les autres vampires.

Et ils en avaient besoin.

Kurt ne reconnaissait pas son Blaine. Celui qui grognait et qui montrait ses dents à ses amis qui essayaient de le retenir. Celui qui essayait de tabasser Karofksy à mort… et il n'en était pas très loin d'après ce que Kurt pouvait voir.

Si Kurt n'avait pas déjà vomi, il l'aurait fait à ce moment-là. Cette vision le dégoutait au plus profond de lui. Quelque chose en lui pleurait à le vue d'autant de violence mais une toute petite étincelle était horriblement heureuse que Karofsky paie enfin pour toutes ces années de harcèlement.

C'était peut-être cette étincelle qui le rendait malade.

Un mouvement de bagarre attira l'attention de Kurt et il vit que Wes et David avaient finalement plaqué Blaine au sol, chacun tenant un bras et Nick enfonçant son genoux dans son dos pour qu'il ne bouge pas. Blaine gronda. Un son profond et blessé qui se prolongea alors qu'il se débattait.

Ça toucha quelque chose de vital en Kurt et il réagit immédiatement.

Il se précipita et évita de regarder son bourreau. Il ne pouvait pas le supporter maintenant. Il voulait juste aider l'homme qu'il aimait et ne pas penser à ce qu'il avait potentiellement fait.

"Si tu veux agir, je te suggère de le faire maintenant. On va pas le retenir bien longtemps." Grogna Wes entre ses dents, du sang coulant sur son visage de la blessure au-dessus de son œil.

Kurt se mit à genoux devant la tête de Blaine et le regarda s'agiter. Les cheveux du vampire n'étaient plus retenus par le gel, le résultat de la sueur et de la bagarre; son uniforme était déchiré et ses veines ressortaient contre sa peau alors qu'il continuait de se débattre. Une quantité effrayante de sang recouvrait ses poings et Kurt redirigea son regard vers sa tête à la place.

"Blaine ?" appela-t-il d'une voix douce, peu sûr de lui puisque le vampire n'avait pas l'air de l'entendre. Il leva les yeux pour voir Jeff qui s'approchait avec précaution, l'encourageant à continuer avec un geste de la main.

Il y eut un gémissement faible derrière Kurt qui entraina une réponse immédiate de Blaine. Il gronda et se remit à se débattre avec une force nouvelle. Nick fut projeté en arrière et atterrit durement, Jeff se précipitant à ses côtés.

"_Blaine !_" dit à nouveau Kurt, plus fort cette fois pour essayer d'atteindre le vampire possédé.

Il y eut une courte pause et Blaine pressa son front humide contre le parquet.

Kurt avança un doigt pour caresser la tempe de Blaine, touchant à peine la peau mais Blaine le sentit quand même et tourna la tête de ce côté.

"À moi." Murmura-t-il.

Kurt fut envahi par le soulagement. "À toi." Il confirma car c'était vrai à 100%, même maintenant.

Blaine commença à se battre à nouveau, avec une force incomparable maintenant et il se débarrassa rapidement de Wes et de David. Kurt se retrouva enveloppé dans des bras forts et pressé contre le premier rang des gradins. Ses bras et ses jambes s'enroulèrent instinctivement autour du corps qui le portait et Blaine se pressa contre lui, son entrejambe étonnamment dur.

"À moi." Grogna-t-il à nouveau, possessif. Il commença en embrasser et à sucer le cou de Kurt en empoignant ses habits avant de glisser ses mains en dessous pour toucher la peau. Son toucher était brutal, presque assez fort pour lui faire des bleus et Kurt avait l'impression d'être marqué. Que Blaine marquait à nouveau son territoire.

Mais Kurt ne pouvait pas le supporter.

Il ne pouvait pas supporter ça en plus de tout le reste, surtout quand Blaine n'était pas lui-même. C'était complètement faux de comparer les deux mais comme c'était encore frais dans l'esprit de Kurt, il ressentit un peu la même panique que quand Karofsky l'avait embrassé. Blaine pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait et il le laisserait probablement faire. Il ne l'arrêterait pas même s'il le voulait.

Blaine poussa ses hanches en avant, agrippant celles de Kurt au point que ses ongles mordaient sa peau. Blaine ne s'arrêterait pas tout seul, il était trop loin et Kurt était complètement submergé. Il y avait un écho lointain de quelque chose qui aurait pu être du plaisir mais ces sens-là étaient bien trop éloignés de Kurt pour qu'il les ressente.

Kurt se rappela quelque chose au moment où il commençait à paniquer.

"Blaine… _arrête_."

Il arrêta. Immédiatement.

Kurt laissa échapper un soupir tremblotant, passant ses mains gentiment dans les boucles de Blaine pendant que le vampire haletait dans son cou, sa poitrine se levant et s'abaissant en rythme avec celle de Kurt pour qu'ils ne soient pas séparés d'un centimètre.

Kurt regarda par-dessus l'épaule de Blaine et vit les autres Warblers qui s'occupaient de leurs blessures. David était le pire, il poussait des séries de jurons en tenant son bras contre sa poitrine, son visage et son cou couverts de morsures et de griffures. Nick, qui était arrivé en dernier, s'en sortait relativement bien même si Jeff était toujours inquiet et Wes était stoïque et silencieux. La veste d'uniforme du chef était pratiquement en lambeaux et il l'enleva pour la presser contre sa blessure à la tête avant de fixer son regard sur le sol à quelques mètres.

Karofsky.

Kurt refusait de le regarder. Il ne voulait pas avoir l'image dans la tête. Une image de la violence que _Blaine_ avait causée. Son Blaine doux et tendre qui lui achetait des chaussures de designer et lui chantait des chansons dans un restaurant.

Blaine qui avait sa tête enfouie dans le cou de Kurt, juste sous sa mâchoire. La proximité remplaçait son envie de sexe.

Wes marcha vers le sportif mal en point et Kurt ferma les yeux, détachant ses jambes de la taille de Blaine qui se pressa encore plus contre lui pour que ça soit plus difficile.

"Ssh Blaine." Murmura-t-il gentiment, embrassant son front. Le vampire était loin d'être revenu à lui mais il était au moins calme et Kurt voulait qu'il le reste. Il repoussait toutes ses peurs et ses douleurs pour gérer la situation présente.

Il pourrait s'effondrer plus tard.

"Il est pas aussi amoché que je pensais. Blaine a du retenir ses coups." Dit Wes.

"Pourquoi il ferait ça ?" demanda Nick qui était toujours dans les bras de Jeff.

"Pour le prolonger." Intervint David. "J'aurais fait pareil. Sinon ça se finirait trop vite avec un humain."

"Je l'aurais massacré sur le champ." Leur dit sérieusement Nick et Kurt fronça les sourcils.

_Pourquoi en parlaient-ils comme si c'était acceptable ? Blaine avait pratiquement tué quelqu'un !_

Mais l'état dans lequel Blaine était à ce moment-là prouvait qu'il n'était pas en état de réfléchir; le vampire ronronnant sur ses genoux ne l'était pas non plus. Kurt avait déjà vu Blaine laisser ses instincts prendre le contrôle quelques fois. Pas parce qu'il était furieux, à part ce petit écart aux Communales, mais il avait toujours su que Blaine l'avait en lui. Pouvait-il vraiment le rendre responsable pour ça ? Pour ses instincts qui le poussaient à protéger ce qui était à lui. Et Kurt était définitivement à lui, aussi bizarre que ce sentiment puisse être.

"Cinq côtes cassées, le nez cassé, la mâchoire disloquée, fracture de l'arcade, poignet et doigts de la main droite cassés ainsi que des bleus et des coupures." Lista Wes froidement et cliniquement. "Le pire est le trauma crânien et il y a pas moyen de savoir à quel point c'est grave."

Kurt serra la mâchoire en écoutant la liste des blessures. _N'y pense pas, Kurt_.

"Alors comment on va faire ?" demanda Nick. "On peut pas rester ici. Je suis surpris que personne n'ait entendu de bruit. C'est peut-être la fin des cours mais il doit au moins rester quelques profs."

"Blaine est pas en état d'aider. Pas pour encore quelques heures et il doit rester avec Kurt à moins que vous vouliez une autre bagarre." Les informa Jeff, croisant le regard de Kurt et lui faisant un autre sourire rassurant. Et ça l'aida. Kurt était sûr qu'il pouvait s'appuyer sur Jeff quand il était trop submergé… comme maintenant.

Trop de choses arrivaient en un jour et Kurt voulait juste rentrer à la maison et tout oublier. Se pelotonner sous les couvertures et regarder un film. Il voulait aussi que Blaine soit avec lui. Car malgré tout, il se sentait en sécurité avec Blaine, et aimé plus que jamais, même maintenant après avoir été témoin du pire. Le monde de Kurt était plus beau grâce à lui et ça ne changerait jamais.

Kurt se rendit compte qu'il avait raté une grande partie de la conversation et il essaya d'écouter tout en continuant à rassurer Blaine et à lui murmurer des mots doux quand il s'agitait. Les mains de Blaine agrippaient toujours le dos de Kurt sous ses habits.

"Donc on ramène la voiture de Blaine et on dépose l'humain à l'hôpital… non pas qu'il le mérite mais on a pas besoin d'une enquête de police en plus." Décida le vampire asiatique. Il se retourna pour regarder Kurt et ses yeux bruns s'adoucirent un peu jusqu'à devenir presque amicaux. Kurt fut surpris et il essaya de se concentrer sur ce que disait Wes. "Kurt, c'est possible de ramener B avec toi ? Jusqu'à ce qu'il revienne à lui."

Kurt fut sans voix pendant un moment.

"Oh… ouais, oui. Mon père et Carole ne rentreront qu'à 18h et Finn ne sera même pas là."

David s'avança avec l'intention d'aider à séparer la sangsue Blaine de Kurt mais dès qu'il s'approcha, Blaine se mit à grogner à nouveau, son corps tendu et prêt à bondir. David recula à nouveau.

"Mon dieu Blaine, tu veux vraiment me buter." Dit-il, agacé et frustré.

Kurt caressait le dos de Blaine de haut en bas, jouant avec les boucles dans son cou pendant qu'il essayait de réparer son erreur. "Hé, ne fais pas ça, chéri."

Il eut un "mmh" en réponse et une ligne léchée le long de son cou.

Kurt rougit et détourna sa tête mais le vampire suivit.

"Euh Kurt. Il va vouloir se nourrir." Dit Jeff en avançant aussi près qu'il pouvait, Nick sur ses talons.

Kurt le regarda, les sourcils haussés.

"C'est un truc de vampire." Jeff haussa les épaules et Kurt laissa échapper un petit grognement. Il fallait vraiment qu'il planifie leur rendez-vous, ou au moins que Jeff lui envoie ce livre.

"Les vampires brûlent leur énergie extrêmement vite quand ils sont sous l'influence de leurs instincts." Expliqua Wes en montrant Dave de la main et Kurt faillit le regarder mais il ferma les yeux à temps.

Blaine suçait l'endroit qu'il voulait maintenant, ses dents effleurant la peau et Kurt en eut des frissons.

"Allons-y avant que quelqu'un nous voie." Dit nerveusement Nick en regardant vers la porte pendant que Wes soulevait le garçon inconscient dans ses bras.

"Je peux pas conduire comme ça." Dit Kurt en montrant Blaine.

"Je conduirais la voiture de Kurt, vous nous suivez et je vous rejoins quand on sera là-bas." Suggéra Jeff. "Ça me donnera l'occasion de parler avec Kurt de quelques trucs."

"Je viens avec toi." Nick ne proposait ni ne suggérait pas. Il l'informait.

"Bien sûr." Jeff lui sourit et lui prit la main et ils marchèrent vers la porte, apparemment désignés éclaireurs.

Kurt baissa les yeux vers le haut de la tête de Blaine. Il léchait toujours son cou mais n'avait pas encore mordu. Ils s'occuperaient de ça plus tard. "Blaine, il faut y aller maintenant." Murmura-t-il doucement en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

Blaine fit un bruit de désapprobation et Kurt soupira.

"On doit retourner à ma voiture, Blaine. S'il te plait, ne rends pas ça difficile." Il le suppliait pratiquement et ça eut l'air de marcher. En une seconde, ils couraient et passaient devant tout le monde à nouveau, les couleurs et les objets étaient flous et Kurt avait la tête qui tournait quand Blaine le posa sur la banquette arrière de sa voiture, complètement désorienté. Blaine grimpa sur lui, ses yeux toujours recouvert d'un voile noir, ses dents sorties et il mit son bras entre le dos de Kurt et le siège pour se presser contre Kurt et inhaler son odeur, de l'autre côté de son cou cette fois.

Quelques secondes plus tard, les Warblers couraient vers eux.

"Je suis content que cet endroit craigne tellement qu'ils n'ont pas de caméras de sécurité." Soupira Wes à travers la porte toujours ouverte mais Kurt pouvait à peine lever la tête. Il était en train de fixer le toit de la voiture et il avait ses bras autour de Blaine.

La porte se ferma et il entendit Nick et Jeff monter dans la voiture et Blaine devenir un peu nerveux de leur présence mais Kurt était à peine parmi eux. Il était toujours en train d'essayer de se maintenir et maintenant, tout remontait et il sentit des larmes couler le long de ses tempes. C'était la seule façon que son corps avait trouvé de gérer la situation.

Blaine fit un bruit de douleur et il s'agita un peu pour que leurs têtes soient à la même hauteur. Les yeux bleus rencontrèrent les yeux noirs qui analysaient son visage et Blaine posa son nez contre le sien.

"À moi ?" demanda Blaine dans le plus doux des murmures, ses doigts dans les cheveux de Kurt.

Kurt sentit un rire monter en lui en se disant que Blaine avait soudainement l'air vraiment adorable. D'une bête furieuse et possessive à un chaton ronronnant.

Kurt le regarda dans les yeux et hocha la tête, un léger sourire se dessinant sur ses lèvres. "À toi." _Peu importe ce qu'il se passe, pour aussi longtemps que tu voudras de moi_. C'était la seule chose dont il était certain dans la tornade dans laquelle il se trouvait.

Blaine soupira de satisfaction et ferma les yeux. Ils passèrent le reste du trajet comme ça pendant que Nick guidait Jeff dans les rues. Ils étaient censés en profiter pour discuter un peu mais Kurt et Blaine étaient dans leur monde.

* * *

**Blaine a un peu perdu son sang froid là, hein ?**

**Le prochain chapitre parlera des conséquences de tout ce qu'il s'est passé dans celui-ci, discussion de Dalton, Burt, l'état de Karofsky, Blaine qui se nourrit et une sérieuse conversation K/B.**

**:)**


	13. Chapitre 13

**Edit 25/09: désolé pour le temps d'attente pour le chapitre 14, j'ai eu des problèmes de fac et d'ordi et je suis seulement en train de réinstaller Word, la joie -'**

* * *

**Hello ! **

**Ce chapitre a beaucoup de dialogues et de discussions, c'est pour finir cette partie de l'histoire et enchaîner sur une nouvelle partie :)**

**PS: (pas de rapport avec l'histoire) je vais probablement faire des sous-titres en français pour Hedwig (le rôle de Darren à Broadway) si ça vous intéresse dites le moi, je vous mettrai le lien :) (oui je sais c'est pas bien, mais dès que j'ai commencé à regarder la vidéo j'ai pas pu arrêter x) il est juste éblouissant mon amouuuur)  
bon le blabla c'est fini, enjoy!**

* * *

_Chapitre 13_

_Maison des Hummel_

Jeff s'arrêta devant la maison et se gara. Kurt et Blaine étaient maintenant tous les deux sur le côté, leurs membres emmêlés dans le petit espace, somnolant à moitié.

Nick coupa le moteur et se tourna pour faire face à son Élu, l'admirant en silence et en secret pendant que le blond regardait l'autre couple avant d'apercevoir le 4x4 de Blaine arriver.

"On doit y aller. Wes est sûrement en train de téléphoner à Carlos… non pas que cet enfoiré ne le mérite mais on doit limiter les dégâts."

Quand il redirigea son regard sur Jeff, il vit qu'il grimaçait à la mention du garçon tabassé et il lui prit la main. Il savait que Jeff ne serait _jamais_ complètement à l'aise avec l'idée que c'était normal pour les vampires. C'était un fait inévitable de leur nature et durant toutes ces années ensemble, la fée avait appris à l'accepter en quelque sorte.

Son amour blond se tourna pour lui faire face. "Mais Nick, j'ai jamais-"

Le vampire l'interrompit avant qu'il ne s'inquiète. "Mon cœur, ça va aller. Kurt peut s'en occuper."

Il allait ouvrir la porte quand son Élu l'arrêta.

"Nick…" il regarda Jeff à nouveau qui le fixait de ses grands yeux verts. "Qu'est-ce que cet humain a fait à Kurt exactement ?"

Maintenant que le danger immédiat était passé, la fée avait repris ses esprits. Nick oubliait parfois que Jeff n'avait pas l'ouïe surdéveloppée comme lui et les autres vampires. Pendant qu'ils étaient mal à l'aise d'entendre tous les mots que sanglotait Kurt, Jeff les avait juste regardés, confus et frustré.

Jeff savait que l'humain avait vraiment franchi la ligne avec Kurt pour que Blaine ait cette réaction. Il avait réfléchi à toutes les possibilités mais il n'avait pas entendu les détails.

Et maintenant il demandait.

Il demandait à Nick de révéler des secrets qui n'étaient pas les siens et il le voulait vraiment. Jeff et lui étaient toujours francs et honnêtes l'un envers l'autre et le vampire n'était même pas censé entendre tout ça. Il avait eu l'impression de violer la vie privée de Kurt mais en même temps, Kurt comptait aussi beaucoup pour Jeff. Pouvait-il lui refuser ça ?

"Il…" Nick fit une pause et regarda dans ces grands yeux apeurés en essayant de prendre une décision. "Il a blessé Kurt, mon cœur. Il l'a _tourmenté_."

Il ne lui dirait pas les détails mais il ne pouvait pas lui mentir et lui refuser quelque chose.

Jeff eut l'air de s'affaisser sous ces mots et il jeta un coup d'œil au couple adorable derrière lui, ses yeux analysant Kurt pour trouver un signe de quelque chose qu'il aurait manqué. Quand il regarda Nick à nouveau, ses yeux étaient durs et sans pitié.

"Alors il l'a mérité."

Et c'était fini.

Le problème était résolu dans l'esprit de Jeff parce que l'humain avait blessé quelqu'un qu'il aimait. Le blond radieux et joueur avait laissé la place à la fée déterminée et loyale qui était toujours présente en lui. Nick se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa tendrement pendant un moment.

"Je ne pense pas que Kurt sera d'accord." Soupira Nick et Jeff acquiesça.

"C'est contre notre nature." Répondit le blond avec un hochement de tête triste. Il regarda le sol, fronça les sourcils sous le poids de ses pensées. "Mais ça nous rend pas infaillible. Je déteste la violence que Blaine a utilisée mais une grande partie de moi hurle que c'était justifié s'il a vraiment blessé Kurt. C'est mon meilleur ami et il fait partie de ma famille." Il releva les yeux. "Personne ne blesse ma famille, Nick."

Le vampire mit une main sur la joue de Jeff. "Blaine avait parfaitement le droit de tuer cet enfoiré. Je voulais ajouter quelques coups moi aussi mais ce qui est fait est fait et Kurt ne va peut-être pas aimer, mais c'est comme ça. Blaine ne pouvait pas se contrôler et il lui expliquera quand il se réveillera." Il caressa la joue de son pouce. "Et toi, mon cœur, tu n'as pas à te sentir mal de la façon dont tu vois la situation. Tu as de la compassion, tu es gentil et tu adore la vie. Mais ça ne fait pas de toi un saint quand même."

Jeff hocha légèrement la tête, prenant tout en compte. Nick était fier d'avoir un garçon si fort comme compagnon éternel. Il avait eu une chance énorme.

Nick ne voulait pas le presser mais ils devaient se dépêcher et il sentait son portable vibrer dans sa poche; c'était sans doute Wes qui l'appelait. "Il faut y aller."

Le blond poussa un soupir triste et tendit le bras pour réveiller Kurt gentiment.

* * *

Kurt bougea et ouvrit les yeux doucement, sentant qu'ils piquaient vraiment. Mais il ne voulait pas les refermer pour calmer la sensation. Pas quand sa vision était remplie d'un Blaine dormant tranquillement, ses canines toujours allongées entre ses lèvres entrouvertes et c'était vraiment très mignon.

Kurt faillit se perdre dans sa contemplation, laissant les sentiments chaleureux chasser d'autres plus froids, des fantômes de souvenirs et des inquiétudes. Tout ça vola en morceaux quand il entendit son nom prononcé dans la bouche de Jeff.

Et tout lui revint en mémoire. Le baiser. La panique après. Blaine.

Il se raidit et regarda par-dessus son épaule, autant qu'il le pouvait étant donné sa position. Il ne pouvait pas avoir un peu de place pour se retourner. Il vit que Nick et Jeff les fixaient tous les deux et Kurt se rendit compte à quel point Blaine et lui étaient emmêlés. Les jambes, les bras, les doigts agrippant les vêtements ou les cheveux. Il rougit.

Jeff lui sourit. "On doit y aller. Tu vas y arriver ?"

Ce n'était pas le fait de s'occuper de Blaine qui rendait Kurt si soudainement anxieux, c'était gérer la situation. Les inévitables questions et les discussions qu'ils allaient devoir avoir. C'était si sérieux, c'était arrivé si vite que Kurt n'avait pas eu le temps d'y réfléchir. C'était facile de gérer les choses quand tout allait bien, mais quand ça se dégradait, Kurt peinait à garder la tête hors de l'eau.

"Ça va aller."

Nick hocha la tête mais il eut l'air de voir à travers la confiance branlante et il lui offrit également un sourire rassurant. "On est tous là pour toi, Kurt. Pas seulement à cause de Blaine, je voulais juste te le dire. C'est un honneur de t'avoir retrouvé. Tu nous a manqué."

Kurt était bouche bée et le vampire dût le remarquer puisqu'il lui fit un hochement de tête compréhensif avant de quitter la voiture, fermant la porte doucement derrière lui.

Kurt se tourna vers Jeff qui regardait son homme partir avec un soupir. "Il y a tellement de choses que tu sais pas, Kurt et j'aimerais tellement pouvoir arrêter le temps et tout te raconter. Ou peut-être fouiller dans ta petite tête et libérer tous ces souvenirs mais…" il chercha les bons mots. "Blaine est un _vampire_, souviens-toi de ça, d'accord ? Les règles sont différentes dans leur monde, dans _notre_ monde, car tu en fais aussi partie, Kurt. Tu en fais partie depuis le début."

Kurt essaya d'enregistrer tout ce que disait Jeff. Ce que ça impliquait. Qu'il ne devait pas juger Blaine ou le comparer à des exemples humains alors qu'il n'était pas humain lui-même.

Mais c'était difficile.

Difficile d'accepter quelque chose de si différent que ce à quoi il était habitué, ce qu'il avait connu toute sa vie. Mais ce mois-ci était le mois des décisions difficiles. Il aurait voulu pouvoir tout mettre en pause pour respirer un peu avant que la prochaine tempête n'arrive et exige qu'il s'y consacre entièrement.

Son cou lui faisait mal maintenant et il dut reposer sa tête, se retrouvant face à face avec le visage endormi et magnifique de Blaine.

"Ça va aller pour lui ?" murmura-t-il en caressant ses cheveux.

"Bien sûr." Dit joyeusement Jeff. "Il t'a toi, non ?"

_S'il veut toujours de moi._

Il ferma les yeux pour bloquer cette pensée mais une autre hurlait pratiquement dans sa tête. "E-et… Karofsky ?" _Il fallait qu'il sache_.

Il y eut un moment de silence.

La voix de Jeff était tendue et étrangement dépourvue de sentiments quand il répondit. "ça ira. Les meilleurs médecins ici sont… eh bien disons qu'ils ne sont pas ce qu'on pourrait croire et ils sont bien utiles dans les situations comme celles-ci."

Donc pas humains. Kurt n'était pas surpris.

Il entendit Jeff bouger. "Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, Wes s'en occupe. Tu te concentres juste sur Blaine et toi parce qu'il devrait revenir à lui dans une heure. Prépare-toi pour un vampire affamé ! Il sera peut-être grognon aussi. Nick est toujours grognon quand il a besoin de se nourrir."

Les lèvres de Kurt formèrent un léger sourire alors qu'il imaginait Nick faire une crise de bébé parce qu'il avait faim.

"Il faut vraiment que j'y aille maintenant, je laisse les clés sur le siège. Appelle-moi si tu as besoin et, Kurt… tu peux me dire ce qu'il s'est passé quand tu voudras. Je suis pas au courant."

Kurt ne savait même pas qu'il s'inquiétait pour ça jusqu'à ce qu'un petit poids s'envole de ses épaules. Il voyait Jeff comme un ami, un bon ami même s'il le connaissait depuis peu et il avait besoin de savoir qu'il pouvait prendre son temps, lui dire quand il serait prêt.

Et puis Jeff sortit de la voiture aussi.

Kurt prit un moment pour se recentrer avant qu'ils ne traversent sans aucun doute des océans de problème à venir. Il s'accorda un moment de paix avant de sauter la tête la première dans l'inconnu encore une fois.

Il leva le bras qui était coincé entre eux deux autant qu'il pouvait pour caresser le menton de Blaine avec son doigt. Les cils de Blaine tressaillirent et il bougea légèrement, resserrant son bras autour de la taille de Kurt et sa jambe entre les siennes.

"Blaine ?" murmura-t-il gentiment quand il sentit que les respirations de Blaine n'étaient plus régulières.

Le vampire ouvrit à moitié les yeux et Kurt était content de voir un peu de doré contraster avec la couleur sombre à côté.

"Kurt." Soupira-t-il, somnolant.

C'était la plus belle façon que quelqu'un ait jamais dit son nom. "Salut." Dit-il en souriant.

"Mmm. Kurt, Kurt, Kurt." Répéta Blaine en fermant les yeux à nouveau et en le câlinant. C'était la chose la plus adorable que Kurt avait vu de toute sa vie. Ça le fit sourire encore plus. Blaine n'était pas grognon quand il avait faim, il devenait dix fois plus affectueux.

C'était également clair que le vampire était prêt à rester comme ça toute la journée s'il pouvait, mais Blaine avait besoin de se nourrir et Kurt voulait rentrer. "Il faut se lever, chéri."

Blaine leva la tête vers le cou de Kurt. Kurt retira sa main des cheveux de Blaine pour pousser son épaule, utilisant son coude pour se redresser. "Si tu veux te nourrir, Blaine, tu vas devoir venir à l'intérieur." L'informa-t-il sérieusement.

Blaine fronça les sourcils avant de le suivre et ça finit en jeu du chat et de la souris. Kurt reculait, Blaine le suivait comme un petit chiot boudeur. Ils arrivèrent finalement à la porte d'entrer et Kurt essaya de rentrer sa clé dans la serrure pendant que Blaine était pressé contre son dos et léchait son cou encore plus qu'avant. Kurt savait qu'il ne pourrait plus attendre bien longtemps.

Ils rentrèrent et se dirigèrent vers la chambre de Kurt. Blaine commençait à être frustré et après avoir fermé la porte, ils finirent sur le lit.

C'était un concept tout à fait nouveau d'avoir Blaine chez lui. Ce vampire dans sa chambre. Son _petit ami_ sur son lit.

Blaine se glissa jusqu'en haut du lit ou Kurt était assis contre le bord et se mit au-dessus de lui, faisant accélérer le cœur de Kurt. Le mouvement imminent le fit se figer et avant de se retrouver complètement paniqué, il poussa Blaine gentiment pour qu'il s'allonge à côté de lui.

Maintenant, Kurt avait le choix. Le cou ou le poignet ?

Il baissa les yeux vers ce Blaine qui accepterait tout ce que Kurt voulait mais qui était un mur pour les autres. Il y avait une étincelle de faim dans ses yeux, il transpirait, ce qui devait vouloir dire qu'il avait mal. Ça permit d'accélérer le train de pensées de Kurt et d'exclure les doutes et les inquiétudes. C'était simplement oui ou non.

Kurt enroula sa main autour de la cravate de Dalton déchirée et tirant fermement dessus, amenant Blaine nez à nez avec lui et les bras de vampire se posèrent autour de lui. L'atmosphère était chargée de désir. Kurt pouvait gérer ça. Il pouvait gérer cette intimité mais pas l'attention brutale du vampire dans les gradins du gymnase. Blaine voulait marquer son territoire et Kurt n'était pas entièrement surpris du fait qu'il le voulait aussi. Il voulait pousser Karofsky aussi loin de lui que possible et même s'il ne pouvait pas embrasser Blaine après cet incident, il pouvait lui donner ça. Quelque chose de plus.

Kurt voulait que ça soit un moment spécial. Que ça _signifie_ quelque chose quand il déciderait de le faire. Et pour lui, c'était le cas, même si Blaine était à moitié comateux, ça voulait dire que Kurt lui appartenait et _ça, _c'était une chose que cette version de Blaine comprenait. Kurt lui appartiendrait toujours même si Blaine décidait qu'il ne voulait plus de lui quand il reviendrait.

Il tourna la tête pour exposer sa peau couleur porcelaine, enroulant ses bras autour du cou du bouclé. Un flash d'un souvenir qu'il avait déjà récupéré lui vint en tête et il se mit à dire la même chose. "Je t'appartiens."

* * *

Tout était toujours plongé dans le brouillard à part Kurt. Kurt était sa lumière magnifique qui le ramenait à la maison, le sauvant d'une rage destructrice.

Le temps passa rempli de formes indistinctes, d'odeurs banales et de mots inutiles. Tout sauf son Élu. Le vampire mémorisa chaque toucher du corps de la fée contre le sien, cette odeur de fleurs d'été mêlée à quelque chose de putride qui le poussait au bord de l'homicide, mais les paroles calmantes le ramenaient en sécurité.

Mais il y avait cette douleur constante dans sa gorge.

Ses canines brûlaient d'envie. Il suivit ce besoin jusqu'à un endroit qui était rempli de l'odeur de Kurt et avec chaque seconde qui passait, il sentait que ses pensées devenaient plus claires.

C'était la maison de Kurt. Ils étaient dans sa chambre.

Le prédateur en lui avait suivi Kurt jusqu'au lit, l'amoureux en lui était sensible à n'importe quelle demande que Kurt lui soumettrait alors qu'ils roulaient sur le lit.

Et maintenant le vampire avait le visage contre une étendue de peau parfaitement lisse, une toile encore vide avec laquelle il pouvait s'amuser. Le vampire faillit rugir d'appréciation. Enfin. Ses canines s'allongèrent tellement qu'elles touchèrent sa lèvre inférieure et son cœur tambourinait à un rythme effréné. Tous ses sens frémissaient d'impatience.

_À moi, à moi, à moi_, hurlait son esprit et comme s'il avait entendu, Kurt s'offrit à lui à nouveau en quatre mots.

"Je t'appartiens."

Il n'y avait jamais eu de plus beaux mots, des mots qui envahissaient son âme et l'enveloppaient dans une couverture de bonheur intense. Un souvenir ancien lui revint en mémoire et Blaine essaya de prononcer des mots en retour.

"Je t'aime."

Il ne réussit qu'à marmonner tant il était impatient et puis Blaine approcha sa tête. Il ne pouvait plus tenir après un siècle d'attente et il perça enfin la peau du cou de son Élu.

C'était le paradis. L'extase. De l'ambroisie à l'état pure qui touchait sa langue et se répandait dans ses veines comme du feu.

Comment avait-il pu vivre sans ça ?

Il avait trouvé son endroit préféré sans même le chercher et ses canines s'enfoncèrent profondément pendant que sa bouche et sa langue suçaient avidement, gémissant et grognant à la fois. Kurt avait sursauté en sentant les dents de Blaine mais tout de suite après son corps s'était détendu pour se mouler contre celui de Blaine. Il étirait son cou et cambrait son dos pour s'offrir encore plus, désinhibé, si innocemment inconscient de ce qu'il faisait à Blaine. La partie sauvage et affamée du vampire voulait simplement _prendre_ mais alors qu'il avalait gorgée après gorgée et que son esprit devenait plus clair, il se rendait compte qu'il ne pouvait pas faire ça à Kurt. Surtout pas après aujourd'hui.

Kurt méritait de la tendresse, pas une bête sauvage qui attaquait son cou.

Ses succions perdirent un peu de leur force, il desserra un peu ses mains et caressa la peau de Kurt au lieu de l'agripper. Kurt sentit le changement et les respirations haletantes dans son oreille changèrent de rythme. Blaine faisait tout pour qu'il sente chaque goutte de sang quitter son corps. Chaque mouvement était délibéré, chaque gorgée avait un but, celui de nourrir Blaine mais aussi de faire sentir à Kurt le plaisir de leur connexion.

"B-Blaine ?" demanda Kurt d'une voix hésitante. Il essayait de trouver ce qu'il se passait entre eux en voyant que l'énergie qu'ils créaient remplissait presque la pièce entière, intense et géante, brillant contre leur peau et elle les réchauffait de l'intérieur.

Le vampire retira sa bouche assez longtemps pour parler contre sa peau, rendant ses lèvres rouge vif. "Ressens-le avec moi, mon amour."

Et puis il replaça sa bouche et Kurt se mit à genoux pour presser les dents de Blaine plus profondément en lui. Blaine émit un gémissement obscène, ses hanches poussant vers le haut pour ne trouver que de l'air et il geignit à la porte de chaleur et de pression sur ses genoux. Ses mains glissèrent sur les hanches de Kurt pour le pousser à se rallonger sur lui mais Kurt résista, ses mains agrippant les cheveux de Blaine pendant qu'il se perdait dans ces sensations.

Pour Blaine, les battements de cœur étaient la plus belle mélodie et il sentait chaque coup dans sa poitrine, l'excitation dans le sang de Kurt. Blaine éloigna sa tête pour prendre une grande respiration avant de replonger et il suça tellement fort et longtemps qu'il fit crier Kurt qui faillit lui arracher les cheveux. Ça ne fit qu'encourager Blaine, ravi de ses réactions. Si familières et pourtant si _nouvelles_. Chaque petit moment d'intimité retrouvé avait un goût de première fois.

Première fois.

Son esprit lui envoya toute une flopée d'images et de phrases, elles se mélangeaient toutes mais elles avaient quand même un sens. Il vit des larmes et du sang. Il entendit des sanglots et des supplications. Mais l'image qu'il retint était celle de l'air dévasté sur le visage de Kurt quand il l'avait laissé dans la voiture. Blaine vit de la douleur, de la honte et de la _culpabilité_ dans ces yeux.

Blaine ne se rendait pas compte qu'il pleurait jusqu'à ce que Blaine pousse sa tête de son cou et mette une main sur sa joue. Blaine avait arrêté de se nourrir et ses canines s'étaient rétractées. Les couleurs et les formes s'affichèrent soudainement clairement mais ça le rendait seulement plus triste puisqu'il retrouvait ses sens aiguisés.

"Blaine, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?" demanda urgemment Kurt, l'air paniqué, sa respiration ralentissait.

"Je t'ai laissé."

Kurt fronça légèrement les sourcils, confus.

"Tu avais besoin de moi et je t'ai quitté, Kurt. Je suis tellement désolé." Essaya-t-il d'expliquer, une main s'agrippant aux habits de Kurt.

En entendant ces mots, la colonne vertébrale de Kurt se redressa complètement et il partit s'asseoir au bord du lui, tournant le dos au vampire. Blaine sentit son estomac se retourner. _Il ne me pardonne pas._

"Kur-"

"C'est pas ta faute, Blaine." Lui dit doucement Kurt, enroulant ses bras autour de lui-même, la tête baissée.

Blaine ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se rapprocher, incapable de rester loin mais quand Kurt prit la parole, Blaine se figea. Ce n'était pas possible que Kurt pense ça.

Il y eut un petit sanglot et Kurt put à peine dire "Je suis désolé, Blaine." Avant de se mettre à pleurer dans ses mains.

Blaine se leva du lit pour se mettre à genoux devant Kurt en un éclair. "Kurt, non ! Tu n'as pas à t'excuser !"

"M-mais lui e-et moi-" balbutia Kurt derrière ses mains. Blaine arrêta la phrase en prenant les mains qui cachaient ce beau visage dans les siennes, sentant une nouvelle vague de colère l'envahir.

"C'est _lui_ qui t'a fait ça, Kurt. _C'est lui_. Il t'a pris quelque chose, mon amour et tu n'aurais pas pu l'arrêter, alors n'essaye même pas de dire que c'est ta faute !"

"M-mais je me sens s-si _mal_." Essaya d'expliquer Kurt. Il ferma les yeux et serra les mains de Blaine.

"C'est parce que tu m'appartiens." Lui dit doucement Blaine. Kurt rouvrit les yeux, le bleu, le vert et le gris nageant dans un océan de confusion. "Entre nous. Je t'ai déjà dit que tu devais le ressentir. Tu l'as senti tout à l'heure." Il leva un doigt pour caresser les deux petits trous sur le cou de Kurt et la fée eut un frisson. "Tu m'appartiens et je t'appartiens et ce que tu ressens, c'est la connexion qui nous lie. Nos cœurs, nos esprits, nos corps et nos âmes disent simplement non à tous les autres."

Kurt hocha la tête lentement, la compréhension se mêlait au désespoir dans ses yeux. "Je voulais pas qu'il le fasse, Blaine." Répéta-t-il. "Je voulais que ce soit toi."

Blaine sentit une autre larme tomber mais il sourit et se releva. Il retourna sur le lit, attirant Kurt dans ses bras après avoir poussé la couverture. La fée enleva sa veste et s'approcha après une seconde, mordant sa lèvres entre ses dents et se glissa dans les bras de Blaine. Blaine mit ses deux bras autour de lui et ils partagèrent un oreiller. Ils tirèrent la couverture au-dessus de leur tête pour les couper du monde.

"C'était moi ton premier baiser, Kurt." Murmura gentiment Blaine, caressant les doux cheveux de Kurt.

Kurt referma ses doigts sur la chemise abimée du vampire. "C'est pas la même chose. J'aime nos souvenirs d'avant, Blaine, mais même s'ils sont nets, c'est loin d'être comparable à ma vie maintenant." Expliqua-t-il d'une voix fatiguée. Il avait l'air démoralisé et Blaine détestait ça.

"C'était moi aussi la deuxième fois." Insista Blaine. Kurt avait les sourcils froncés et des larmes qui séchaient toujours sur ses joues.

"Comment ?"

"Kurt. Notre premier baiser n'était pas sur les lèvres. Du moins, ce que je compte comme notre premier baiser."

"Mais-"

"Est-ce que c'est gravé dans le marbre qu'un baiser doit être sur les lèvres pour avoir de l'importance ?"

Kurt eut l'air vraiment perplexe, son nez se plissant par la concentration et il y avait une étincelle d'espoir dans ses yeux. Blaine caressa le menton de Kurt de son pouce. "À notre première rencontre, tu t'es moqué de moi, tu le savais ?" demanda-t-il avec un sourire tendre, se rappelant de ses moments les plus chers.

Kurt secoua la tête, l'air enchanté et Blaine continua à lui caresser le visage.

"Je commençais à avoir des pouvoirs et je voulais les tester… pas très bien apparemment quand je t'ai entendu. Bien sûr, étant le jeune chef vampire en formation, je me préparais à un combat, à t'apprendre les bonnes manières, tu vois." Il vit Kurt hausser un sourcil amusé et Blaine lui fit un sourire d'excuse avant de continuer. "J'étais bien remonté et je criais à cet arbre dans lequel j'étais sûr que tu te cachais quand je me suis retourné et je t'ai vu. Tu es descendu tout droit du paradis." Murmura-t-il, faisant rougir Kurt.

"Puisque j'étais un vampire charmant, je commençai ma quête pour ton affection de manière spectaculaire. Je restai juste là à te regarder… la chose la plus belle de toute cette terre et je ne pense pas qu'on puisse m'en vouloir."

Blaine passa un doigt sur les lèvres entrouvertes, perdu dans ses pensées. "Tu n'as pas parlé. Tu n'en avais pas besoin. A la place, tu m'as donné une fleur… et puis on t'a appelé mais avant de partir tu as mis tes lèvres juste ici." Il se pencha et caressa l'endroit de ses doigts avant de suivre avec ses lèvres, regardant Kurt dans les yeux pour être sûr qu'il était d'accord. Il laissa ses lèvres sur l'endroit précis pendant un petit moment, le coin de ses lèvres touchant celles de Kurt avant de reculer. Kurt avait les yeux fermés et il les rouvrit une seconde plus tard.

"Moi, je t'ai embrassé pour la première fois à Dalton. Juste…" il mit sa main sur l'arrière de son cou et la laissa sur l'endroit précis, faisant frissonner Kurt à nouveau. "Ici. Et toi à nouveau dans ma voiture."

Il prit la main de la fée et embrassa ses doigts. Les yeux de Kurt se remplirent à nouveau de larmes alors qu'il réalisait ce qu'il se passait.

"Alors tu veux toujours de moi ?" demanda-t-il d'une petite voix.

Blaine se sentit un peu en colère. "Bien sûr que je veux de toi, Kurt ! Toujours ! Je t'aime et j'ai attendu plus d'un siècle que tu me reviennes. Rien ne se mettra entre nous, mon amour."

"Vraiment ?"

"Toujours, Kurt. Personne ne peut nous prendre ça."

Kurt avait un petit problème avec ça. Il était sûr que c'était écrit sur son front. "À propos de Karofsky."

Blaine ne put empêcher le grognement qui voulut exploser hors de sa poitrine. "Quoi ?" dit-il entre ses dents. Il ne perdrait pas contrôle à nouveau. Non, pas encore.

La machoire de Kurt tomba et il se redressa, poussant la couverture. "Quoi ? Tu l'as presque _tué_, Blaine !" cria-t-il.

Blaine s'assit aussi et cria en retour "Alors il devrait s'estimer heureux que je ne l'ai _pas_ tué !"

"Tu peux pas tabasser tous les gens qui me font quelque chose, Blaine !"

"Si je le peux et je le ferais. Tu comprends pas, c'est pas un choix que je fais. Je décide pas de le faire mais j'ai _besoin_ de te protéger."

Kurt secoua la tête. "Il ne méritait pas ça, Blaine."

Blaine n'arrivait pas à y croire. Il était frustré qu'ils ne se comprenaient pas. Énervé que le fils de pute se mette encore entre lui et Kurt. D'abord Kurt le couvrait et maintenant il le défendait. _Contre_ Blaine. "Après tout ce qu'il t'a fait. Après tout ce que tu m'as dit, il ne méritait pas ça ?"

"Personne ne mérite de mourir !"

Blaine vit un vampire blond arrogant et un Kurt détruit couvert de sang.

"EUX SI !"

* * *

Il y avait quelque chose d'autre derrière les raisons du vampire.

Sa poitrine bombée, ses yeux paniqués, son cri rauque. Kurt essayait vraiment de voir les choses du point de vue de Blaine. D'un point de vue de _vampire_. Il ne trouvait rien qui puisse justifier _autant_ de violence. Mais ce n'était pas un choix ? SI ce n'était pas un choix, est-ce que ça allait arriver tout le temps ? Il ne comprenait pas. C'était simple et ses émotions fatiguées le contrôlaient.

_"Eux si !"_

Qui étaient "eux"? Seulement Karofsky ?

Il posa la question.

Blaine évita son regard, passant une main agitée dans ses cheveux alors qu'il se battait avec le vampire que Kurt apercevait sous la surface. Quand il regarda à nouveau Kurt, ses yeux étaient hantés et malheureux

"Lui. Jeremiah." Jamais un nom n'avait été prononcé avec tant de haine et tant de poison. Kurt se sentit refroidi, apeuré et il eut un mouvement de recul. Mais le nom résonna. Kurt avait déjà entendu ce nom.

Quelque chose le frappa.

"C'est celui qui a…" il avala avec difficulté, incapable de finir sa question. Blaine soutint son regard, ses yeux se remplissant de larmes avec un désir que Kurt voyait clairement. Il se rapprocha et prit Blaine dans ses bras; son corps tremblait de rage réprimée et de tristesse insoutenable. Les deux forces s'ajoutaient et détruisaient le vampire mais Kurt essayait de le réparer.

Ça commençait à avoir plus de sens maintenant. Le sens de protection poussé à l'extrême, la réaction face à Karofsky. Blaine se battait contre deux personnes dans le gymnase.

"Shhh Blaine, ça va aller." Mais même la voix de Kurt était faible et tremblante. Blaine enfouit sa tête dans la poitrine de Kurt, ses bras serrés autour de sa taille. "On est pas obligés de parler de _ça_ maintenant. Je ne suis pas prêt et toi non plus."

"Je veux que tu déménage à Dalton."

C'était étouffé mais clair. Kurt était sans voix. Partir ? Déménager ?

"N-non." Il n'aimait pas trop l'idée. Kurt la rejetait d'emblée pour éviter qu'elle prenne racine.

Blaine leva la tête et le regarda de ses yeux dorés. "Viens à Dalton. Sois avec moi. _S'il te plait."_

"Je-"

Ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire fut interrompu quand il sentit Blaine se tendre et puis il entendit une voiture se garer devant la maison. Ça pouvait être une des trois personnes qui vivaient là mais avec la chance qu'il avait, ça allait être son père.

"Merde." Murmura-t-il. "Tu es là et mon père ne sait même pas qu'on sort ensemble et tu es toujours pas très stable et mon dieu il va vouloir _parler_, Blaine !"

Blaine se lécha les lèvres et Kurt essaya de ne pas suivre le geste des yeux. Mais en croisant le regard ardent de Blaine, il sut qu'il n'avait pas réussi.

"Tu devrais peut-être prendre une écharpe avant d'aller parler à ton père." Lui dit-il, la voix un peu plus basse et les yeux fixés sur le cou de Kurt. C'est ce que Kurt allait faire, les joues rouges quand Blaine s'avança et lécha son cou là où il y avait les deux points. Kurt se mordit la lèvre mais ne put retenir son gémissement, il sentait cette langue dans tout son corps.

Blaine fit un petit bruit en réponse et donna quelques coups de langue supplémentaires. "C'est pour qu'ils se referment." Expliqua-t-il d'une voix sombre. Le noir était de retour dans ses yeux et Kurt pouvait voir une canine pointer le bout de son nez. Il avait l'air ravagé.

Pas juste.

Kurt secoua la tête et se racla la gorge. "Une écharpe." Dit-il pour se le rappeler à lui-même et il se dirigea vers son placard pour ne pas qu'ils laissent leurs désirs les contrôler.

Il attrapa une écharpe et se retourna pour voir Blaine qui faisait le lit et puis qui arrangeait ses vêtements et ses cheveux. Pour les vêtements, c'était perdu d'avance mais au moins, le blazer cachait les éclaboussures de sang quand il était boutonné. Les autres dégâts étaient surtout des morceaux déchirés.

Les yeux de Kurt tombèrent sur ses mains ensanglantées. "Tu dois vraiment enlever ça."

Blaine suivit son regard et leva ses mains, réfléchissant.

"Et on a pas fini de parler de ce que tu as fait non plus." Assura Kurt et le vampire haussa un sourcil. Aucun des deux ne changerait d'avis là-dessus mais il y avait des choses plus importantes à régler.

En l'occurrence, tout dire à son père à propos de ce qu'il se passait au lycée, à propos de son petit-ami – il pouvait laisser le côté vampire de côté pour l'instant – et à propos de Karofsky.

_Putain. Il ne pouvait pas le faire._

Toutes les raisons qui l'avaient poussé à le garder pour lui étaient toujours là, et le désir de tout raconter aussi.

La porte d'entrée claqua et Kurt sursauta, son cœur remonta tellement dans sa gorge qu'il sentait le gout du sang.

"Tu dois lui dire, Kurt." Le pressa gentiment Blaine en prenant sa main et Kurt baissa les yeux pour voir qu'elle était propre. Le vampire avait dû courir à la salle de bain pendant qu'il était perdu dans ses pensées.

"Son cœur a des problèmes, Blaine." Expliqua désespérément Kurt, révélant ses peurs.

"Kurt ? T'es là ?"

"ça sera pire s'il le découvre par lui-même, mon amour."

Kurt prit son courage à deux mains et se prépara pour le vingtième round de la journée.

"D'accord." Soupira-t-il en fixant la porte.

Il sentit Blaine poser ses lèvres sur sa tempe. "Je suis fier de toi, Kurt. Tu es très fort."

Kurt puisa la force qu'il pouvait dans les mots et la présence à côté de lui. "Tu vas bien te comporter, hein ? Au moins essayer ?"

Blaine hocha la tête et Kurt se dirigea vers le rez de chaussée.

_Il est temps de faire face._

Burt sortait juste de la cuisine, sirotant une bière, habillé d'un jean, d'une chemise et de sa casquette habituels.

Kurt déglutit quand il leva les yeux et sourit avant de regarder le garçon derrière lui et leurs mains jointes. Il était comme un chien flaireur de drogue dans un aéroport Thaïlandais.

"Je suis sûr que tu vas m'expliquer pourquoi il y a un garçon dans ma maison qui a l'air de s'être battu avec Tyson sans demander la permission, Kurt. Alors je vais m'asseoir et écouter."

En d'autres termes…

… pourquoi diable y-a-t-il un garçon ici, qui est apparemment plus qu'un ami et sans aucun doute quelqu'un qui s'est attiré des problèmes, sans que je le sache ?

Kurt grimaça et Blaine serra sa main. Ils allèrent vers le canapé et Burt prit sa position habituelle dans son fauteuil inclinable. Le regard qu'il jetait à Blaine aurait fait s'enfuir à toutes jambes des hommes plus faibles mais Blaine s'en sortait bien… même si son visage était un peu dur, témoin du contrôle duquel il faisait preuve.

Kurt se racla la gorge et regarda Blaine qui lui fit un sourire encourageant même s'il essayait de le tirer plus près de lui, sa phase vampire pas complètement terminée.

Le plus facile d'abord. "Tu sais le garçon dont je t'avais parlé ?"

Burt leva un sourcil, fixant toujours Blaine qui lui rendait le même regard. "Celui de l'école privé ?"

"un des Warblers de la Dalton Academy, oui." Burt jeta enfin un coup d'œil à Kurt pour clairement lui dire de ne pas pousser. Kurt rougit. "Eh bien, je te présente Blaine Anderson, le soliste des Warblers et mon… petit-ami."

Burt avait pris une gorgée de bière et il faillit s'étouffer avec. "_Petit-ami ?"_

Blaine se leva et tendit sa main libre, son autre main tenait toujours celle de Kurt. "Je suis ravi de vous rencontrer, monsieur."

Burt lui serra la main et Kurt savait qu'il serrait vraiment fort mais ça n'avait pas l'effet escompté sur le vampire. Kurt leva les yeux au ciel quand même et Burt eut l'air surpris.

"Tu veux bien me dire pourquoi t'as l'air d'avoir été trainé derrière une voiture sur un kilomètre, Blaine ?"

Ce n'était pas vraiment une question.

Blaine se rassit, plus près de Kurt encore, avant de répondre. "Je me suis battu."

Kurt grimaça intérieurement et Burt plissa les yeux. "Battu."

"Oui, monsieur. Et je le referai, monsieur."

C'était comme regarder un accident de voiture.

"Vraiment. Tu te bats souvent ?" le ton de Burt était clairement désapprobateur et il n'était pas le genre de personne qui le cachait.

"_Papa !_" siffla Kurt.

Blaine l'ignora et il continua en regardant Burt. C'était clair qu'il voulait le respect de Burt mais il n'allait pas mentir pour y arriver. "Seulement pour une chose."

"Et c'est quoi ?"

"Lui."

Les yeux dorés de Blaine étaient fixés sur Kurt mais Kurt ne pouvait pas détourner le regard de la tête surprise de son père qui commençait à comprendre.

Burt Hummel était loin d'être un idiot.

"Tu as quelque chose à me dire, Kurt ?"

Le temps était venu de tout dire mais rien ne sortit quand Kurt ouvrit la bouche.

"Pourquoi il se bat pour toi ?"

"Parce que…" il leva les yeux vers ceux inquiets de son père qui s'avançait sur son siège, sa bière oubliée depuis longtemps. "parce que quelques garçons m'embêtent à l'école et…"

Burt ferma les yeux un instant avant de les rouvrir, le même regard concentré sur Kurt. Ça lui donnait envie de tout décharger et de courir dans les bras de son père pour qu'il arrange tout.

_"Et ?"_

Pouvait-il vraiment lui dire cette partie ? Ce secret que Karofsky lui avait donné par la force ? Pouvait-il dire à son père qu'il était gay ?

"Et il y a quelques semaines, ils m'ont coincé dans un couloir." Comme ça, il ne mentait pas mais il ne pouvait faire ça à personne, pas même à Karofsky. Ce n'était pas à lui de révéler ce secret.

"Tu te souviens du jour où j'étais malade ?" Burt acquiesça en silence. "Ils m'ont tenu contre les casiers et l'un d'entre eux a pris un feutre noir et a écrit quelque chose d'horrible sur moi."

"Quoi ?"

Blaine était incroyablement tendu à côté de lui, sa respiration rapide. Kurt desserra sa mâchoire pour se forcer à le dire. "Tapette."

Les doigts de Burt viraient au blanc autour de sa bouteille de bière. "Merde, Kurt !" dit-il, énervé. "Je t'ai demandé s'il se passait quelque chose ! Je t'ai demandé tous les jours !"

Kurt laissa ses larmes couler encore une fois et Blaine mit son bras autour de sa taille pour le réconforter. Une présence solide et silencieuse alors qu'il commençait à grogner doucement, presque imperceptible. "Tu es malade, papa, je ne pouvais pas prendre le risque."

Burt soupira et retira sa casquette, sa colère se transformant en inquiétude aimante. "Kurt… mon dieu, je suis ton père, d'accord ? Tu me laisses m'inquiéter pour toi et moi. C'est mon boulot. Le tien c'est de ramener des mecs comme lui pour que je les intimide, de te plaindre de tes devoirs et de dépenser mon argent en écharpes et pantalons et autres selon l'humeur du jour."

Kurt rit un petit peu et Burt sourit avant de redevenir sérieux.

"Tu dois me dire les choses comme ça, Kurt. Depuis combien de temps ils te harcèlent ?"

Kurt baissa les yeux vers ses genoux. "Depuis le début du lycée mais c'était des trucs de gamins alors je m'en fichais. Ça s'est aggravé avec les années… et quand j'ai rejoint le Glee club, c'était comme si je m'étais accroché une énorme cible dans le dos."

"Je vais aller dans cette école, moi. Ces petits connards s'en sortiront pas comme ça." Marmonna-t-il, en colère. Il se leva de son fauteuil comme s'il voulait y aller à ce moment même.

Les yeux de Kurt s'écarquillèrent. "Non, papa, le temps que tu arrives là bas il n'y aura plus personne de toute façon."

Burt soupira et prit une gorgée de la bouteille qui était toujours dans sa main avant de la poser sur la table basse. "Des noms, Kurt, je veux des noms."

"C'est surtout un. David Karofsky."

Burt tourna son attention vers Blaine. "Celui avec qui tu t'es battu ?"

Le bouclé hocha la tête. "Je l'ai découvert aujourd'hui. Je ne l'ai pas… bien pris." Kurt lui jeta un mauvais regard, c'était un euphémisme. Blaine haussa les épaules. "Je ne m'excuse pas."

"_Blaine_."

"_Kurt_." Répondit-il sur le même ton ce qui agaça vraiment Kurt. Il sentit une main sur sa joue et ses yeux trouvèrent ceux de Blaine. "Il t'a fait du mal, Kurt. Personne n'a le droit de faire ça. S'il n'aime pas qu'on lui fasse ça, alors il n'a qu'à pas le faire aux autres."

_Il ne m'a pas tabassé à mort._

Il ne pouvait pas le dire à voix haute, bien sûr, pas quand son père les surveillait comme un faucon. Kurt baissa la tête en rougissant et Blaine retira sa main.

"Je n'approuve pas la violence d'habitude, Blaine. Je dis pas que je suis un saint, j'ai eu mon lot de bagarres moi aussi, mais pour mon garçon ? Je ne veux pas ça pour lui." Il se rassit et il y eut un moment de silence tendu. "Mais d'un autre côté, tu l'as défendu quand je ne pouvais pas. Alors merci."

Blaine hocha la tête. "Pas besoin de me remercier, je tiens trop à lui pour permettre à quiconque de le blesser. J'espérais que vous pourriez faire quelque chose pour moi… enfin pour Kurt."

Kurt releva la tête rapidement. Il allait pas…

"Qu'est-ce que c'est ?" demanda Burt, sceptique.

"Dalton."

… et il l'avait fait. Le petit vampire malicieux.

"J'y ai pensé, crois moi."

Ça ne fit qu'ajouter de l'huile sur le feu. "Il y a une bourse. Kurt pourrait postuler."

Kurt était sûr que le vampire venait juste de l'inventer. Ils savaient tous les deux que l'école appartenait à l'assemblée. Si Kurt transférait là-bas, ils n'auraient pas à payer un seul dollar et Kurt n'aurait pas à passer un seul test.

"C'est vrai ?"

"Le père de Wes, mon meilleur ami fait partie de la direction, je suis sûr qu'on pourrait facilement avoir toutes les informations et faire toute la paperasse pour que Kurt puisse venir rapidement et ne pas trop rater de cours."

C'en était assez.

"J'irais pas."

Les deux têtes se tournèrent vers lui. "Pardon ?"

"J'ai dit que j'irais nulle part." énonça précisément Kurt.

"Kurt…" Burt essayait de prendre en compte l'idée de Blaine, il voulait voir son fils sain et sauf. "ça pourrait être ce qu'il te faut."

"C'est à deux heures d'ici, papa, qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? Me lever à l'aube tous les jours ?"

"Il y a un internat."

Les yeux de Kurt s'écarquillèrent quand il réalisa. Blaine lui demanda pratiquement d'emménager avec lui. Oh. Mon. Dieu. Son cœur tambourinait de bonheur pendant que sa tête criait _trop vite, trop vite_.

Burt plissa les yeux. Le ton de Blaine était bien trop enjoué pour qu'il ne le remarque pas. "Pas dans la même chambre que toi, certainement pas."

Kurt vit que Blaine était irrité et se battait intérieurement avec lui-même alors qu'il forçait un sourire. "Bien sûr que non. J'ai une chambre à moi."

"Oh, c'est encore mieux." Ironisa Burt.

Kurt soupira, les joues rougies par les insinuations de son père. "C'est trop embarassant."

"Depuis combien de temps vous vous connaissez ? Deux semaines ?" demanda Burt.

Kurt et Blaine échangèrent un regard. "Quelque chose comme ça."

"Kurt-"

"Dad, arrête, d'accord. On a déjà parlé d'à quel point je l'appréciais." Dit-il en rougissant à nouveau.

"Mais on compte sur les doigts d'une main le nombre de fois où tu l'as vu ! Sans vouloir t'offenser Blaine, mais je te connais pas."

Blaine devenait de plus en plus tendu alors qu'il essayait de retenir ses grognements. Il fallait que ça se termine.

"Tu peux simplement me faire confiance ?"

Le silence suivit.

"Tu me donnes les infos sur cette bourse et je discuterais de Dalton avec Kurt." Concéda Burt et Blaine vibrait pratiquement de satisfaction. Kurt croisa le regard de son père et soupira. Il pourrait prendre une vraie décision demain comme aujourd'hui il n'en pouvait plus. Il voulait dormir et tout oublier.

"Bien sûr. Je vous les envoie par email ce soir."

Burt hocha la tête à nouveau et le silence régna pendant un moment, chacun perdu dans ses pensées.

"Tu n'as pas une maison qui te manque ?"

Blaine haussa un sourcil au sous-entendu. "Je les ai appelé tout à l'heure. Ils ont dit que je pouvais rester aussi longtemps que vous voudrez de moi."

Kurt fit sa plus belle moue suppliante. Celle qui lui avait déjà apporté plein de chaussures et de sacs.

Burt poussa un soupir. "Jusque 20h. Tu dois conduire jusqu'à Westerville et on commandera quelque chose quand Carole rentrera. Elle a pris des heures sup ce soir."

Kurt acquiesça rapidement et se leva en même temps que Blaine.

"La porte reste ouverte, Kurt."

Le _j'irais vérifier_, était implicite.

"Oui, papa."

Kurt ne savait pas pourquoi il ne s'y attendait pas, mais soudainement Burt le prit dans ses bras. C'était si familier que Kurt se rappela immédiatement quand il était petit et qu'il grimpait sur les genoux de son père à la moindre occasion, juste pour repartir quand il voyait autre chose à faire. Mais il avait toujours cette seconde de connexion avec lui. Cette présence forte, rassurante et aimante. Il sentait l'huile de moteur et le savon et Kurt fondait dans ses bras, sentant son âme plus légère d'avoir _enfin_ pu dire la vérité.

Pendant ce temps, Blaine n'avait pas lâché sa main et Kurt ne pensait pas qu'il puisse être plus heureux. Avec ses deux hommes préférés au monde.

Il entendit le portable de Blaine vibrer et il tourna la tête pour voir Blaine prendre son téléphone et lever les yeux au ciel. Kurt pensa immédiatement à Jeff et se retint de rire. Bien sûr, le blond voulait s'incruster quand Kurt faisait la liste de ses personnes préférées.

C'était comme s'il sautillait dans la pièce en faisant des grands signes avec ses bras et en disant _"Oooh, ooooh moi, moi aussi !"_

Burt lui fit une tape dans le dos, cassant l'image devant ses yeux et Kurt fit un pas en arrière avec un grand sourire. Burt leva les yeux au ciel mais souriait quand même, trahissant son attitude d'homme fort. "Vas-y." accorda-t-il avec un mouvement de menton.

"Merci papa." Murmura Kurt, se levant sur la pointe des pieds pour lui faire un bisou sur la joue avant de repartir en haut.

Il entendit à peine le mot "_petit-ami_" marmonné.

Blaine souriait avec un petit air satisfait et Kurt leva les yeux au ciel, couinant un petit peu quand Blaine le prit par la taille et s'effondra sur le lit avec lui, tombant à côté pour ne pas l'écraser.

"Câlin et film ?" demanda le vampire avec espoir.

"il faut encore qu'on parle, Blaine. Et ce qu'à dit Jeff était peut-être important. Il a dit qu'ils emmenaient Karofsky à l'hôpital alors tu devrais le rappeler.

Blaine grogna, tournant son visage dans la couverture. Sa voix était étouffée quand il parla. "Tu sais déjà que c'était Jeff. C'est pire que je pensais."

Kurt lui donna un coup sur la tête. "il y a des trucs plus importants, Hulk."

Blaine se retourna pour le regarder, l'air amusé. "Tu sais qui c'est ?"

Kurt fronça les sourcils et fit la moue même s'il rougissait. "Je vis avec Finn, d'accord ! Il ne veut pas toujours regarder Moulin Rouge, The Sound of Music ou Wicked !"

Blaine souriait quand même. "Je pense que c'est super mignon que tu sois un geek refoulé."

"Il porte des haillons, Blaine. J'ai failli jeter Vogue dans la télé !" s'écria-t-il sérieusement.

Blaine éclata de rire et lui fit un bisou sur le nez. "Pauvre bébé."

"C'était horrible." Dit Kurt en hochant la tête tristement.

"Je veux bien regarder ces trois films avec toi quand tu veux. Ils font partie de mes préférés."

"Maintenant ?"

Blaine acquiesça et se leva du lit pour tout préparer. "Si tu veux, installe-toi."

Kurt se mordit la lèvre et se demanda s'il avait le temps de prendre une douche rapide. Il voulait être propre quand ils iraient au lit, façon de parler.

"ça va aller si je pars cinq minutes pour prendre une douche ?"

"J'aimerais beaucoup ça." Admit Blaine, assis par terre à chercher dans les DVD de Kurt.

Kurt le regarda d'un air offensé, les mains sur les hanches. "Ah vraiment ?"

Les yeux de Blaine s'agrandirent quand il réalisa ce qu'il venait de dire. "Oh non. _Non_ ! Je veux dire que je peux toujours un peu sentir _son_ odeur sur toi et c'est un peu distrayant. J'aime vraiment pas."

Kurt se détendit en entendant l'explication mais il se sentit cinq fois plus sale et attrapa des habits propres. Il se précipita vers la salle de bain en criant "appelle Jeff" au passage.

* * *

Jeff répondit à la première sonnerie.

"Blaine ! pourquoi t'as pas répondu ?"

"Kurt était au milieu d'un moment important avec son père."

Était-ce mal qu'il ait jeté un mauvais regard à Burt ? Il appréciait sincèrement cet homme. Il aimait à quel point il était compréhensif et protecteur envers Kurt. Combien il l'aimait. Mais Blaine ne voulait pas encore partager l'amour de son Élu.

"Est-ce qu'il lui a tout dit ? Non pas que je sache personnellement ce que tout veut dire mais-"

"La majorité. Il en a dit assez." Blaine hocha la tête pour lui-même et mit le DVD dans le lecteur avec sa main libre. Kurt avait ses raisons de ne pas absolument tout dire et Blaine le respectait. Il pourrait toujours lui demander pourquoi plus tard.

"Hmm okay, c'est bien. Comment il va ? Et comment tu vas ?"

"On va bien pour l'instant. On discute toujours. Et _lui_ ?"

Le dvd avait commencé et Blaine prit la télécommande et se dirigea vers l'interrupteur de la lumière.

"il est stable. Rien de trop sérieux… ou plutôt rien que Doc Carlos ne puisse gérer. Wes a téléphoné à ses parents, il leur a dit qu'il l'avait trouvé sur le bord de la route et que ça avait l'air d'un règlement de compte de gang. Carlos va dans le même sens. Le seul problème qu'on aura sera à son réveil."

Blaine s'en foutait si le garçon mourrait. C'était exactement ce qu'il ressentait et il était sûr que tous les vampires dans la pièce ressentaient la même chose. C'était difficile de savoir qu'il serait de nouveau libre et qu'il savait où habitait Kurt. Qu'il connaissait Kurt intimement, même s'il l'avait forcé pour ça.

"Je m'en occuperais. Dis à Wes de me prévenir quand il se réveillera. Oh et il faudra qu'il s'occupe des papiers de transfert pour Kurt."

Il y eut une pause et puis… "Kurt REVIENT A DALTON ? BENIES SOIENT LES ETOILES ! Passe le moi, Blaine. S'il te plait, s'il te plait, s'il te plait !"

"Il est dans la douche, Jeff."

Blaine pouvait presque voir la moue triste de Jeff.

"D'accord, je l'appellerai plus tard."

Heureusement que le portable de Kurt était toujours dans la voiture de Blaine.

"Dis le à Wes, Jeff. Dis-lui qu'il doit faire une bourse ou un truc dans le genre."

"Une bourse ?"

"Je l'ai inventé. Mais il y en a peut-être une, je sais pas." Blaine haussa les épaules. "Mais dis-lui. Je dois y aller."

"D'accord, d'accord, chef."

"Salut, Jeff."

"Passe mon amour et mes câlins à Kurt !"

Blaine raccrocha, le seul amour et les seuls câlins que recevraient Kurt viendraient de lui seul.

Il éteint la lumière et il refit proprement le lit avant de retirer ses chaussures, sa veste et sa cravate. Puis il s'installa sur le lit avec Daisy Duck qui était tombée par terre jusqu'à ce qu'il la sauve.

La douche de Kurt dura dix minutes et Blaine était agité quand il revint. Il avait la peau toujours rose, les cheveux humides collés sur la tête et il portait un pantalon de pyjama et un t-shirt uni. C'était une vue magnifique peu importe les circonstances et Blaine ouvrit les bras. Kurt traversa la chambre et grimpa sur le lit pour se blottir dans ses bras. Blaine prit une grande inspiration et savoura son odeur. C'était juste Kurt. Seulement lui et personne d'autre pour le tacher.

Le menu s'afficha sur la télé et il sentit Kurt sourire contre sa poitrine où il avait posé sa tête. Blaine était assis contre les oreilles avec les bras autour de son amour.

"Disney ?"

"Quelque chose de romantique et d'heureux." Corrigea Blaine et il appuya sur lecture, lissant les draps autour d'eux d'une main.

"La belle au bois dormant." Ajouta Kurt et Blaine pouvait voir qu'il était épuisé.

"On peut chanter aussi. Ta voix me manque." Blaine sourit, son doigt traçant la courbe de son oreille jusqu'à la pointe, essayant de le bercer de caresses.

"_Il était un rêve_ nous va bien." Murmura Kurt d'une voix ensommeillée.

_Tu n'as pas idée, _pensa Blaine en se disant que Kurt ne savait pas qu'il était toujours un prince dans cette vie.

"Il faut toujours qu'on parle." Lui rappela Kurt mais ses mots n'étaient pas clairs, la fatigue le rattrapait.

"On le fera, je te le promets."

Et puis Kurt s'endormit dans ses bras. Là où était sa place.

* * *

**Dalton, nous voilà !**

**Dans le prochain chapitre, les détails sur le transfert, les restes de l'affaire Dave K pour l'instant et devinez qui va avoir un rendez-vous de meilleurs amis ? ;)**


	14. Chapitre 14

**Hello,**

**Tout d'abord, désolée pour l'attente, j'ai recommencé la fac il y a une semaine et en plus à l'étranger ce qui d'autant plus chronophage. (les facs sont vraiment gigantesques ici, c'est pas que dans les séries haha petite réflexion du jour avant que j'aille m'y perdre)  
En plus comme les chapitres sont longs, ça n'arrange pas nos affaires. enfin bon, j'espère qu'il y aura moins d'attente pour le 15, on verra ^^**

**Comme ce chapitre est devenu vraiment très long, le shopping avec Jeff sera dans le prochain. mais ne vous inquiétez pas, il y a des bonnes choses à la place ;)**

**La chanson utilisée est I won't give up de Jason Mraz :)**

**Si vous voyez des fautes, n'hésitez pas à me le dire pour que je les corrige :)**

**PS pour klaine forever, est-ce que tu peux m'envoyer un MP pour que je te donne le fichier ? Je ne peux pas le faire moi, puisque ta review est en guest; merci :)**

**Amusez-vous !**

* * *

_Chapitre 14_

_Hôpital de Westerville_

* * *

"J'aimerais tellement rentrer et étouffer ce fils de pute avec son oreiller." déclara David, appuyé contre le mur.

Wes faisait les cent pas dans l'aile privée de l'hôpital mais il s'arrêta quand il entendit son Second formuler ce qu'ils pensaient tous. Mais il ne pouvait pas autoriser ça.

"Ce n'est pas à _nous_ d'exercer une punition, David."

"Mais t'as entendu ce qu'il a fait, putain ! Toutes ces choses affreuses et ce connard a eu l'audace d'em-"

"_David !_" le coupa sèchement Nick. Il tenait Jeff dans ses bras qui avait l'air de plus en plus inquiet et agité. Tout le monde se rendit compte qu'il n'avait aucune idée de ce qui était arrivé à Kurt.

Merde. Ils n'avaient pas en plus besoin d'une fée incroyablement énervée.

David serra la mâchoire et regarda dans le couloir. "Tout ce que je dis, c'est que Kurt est l'un des nôtres. Il nous fait royalement chier parfois. Littéralement. Et je lui ai toujours pas pardonné pour cet incident avec le loup-garou et le steak." Il frissonna et Wes eut un petit sourire en se rappelant l'évènement pendant que Jeff gloussa. David leur jeta un regard noir à tous les deux. "_Mais_, il est une grosse partie de cette famille. Personne ne s'en prend à l'assemblée de l'Ohio, _surtout_ un pauvre humain. Il devrait pas pouvoir s'en sortir comme ça."

"Aww, David, quand je pense que tu es un sentimental." Dit Nick avec un sourire taquin.

"Ta gueule connard."

Wes leva les yeux au ciel. "Il ne s'en sort pas comme ça, David. Au cas où tu n'aurais pas remarqué, Blaine l'a envoyé à l'hôpital. Laisse tomber pour l'instant."

"Je suis évidemment d'accord qu'il ne peut pas mourir sinon je ne t'aurais pas aidé à éloigner B de ce salaud et je ne serais pas en train de regarder cette porte d'un air mauvais. Je dis juste que lui et ses potes doivent savoir qu'ils ne peuvent pas embêter Kurt sans en subir les conséquences. Parce que quand il sortira d'ici, je te parie qu'il sait où habite Kurt."

"Il a raison, Wes. J'aime pas l'idée que Kurt retourne là-bas." Ajouta Nick et Jeff leva la tête pour lui faire un bisou sur la joue avant de regarder les autres.

"Blaine ne laissera pas Kurt retourner là-bas." Dit catégoriquement Jeff. "_Je_ le laisserai pas. Même si je dois voler tous ses habits et les semer derrière moi jusqu'à Dalton."

"Je suis même pas surpris de savoir que tu pourrais le faire." Soupira Wes en se massant la tempe.

"C'est encore pire de se dire que ça pourrait marcher." Rigola Nick en serrant le blond contre lui qui haussa les épaules.

"Je connais mon meilleur ami."

Il avait l'air très fier. Il exultait presque.

_Que dieu nous vienne en aide… que dieu _me_ vienne en aide_. Wes n'était pas sûr d'être complètement prêt pour la renaisse du duo.

"Attendons d'abord de connaitre les dégâts." Annonça le chef. A ce moment précis, la porte s'ouvrit et le docteur Carlos Vega entra, l'air fatigué. Le docteur était un métamorphe léopard et en regardant sa démarche, ce n'était pas difficile à remarquer. Ses pas étaient silencieux, il marchait avec la grâce du léopard. Mais à part ça, on ne pouvait pas deviner que cet homme était différent. Il était beau, mais pas extraordinairement beau, de taille moyenne et avait une personnalité amicale ce qui faisait de lui une rareté dans la communauté métamorphe. Non pas que les métamorphes n'étaient pas sociables, mais ils préféraient avoir leur espace. Mais celui-là, non. Il cherchait activement la compagnie des autres, il voulait aider les gens, faire une différence et apporter pierre à l'édifice.

Carlos Vega était une rareté.

"Celui qui a fait ça ne l'a pas raté, ça c'est sûr." dit-il d'une voix fatiguée en ajustant le stéthoscope autour de son cou.

"Blaine."

Ses yeux marron devinrent compréhensifs et il soupira. "Comment va-t-il ?"

Il pensait toujours que Blaine broyait du noir et était désespéré après la mort de son Élu et Wes comptait justement là-dessus. Ils avaient appelé ce médecin plusieurs fois au début du deuil de Blaine pour arranger quelques personnes.

"Étonnement mieux." Dit joyeusement David en enfonçant ses mains dans ses poches. "Il passe une mauvaise journée et ce mec là… il l'a agacé."

Carlos haussa un sourcil. "Agacé ?"

"Vraiment beaucoup."

"Je vois."

Son ton montrait clairement que ce qu'il y avait dans cette chambre était plus que le résultat d'un simple agacement.

_Arrête de parler, David !_ lui envoya mentalement Wes et il sentit la grimace mentale en retour. Il se tourna vers le médecin. "Comment est-il ?"

Carlos haussa un sourcil. "Inconscient."

_Pourquoi était-il entouré de petits rigolos ?_ "J'avais pas remarqué."

Nick et Jeff pouffèrent légèrement et Wes les fusilla du regard avant de se retourner vers le métamorphe qui parut amusé pendant un instant.

"Il est stable. On a réussi à remettre et à plâtrer tous les os cassé et heureusement, ses organes internes n'étaient pas gravement touchés." Dit-il en se grattant le menton. "La blessure à la tête est plus importante et il faut attendre pour voir s'il y aura des séquelles. Mais elle n'était pas très gonflée ce qui est un bon signe."

"Alors on doit juste attendre qu'il se réveille." Demanda Nick.

Carlos acquiesça. "J'ai bien peur que oui. Vous voudrez sûrement contacter ses parents. Il va être ici un moment."

"David a ses affaires, son portables, ses clés et son portefeuille avec toutes les informations. J'ai besoin d'établir avec vous une histoire plausible." Soupira Wes. Ça lui donnait mal à la tête.

"Oui, on ne peut pas écrire "a agacé un vampire" sur son dossier médical." Rit Vega et ça jouait sur la patience déjà amoindrie de Wes.

"Des suggestions ?"

"On pourrait dire que c'est un passage à tabac d'un gang. La force des coups pourrait suggérer des armes contendantes et plusieurs personnes, mais il faudrait expliquer ce qu'il faisait dans une zone dangereuse."

Wes réfléchit rapidement avant de regarder par-dessus son épaule.

"David, retourne à McKinley, nettoie tout ce qu'il reste là-bas. Ramène sa voiture et après reviens à Dalton."

David grogna et posa sa tête sur une épaule. "Et je reviens en courant ?"

Wes lui lança un regard. "Ça ne sera pas plus long qu'en voiture. Même moins long."

"Mais je peux dire adieu à mes chaussures." Marmonna-t-il.

Jeff pouffa contre la poitrine de Nick. "Et tu dis que _j'ai_ un problème ?"

"Hé ! Je suis pas autant que K-" Wes le fixait avec des grands yeux furieux et David s'arrêta en pleine phrase. Il n'y avait pas une créature surnaturelle dans l'Ohio qui ignorait qui était Kurt. "La voiture. Oui. Je vais aller faire ça… maintenant."

Il balança le téléphone et le portefeuille à Nick et courut dans le couloir.

"L'idiot." Murmura Nick après avoir attrapé les objets, un peu pris par surprise.

"Je vais même pas demander. J'ai toute la paperasse à faire alors si on pouvait y aller." Il fit un geste vers le couloir et commença à marcher. "Un passage à tabac. Ils ont volé sa voiture. Un groupe de garçons d'école privée l'ont trouvé et amené ici ?"

Il y avait une autre chose qui faisait que les métamorphes s'intégraient facilement. Ils ne bénéficiaient pas de la jeunesse éternelle comme les fées ou les vampires. Ils avaient une vie prolongée mais alors que l'assemblée de Wes pouvait passer pour des ados, Carlos avait l'air d'être dans la trentaine pendant la moitié de sa vie.

Wes hocha la tête, marchant à côté du médecin. "Ça m'a l'air bien. On s'occupera du reste quand il réveillera."

Carlos continua son chemin dans les couloirs, les mains dans les poches. "D'accord, mais je ne veux pas de surprises avec celui-là, Wes."

_Si seulement vous saviez._

"On devrait appeler B pour le tenir informé et savoir comment il va." Suggéra Wes aux deux autres, ignorant le médecin. Il ne mentirait pas mais il pouvait éviter de répondre. "On va être ici un moment le temps que la police arrive."

"Je vais le faire." Proposa immédiatement Jeff, son portable déjà dans sa main.

* * *

_Maison des Hummel_

_Le lendemain…_

Arriver à faire partir Blaine avait été… difficile.

Quand ils s'étaient mis au lit ensemble, Kurt s'était immédiatement endormi dans les bras confortables de Blaine et s'était seulement réveillé en entendant son père se racler la gorge bruyamment. Blaine avait même grogné à l'homme qui le réveillait.

Le vampire et son père allaient forcément s'affronter, c'était inévitable, mais ce n'en était pas moins frustrant. Les deux idiots têtus étaient vraiment _trop_ protecteurs et même si Kurt aimait secrètement ça – d'accord il adorait ça – ça allait forcément mener au conflit puisqu'ils voulaient tous les deux le "meilleur" pour lui.

Le vampire avait catégoriquement refusé de quitter Kurt. Il fallut un mélange de pression de Burt et de supplications incessantes de Kurt pour qu'il sorte enfin de la maison (non pas que Kurt était contre l'idée de dormir toute la nuit dans ses bras) et David vint le chercher.

Kurt était sûr qu'il n'était pas vraiment parti. Il était de retour en mode surveillance.

Bizarrement, Kurt se sentit en sécurité cette fois, au lieu d'observé. C'était le résultat de quelques jours et de quelques explications. C'était réconfortant de savoir qu'il n'avait qu'à appeler Blaine pour qu'il soit là en un éclair. Kurt avait pensé à inviter le vampire à l'intérieur mais après un diner tardif et une autre conversation avec son père, il se dit qu'il avait bien besoin d'un peu d'espace pour réfléchir après cette folle journée. Finalement, ils échangèrent quelques sms et un coup de téléphone. Kurt s'endormit en écoutant la voix de ténor de Blaine et en sentant son odeur dans les draps.

Kurt ne savait pas encore que les évènements de la journée allaient avoir des effets beaucoup plus grands.

_Kurt s'ennuyait._

_Blaine était parti discuter d'un truc ennuyeux avec Wes. Il avait essayé de lui expliquer ce que c'était mais Kurt était trop fasciné par le fait que la lumière des bougies donnait l'impression que les yeux de Blaine étaient remplis d'or liquide. Kurt étaient sûr qu'ils étaient la plus belle chose qu'il ait jamais vue et il ne se lassait jamais de les regarder._

_Mais Blaine était parti et aucun mot ou acte de persuasion n'avait pu le retenir… pendant longtemps. Blaine avait été distrait bien sûr, Kurt ne s'attendait pas à moins que ça, mais rapidement, les constants appels de Wes dans l'esprit de Blaine avaient cassé l'ambiance._

_Kurt planifiait de reprendre son vampire, c'était certain._

_Mais à part réfléchir à la prochaine humiliation de Wes, Kurt n'avait rien à faire. Jeff était parti avec Nick pendant quelques jours et le reste de l'assemblée était en train de se nourrir avec les Donneurs un niveau au-dessus._

_La fée était allongée sur le lit, une main en l'air et il s'amusait à faire tourner en rond des formes multicolores avec son doigt. Kurt recréa un Blaine doré et brillant et un Kurt bleu turquoise tout aussi brillant et il les fit danser au-dessus de lui, laissant une trainée de paillettes des deux couleurs derrière eux._

_Kurt gloussa quand ils passèrent au-dessus de son nez avant qu'un crack dans l'autre pièce ne les fasse s'évanouir complètement. Kurt se redressa et fronça les sourcils en regardant la porte fermée avant de se lever du lit._

_Peut-être était-ce Blaine ?_

_Il sourit et courut vers la porte. Il eut à peine le temps de reculer en trébuchant quand la porte s'ouvrit pour révéler une grande silhouette blonde._

_Kurt le reconnut et fut immédiatement sur la défensive._

_"Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?"_

_Le vampire fit quelques pas en avant, un sourire arrogant sur son visage. Il balaya la chambre du regard et Kurt voulut tout couvrir pour qu'il ne voie rien. C'était leur espace privé, à Blaine et lui._

_"Oh, je m'occupe de quelques trucs." Expliqua-t-il normalement en se rapprochant encore plus. Il y avait une lueur sombre dans son regard qui fit frissonner Kurt._

_Quelque chose n'allait pas._

_"Bl-" une main se plaqua contre sa bouche, pressant ses lèvres contre ses dents alors que le vampire parlait d'une voix condescendante._

_"Blaine n'est pas là pour t'aider, petit prince."_

_Et il sauta sur Kurt._

Kurt se réveilla en sursaut et s'assit dans son lit. Il transpirait, son cœur battait à toute allure et il sentait son estomac se retourner. C'était la peur qui s'immisçait en lui. Une terreur froide et horrible mêlée à l'anticipation morbide de l'inconnu. Kurt sentait qu'il savait ce qu'il s'était passé après ça mais il n'avait pas le courage d'y penser. Peut-être était-ce juste un cauchemar ? C'était pas forcément un souvenir juste parce qu'il y avait Blaine… et des vampires.

Soudain, un tapotement incessant contre la vite le fit sursauter et adopter une position défensive avant de se rendre de qui ça devait être.

Blaine.

Kurt s'emmêla les jambes dans ses draps en se levant mais parvint quand même à se rendre à la fenêtre. Il tira les rideaux et vit Blaine dehors, l'air extrêmement inquiet avec ses canines prêtes à l'action. Il avait toujours son uniforme déchiré et ses cheveux complètement en bazar. Kurt décida qu'il aimait ses cheveux comme ça avant d'ouvrir la fenêtre.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?" murmura-t-il d'un air furieux, gardant un œil et une oreille sur la porte pour savoir si quelqu'un d'autre dans la maison était réveillé. Il jeta un coup d'œil à son réveil puisqu'il n'arrivait pas à savoir quelle heure il était d'après l'obscurité dehors. 5h27. Génial.

"Ça va ?" Blaine évita la question et le regarda en rentrant dans la chambre sans un bruit. Kurt ferma la fenêtre derrière lui, sentant la fraicheur s'infiltrer.

"Je vais bi-" L'expression du visage de Blaine le fit s'interrompre et changer sa réponse. "Juste un mauvais rêve."

Blaine se rapprocha de Kurt et commença à frotter ses bras ce qui répandit une vague de chaleur dans le corps de Kurt. "Tu veux en parler ?" demanda-t-il doucement et Kurt secoua la tête, fixant ses pieds sur le tapis.

"Pas encore."

Blaine hocha la tête et continua ses caresses jusqu'à ce que Kurt se repose pratiquement sur lui. Il soupira et se détendit enfin contre l'épaule de Blaine, sentant son cauchemar s'évanouir. "Comment tu peux être aussi chaud ?"

Blaine lui fit un bisou sur la tempe ce qui le fit sourire. "Les vampires ont une température corporelle plus élevée que les autres créatures."

Kurt leva la tête. "Alors le truc du froid c'est un mythe ?"

Blaine haussa un sourcil et le regarda avant un sourire amusé. "Tu le remarques seulement maintenant ?"

Kurt rougit. "J'avais d'autres choses à penser, je te remercie."

Blaine rit légèrement mais ne dit rien d'autre. Et aussi charmant que c'était, Kurt avait _toujours_ beaucoup de choses à penser. Être séparé de Blaine lui avait permis de mettre les évènements de la veille dans un tiroir qu'il pouvait gérer, mais beaucoup de choses restaient sans réponse.

"Je me suis endormi avant qu'on ait fini de parler hier." dit-il.

Blaine se raidit. "De quoi tu voulais parler ?"

Le vampire savait déjà avant que Kurt le dise, il se recula pour le regarder. "Karofsky."

Kurt s'attendait au grognement immédiat. "Kurt-"

"Non, Blaine, il faut qu'on en parle. Je dois au moins savoir comment il va ! Jeff t'a appelé hier soir. Il a dit quoi ?"

Le vampire essaya de détendre sa mâchoire. "il est stable mais il ne s'est pas encore réveillé. Les gars restent à l'hôpital pour faire leurs déclarations, ils vont dire qu'il s'est fait tabasser par un gang et qu'ils ont volé sa voiture."

Kurt poussa un léger soupir de soulagement. Il était plus calme maintenant après avoir dormi et maintenant il savait que Dave allait s'en sortir et que Blaine n'aurait pas de problèmes, mais il n'était pas content. Ça ne pouvait pas se reproduire.

"Tu ne peux pas tuer des gens, Blaine."

"Si je peux, s'ils sont une menace pour ta sécurité. C'est pas négociable."

Kurt était bouche bée. Que pensait-il que les gens allaient lui faire ? Un flash de son cauchemar lui traversa l'esprit, un vampire blond et son sourire cruel. Il frissonna. C'était comme si quelqu'un marchait sur sa tombe…

Blaine poussa un profond soupir, redirigeant son attention alors qu'il passait une main sur son visage et s'assit sur le lit. Il fit un geste avec sa main et Kurt vint s'asseoir à côté de lui, gardant ses yeux plantés dans ceux de Blaine.

"Je pense qu'il faut vraiment qu'on discute de certaines choses."

Kurt hocha la tête et s'assit en tailleur au milieu du lit. Blaine enleva ses chaussures et fit de même. "J'essaye de comprendre tout ça, Blaine, mais c'est dur."

Blaine sourit et se pencha pour mettre une main sur la joue de Kurt. "Je sais, mon amour. On aurait du avoir cette conversation avant, c'est ma faute."

"Jeff m'a dit qu'il me parlerait de tous ces trucs d'Élus." Dit Kurt en traçant les dessins sur sa couette avec son doigt. Il s'appuya graduellement sur sa main, levant de temps en temps les yeux vers Blaine.

Blaine sourit. "Eh bien, vous avez découvert tout ça ensemble la première fois donc j'imagine que c'est pas si mal de le laisser faire ça."

Kurt leva les yeux au ciel. "Tu dis ça comme s'il était terrible."

"Kurt. Je te dis ça de la manière la plus aimante possible… mais vous l'êtes _tous les deux_."

Kurt renifla et se retourna, croisant ses bras d'un air dramatique. "Je crois que je veux plus de toi. Tu es méchant."

Il pouvait presque entendre le sourire dans la voix de Blaine. "Vraiment ?"

"Mhmm."

Il poussa un couinement quand Blaine le poussa sur son dos sur le se positionna confortablement, ses avant-bras de chaque côté de la tête de Kurt et ses jambes s'emboitant comme les pièces d'un puzzle. Il commença à faire des bisous partout sur le visage de Kurt ce qui le fit rire et gigoter pour s'échapper.

"Sûr que tu veux pas de moi ?" demanda-t-il entre deux attaques.

Kurt était en train de rire mais il parvint à dire "D'accord ! D'accord j'avoue, je t'aime bien."

Blaine lui fit un sourire heureux. "Et je t'aime." Il déposa un dernier baiser sur le nez de Kurt qui se sentit envahi d'une sensation chaleureuse. Il voulait vraiment lui répondre la même chose, il sentait les mots vibrer dans sa gorge mais ce n'était pas le bon moment. Kurt voulait que ce soit parfait quand il le dirait. Pas de problèmes en suspens, juste Blaine et lui et ce qu'ils ressentaient l'un pour l'autre.

"Alors, les trucs de vampires." Demanda-t-il finalement.

Blaine acquiesça, redevenant sérieux. "Kurt… hier soir quand je t'ai dit que je ne choisissais pas de perdre le contrôle comme ça, je disais la vérité. Je peux vraiment pas m'arrêter." Kurt le regardait, enregistrant ses paroles. "Les vampires ne perdent contrôle qu'à propos d'un sujet, Kurt. Leur Élu. Quand un vampire trouve le partenaire qui lui ait destiné, tout change, sa vie est liée à celle de son Élu et il fera n'importe quoi pour le protéger."

"Alors tous les vampires font ça ?" demanda Kurt, hésitant. Il pouvait imaginer Wes et peut-être David le faire mais ça semblait si bizarre pour Nick.

"Oui. Chaque vampire qui a trouvé sa moitié réagit de la même façon quand son Élu est menacé."

Kurt retourna tout ça dans sa tête. Blaine ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Pas du tout.

Blaine soupira et il avait l'air attristé. "C'est ce que je suis, Kurt."

Kurt le rassura rapidement. "Oh non. J'aime que tu veuilles me protéger, Blaine, vraiment. Je me sens en sécurité quand je suis avec toi. J'ai plus à tout faire moi-même et j'aime ça, je veux ça."

Il fit une pause.

"Mais la violence, Blaine… j'aime pas ça. Quelque chose à l'intérieur de moi a sangloté en te voyant comme ça. Je ne veux pas ça pour toi, chéri. Je ne veux pas que tu sois si en colère. Et j'ai peur que tu t'attires des problèmes ou que tu t'attaques à plus fort que toi et que tu sois blessé ou pire-"

Blaine mit un doigt sur ses lèvres pour l'interrompre.

"Je vais travailler là-dessus, Kurt. C'est tout ce que je peux promettre mais je ne peux pas dire que ça n'arrivera plus et j'en suis désolé. Je suis désolé que ça te fasse du mal."

Kurt secoua la tête. C'était la nature de Blaine et Kurt ne le jugerait jamais pour ça, il apprendrait à l'accepter avec le temps. Il lui fallait juste un moment pour s'habituer. "Je suis désolé que ça te fasse du mal _à toi_, Blaine. Je crois que c'est ce qui me dérange le plus."

"Tant que je t'ai, toi, mon amour, je vais bien." Assura Blaine. Son ton était hésitant, comme si c'était une déclaration et une question en même temps.

Kurt mit une main sur la joue de Blaine, sentant le début de sa barbe lui piquer les doigts. "Bien sûr que tu m'as. Et dans ton état d'après-vampire, tu avais l'air de beaucoup m'apprécier et c'était assez adorable."

Le vampire sourit tellement que toutes ses dents blanches furent visibles. "Tout en moi _t'aime_ et je te ferais dire que je suis toujours adorable."

Kurt rougit et enroula une boucle autour de son doigt, prenant en compte l'apparence débraillée mais toujours incroyablement belle du vampire. "Peut-être." Il haussa les épaules.

Blaine fit la moue le regardant avec des yeux de chien triste et Kurt gloussa. "Ok, d'accord, tu es adorable."

Le vampire eut un sourire rayonnant et il baissa sa tête pour la poser contre le cou de Kurt. Il s'installa plus confortablement avant de pousser un soupir de contentement. "Les câlins avec toi m'ont manqués." Admit-il alors que la main de Kurt remonta pour jouer avec ses boucles à nouveau. Il ne pouvait simplement pas tenir ses doigts curieux éloignés des boucles sombres.

"Ça a été cette nuit ?" demanda-t-il.

Blaine acquiesça. "David est resté un peu donc je n'étais pas tout le temps tout seul. Et puis j'avais besoin d'espace pour me vider la tête."

"Moi aussi."

Il y eut un bref silence avant que Blaine redresse légèrement la tête pour poser son regard insistent sur lui.

"Comment tu te sens depuis hier ?"

Kurt retourna la question dans sa tête et il n'y avait pas de réponse facile.

Était-il toujours affecté ? Oui. Était-ce aussi mauvais que la veille ? Non. Le baiser semblait tellement loin maintenant et tellement surréaliste que parfois, Kurt n'était même pas sûr que c'était bien arrivé. La seule preuve tangible qu'il en avait était le sentiment de dégout dans son estomac à chaque fois qu'il y pensait. Après la conversation avec Blaine, Kurt avait compris que Karofsky ne pouvait rien lui voler s'il ne le laissait pas. Blaine pouvait toujours être son premier et c'était réconfortant puisque c'était la chose qui l'avait le plus inquiété. Le fait que Karofsky ait pu tâcher ce qu'il avait avec Blaine.

"Je m'en sors. Je me sens…" il chercha ses mots. "Mieux. Plus léger sachant qu'on est toujours ensemble. Que ce qu'on ressent l'un pour l'autre n'a pas changé et que tu veux toujours de moi."

Blaine leva son autre main et embrassa ses doigts. "Toujours."

"Et maintenant que je comprends mieux, je ne suis plus aussi perdu." Kurt sourit et caressa le menton de Blaine, ses yeux se tintant d'inquiétude. "Et comment tu te sens ? Tu as toujours faim ? Tu n'as pas fini la dernière fois."

Blaine sourit et ses yeux dérivèrent vers le cou de Kurt qui pouvait toujours sentir les marques à chaque fois qu'il bougeait. Ça le remplissait d'une sensation agréable.

"Ça va." Assura-t-il. "J'ai pas besoin d'autant de ton sang que les autres qui se nourrissent de Donneurs."

Kurt se sentit tout fier.

"Parce que je suis ton Élu."

Le visage de Blaine s'illumina en l'entendant dire ça et en même temps, ses yeux s'assombrirent. "Parce que tu es mon Élu." Confirma-t-il d'une voix rauque qui fit de l'effet à Kurt. Il rougit et tous les nerfs de son corps étaient en demande d'attention. Kurt aimait être avec Blaine. Il adorait cette possessivité intense.

"Hé, Kurt ?" la voix de Finn leur laissa à peine une seconde d'avertissement et Blaine roula rapidement par terre, caché derrière le lit. Kurt avait à peine eut le temps de se redresser quand Finn entra dans sa chambre et s'arrêta net.

"T'es pas habillé. Mec, on a cours dans genre quarante minutes !"

Burt lui avait interdit d'y aller. Ils allaient voir le Principal à la place après avoir parlé des options de Kurt. "Je sais, Finn, je suis pas idiot. Maintenant, pourquoi t'es entré comme ça sans toquer ?" il parlait d'un ton sec mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Il venait d'avoir très peur et il devait se retenir de jeter des coups d'œil coupables à l'endroit où était caché Blaine.

"Quoi ? Ah oui, je voulais, euh, tu sais, je me demandais si tu avais choisi une chanson pour le devoir du Glee club."

Kurt leva les yeux au ciel, il n'était pas dupe mais il commençait à se calmer. Finn était un très mauvais menteur. "Alors Rachel t'a envoyé espionner mes choix de chansons pour essayer de me battre ?"

Depuis son duo réussi avec Santana, Rachel lui jetait, à lui et aux autres, des regards mauvais comme si elle se rendait enfin compte qu'elle avait de la compétition. Mais en fait, le devoir était pour vendredi et Kurt n'avait même pas commencé.

"Euh… non ! Bien sûr que non, je me demandais juste." Bredouilla Finn en passant une main sur son cou alors qu'il rougissait.

"Eh bien, je vais pas te le dire, alors va dire à ta copine hobbit de mettre son énorme nez dans ses affaires." Rétorqua-t-il. Il s'en fichait de paraitre méchant, il en avait marre.

"C'est pas cool, mec, Rachel est censée être ton amie !"

Kurt rit.

"Wow, Finn, tu vis vraiment sur une autre planète."

Finn fronça les sourcils. "Qu'est-ce que je suis censé comprendre ?"

Kurt poussa un soupir. "Rien. Il faut que je me prépare donc…" il fit un geste vers la porte.

Il y eut un moment de silence. "Ouais, peu importe."

Et il partit.

Kurt se frotta le front avant de bouger vers le bord du lit et de regarder au sol. Blaine était allongé sur le dos et il le regardait en souriant avec une étincelle dans les yeux. "J'adore quand tu parles comme ça."

Kurt secoua la tête même s'il souriait légèrement; quel vampire absurde. La scène complète avait été vaguement marrante. "Je devrais pas être méchant mais ces deux-là me poussent à moi. Surtout avec tout ce qui concerne le Glee club."

C'était facile de s'entendre avec Finn à la maison, mais au lycée, c'était une toute autre chose. Finn ne voulait pas tenir tête aux autres joueurs de foot et perdre la seule chose qu'il avait au lycée. Et c'était pas grave. Kurt en avait marre de ce double jeu de toute façon. Il essayait de ne pas laisser ça déborder sur la vie à la maison mais parfois il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher.

Blaine s'assit et leurs visages se retrouvèrent très près l'un de l'autre alors qu'il regardait les lèvres de Kurt. Son cœur commença à s'affoler. "Tu devrais peut-être aller dans un lycée qui saura apprécier ton talent alors."

Kurt plissa les yeux et recula pour s'éloigner de la tentation. "Ne crois pas que tu peux me manipuler, Blaine Anderson. Je suis le roi de la manipulation."

"Ça je sais." Se lamenta Blaine et il regagna le lit. Il s'allongea sur le ventre, sa tête boudeuse sur ses bras croisés.

"Aww chéri." Kurt sourit, essayant de ne pas glousser. "C'est pas si moche."

"Non, pas avec des câlins et des bisous." Suggéra Blaine avec espoir.

Kurt secoua la tête. "Tu te prostituerais pour des câlins."

"Seulement toi. Je ne veux des câlins qu'avec toi." Dit doucement Blaine avec tellement de sincérité que Kurt pensait qu'il allait fondre.

"Rentre chez toi aujourd'hui et tu auras tous les câlins que tu veux." Déclara Kurt comme un compromis. Il s'allongea sur le lit également et leva ses jambes en l'air.

Blaine le regarda d'un mauvais œil. "C'est pas juste."

"Blaine, tu as besoin de te doucher, de te changer et de dormir. Ça va aller, je suis avec mon père, il a pris un jour de congé pour qu'on puisse parler et aller au lycée. Après on revient ici."

"Je ne veux pas que tu y retourne." Il était extrêmement sérieux.

"Blaine, Karofsky ne sera pas là. Tu t'en es bien occupé." Dit Kurt avec un côté narquois.

"Mais il n'y a pas que lui, n'est-ce pas ? Il y en a d'autres. J'ai entendu ce salaud au téléphone hier."

Kurt soupira et détourna le regard. Il voulait Blaine là-bas avec lui. Il lui manquait quand il partait cinq minutes, alors une journée entière. Mais il n'y avait aucun moyen d'expliquer sa présence à son père ou au lycée, surtout que Blaine était _censé_ avoir cours aussi. "Je serais avec mon père. Rien ne va m'arriver, et même si je veux que tu me tiennes la main, il faut être réaliste. Sans parler du fait que si tu perds le contrôle devant tout le monde, ta couverture est foutue."

Blaine était tendu et il fusillait du regard les draps devant ses yeux.

Kurt marcha à quatre pattes jusqu'à lui. Il hésita juste une seconde avant de s'asseoir à califourchon sur le dos de Blaine et presser ses mains contre les muscles tendus. Blaine eut un sursaut de surprise et puis il grogna légèrement alors qu'il se relaxait sous les mains fermes et douces de Kurt. Kurt se pencha pour murmurer dans l'oreille de Blaine, enfonçant une de ses mains dans ses boucles pour l'apaiser. "Rentre chez toi aujourd'hui. Prends soin de toi et je t'enverrai des messages tout le temps. Demain on peut sortir, juste tous les deux et faire ce que tu veux."

Blaine fit un bruit de satisfaction, bougea un peu sous Kurt qui continua. "Tu vas parler de Dalton avec ton père ?" demanda-t-il d'une voix distraite.

Kurt émit un son affirmatif, complètement absorbé par la découverte de muscles fermes sous les vêtements. Il avait son propre terrain de jeu.

"Wes m'a envoyé les détails et je te les ai transférés."

Kurt leva les yeux au ciel, appuyant sa main plus fort sous une épaule pour recevoir un autre grognement satisfait. "Qui aurait cru que faire une fausse bourse serait aussi facile ?"

Blaine tourna sa tête et lui fit un sourire à moitié endormi. "Elle existe vraiment donc ce n'était pas difficile du tout."

"Bien sûr." Grommela Kurt et Blaine rit comme s'il savait quelque chose que Kurt ignorait.

Quelqu'un toqua à la porte et ils se figèrent tous les deux, l'atmosphère relaxante s'évanouissant.

"Kurt ? Quand tu seras prêt, descend dans le salon, il faut encore qu'on parle et j'aimerais aller au lycée pas trop tard."

"D'accord papa, j'arrive dans une minute." Répondit Kurt, la panique rendant sa voix un peu plus haute. Les bruits de pas s'éloignèrent.

Kurt donna un léger coup dans le dos de Blaine. "Comment ça se fait que tu les entends pas arriver, M. Sens Hyper Développés !"

"Je suis distrait." Marmonna Blaine. Il se retourna en tenant les hanches de Kurt pour qu'il finisse par être assis sur ses genoux. Kurt essaya de ne pas être distrait lui-même par les mains de Blaine qui se baladaient sur ses cuisses.

"Il faut que je m'habille."

Il n'eut qu'un son pour toute réponse de la part de Blaine qui était absorbé dans ce qu'il faisait et Kurt sentit ces mains chaudes à trouver son pantalon fin.

Kurt se mordit la lèvre. "Blaine, si tu veux qu'il y ait une chance que j'aille à Dalton alors je dois aller parler à mon père."

Blaine arrêta avec un soupir. Kurt se pencha et lui fit un bisou sur la joue. "Gentil vampire."

* * *

Après avoir difficilement fait partir Blaine, Kurt prit une douche rapide et s'habilla avec un jean slim et un pull tricoté, ajoutant un foulard pour cacher la morsure sur son cou. Il laça ses Doc Martins et descendit dans la cuisine retrouver Burt. La pièce n'était pas très grande mais elle convenait très bien pour leurs besoins et avait tous les ustensiles nécessaires pour satisfaire Carole et Kurt.

"Bien dormi ?" demanda-t-il en posant son journal.

Kurt haussa les épaules, ne voulant pas penser à l'horrible rêve ou souvenir qu'il avait eu – il ne savait toujours pas lequel des deux c'était. "Pas mal."

"T'avais l'air vraiment cosy avec Benjamin hier soir."

Kurt lui jeta un regard en s'asseyant. "C'est Blaine, et tu le sais."

Burt cacha à peine son sourire et leva les yeux au ciel. "Ne t'énerve pas."

Kurt soupira. Il savait que son père ne faisait que le taquiner mais il voulait vraiment, _vraiment_ que son père aime Blaine. Et finalement, il dut demander, c'était sur le bout de sa langue. "Tu as pensé quoi de lui ? De Blaine."

Burt fut silencieux pendant un moment et le cœur de Kurt s'affola. "Il est poli. Un peu rebelle, un peu tête brûlée, mais je le connais pas donc je vais retenir mon opinion en attendant. Tu m'as demandé de faire confiance à ton jugement et c'est ce que je vais faire, jusqu'à un certain point."

Kurt sourit. "Merci. Il est vraiment incroyable, papa."

Burt avala son jus d'orange. "Incroyable, hein ?"

Kurt rougit un peu, baissant les yeux vers la table pendant un moment avant de les relever pour que son père voie qu'il était sincère. "Oui. Il est tout ce dont j'ai toujours rêvé."

Littéralement.

Burt le regarda et soupira, passant une main sur son crâne. "Il va nous avoir des problèmes, je le sens." Marmonna-t-il pour lui-même avant de parler à voix haute à nouveau. "Invite-le à manger vendredi soir. J'aimerais le connaitre s'il va rester dans les parages."

Kurt fit un sourire radieux et excité. "Vraiment ?"

"Oui. S'il te fait sourire comme ça, il est le bienvenu ici."

Kurt laissa peut-être échapper un couinement d'excitation.

Il savait que ça ne voulait pas dire que son père allait accueillir Blaine les bras ouverts et boire des bières ensemble, mais il laissait Blaine entrer et avoir la possibilité de construire cette relation. Kurt n'aurait pas pu demander plus.

"Maintenant, ton lycée."

Le bonheur s'évanouit.

"Oui ?" demanda-t-il, hésitant en s'affalant un peu sur sa chaise.

"Il faut que je sache ce qu'il se passe, Kurt. Des détails et des noms si je veux me battre pour toi."

Kurt avala difficilement mais finalement, tout sortit. Il raconta tout; tout mis à part le 'baiser' et quand il eut fini, il tremblait et était au bord des larmes tandis que son père vibrait de colère et essayait de rester calme. Les deux Hummel restèrent silencieux pendant qu'ils essayaient de se reconcentrer.

"D'accord." Soupira Burt. "Tu as eu des nouvelles de ton petit-ami concernant cette école ?"

Kurt hocha la tête et sortit son portable de sa poche. Il cliqua sur le lien que lui avait envoyé Blaine avec toutes les informations et le tendit à son père. Il ne l'avait pas encore lu donc il ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre. Quand son père eut fini de tout lire, il posa le téléphone et poussa un sifflement.

"Soit il connait des gens assez riches, soit on vient d'avoir un ticket d'or."

Kurt fronça les sourcils, reprenant son téléphone. "Comment ça ?"

"Les frais de scolarité, l'internat, l'uniforme, tout est payé si tu as cette bourse."

Kurt haussa un sourcil. "Quelle genre de bourse c'est ?"

"Académique, et avec tes notes, je pense que tu as une chance si tu la veux."

"Je.." il ne savais pas quoi dire.

"Il faut qu'on sache où on va, Kurt. Je peux aller là-bas et m'énerver jusqu'à ce qu'ils expulsent ces gars si tu veux rester avec tes amis." Kurt faillit lever les yeux au ciel. Quels amis. "Ou je peux aller là-bas et m'énerver et puis leur dire d'aller se faire mettre avec leur lycée."

Dans tous les cas, il allait s'énerver.

Kurt essaya d'analyser ses pensées. Ce n'était pas qu'il voulait rester à McKinley. C'est qu'il ne voulait pas être vu comme quelqu'un qui fuyait.

Après toute la douleur, le sang et les larmes qu'il avait fallu pour garder la tête haute et hors de l'eau, s'il partait, il aurait fait tout ça pour rien. Toutes ces années. Tous ces efforts.

Mais l'idée d'aller à Dalton était géniale.

Avec Blaine et la possibilité d'avoir de nouveaux amis qui seraient là pour lui et qui ne l'abandonneraient pas au moindre problème. Ce serait sécurisant et accueillant. Tout ce dont il avait toujours rêvé.

Et puis ça le frappa.

Pourquoi devrait-il rester à McKinley ? Il pouvait partir la tête haute. Il _allait_ partir la tête haute en faisant ça. Il avait enduré tout ce qu'ils lui avaient fait et revenait à chaque fois, mais maintenant, il était temps de se reposer. Il n'allait pas rester à cause d'un sentiment d'orgueil mal placé alors qu'il avait l'opportunité d'être _heureux_.

Il pouvait se laisser être heureux.

Soudainement, ce qu'avait dit Blaine eut du sens. "Je… je veux y aller. A Dalton." Il regarda son père. "Je veux aller à Dalton."

* * *

Il y eut beaucoup de cris.

Beaucoup de questions et des voix fortes et pendant tout ce temps, Kurt gardait son téléphone à la main où les messages de Blaine continuaient d'arriver.

Le pire, c'était quand son père avait exigé que Karofsky soit amené ici et que Figgins lui avait dit qu'il était à l'hôpital après s'être fait tabassé par un gang. Burt avait tourné sa tête si vite vers Kurt qu'il avait peur que son cou craque. C'était écrit sur son visage. Qu'il pensait que c'était Blaine qui avait fait ça, mais il ne dit rien.

Kurt était sûr qu'ils pouvaient voir la vérité sur son visage à chaque fois qu'ils le regardaient.

Ils finirent par partir, rien n'était résolu mais le Principal avait assuré qu'il ferait quelque chose. Burt était encore plus en colère qu'en arrivant.

Ils rentrèrent à la maison et Burt exigea une explication.

Kurt lui assura que Blaine et ses amis n'avaient pas fait ça – et ce n'était pas un mensonge. Blaine l'avait fait tout seul – et après leur altercation, Karofsky était parti en voiture.

Burt l'avait regardé avec ses yeux perçants pendant un moment avant de laisser tomber.

Kurt laissa son père se calmer en regardant un vieux western et il s'assit à côté de lui avec un numéro de Vogue et son portable. Aucun des deux ne voulait être loin de l'autre, il y avait un accord implicite qu'ils allaient passer la journée ensemble même s'ils ne parlaient pas et faisaient des choses différentes.

Burt finit par appeler Dalton Academy et leur demanda d'envoyer les informations sur l'école et les détails de la bourse. Burt était surpris de la facilité avec laquelle tout ça fut expédier, ce qui rendit Kurt suspicieux. Comme si Wes était au bout du fil; mais peu importe, tout ce qu'ils pouvaient faire maintenant était attendre.

Après le déjeuner, Kurt baissa les yeux vers son portable pour voir un nom s'afficher sur l'écran.

**De Jeff:**

**Juste un petit rappel. ON A UN RENDEZ-VOUS DE MEILLEURS AMIS A PREVOIR ! Ne crois pas que tu vas y échapper, je sais où tu habites maintenant ! xxxx**

Kurt rit et secoua la tête. Au milieu de tout ce chaos, il avait quelque chose qui allait être bien. Ça et tout ce qui concernait Blaine, bien sûr. Son vampire qui n'arrêtait pas de lui envoyer des messages sur Dalton. Mais Kurt voulait lui annoncer sa décision en personne pour voir son sourire illuminer son visage. Enfin, s'il ne le découvrait pas avant le lendemain.

**À Jeff :**

**C'est pas du tout flippant, Jeff. Bon travail. À part demain, j'ai la semaine de libre... Je suis ouvert aux suggestions (: xxx**

Son père lui lança un regard.

"Encore en train de parler avec lui ? Il est pas censé avoir cours ?"

Kurt leva les yeux au ciel. "Non, je parle avec Jeff et c'est l'heure du déjeuner de toute façon."

Blaine grommela; clairement, il ne le croyait pas. "J'ai jamais entendu parler d'un Jeff."

Le portable de Kurt vibra et il fit glisser son pouce sur l'écran avant de répondre. "C'est parce que c'est un nouvel ami. C'est un Warbler aussi."

**De Jeff :**

**Après-demain. C'est noté. Tout de suite. ON VA FAIRE DU SHOPPING ! xxxx**

Kurt sourit, sentant l'excitation et l'enthousiasme courir dans ses veines.

"Alors t'en connais beaucoup de ces gars de Dalton ?"

**À Jeff :**

**Il faut encore que j'achète des tonnes de trucs pour Noël ! Mais tu as pas cours ? xxx**

Kurt releva les yeux. "Oui. Après les Communales, on est resté en contact."

_C'était pas un mensonge._

Burt se retourna vers la télé. "Hmm. C'est pratique. Si tu as cette bourse."

Kurt sourit et son portable vibra à nouveau.

**De Jeff :**

**C'est facilement évitable quand on connait personnellement les personnes à la tête de l'école ;) xxxx**

Kurt rougit légèrement en lisant le message. Il jeta un coup d'œil à son père mais il était trop occupé à regarder les combats de cowboys.

**À Jeff :**

**Pas d'insinuations, je te remercie. Tu gardes ce que tu fais avec Nick pour toi ! On se retrouve à 11h ? Au centre commercial ? xxx**

**De Jeff :**

**Tu veux l'entendre, je t'assure. Nick et moi, on est SEXY ! J'ai hâte ! Trop hâte ! Nick me dit d'arrêter de sauter sur les chaises xxx**

Kurt eut un grand sourire. Il allait faire du shopping avec Jeff.

* * *

_Lima Bean_

_Le lendemain…_

Kurt et Blaine se retrouvèrent pour prendre un café le lendemain matin. Blaine séchait encore une journée de cours pendant qu'ils tenaient leurs gobelets fumants à leur table. Le vampire avait failli devenir fou la veille, il parlait mal à ses amis, il tournait constamment la bague de Kurt dans ses doigts et il câlinait sa peluche de Donald pendant qu'il attendait les sms de Kurt.

C'était assez pitoyable mais il s'en fichait.

Il était arrivé plus tôt, comme d'habitude. Il portait une simple chemise blanche avec un pull noir et un jean slim rouge, le tout agrémenté d'un nœud papillon rouge. Tous choisis par Kurt, bien sûr.

Et Blaine avait amené des fleurs, cette fois.

Un bouquet de lis blancs qui fit s'illuminer le visage de Kurt quand il les vit. Il les porta à son nez, le blanc des fleurs contrastant parfaitement avec le rose des joues de Kurt. Kurt était né pour être entouré de beauté. Ils étaient complémentaires.

La conversation s'enchaina facilement et Blaine se sentit complet à nouveau. Complet en la présence de ce garçon merveilleux.

Si seulement il pouvait le faire venir à Dalton…

"Tu vas pas avoir des problèmes à manquer autant de cours ?"

Blaine arrêta de fixer Kurt avec émerveillement pendant que ses doigts jouaient délicatement avec les pétales. "Je connais le programme en long, en large et en travers. Et puis, je peux pas me faire virer puisque je détiens une partie de l'école."

Ça attira l'attention de Kurt. "Quel âge tu as exactement ?"

Blaine ne s'attendait pas à ça et il fut un peu mal à l'aise sous le regard de Kurt. Ça allait être mauvais. "Plus de trois cent cinquante ans."

Kurt fut bouche bée.

"Selon les standards de vampire, c'est toujours très jeune !" ajouta-t-il rapidement.

Kurt avait toujours l'air sceptique. "Et tu as dit que tu avais attendu plus d'un siècle que je… revienne. Alors ça veut dire que…" il fit rapidement le calcul. "tu avais presque _deux cent_ ans quand on s'est rencontrés ?"

Blaine savait où ça allait mais il n'avait pas moyen d'empêcher l'accident. "J'avais cinquante ans quand on s'est rencontrés. Les vampires ne vieillissent pas de la même manière que les humains. Il faut un demi-siècle pour atteindre l'âge d'ado comme l'appelle les humains et c'est là qu'on acquiert nos dons."

Kurt commença à enregistrer ce que ça impliquait et il commença à trembler. Son cerveau essayait de suivre et Blaine pouvait pratiquement le voir assembler les pièces du puzzle. "Ça n'a aucun sens, ça voudrait dire que j'étais…" il ne pouvait pas finir sa phrase.

"Kurt." Le vampire avança sa main sur la table pour prendre celle tremblante de Kurt. "Il y a une chose à propos de ta vie passée que tu ne sais pas. Je pensais que tu avais peut-être deviné tout seul mais…" il avala difficilement, son regard doré regardant ceux incrédules de Kurt. "Quand j'ai dit que tu étais un prince…"

"Oui." Le pressa Kurt.

Comment allait-il pouvoir l'expliquer ? Il avait demandé à Kurt d'attendre pour trouver un moyen de lui annoncer gentiment mais Blaine n'avait rien trouvé. Il n'y avait pas d'approche délicate, il fallait juste le dire.

Blaine essaya d'un autre angle. "Kurt, Jeff n'est pas un vampire."

"Je sais ça, il me l'a dit." Confirma Kurt, fronçant les sourcils alors qu'il essayait de comprendre. "Il ne vous ressemble pas et il n'agit pas de la même manière non plus."

Blaine acquiesça, baissant les yeux vers leurs mains jointes. "C'est parce que c'est une fée."

Kurt acquiesça également. "Il n'a pas voulu me dire ce que c'était. Il m'a dit de te demander. C'est comme les créatures des contes ?"

Blaine secoua la tête. "Non, tes traditions et contes sont loin des faits. Les fées sont un mélange entre plusieurs sortes de créatures. Les sirènes, les lutins, les nymphes. C'est une race extrêmement belle, secrète et puissante qui manie la magie aussi facilement qu'elle respire."

Ça résumait aussi bien cette race compliquée.

"Je sens que ça prend une direction que je vais pas aimer." Murmura Kurt en palissant et Blaine serra sa main, rapprochant sa chaise le plus qu'il pouvait.

"Les fées sont dirigés par une monarchie, le roi et la reine partagent le trône et règnent sur tout le peuple. Le roi actuel et feu la reine avaient deux enfants-"

"Tu es en train de dire que j'étais… une fée ?" l'interrompit Kurt, un peu sceptique.

_Et maintenant, voilà la bombe._

"Je suis en train de dire que tu l'es toujours."

Il y eut un moment de silence choqué avant que Kurt explose.

"C'est pas possible ! Je suis humain. Mes parents sont humains." Siffla Kurt, essayant de garder sa voix basse.

"Tu t'es réincarné, Kurt et quand ça s'est passé, tu as récupéré plus que tes souvenirs." Expliqua doucement Blaine.

Kurt ferma les yeux et s'affaissa sur sa chaise, la fatigue marquant chaque trait de son beau visage. "Pourquoi tout doit être compliqué ? À chaque fois que je pense que je m'en sors, je me prends quelque chose d'autre dans la figure."

Blaine jeta un coup d'œil au café qui se remplissait de plus en plus et prit une décision. Il se leva de sa chaise et Kurt le suivit du regard, les yeux brillants de larmes de colère et de confusion.

"Allons marcher un peu."

Kurt n'hésita qu'une seconde avant de se lever à son tour, prenant son bouquet et le tenant contre sa poitrine. Ils sortirent du café main dans la main pour affronter le vent brusque.

Blaine fit un arrêt à sa voiture pour attraper quelques ouvertures et sa guitare et Kurt se posa des questions mais il sourit simplement. Il avait prévu _cette_ partie du rendez-vous au moins.

Ils marchèrent jusqu'au parc non loin de là qui était presque désert vu le temps qu'il faisait. La plupart des arbres avaient perdu leurs feuilles et Blaine trouva un endroit pour poser la couverture entre deux grosses racines. Le gros arbre derrière les protègerait des plus violentes bourrasques.

Blaine s'installa en face de lui, ses genoux touchant ceux de Blaine qui enroulait la dernière couverture autour de lui pour l'empêcher d'avoir froid. La guitare et les fleurs furent posées à côté d'eux. Ils se créèrent rapidement une bulle de chaleur et de solitude.

"Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ici, Blaine ?" demanda curieusement Kurt même si sa voix était toujours pleine d'anxiété.

"Je crois que tu avais besoin de prendre l'air." Dit gentiment Blaine.

Kurt détourna le regard vers l'aire de jeux et les balançoires vides qui bougeaient avec le vent. Ils restèrent comme ça un moment pendant que Blaine attendait un signe de Kurt. "C'est comme si tout ce que je savais sur moi-même était faux." Murmura-t-il finalement.

Blaine lui prit la main, sentant son estomac se tordre. Il aurait dû trouver un meilleur moyen de lui dire. "Non, Kurt. Ne te fais pas ça."

"Et alors ? Ma mère et mon père ne sont pas mes vrais parents ?" Kurt était complètement perdu dans sa tête maintenant, au bord de l'hystérie. "Et tu me dis que j'ai une autre famille surnaturelle ?!"

"C'est toujours tes parents, Kurt." Il fit une pause. "Et oui, c'est vrai."

"À moins qu'ils soient secrètement des fées et n'aient rien dit à personne, ça n'a aucun sens, Blaine ! Je ne peux pas avoir deux paires de parents !" il eut un rire brutal, sans aucune trace d'humour. "Enfin, non, pas deux paires. Apparemment, dans les deux cas, j'ai pas de mère. C'est ironique."

"Kurt !" l'interrompit finalement Blaine, prenant son visage froid entre ses mains chaudes. Il y avait des larmes maintenant, mais il ne pensait pas que Kurt avait remarqué. "Je t'ai dit que les fées avaient un don pour les magies, oui ?" pour toute réponse, il eut un hochement de tête bref et un reniflement qui lui brisa le cœur. "La magie est tellement ancrée en eux qu'elle fait partie _intégrante_ de ce qu'ils sont, jusque dans leurs âmes. Quand tu as été ramené, la magie aussi. C'est aussi simple et compliqué que ça."

Kurt eut un léger rire moqueur et détourna le regard.

Blaine manipula sa tête dans ses mains jusqu'à ce que ses yeux bleus tristes le regardent à nouveau. Il sécha ses larmes. "Tu n'es pas moins Kurt Hummel qu'il y a cinq minutes, mon amour. Tu es encore _plus_ Kurt Hummel."

Une autre larme vint à la rencontre de la main de Blaine. "Comment tu peux être sûr ? Depuis combien de temps tu le sais ?"

"Tu te rappelles notre premier rendez-vous ?" Kurt hocha la tête, un sourire effleurant ses lèvres tremblantes. Blaine lui sourit en retour mais il devait continuer. "Tu m'as posé la question par rapport à ton rêve et aux sorts et ce que ça voulait dire."

Kurt comprit enfin.

"Et la première fois que tu es venu à Dalton ? La première fois que je me suis nourri." Kurt devenait de plus en plus pâle mais Blaine continua. "Ton sang m'aide à guérir plus vite puisque tu es mon Élu, mais ça n'aurait pas dû marcher aussi rapidement. J'aurais dû devoir rester au lit pendant au moins quelques jours."

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?"

"C'était à peine audible.

Le vampire caressa la joue de Kurt avec son pouce. "Tu m'as soigné, Kurt."

Kurt fut debout en un instant mais il resta là où il était. Ses pieds bougèrent sur place comme s'il ne savait pas quoi faire pendant que Kurt portait ses mains à sa tête pour agripper ses cheveux; il était dépassé.

Il avait enfin l'air d'y croire.

Blaine se leva également et mis ses mains par-dessus celles de Kurt. Il voulait l'aider à traverser ça. Il avait besoin de l'aider. "Kurt ?"

"Je-je…"

"Prend ton temps, mon amour." Murmura gentiment Blaine en se rapprochant. Il baissa une main de Kurt pour la tenir et laissa l'autre où elle était, entrelaçant leurs doigts.

"Je m-me suis soigné, Blaine." Bégaya Kurt, les yeux écarquillés. "Quand Karofsky a écrit… _ça_ sur moi, j'étais si mal que j'ai frotté jusqu'à ce que je saigne. Je me souviens me coucher et m'endormir en souhaitant que ça parte et quand je me suis réveillé… c'était parti." Finit-il faiblement.

Blaine passa ses doigts sur la pointe de son oreille, appuyant leurs fronts ensemble. Son côté vampire menaçait de reprendre le dessus en entendant ce que ce connard avait fait à Kurt.

"Ça n'avait aucun sens alors j'ai arrêté d'y penser. Je me suis dit que j'avais imaginé le sang."

Blaine secoua la tête. "Tu as sûrement dû faire pas mal de magie accidentellement sans t'en rendre compte, mon amour."

Kurt poussa un soupir tremblotant. "Comment ça peut être réel ?"

C'était la question que se posait Blaine tous les jours depuis qu'il avait retrouvé Kurt. "Je ne l'échangerais contre rien au monde."

Kurt prit une grande inspiration. "Je veux juste… retrouver mes esprits avant… ça." Il jeta un coup d'œil à Blaine qui vit que la lueur malicieuse qu'il aimait tant était de retour. "Et puis, je vais avoir les mains pleines, il parait que le niveau à Dalton est plus élevé qu'à McKinley."

Il fallut un moment à Blaine pour enregistrer ce qu'il venait de dire, l'espoir lui donnait le tournis.

"Tu veux dire…?"

Kurt se mordit la lèvre, plissant son nez d'une manière adorable alors qu'il haussait les sourcils.

Blaine se réjouit et prit Kurt dans ses bras. Des feux d'artifice explosaient dans sa tête et l'euphorie, une sensation excitante et pétillante, se répandait dans son corps. Kurt revenait à la maison. À la maison avec lui. Il fit des bisous partout sur le visage de Kurt qui gloussa.

"Tu vas adorer, Kurt. Je te le promets et tu as manqué à tout le monde ! Tu vas rester en internat, hein ? Je deviens cinglé d'être aussi loin de toi." Il savait qu'il divaguait mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher.

"J'ai rempli tous les papiers ce matin et je les ai envoyé avant de venir. Et oui, je reste en internat… mais dans ma propre chambre." Ajouta-t-il prudemment.

Blaine se recula pour le regarder dans les yeux, déçu.

"C'est juste que… on y va doucement et je pense pas que vivre dans la même chambre, c'est doucement, Blaine. Ça reviendrait presque à emménager ensemble !"

_Mais je veux qu'on emménage ensemble. Je veux que tu sois tout le temps avec moi. _Une partie de Blaine geignit mais le vampire l'ignora. Kurt avait raison. Blaine ne devrait pas s'attendre à autant de choses aussi vite jusqu'à ce qu'il soit à l'aise. Ils n'étaient officiellement ensemble que depuis deux jours.

"D'accord. Je peux déménager dans ma chambre à l'internat pour qu'on soit quand même proches ?" suggéra Blaine d'un ton hésitant.

Kurt lui fit un grand sourire, les yeux pétillants. "Ça serait bien. Et ça veut pas dire qu'on peut pas aller dans ton appartement chic en bas de temps en temps."

Blaine promena ses yeux sur le visage de son Élu, ressentant une vague d'émotion. "Je t'aime."

Le souffle de Kurt se coupa mais Blaine n'attendait pas qu'il lui réponde. Il voulait _tellement_ l'entendre enfin, mais il pouvait attendre. Et pendant ce temps..

Il se rassit et tira Kurt avec lui. Quand il fut sûr que Kurt était à l'aise, il attrapa sa guitare sans prendre le soin de passer la lanière autour de son cou.

"Tu vas chanter pour moi à nouveau." Dit Kurt, excité. Il prit une fleur du bouquet et la porta à son nez en attendant avec impatience.

Blaine rit devant son enthousiasme et vérifia que sa guitare était accordée, même s'il s'en était déjà assuré avant de partir. "Je vais essayer de jouer en même temps. Je suis un peu rouillé, je l'ai pas fait depuis des années mais cette chanson… j'étais perdu pendant un long moment avant que tu me reviennes, Kurt, et maintenant que tu es là, je ne veux plus jamais te laisser partir." Déclara-t-il, sentant les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

Le sourire de Kurt était un peu tremblant également et il baissa la tête, jouant avec la fleur sur ses genoux. "Ça sera parfait."

Il dit ça avec une telle assurance que le cœur de Blaine se gonfla et il commença à jouer.

* * *

Kurt reconnut immédiatement la chanson en entendant les premières notes, regardant cette tête bouclée penchée sur l'instrument et ses doigts effleurer les cordes avec précision. Son cœur commença à s'accélérer en même temps que sa respiration pendant qu'il attendait que Blaine commence à chanter.

Le vampire leva la tête et le doré se fondit dans le bleu.

_**When**__** I look into your eyes  
It's like watching the night sky  
Or a beautiful sunrise  
Well, there's so much they hold  
And just like them old stars  
I see that you've come so far  
To be right where you are  
How old is your soul?**_

Ses yeux regardaient Kurt et il sourit en prononçant la dernière phrase. Kurt ne put s'empêcher de lui sourire en retour, admettant leur relation. Les circonstances extraordinaires de leur connexion. Blaine ferma les yeux un moment, l'émotion qu'il mettait dans la chanson était époustouflante.

_**Well, I won't give up on us**__**  
**__**Even if the skies get rough**__**  
**__**I'm giving you all my love**__**  
**__**I'm still looking up**_

Kurt était émerveillé. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux, menaçant de tomber sur ses joues pendant que le vampire dévoilait son cœur devant lui. Il le prenait et le déposait aux pieds de Kurt.

_**And when you're needing your space**__**  
**__**To do some navigating**__**  
**__**I'll be here patiently waiting**__**  
**__**To see what you find**_

Kurt se sentit coupable et une larme s'échappa de ses yeux en imaginant ces deux semaines tout seul mais Blaine lui souriait, son visage compréhensif.

_**'Cause even the stars they burn**__**  
**__**Some even fall to the earth**__**  
**__**We've got a lot to learn**__**  
**__**God knows we're worth it**__**  
**__**No, I won't give up**_

_**I don't wanna be someone who walks away so easily**__**  
**__**I'm here to stay and make the difference that I can make**__**  
**__**Our differences they do a lot to teach us how to use**__**  
**__**The tools and gifts we got, yeah, we got a lot at stake**_

_**And in the end, you're still my friend at least we did intend**__**  
**__**For us to work we didn't break, we didn't burn**__**  
**__**We had to learn how to bend without the world caving in**__**  
**__**I had to learn what I've got, and what I'm not, and who I am**_

Kurt se penchait en avant autant qu'il pouvait. Un papillon attirait par la flamme de Blaine qui brillait avec éclat. Avec tellement de passion que Kurt pouvait à peine respirer. Leurs yeux ne se quittaient jamais, gardant cette connexion stable entre eux. L'amour qu'ils ressentaient brulait dans leurs poitrines.

_**I won't give up on us**__**  
**__**Even if the skies get rough**__**  
**__**I'm giving you all my love**__**  
**__**I'm still looking up, still looking up.**_

_**Well, I won't give up on us**__**  
**__**God knows I'm tough enough**__**  
**__**We've got a lot to learn**__**  
**__**God knows we're worth it**_

Kurt pleurait en silence, une porte de sortie pour ses émotions qui menaçaient de le faire exploser de l'intérieur et Blaine avait l'air également affecté. Il était tellement ouvert, naturel et honnête que Kurt pouvait à peine s'empêcher de trembler.

_**I won't give up on us**__**  
**__**Even if the skies get rough**__**  
**__**I'm giving you all my love**__**  
**__**I'm still looking up**_

Comment était-ce possible d'être autant amoureux ? Kurt sentit une sensation monter et s'emparer de lui. Tellement sûre, tellement juste que Kurt ne savait pas pourquoi il ne l'avait pas vu plus tôt.

"Je t'aime, Blaine." Dit-il et Blaine le fixa, choqué. Une larme coula le long de son visage vers ses lèvres entrouvertes. Il posa sa guitare à côté sans y prêter attention et s'approcha de Kurt jusqu'à ce qu'ils partagent le même air.

"Redis-le." Supplia-t-il.

"Je t'aime." Répéta Kurt, hochant la tête quand leurs fronts se touchèrent. Blaine ferma les yeux et frissonna. "Je t'ai toujours aimé, Blaine. Toujours. Même quand je pensais que tu n'étais pas réel."

Les bras de Blaine s'enroulèrent autour du dos de Kurt et l'attira vers lui, ils se retrouvèrent à genoux, leurs torses pressés l'un contre l'autre. Les mains de Kurt agrippaient les épaules de Blaine, voulant l'attirer encore plus près. Il voulait l'attirer à l'intérieur de lui. Kurt ferma les yeux également pour se concentrer sur ses émotions.

Leurs lèvres commencèrent à s'effleurer, à presque se toucher dans ce besoin indéniable d'être plus proche. Kurt le voulait. Il avait attendu tellement longtemps. Il vibrait à chaque fois qu'ils se rapprochaient, presque bien mais jamais assez. Il leva son menton, il était submergé mais il savait ce qu'il faisait. Il le voulait. Il était prêt.

Il entendit un bruit vague de désir. Le sien ? ou de Blaine ? il ne savait pas mais les lèvres entrouvertes touchaient les siennes. Elles ne les embrassaient pas encore. Elles attendaient.

Kurt avec son cœur tambourinant et sa tête qui tournait, bougea ses lèvres une fraction de seconde mais c'était tout ce qu'il fallait. Les lèvres de Blaine se refermèrent enfin sur les siennes et un gémissement de pur désir s'échappa de la gorge de Blaine quand Kurt bougea ses lèvres pour sceller leurs bouches ensemble.

C'était d'une magnifique simplicité.

Ils restèrent comme ça un moment à apprécier le baiser. Les émotions glissaient sur leurs peaux pendant que leurs lèvres procuraient le point de rencontre parfait pour cette connexion qui tournait autour d'eux. Comme si elle était vivante. Complète et satisfaite et en même temps, hurlante et désirante.

Blaine se recula en premier, un léger bruit de lèvres qui se séparent remplissant le silence. Kurt était stupéfait, toute pensée s'était échappée de sa tête. Toutes sauf une.

_Encore_.

Kurt ouvrit ses yeux doucement pour tomber sur ceux dorés assombris de Blaine qui l'observaient, le faisant frissonner. Kurt leva une main pour attirer le menton de Blaine plus près et il s'avança pour reposer ses lèvres sur les siennes, aussi légèrement qu'une plume au début. Une fois. Deux fois. Il explorait curieusement, découvrait avidement mais avec une innocence qui poussa Blaine à transformer les chastes bisous en baisers passionnés, mordillant, suçant, incitant.

Blaine se recula à nouveau mais seulement pendant un moment et Kurt eut un aperçu de son apparence complètement retournée. "Oh mon dieu, Kurt, tu m'as manqué." Soupira-t-il désespérément d'une voix émue avant de recommencer à l'embrasser, ses mains de chaque côté du visage de Kurt. "Tellement." Murmura-t-il contre ses lèvres, incapable de s'éloigner pour parler.

Une série de baisers volèrent dans l'esprit de Kurt, des souvenirs de précédents baisers; doux, tendre, passionné, désordonné, mais aucun d'eux n'arrivaient à la hauteur de celui qu'il avait en ce moment.

Blaine passa sa langue en dessous de la lèvre supérieure de Kurt ce qui alluma un feu en lui. Il agrippa les boucles plus fort dans sa main, arrachant un gémissement brisé à Blaine qu'il ressentit dans son entrejambe douloureusement inconfortable. Blaine se tenait au manteau de Kurt pendant que leurs lèvres se battaient et faisaient l'amour en même temps.

Finalement, ses mains se glissèrent simplement sous le tissu et trouvèrent d'autres couches de vêtements.

Le vampire grogna d'impatience mais Kurt était trop abasourdi pour se rendre compte de ce que voulait Blaine. Kurt se pencha rapidement et par pur instinct sortant sa langue pour enfin avoir un goût de Blaine mais à cause de l'angle particulier de leur position, il toucha une canine au lieu des lèvres. Une minuscule goutte de sang se forma sur le bout de la langue de Kurt et il ouvrit la bouche plus grand pour la reprendre mais Blaine grogna et le suivit rapidement, cherchant le sang et la sensation.

Une langue chaude s'enroula autour de celle de la fée qui aimait immédiatement la sensation étrangère, le goût de café et de Blaine. Il gémit d'appréciation et Blaine lui fit écho en beaucoup plus fort. Il attirait la langue de Kurt vers lui, il la taquinait jusqu'à ce qu'il referme ses lèvres dessus et suce. Kurt gémit à nouveau, des étincelles explosant dans ses veines et des étoiles dans ses yeux.

_Putain_.

Dès que Blaine relâcha sa langue, Kurt recula la tête, haletant pour essayer de donner de l'oxygène à son cerveau affamé. Mais Blaine était plus persistent et redirigea sa bouche sur le cou de Kurt, pressant ses lèvres en dessous de sa mâchoire. Il descendit lentement, prêtant une attention particulière aux deux points qu'il avait percés en se nourrissant.

Les hanches de Kurt se levèrent brusquement et involontairement. "B-Blaine." Souffla-t-il, trop ébloui et perdu dans ces sensations nouvelles pour fonctionner proprement.

Mais son ton alluma un interrupteur à l'intérieur de Blaine et ses lèvres devinrent moins passionnées et plus aimantes. Moins de force, plus d'attention alors qu'il remontait, tout doucement jusqu'à ce que Kurt ne fasse rien d'autre que trembler.

Il remit sa bouche là où Kurt la voulait et murmura contre ses lèvres. "Je t'aime."

Et cette fois, Kurt pouvait lui répondre. "Je t'aime aussi."

* * *

**Kurt sait enfin ce qu'il est, des bisous et des je t'aime, que demande le peuple ;)**

**Cette fois dans le prochain, shopping avec Jeff, quelle aventure ^^ plus l'emménagement à Dalton, enfin ! **


	15. Chapitre 15

**Salut !**

**Quoooi déjà ? haha je me surprends moi-même, 10 000 mots en un moi et après 10 000 mots en 4 jours, tout va bien ^^**

**Enfin bon, enjoy !**

**:)**

* * *

**Chapitre 15**

_Centre commercial de Lima_

* * *

"Blaine, je vais faire du shopping avec Jeff, pas un braquage."

"C'est la même chose !"

Kurt leva les yeux en ciel en sortant de la voiture. "Tu es ridicule."

"Je serais juste là avec Nick. On interviendrait pas."

Kurt verrouilla sa voiture et lis son sac sur son épaule, tenant brièvement son portable entre son épaule et son oreille. "Non, vous seriez les mecs flippants qui se cachent derrière les poubelles." Il y eut un soupir indigné à l'autre bout de la ligne que Kurt ignora en souriant. C'était tellement marrant de taquiner Blaine. "On a pas besoin de chaperons, chéri. Je t'envoie un message plus tard, d'accord ?"

"Kurt-"

"Blaine." L'interrompit Kurt, debout devant l'entrée du centre maintenant, là où il devait retrouver le blond. Il avait eu la chance de trouver une place de parking près de l'entrée même avec la cohue des achats de Noël.

Blaine poussa un autre profond soupir. "Ça craint. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il a le droit de te voler pour la journée ?"

"Parce qu'il faut qu'on parle de certaines choses, parce que j'ai besoin de son avis pour des cadeaux de Noël et parce que c'est mon ami." Kurt fit aisément la liste mais la possessivité du vampire le confortait. Il n'avait jamais pensé qu'il aimerait avoir quelqu'un qui veuille tout le temps être avec lui mais il se rendait compte qu'il attendait juste la bonne personne pour bouleverser son monde. Pourquoi s'envelopper d'une indépendance farouche quand il avait un vampire grand et fort pour se battre pour lui ? Pour être à ses côtés à s'offrir complètement à lui. Il se devait de – non, il _voulait_ – faire la même chose.

"Quels cadeaux ? Tu en as eu plein pendant notre rendez-vous !" s'exclama Blaine.

Kurt baissa la tête vers ses chaussures en souriant. Des chaussures que Blaine lui avaient achetées et qui aussi géniales à porter qu'à regarder. Quand il répondit, sa voix était douce et timide. "Pas le tien."

Il y eut une pause et Kurt devinait que Blaine avait un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. "Vraiment ? Tu n'as pas à m'acheter quelque chose, Kurt. Je te l'ai dit, tout ce que je veux, c'est toi."

Kurt rit et sentit une vague d'excitation. "Je t'en prie, ne commence pas à citer Mariah."

"Hé ! J'étais là avant elle. Qui dit qu'elle ne m'a pas volé cette phrase ?"

Kurt rit à nouveau. "Tu es bête, encore une fois."

"Tu aimes quand je suis bête."

Kurt se mordit la lèvre. "Tu me manques encore plus." Admit-il. C'était comme une douleur sourde et constante dans sa poitrine, une corde qui le tirait vers le vampire.

"Viens me voir alors." Répondit Blaine avec enthousiasme. Il avait vu l'ouverture et avait plongé la tête la première. "J'ai encore envie de t'embrasser."

Kurt rougit fortement et son souffle se coupa un moment alors qu'il se rappelait leur moment de la veille dans le parc. Après leur session intense de bisous, ils s'étaient pelotonnés ensemble sous la couverture, partageant des baisers chastes et murmurant des mots doux. Ils n'arrivaient plus à s'arrêter. Il sentit un picotement sur sa peau et se rappela les caresses de Blaine; il avait complètement où il se trouvait jusqu'à-

"Kurt !"

Kurt tourna sa tête rapidement vers la gauche et vit un Jeff excité qui arrivait vers lui. Ses cheveux volaient dans tous les sens et il avait tellement de couches de vêtements que même Kurt haussa un sourcil.

"Jeff est là." Dit Kurt au téléphone, riant un peu en voyant le blond joyeux éviter une femme et sa poussette.

"J'ai entendu." Répondit Blaine, boudeur, sachant qu'il n'y avait plus moyen de faire revenir Kurt maintenant.

"Je vais devoir raccrocher maintenant, chéri."

"Envoie-moi un message quand tu pars de là-bas. Et quand tu t'arrêtes pour manger. Et aussi-"

"Je t'envoie des messages aussi souvent que je peux." Le coupa Kurt en rigolant.

"Je t'aime, Kurt."

Kurt sentit un frétillement dans ses veines et il rougit. Il n'était toujours pas habitué même s'il avait dit le dire une centaine de fois depuis la veille. "Je t'aime aussi."

Blaine poussa un soupir rêveur. "Je me lasserais jamais d'entendre ça. Jamais."

"Tant mieux, parce que j'aime le dire." Dit Kurt, ses joues toujours rouges.

"Kurt !" cria Jeff à nouveau même s'il était maintenant à quelques mètres de lui et Kurt gloussa et lui fit un signe.

Il y eut un autre soupir exaspéré comme si Blaine savait que Kurt était distrait. "Va t'amuser, mon amour. Mais _sois sage_."

Kurt leva les yeux au ciel. "Quand est-ce que je ne le suis pas ? Au revoir, Blaine."

Il raccrocha pile au moment où le blond le prenait dans ses bras.

"Ça va être tellement bien, Kurt, t'as même pas idée !" s'exclama-t-il.

"Qu'est-ce qu'on attend alors ?" Kurt sourit et ils entrèrent dans le centre commercial en se tenant par le bras. Ils se lâchèrent seulement pour enlever les couches de vêtements d'hiver qu'ils portaient. Kurt avait fini avant même que Jeff ait fini de retirer son écharpe d'un kilomètre de long.

Kurt se mit à rire. "Pourquoi t'es autant couvert ?"

Jeff leva les yeux au ciel et enlever ses mitaines multicolores pour révéler des gants normaux en dessous. "Nick."

Kurt eut un flash de Blaine qui n'arrêtait pas de lui dit de se couvrir ce matin, constamment en train de vérifier qu'il n'aurait pas froid et il sourit. "Et tu n'as pas dit stop après deux paires de gants ?"

Jeff lui fit un sourire coquin. "Pas quand il offrait des bisous pour chaque habit que je mettais en plus."

Kurt rougit un peu et secoua la tête. "Le jeu a dégénéré alors ?"

"T'as pas idée." Dit Jeff joyeusement avec un soupir satisfait.

Kurt haussa un sourcil, réajustant la lanière de son sac au-dessus de son t-shirt noir. Il avait un pantalon couleur cassis et ses chaussures Jimmy Choo pour compléter le look. Tout se conformait parfaitement aux lignes de son corps. "Je pensais que le but était de t'habiller, pas de te déshabiller."

Jeff haussa les épaules, fourrant tout dans son sac. Maintenant que les couches inutiles étaient retirées, Kurt pouvait voir qu'il avait mis un jean délavé avec des bottes style militaire et t-shirt à manches longues gris. Ça lui allait très bien, évidemment. "Bonnet blanc et blanc bonnet."

"Qu'est-ce que tu as la dedans ?"

Jeff baissa les yeux pour savoir de quoi parlait Kurt. "Oh, c'est le livre que je t'ai promis."

"C'est aussi gros ?"

Le blond hocha la tête en grimaçant. "Je t'ai dit que c'était soporifique. Il y a peut-être quelques traces de bave dedans."

Kurt plissa son nez. "Charmant."

Le blond rit. "Alors. Les magasins de créateurs en premier, on est d'accord ?"

Kurt sourit. "Oui, un peu de lèche-vitrines, ça me plait."

Jeff eut l'air mortellement offensé. "Arrête ! Cette excursion est sur Nick est Blaine…" il fit une pause pour réfléchir, la tête tournée sur le côté. "Enfait, ils paient pour la plupart de nos excursions."

Kurt secoua la tête. "Non Jeff-"

"_Ah, ah, ah !_" le blond bougea un doigt devant lui, plongeant l'autre main dans son sac pour en sortir quelque chose qu'il lui tendit. C'était la carte bleue de Blaine, avec une note. Il déplia le papier et le lit.

_Tout est pour moi, beauté. Pas de limites et PAS de protestations ! Je t'aime, toujours. B. Xx_

Kurt sentit son cœur frétiller et un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres pendant qu'il lisait. La différence dans leur écritures le frappa momentanément, ça reflétait bien qui ils étaient. Celle de Blaine était claire et précise, large et imposante alors que celle de Kurt était élégante, gracieuse et cursive.

Jeff se pencha pour lire aussi. "Awww." Dit-il et Kurt le regarda avec un sourire timide.

"Ils adorent nous gâter, hein ?"

Jeff acquiesça et lui reprit le bras quand ils se remirent en marche. "Ça les rend heureux."

Kurt était un peu sceptique, même si la carte bleue dans sa poche en était la preuve. "Qu'on dépense des sommes astronomiques en vêtements, ça les rend heureux ?"

"Ils ne vont jamais manquer d'argent, Kurt, alors c'est pas comme c'était important mais oui, quand on est heureux, ils sont heureux. C'est dans leur nature."

Ils parlaient du sujet des Élus à nouveau. "Mais ça nous donne tout le pouvoir non ?" demanda Kurt, un peu inconfortable alors qu'ils passaient à côté d'une mère et de son enfant capricieux.

Jeff le regarda et sourit. "Tu as l'impression que c'est comme ça ?"

Kurt réfléchit. "Pas vraiment."

"La relation qui relie les Élus marche dans les deux sens. Quand il est heureux, tu es heureux. C'est l'équilibre. C'est la base, tout ce que tu dois retenir."

Ils s'arrêtèrent devant Gucci et Kurt reporta son attention sur la vitrine. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de magasins de créateurs à Lima mais il y avait au moins Gucci qui restait Gucci peu importe où.

"C'est tellement… _beau_." Jeff prononça le dernier mot en même temps que Kurt et ils partagèrent un sourire espiègle.

"C'est parti."

* * *

_Dalton_

"Tu penses qu'ils font quoi en ce moment ?" demanda Blaine, avachi sur le canapé dans le salon. Ils avaient tous une heure de libre et n'avaient aucune envie de rester au-dessus avec les autres étudiants. Il était allongé sur le ventre et boudait en jouant avec sa chaine, son portable à côté de lui.

La réponse fut ironique. "Ils nous mettent sur la paille ?"

Blaine lui envoya un mauvais regard. "Ferme la, Wes. On pourrait construire un manoir en billet et ça n'entamerait même pas le capital."

Nick poussa un soupir plaintif, allongé sur le dos sur la scène. "Ils sont probablement en train d'essayer un million d'habits et Jeff doit faire son petit rire mignon et-"

"Que Dieu nous sauve." Grommela David depuis le bar. "Vous nous poussez vraiment à bout, vous savez."

"Tu comprends pas." Rétorqua Blaine.

"Et toi tu comprends pas que je vais enfoncer ma tête dans le mur si vous arrêtez pas de geindre !"

Blaine réfléchit à ça et se redressa en s'appuyant sur ses coudes. "Ça serait assez marrant. Fais-le."

David le fusilla du regard avant de prendre une autre gorgée d'une bouteille.

"Quelques semaines et Kurt l'a déjà infecté à nouveau." se lamenta Wes en regardant vers le plafond comme s'il priait pour une intervention divine.

"Oh tu penses que c'est dur, attends que Kurt sois de retour ici." Ajouta David avec un frisson en tournant le bouchon d'une bouteille autour de son doigt.

"Je ne veux pas encore être rose." Dit Wes d'un ton boudeur en fronçant les sourcils pendant que Blaine pensait au retour de son Élu en soupirant de bonheur, la tête posée sur les mains.

David reposa le bouchon. "Et ça craint parce qu'on peut pas le détester, lui ou Jeff. Ils ont cette tête qui est…"

"Belle ?" suggéra Blaine.

"Mignonne ?" ajouta Nick.

"Parfaite."

"Magnifique."

"Ravissante !"

"Ça suffit !" grogna Wes en se frottant les tempes. "Je gère la paperasse et les flics depuis 24 heures et j'aimerais un peu de calme avant de retourner apprendre des trucs qu'on connait déjà."

"Quand est-ce qu'il peut être là ?"

Wes attrapa son livre sur la table basse. "D'ici la fin de la semaine si tout se passe bien."

"Pourquoi aussi longtemps ?" demanda Blaine. Il n'avait pas gémi. Absolument pas. "Je sais que tu pourrais le faire venir aujourd'hui."

"Oui et tu veux l'expliquer à son père ?" Wes haussa un sourcil et retrouva la page où il s'était arrêté. "Je suppose qu'il n'est pas bête."

"Malheureusement non." Marmonna Blaine.

"Il va vouloir visiter le lycée, rencontrer le directeur et être sûr que Kurt soit bien installé. Et ça, c'est seulement quand il saura que son fils a eu la "bourse". Aucun lycée ne peut faire ça en un jour."

Le vampire bouclé fit glisser ses coudes et il tomba la tête dans les coussins. "Ça craint." Marmonna-t-il contre le tissu.

"Hmm." Lui répondit Wes, déjà absorbé dans sa lecture.

* * *

_Centre commercial de Lima_

"Aïe."

Jeff ricana. "C'était ton idée."

Kurt sortit du magasin, une main sur son nombril. "J'étais pas sérieux ! J'avais mangé trop de sucre et je venais d'acheter cette ceinture Fendi et AÏE !"

La fée sourit; dès que Kurt avait lancé l'idée, il l'avait traîné dans un magasin de tatouage et piercing. Il avait pris un piercing à l'oreille pour lui mais Kurt avait choisi quelque chose d'un peu plus osé. "Mais c'est sexy ! Et mignon. Blaine va mourir quand il va voir ça !"

Kurt se mordit la lèvre et baissa la tête. Il avait choisi un simple rond en argent sur lequel il y avait la lettre B et un diamant à côté. Un vrai diamant. Il avait commencé par regarder les notes de musiques et les fleurs mais ce B avait immédiatement attiré son attention. L'idée d'avoir la marque de Blaine sur lui de cette façon le faisait frissonner et il avait hâte de voir la réaction du vampire. Il était obligé de prendre celui-là.

"Tu crois ?"

"Duh ! On brille tous les deux maintenant !"

Kurt releva la tête. "Oui, mais ça fait toujours mal."

Jeff haussa les épaules. "T'as qu'à te so- oh non."

Kurt haussa un sourcil alors que Jeff plaquait une main sur sa bouche, ses yeux verts écarquillés. Kurt essaya de retenir un sourire mais ça avait été un combat toute la journée car le blond n'arrêtait pas de dire des choses qu'il pensait ne pas avoir le droit de dire.

"J'ai qu'à quoi, Jeff ?" demanda innocemment Kurt.

Le blond secoua la tête tellement fort que ses cheveux volèrent dans tous les sens. "Je suis pas censé le dire." Marmonna-t-il derrière sa main.

Kurt décida de le laisser souffler et de lui dire qu'il savait. Surtout qu'il avait un millier de questions à lui poser sur ce qu'ils étaient. Ils avaient décidé la veille avec Blaine qu'il était la meilleure personne qui pourrait lui répondre. "Que je suis une fée ? Cette bombe a déjà été lâchée."

Jeff laissa tomber sa main, révélant son expression choquée et ses yeux accusateurs. "Tu m'as laissé dire des trucs et essayer de me rattraper toute la journée, Kurt. _Toute la journée_ !"

Il tapa du pied comme un enfant et croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine.

Kurt rit et se mordit la lèvre, l'air malicieux. "Et tu t'en est très bien sorti, Jeff. Bon boulot."

Jeff le fixa d'un regard incrédule pendant un moment avant de vraiment comprendre ce qu'il venait de dire et il commença à sautiller sur place avec un sourire excité. "Oh nom d'une étoile ! Tu _sais_ ! Ça veut dire qu'on peut parler de magie ! J'avais plus personne qui comprenait vraiment !"

"Euh…" Kurt ne voulait pas lui gâcher sa joie mais il devait l'arrêter avant qu'il ne s'embarque trop là-dedans. "Je sais, mais ça veut pas dire que je _sais_ vraiment."

Jeff s'interrompit.

"J'espérais que tu puisse m'expliquer quelques trucs. Jusqu'à ce que j'ai de l'inspiration." Demanda Kurt, faisant référence à ses rêves sporadiques.

Jeff lui fit un grand sourire. "Bien sûr ! Et t'inquiète pas, Kurt, une fois que tu connaitras les bases, ça viendra naturellement. Et tu en connais probablement plus que la plupart à Dalton donc on peut toujours parler."

Kurt secoua la tête. "Tu as l'air d'avoir une confiance extrême en mes facultés."

"C'est parce qu'elles sont déjà là." Jeff haussa les épaules en tapotant sa tempe et Kurt fit un pas en arrière, grimaçant à la douleur de son nombril.

Il mit ses mains autour de la zone par-dessus ses vêtements. "Mon père va me tuer."

Jeff éclata de rire. "Je pense que ça va aller, à moins que tu te balades torse nu."

"Oh il le saura. Je sais pas comment mais il le saura."

Jeff le regarda et eut un frissonna. "Ça fait peur."

"M'en parle pas."

Jeff pencha sa tête sur le côté et réfléchit pendant une minute. "On mérite une glace."

"Ah bon ?"

Jeff haussa les épaules. "Je sais pas, j'ai juste envie d'une glace."

Kurt ne pouvait rien dire face à cette logique implacable et ils se dirigèrent vers le café. Ils s'assirent à une table, Kurt avec sa glace fraise et framboise et Jeff avec la sienne à la vanille et vermicelles au chocolat. Il allait tout prendre sur les hanches et Kurt prit une seconde pour être triste avant d'attaquer. Ils l'avaient mérité après tout. Faire du shopping en décembre était difficile mais Jeff était à la hauteur de ses attentes, un pro comme lui. Ils s'étaient battus avec des snobinardes pour des objets, ils avaient tendu les cartes bleues de leurs moitiés jusqu'à ce que leurs mains soient douloureuses et ils avaient essayé des habits aussi bien fabuleux que ridicules.

Jeff en kimono était quelque chose qui n'arriverait plus jamais.

"Alors c'est le moment des questions." Suggéra Kurt après avoir envoyé un message à Blaine. Il n'avait pas à savoir que ce qu'il mangeait pour le déjeuner était du sucre au lieu de vrai nourriture. Jeff était d'accord. "Qu'est-ce que ça veut vraiment dire d'être une fée ?"

Jeff haussa les sourcils et réfléchit en léchant sa glace. "Eh bien, tu remarqueras que tes traits de fée seront de plus en plus prononcés à mesure que tes pouvoirs grandiront."

"Et c'est quoi ?"

"Les traits ou les pouvoirs ?"

Kurt leva les yeux au ciel, l'anticipation lui faisait trembler les genoux. "Les deux."

"Les fées sont naturellement curieuses, malicieuses et surtout, amoureuses de la nature. On est une race pacifique. On reste chez nous tranquillement pour vivre en paix. Il n'y a pas de guerre ou de conflit dans notre terre natale, Kurt, et c'était un véritable choc pour nous quand on a découvert cette société. Et pour les pouvoirs," il sourit. "Ils sont tous différents. C'est au hasard mais le pouvoir que tu as derrière dépend de la lignée de laquelle tu viens."

"Et je viens de quelle lignée ?"

"La lignée royale, bien sûr ! Blaine ne t'a pas dit ?" demanda-t-il en s'appuyant sur son coude.

Il lui avait dit mais Kurt oubliait toujours. C'était trop étrange de penser qu'il était un prince !

"Et ça veut dire que je suis puissant ?" demanda-t-il d'une voix hésitante. Il ne se _sentait_ pas puissant.

Jeff acquiesça sérieusement. "Kurt, tu as le pouvoir de guérison et c'est _tellement_ rare. Même parmi notre race où les pouvoirs sont chose commune."

Kurt détourna le regard vers les autres gens assis à leur table pour manger ou se reposer. "Mais je peux pas le contrôler. Je l'ai fait que deux fois et c'était des accidents !"

"Tu as la matière, Kurt, tu dois juste trouver le bon outil." Répondit Jeff.

Kurt secoua la tête et lécha sa glace d'un air absent. "Et c'est tout ce que j'ai ? La guérison ?" il ne voulait pas que d'autre surprises flippantes lui explosent à la figure.

Jeff rit à moitié. "Tu es trop marrant, bien sûr que non, c'est pas _tout_ !"

"Yay." Se réjouit Kurt, sarcastique.

"Il faut que je t'emmène à la salle d'entrainement et qu'on teste tout ça. Après, ce sera plus facile à expliquer. Ça sera marrant." Promit le blond, ses yeux verts pétillants.

Kurt réfléchit un moment et rassembla son courage pour poser sa prochaine question. "Jeff… tu as rencontré mon autre… _famille_ ?"

C'était bizarre de les appeler comme ça quand il ne se rappelait même pas les avoir rencontrés. Tous les souvenirs qu'il avait retrouvés jusque-là étaient centrés sur Blaine.

Jeff se figea, sa glace coulant sur la table. "Oui."

Kurt hocha la tête et gratta quelque chose sur la table avec un doigt, les sourcils froncés. "Comment ils sont ?"

"Généreux, gentils, aimants. Tout ce que tu pourrais vouloir dans des parents, ou dans une monarchie." Dit doucement Jeff. "Ils t'aimaient énormément, Kurt. Aucun d'eux n'était le même après…"

Kurt se racla la gorge, sentant qu'elle commençait à se nouer. "Il me faut toujours un cadeau pour Blaine." Annonça-t-il en changeant de sujet comme s'il avait eu son quota d'information à digérer pour la journée.

Le blond accepta le changement tout de suite.

"J'ai quelques idées si tu veux ?" il y avait une lueur dans ses yeux qui rendit Kurt suspicieux. Mais il était curieux et il n'avait jamais refusé un challenge.

"Allons-y."

Ils jetèrent leurs cônes à moitié mangés et Jeff avait un petit sourire sur les lèvres alors qu'il les menait vers un magasin ou Kurt n'était _jamais_ rentré.

"C'est pas possible !"

Jeff fit la moue et le tira par le bras. "Allez, poule mouillée !"

"On commence à peine à sortir ensemble, Jeff ! On n'a besoin de rien _ici_." Siffla-t-il mais son pied glissa sur le carrelage et il dut faire quelque pas en avant pour éviter de tomber. Très vite ils furent à l'intérieur et pour éviter d'avoir l'air idiot, Kurt se remit droit.

L'autre fée lui fit un grand sourire victorieux et commença à regarder les objets autour de lui. Il reçut quelques mauvais regards qu'il remarqua mais s'en fichait. "Allez, sucre d'orge, allons voir les trucs sympa au fond !" dit-il d'une voix extrêmement forte.

Kurt savait qu'il faisait ça exprès pour l'énerver mais au lieu d'être mortellement embarrassé, il décida de jouer le même jeu. La femme en surpoids qui les regardait avec dégoût était ce qu'il avait finalement décidé à le faire.

"J'arrive, doudou ! On se lasse tellement vite de tout, on devrait avoir une ardoise ici." Répondit-il tout aussi fort en suivant le blond.

Les lèvres de Jeff tressaillirent mais il parvint à garder son sérieux. "Quelle charmante idée, mon chou. Maintenant ramène tes belles fesses ici et choisis une tenue. Je suis d'humeur jeu de rôle pour ce soir."

"Et moi je sens bien les menottes, alors j'imagine que tu devras être un méchant _garçon_ plus tard, bébé." Kurt lui fit un clin d'œil et il fit un grand sourire à la femme quand ils passèrent à côté d'elle. Elle avait la bouche grande ouverte, tenant un simple soutien-gorge. "C'est pas ta couleur, chérie." Lui dit Kurt et il entendit Jeff pouffer alors qu'elle fit un bruit outragé.

Une fois qu'ils furent cachés entre une pile de livres sur le sexe et des objets en cuir, ils se regardèrent et éclatèrent de rire, tellement fort qu'ils en avaient les larmes aux yeux.

"T-tu as v-vu sa t-tête !" haleta Jeff, plié en deux et se tenant à une étagère pour ne pas tomber par terre.

Kurt pouffa et passa sa tête pour voir que la femme avait effectivement reposer le soutien-gorge rouge pour en prendre un noir. Ça le fit rire à nouveau.

Une fois remis, Jeff les emmena dans la section des lubrifiants et des gels. Kurt se sentait moins gêné maintenant, mais il était toujours complètement pas dans son élément, regardant toutes les différentes marques et les différents modèles. _Ils font tous la même chose en fait, non ?_

Oh, qu'il avait tort.

Jeff lui fourra des trucs dans les mains, lui vantant les mérites de tel ou tel produit. En détail.

"J'ai compris !" cria presque Kurt quand Jeff se lança dans une démonstration visuelle.

Jeff se redressa, l'air confus.

"Je pensais à un truc romantique, pas…" il jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui où il y avait beaucoup de choses voyantes, de rouge et de soie. "Ça."

"Bah tu vas voir le pack du débutant de Jeffery Lazinder Duval Sterling quand même." Annonça le blond en attrapant quelques objets et en marchant vers la caisse. Apparemment un pack débutant incluait du lubrifiant de plusieurs goûts différents, des préservatifs, du gel Durex, un livret que Kurt n'osait même pas regarder, des menottes, un bandeau et le plus choquant, une culotte en dentelle. Une culotte. En dentelle.

Kurt était pour l'égalité dans la mode mais ça, c'était trop.

La femme vulgaire était toujours là et quand elle vit ce qu'ils achetaient, elle marmonna "répugnant." Avant de se diriger vers les cabines d'essayage au fond du magasin.

Jeff plissa les yeux et Kurt lui serra le bras pour le réconforter. C'était quelque chose auquel il était habitué, malheureusement.

Ils quittèrent le magasin et Jeff vit un vigile qui faisait une ronde et un sourire illumina son visage. Il prit Kurt par la main et le traina vers lui.

"Excusez-moi, monsieur."

L'homme baraqué en uniforme se retourna et les regarda, haussant un sourcil. Il avait l'air assez jeune et sa façon d'agir n'était pas expérimentée. "Vous êtes pas censés être en cours ?"

"Les cours se terminent à 16h et de toute façon on est en train d'être transférés à Dalton Academy." Kurt mentit facilement.

Jeff lui lança un regard impressionné. "Oui. Enfin bref, on était en train d'acheter quelques trucs là pour…"

"Sa sœur." Continua Kurt quand l'homme regarda le sac dans la main de Jeff d'un air sceptique. Kurt sentit que son visage était en feu.

"D'accord ?"

"Enfin, on a remarqué une femme qui avait tout ce papier d'aluminium dans son sax-" Kurt regarda Jeff avec de grands yeux. Il n'insinuait quand même pas…?

L'homme avait l'air plus alerte maintenant, presque enthousiaste. "Où est-elle partie ?" demanda-t-il.

"Elle est toujours dedans. Dans les cabines d'essayage."

L'homme n'avait pas besoin de plus et il se précipita dans le magasin, se dirigeant vers les cabines. Jeff et Kurt le suivirent et la fille qui était à la caisse, qui était occupée à mâcher son chewing gum, le suivit également. "Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?" demanda-t-elle curieusement. Ca dérangeait carrément sa journée.

"Restez en retrait, mademoiselle, vous avez une voleuse." Annonça-t-il comme s'il avait repéré un criminel récidiviste.

Il s'approcha de la porte doucement et la défonça d'un coup de pied qu'aucun d'eux n'avait anticipé. La femme commença à hurler et ils la virent en sous-vêtements avant de sortir en courant. Ils ne s'arrêtèrent qu'après être redescendu au niveau d'en dessous de l'autre côté, non loin de là où ils étaient garés.

"Oh mon dieu." Haleta Kurt, ralentit par tout le shopping qu'ils avaient fait et le superlivre que Jeff lui avait donné qui pesait lourd sur son épaule.

"J'avais pas prévu ça." Admit Jeff, à bout de souffle.

Ils se regardèrent et se mirent à rire encore une fois.

"Tu pensais qu'il allait faire quoi ?" demanda Kurt.

Jeff haussa les épaules. "Je sais pas. Qu'il la retiendrait un peu. Qu'il fouillerait son sac. Qu'il l'agacerait."

"C'est réussi pour le dernier." Dit Kurt en riant.

"Bam ! T'as vu comment il a défoncé la porte." Gloussa Jeff en refaisant la scène.

Kurt était toujours en train de rire en regardant Jeff quand son portable sonna et il répondit. "A-allo ?"

"Qu'est-ce que vous avez encore fait ?" répondit une voix de ténor exaspérée.

"Blaine !" s'exclama heureusement Kurt.

Jeff s'arrêta. "Nicky est avec lui ?"

"Oui." Répondit Blaine qui avait entendit la question. Kurt hocha la tête.

"Dis-lui de m'appeler ! Il me manque."

Il y eut un murmure de l'autre côté de la ligne et le portable du blond sonna.

"Vous avez fini ?" demanda Blaine, attirant son attention à nouveau.

Kurt pensa au cadeau qu'il devait toujours trouver mais il décida de l'acheter un autre jour. Il ne voulait pas revoir Arme Fatale. "Oui on a fini."

"Alors tu es libre pour le dîner ?"

"Peut-être. Ça dépend où on va." Dit Kurt, évasif.

"Retrouve-moi dehors."

Kurt haussa les sourcils. "Quand ?"

"Maintenant." Blaine rit et les yeux de Kurt s'écarquillèrent. Il fit un geste vers la porte à Jeff. Le blond acquiesça et ils passèrent les portes vitrées du centre. Il ne fallut qu'une seconde à Kurt pour les repérer. Encore en uniforme et appuyé contre le 4x4 de Blaine comme des mannequins de GQ.

Kurt raccrocha et se précipita vers Blaine. Il lâcha ses sacs et Blaine le prit dans ses bras et le fit tourner. Son estomac se plaignit un peu mais ce n'était rien comparé à la sensation de bien-être qui l'envahit. C'était comme si tout son corps poussait un soupir de soulagement.

"Tu as passé une bonne journée, mon amour ? Je vois que tu as acheté tout le centre." Demanda le vampire dès que les pieds de Kurt furent à nouveau au sol. Leurs corps étaient toujours pressés ensemble et Kurt ne se plaignait pas puisqu'il n'avait pas encore remis son manteau.

Kurt sourit. "Pas tout. Et c'était bien. Jeff m'a expliqué certaines choses."

"On s'est fait percé, Nicky ! Regarde !" dit Jeff en montrant fièrement son oreille. Nick le regarda avec un sourire exaspéré et Kurt fit de son mieux pour ignorer le regard inquisiteur de Blaine.

"Percé, hein ?"

Kurt joua avec les boutons du manteau de Blaine et se risqua à lever les yeux, se mordant la lèvre.

"Je ne vois rien sur tes oreilles, Kurt." Le pressa Blaine et Kurt savait qu'il ne laisserait pas tomber.

"Montre lui !" encouragea Jeff et Kurt leva les yeux au ciel.

"Très bien." Il fit un pas en arrière et souleva sa chemise, sentant l'air frais sur sa peau. Blaine se baissa un peu et se figea complètement.

"C'est un…"

Kurt confirma en mordant sa lèvre à nouveau, attendant sa réaction. Il perdit son souffle complètement quand Blaine releva la tête; ses iris dorées étaient cerclées de noir et ses canines s'allongeaient. Il n'était pas prêt quand Blaine écrasa sa bouche contre la sienne, ses mains de chaque côté de son visage. Il le tourna pour avoir un meilleur angle alors qu'il suçait et léchait comme un homme affamé.

Kurt couina de surprise avant de fondre.

Il ferma les yeux et leva ses mains pour caresser les bras de Blaine, sentant un frétillement dans son sang, une chaleur dans son estomac. Kurt décida qu'il adorait embrasser Blaine. La sensation, le goût. La façon dont Blaine voulait s'enfouir en lui et la connexion pure qui s'illuminait comme un sapin de Noël entre eux.

"Vous vous embrassez maintenant !" s'exclama Jeff. "Pourquoi je savais pas ça, Kurt ? Monsieur on sort ensemble depuis quelques jours donc j'ai pas besoin d'aller dans un sex shop ! Je dirais que je t'ai rendu un service."

Kurt mit fin au baiser pour fusiller Jeff d'un regard incrédule pendant que Blaine grogna plus profondément, embrassant son cou. "Tu es allé dans un sex shop ?"

Kurt essaya de ne pas gémir quand Blaine posa sa bouche sur un endroit qui le faisait trembler. "Jeff m'y a littéralement traîné." Se défendit-il faiblement.

"Mon cœur." Réprimanda Nick.

"Mais Nicky, il y serait pas allé sinon. J'ai fait ça pour son bien." Dit Jeff en faisant la moue.

À ce moment-là, la femme du magasin qui avait toujours le visage rouge sortit du centre. Elle vit Jeff et Kurt et devint violette.

"Vous deux !" s'écria-t-elle.

"Oh oh." Murmura Jeff en même temps que Kurt.

Ils se regardèrent pendant une seconde avant de prendre leurs moitiés et de courir.

"Salut, Kurt." Dit Jeff joyeusement en tirant Nick derrière lui.

Kurt poussa Blaine vers sa voiture, sachant que son petit-ami pourrait le conduire vers la sienne pour la récupérer. "Salut, Jeff, Nick !" répondit-il.

"Je savais que tu avais fait quelque chose." Dit Blaine, exaspéré.

* * *

_Maison des Hummel_

Kurt ne s'attendait pas à ça en revenant de son dîner moins mouvementé mais parfait quand même avec Blaine.

Il avait complètement oublié que son transfert et les raisons devraient passer par toute la famille. Carole était gentille et avait évidemment tout de suite compris; Burt lui avait déjà dit en gros ce qu'il s'était passé le premier jour quand Kurt l'avait avoué. Mais pour Finn, c'était différent.

Ils s'entendaient assez bien la plupart du temps et c'était une simple coexistence puisqu'ils avaient chacun leur espace. Quand l'un n'aimait pas ce que faisait l'autre – ce qui arrivait souvent – ils avaient un autre où se retirer. Mais ce n'était pas parce qu'ils vivaient sous le même toit que Kurt voulait que ce garçon qui était méchant avec lui avant connaisse ses trucs personnels. Peut-être que plus tard ils seraient plus proches, comme de vrais frères mais ils n'en étaient pas encore là donc Kurt était mal à l'aise quand Burt les fit tous s'asseoir à la table de la cuisine.

Heureusement, les descriptions que fit Burt furent brèves et sans détails. Il dit le minimum qu'il pouvait dire avant de passer au sujet du transfert de Kurt. C'est à ce moment que Finn intervint.

"Alors Kurt quitte McKinley ?" demanda-t-il.

"Oui chéri, Kurt n'est plus en sécurité là-bas." Lui dit Carole avec un sourire pour Kurt et une main sur l'épaule de son fils.

"Mais comment il peut pas être en sécurité ?"

"C'est ce que je voulais te demander, Finn." Dit Burt et Kurt grimaça, la conversation avait le potentiel de vraiment mal tourner.

Finn eut l'air confus. "Je sais rien."

"Ceux qui ont fait ça à mon garçon sont dans l'équipe de foot. Tu veux me dire que t'avais aucune idée de ce qu'il se passait ?" demanda Burt sans vraiment l'accuser.

Finn rougit un peu honteusement, regardant sa mère pour qu'elle le soutienne mais son regard était aussi sévère que celui de Burt. "Je savais qu'ils l'embêtaient." Admit-il avant de se dépêcher de continuer. "Mais ils embêtent tout ceux du Glee club ! Je pensais pas que c'était plus que ça."

Burt fronça les sourcils. "C'est ton frère, Finn, tu es censé chercher à le protéger !"

"Chéri, c'est pas parce qu'ils sont dans ton équipe de foot que tu dois détourner le regard quand ils font des choses horribles. Je ne t'ai pas élevé comme ça."

Kurt ne se sentait pas très bien, il ne voulait pas que Finn prenne tout. Il savait ce que pensait Finn et il savait ce qu'il s'était passé quand Finn s'était opposé à Azimo et aux autres. "C'est pas sa faute, papa, Carole. C'est pas lui qui l'a fait et il n'a pas à me surveiller à chaque seconde."

"Il aurait pu dire à ce Karofsky d'arrêter." Fit remarquer Burt, n'acceptant pas la réponse de Kurt.

Kurt voyait que Finn était sur le point de dire quelque chose d'incroyablement stupide alors il l'interrompit rapidement. "Ça n'aurait pas aidé, papa. Crois-moi. Il voulait juste me rendre malheureux et ça n'allait pas s'arrêter jusqu'à ce que je parte. Maintenant je pars alors on peut laisser tomber le sujet ?"

Burt serra la mâchoire et Carole soupira. "Même si ça ne me plait pas… c'est passé et on ne pourra pas le changer. On est là, maintenant, et on va faire avec." Elle regarda Finn. "Et ne crois pas qu'on a fini d'en parler, jeune homme."

Finn s'affaissa autant que ses jambes lui permettaient avant qu'une pensée lui traverse l'esprit.

"Ça veut dire que tu quittes le Glee club ?"

Kurt lui lança un regard qui voulait dire 't'es sérieux ?' "Je peux pas aller au Glee club si je ne suis plus au lycée, Finn."

"Alors tu vas rejoindre celui de l'école chicos ?"

"Dalton Academy." Kurt corrigea automatiquement. "Et je ne sais pas. J'y ai pas encore pensé."

Burt eut un petit rire. "Je parie que Benjamin veut que tu rejoignes le club."

Kurt lui jeta un regard noir. Il savait qu'il faisait ça pour l'agacer mais il fonçait droit dedans quand même. "Arrête de l'appeler comme ça ! Il s'appelle _Blaine_."

Burt rit et Carole lui donna un coup sur le bras, cachant son propre sourire taquin derrière sa main. "Allez Burt, laisse le petit-ami de Kurt tranquille."

"_Petit-ami !_" s'écria Finn, ses genoux tapant accidentellement la table qui trembla.

Kurt leva un sourcil. "C'est généralement comme ça qu'on appelle la personne avec qui on sort."

"Et on a fait ex-aequo avec Dalton Academy." Dit Finn, assemblant les pièces du puzzle.

"Blaine est le soliste des Warblers." Kurt acquiesça.

"Mais tu peux pas les rejoindre !" s'exclama Finn.

Kurt plissa les yeux et parla d'un ton dangereux. "Et pourquoi ça ?"

"Tu connais tous nos secrets, mec !"

"Je vais pas aller tout raconter sur les New Directions, Finn. Je sais même pas si je vais rejoindre les Warblers ou si j'ai la bourse." D'accord, la dernière partie était un gros mensonge.

"Le lycée a appelé tout à l'heure. Ils ont laissé un message pour dire que tu es reçu si tu veux y aller." Interrompit Burt d'un ton immanquablement fier et soulagé.

Tout ce que Kurt pouvait penser était, _déjà ?_

"Vraiment ?"

Burt sourit et repoussa un peu sa casquette. "On a rendez-vous demain pour en discuter."

Kurt sautilla sur place, incapable d'effacer le grand sourire de son visage. "Oh mon dieu, il faut que je planifie ma tenue."

Il voulut se lever mais Burt leva une main. "Calme-toi, Kurt. Il faut aussi qu'on aille à ton ancien lycée pour tout finaliser."

Kurt était beaucoup plus calme tout à coup.

Il y avait des choses qu'il voulait récupérer dans son casier et il devait dire au revoir aux New Directions. Ils avaient été amis à un moment et il ne pouvait pas partir sans un mot. Il avait besoin de tourner la page et ils méritaient un vrai au revoir. "D'accord. À quel heure est le rendez-vous ?"

"À 13h. Donc on a le temps de voir Figgins avant d'aller à Westerville."

Kurt hocha la tête et Carole lui sourit et lui serra la main. "Bien joué, tu le mérite."

Kurt sourit en retour. "Merci."

Ce qu'il voulait vraiment faire maintenant était appeler Blaine et son père le regarda d'un air suspicieux avant de soupirer. "Appelle-le s'il le faut." Le sourire de Kurt s'agrandit et il se dirigea vers les escaliers pour monter dans sa chambre. "On mange dans une heure !"

"Ok !" répondit-il, son portable déjà à la main.

Blaine répondit à la deuxième sonnerie.

"Bonjour beauté." Dit-il d'une voix chaleureuse. "Je te manque déjà ?"

Kurt sourit et ferma la porte de sa chambre. "Évidemment, chéri mais c'est pas pour ça que j'appelle."

"Tout va bien ?" demanda Blaine, inquiet.

"On va au lycée demain avec mon père pour récupérer mes affaires et tout finaliser." Dit-il rapidement, mordant son pouce quand il eut finit pour couvrir son sourire.

"Finaliser ?"

Kurt leva les yeux au ciel et s'allongea sur son lit. "Réfléchis un peu, chéri."

Il fallut quelques secondes. "Pour Dalton ?"

"Mmhm, on a rendez-vous avec le Principal là-bas…" il fit une pause et une image lui vint en tête qui le fit glousser. "Dis-moi que c'est pas Wes ? Si c'est lui j'arriverais pas à ne pas rire."

Blaine rit. "Bien sûr que non. Mais il est pas humain."

"Vampire ?"

"Nope."

"Blaine." Se plaignit Kurt. "J'aime pas ce jeu."

"C'est parce que tu es impatient, mon amour." Dit Blaine en riant.

Kurt bouda. "C'est pas vrai !" Il y eut une pause. "Dis-moi !"

"C'est ce que je disais." Déclara le vampire d'un ton victorieux.

"Tu es méchant avec moi." Grommela Kurt.

"Non, il y a une différence entre être méchant et ne pas avoir ce que tu veux, diablotin."

"J'y peux rien si ce que je veux est le mieux !" s'écria Kurt, indigne.

Blaine rit à nouveau. "Tu sais que tu es adorable quand tu t'énerves."

"Tu peux même pas me voir." Rétorqua Kurt avant de plisser les yeux. "Tu peux pas me voir, n'est-ce pas ?"

Il y eut un silence à l'autre bout de la ligne et Kurt se leva pour marcher vers la fenêtre.

"Je te jure Blaine si tu es caché dans les buissons, j'appelle la police et je porte plainte pour harcèlement !"

"Là, c'est méchant." Dit Blaine, boudant à son tour.

"Alors arrête d'être collant." Répondit Kurt en regardant dans le jardin même s'il était pratiquement sûr que Blaine jouait avec lui.

"Tu es magnifique, je regarde. J'y peux rien et c'est ta faute."

Kurt rougit de toute l'attention qui lui était destinée. "Toi aussi, tu es magnifique." Dit-il doucement sans aucune trace de taquinerie ou de jeu.

Blaine sourit. "Tu me manques."

"Tu me verras demain." Rassura-t-il avant de se rattraper. "Enfin, si tu veux venir me voir. T'es pas obligé."

"Kurt." Il ferma sa bouche. "Je t'attendrais devant l'entrée, mon amour."

Kurt sourit en regardant le plancher. "Mon père sera là. Je préviens juste."

"Même Burt Hummel ne peut me faire fuir." Dit-il avec un petit rire comme s'il était sous-estimé.

Kurt siffla. "C'est une grosse affirmation que tu dis là, petit vampire."

"Ça montre à quel point je t'aime." Répondit Blaine effrontément.

"Et c'est beaucoup."

"Exactement."

Le silence entre eux était plaisant, ils prenaient tous les deux le temps de se perdre dans leurs pensées un moment tout en étant toujours connectés par le téléphone. Kurt retourna sur son lit et s'allongea en fixant le plafond. Il se mordit la lèvre et dit la première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit. "Je t'aime."

Il pouvait entendre le sourire gigantesque de Blaine. "Je veux encore t'embrasser."

"C'est parce que je suis irrésistible." Taquina-t-il.

"Mmh tu l'es, c'est certain." Acquiesça le vampire, la voix plus basse. Kurt bougea un peu sur le lit, ses nerfs s'enflammaient dans tout son corps en reconnaissant le changement de ton. "Tu veux savoir où j'ai le plus envie de t'embrasser en ce moment ?"

Kurt était à un carrefour. Il pouvait aller d'un côté ou de l'autre mais ses instincts et ses hormones le firent basculer du côté de la tentation.

"Où ?"

"Ce délicieux petit piercing au nombril que tu as eu aujourd'hui." Murmura Blaine.

Kurt passa une main sur son ventre, soulevant son t-shirt pour regarder le petit B brillant. Il l'avait apparemment finalement soigné. Ça ne faisait plus mal. "Il te plait, hein ?"

"Je l'_adore_." Corrigea-t-il de sa voix sombre. "Me voir sur toi, _en_ toi."

Kurt eut plus de mal à respirer et ferma les yeux en réprimant un gémissement. Il était déjà à moitié excité et Blaine n'avait fait que parler. Il n'avait pas l'habitude. Il ne savait pas quoi dire ou comment réagir mais il ne voulait pas s'arrêter – c'était trop bon.

"Je veux le prendre dans ma bouche, plonger ma langue à l'intérieur et le tirer avec mes dents. Je veux jouer avec, Kurt. Tu me laisseras jouer avec ?"

Kurt agrippa la zone autour de son nombril, plongeant ses doigts dans sa peau comme si Blaine était là en train de faire exactement ce qu'il disait. Il sentit quelque chose dans son estomac et le feu se répandit dans ses membres. Et jouer ? Nom. De. Dieu il allait s'évanouir. Il baissa sa main, son abdomen se contractant, pour la presser contre son érection grandissante. Ses hanches répondirent immédiatement au contact, comme une décharge électrique et il enfonça sa tête dans son oreiller avec un gémissement étouffé. _Ils n'étaient pas en train de faire ça, si ?_

"C'est à moi, Kurt, non ? Je peux jouer avec, n'est-ce pas ?" le pressa Blaine, poussant Kurt en dessous de ses inhibitions. Son timbre vibrant ne faisait qu'ajouter de lui sur le feu sur lequel était Kurt.

Il n'était pas assez naïf pour penser que Blaine parlait toujours de son piercing et son érection exigeait toute l'attention que Blaine promettait.

Il avala difficilement, entendant son sang battre dans ses oreilles. "B-Blaine." Murmura-t-il, complètement étourdi.

"Réponds-moi, mon amour." Exigea Blaine d'une voix rauque.

Kurt émit un grognement du fond de sa gorge. "C'est à toi. Tout à toi." Dit-il, ses jambes bougeant sur le lit pour essayer de se soulager. Mais ça ne marchait pas. Il ne pouvait pas se toucher comme il le voulait en étant au téléphone avec lui, même si c'était _tout_ ce qu'il voulait faire.

Il entendit un gémissement au bout du fil. "Putain Kurt… tu es tellement sexy, tous ces petits bruits que tu fais me rendent dingues."

"Blaine." Murmura Kurt. "J'ai…" il bougea encore une fois sur le lit, courbant le dos comme si ça allait aider. "Mmm… aucune idée… de ce que je fais."

Blaine était sur le point de répondre quand quelqu'un toqua à sa porte. Kurt ouvrit rapidement les yeux, complètement humilié. Le moment sensuel s'était transformé en panique complète.

"Kurt ! On mange, mec." Cria Finn à travers la porte avant de retourner en bas.

"Oh mon dieu."

"Ça c'est une interruption." Grogna Blaine et Kurt était sûr qu'il n'y avait pas un seul centimètre de son visage qui ne soit pas rouge tomate. Il remit son t-shirt dans son pantalon, ignorant son érection encore en demande d'attention.

"C'est trop embarrassant." Grommela Kurt. À quoi il pensait ? Il venait de se perdre dans un brouillard de plaisir où les soucis et les problèmes étaient loin. "Pourquoi t'es pas gêné ?" demanda-t-il, agité.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de gênant, mon amour ?"

C'était une question à laquelle Kurt refusait de répondre. Blaine essayait de l'attirer à lui à nouveau mais ses doutes et ses peurs l'avaient rattrapé et il n'était plus à l'aise.

_Doucement, Kurt, tu te rappelles ? Doucement._

Il dit à cette voix de dégager.

"Rien du tout. Je t'envoie un message plus tard, d'accord ?"

Blaine fit un grognement agacé. "Kurt, mon am-"

"Blaine, s'il te plait." L'interrompit-il en fermant les yeux.

Il y eut quelques minutes de silence avant un grand soupir. "Je suis désolé. J'aurais pas dû faire ça."

"Non, chéri, c'est juste…" il ne savait pas comment exprimer ses peurs maintenant que la vague de plaisir s'était retirée, le laissant exposé. Comment pouvait-il dire qu'il avait peur de ne pas être à la hauteur de lui-même ? Que Blaine avait cette image et ces souvenirs de leur ancienne vie et que ce ne serait peut-être pas aussi bien avec lui maintenant ? "On a pas vraiment parlé de cet aspect de notre relation et j'aimerais qu'on le fasse avant de commencer à…" il s'arrêta en rougissant à nouveau, couvrant son visage de sa main libre.

"Bien sûr, si tu es plus à l'aise comme ça. Je ne veux pas te pousser et je suis désolé si tu l'as ressenti comme ça."

"Non c'est pas ça." dit-il en se redressant. En fait, il sentait qu'il avait besoin d'un petit coup de coude par rapport à ce sujet? Il repensa au moment avec Jeff et le sex shop. "Je préfère qu'on en parle avant pour savoir où on en est, tu vois ?"

"Je vois très bien." Assura chaleureusement Blaine et Kurt fut soulagé.

"D'accord, il faut que j'aille manger alors…"

"Ne passe pas trop de temps dans ce trou à rats demain et reste avec ton père, s'il te plait. Je t'aime."

"Promis." Dit-il gentiment. "Je t'aime aussi."

* * *

_Lycée McKinley_

_Le lendemain_

Kurt entra dans la salle qui était autrefois un refuge pour lui pour la dernière fois et vit tous les regards accusateurs braqués sur lui. Il n'était pas surpris que Finn ait ouvert sa bouche. En fait, il était sûr qu'il ne l'avait dit _qu_'à Rachel et la diva demi-portion s'était fait un devoir de le répéter à tout le monde "pour le bien du club" ou peu importe la raison qu'elle avait inventé.

"Kurt." Dit M. Schuester, à moitié surpris, assis sur un tabouret devant la classe. "Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ?"

Il était forcément au courant pour le transfert. Si Rachel ne s'en était pas chargée, alors Figgins l'avait fait. Après tout, il était un des "gosses de Will".

"Je suis venu dire au revoir."

"Avant que tu te barres avec ces fillettes en uniforme ?" dit Puck d'un ton moqueur, avachi sur sa chaise avec ses jambes croisées devant lui.

Kurt leva les yeux au ciel. Il ne savait pas pourquoi une partie de lui avait espéré que ça se passerait différemment.

"Je ne me barre pas. Je ne peux plus rester ici, je ne vais plus supporter ça alors que j'ai une autre option." Leur dit-il simplement. Il n'était pas venu ici pour se disputer. Il était là, parce que, même si ça s'était mal passé ces derniers mois, ils avaient traversé beaucoup de choses ensemble et ça voulait dire quelque chose pour lui.

"Quoi alors ici c'est assez bien pour nous mais pas pour toi ?" demanda Mercedes, assise à côté de Tina, sa voix gagnant et volume et en accusation.

Kurt eut presque envie de rire. _Elle voulait jouer à la pauvre petite fille_ ? "N'essaie pas de retourner ça à ton avantage, Mercedes Jones. Comme si c'était moi qui était trop snob pour trainer avec toi alors que tout ce que _tu_ as fait, ce que vous avez _tous_ fait, c'est m'éviter comme la peste ces derniers mois." Cracha-t-il et finalement, tout remontait à la surface. Toute cette douleur d'être isolé. Quand ils l'évitaient et qu'ils l'excluaient de leurs activités hors du lycée.

Mercedes eut au moins l'air un peu honteuse et regarda Tina qui s'affaissait.

"N'essaie pas de nous accuser, c'est toi qui fraternise avec l'ennemi." Accusa Rachel, les bras croisés sur la poitrine.

Kurt eut un rire moqueur. "Vraiment, Rachel ? Tu veux qu'on en parle ?"

Elle rougit et Finn bougea sur sa chaise, mal à l'aise. Il regardait le sol d'un air coupable depuis le début.

"Ça ne te donne pas le droit de le faire aussi." Dit Quinn.

Kurt leva les mains. "Il y autre chose dans la vie que le Glee club ! Vous avez jamais pensé que ce garçon puisse me plaire ? Qu'on puisse parler d'autres choses que de chansons et de chorale ?"

"Donc tu admets que tu en parles." Rachel bondit sur l'occasion.

Kurt secoua la tête tristement. "Ça n'a aucun sens et c'est même pas à cause de Blaine. Je pars parce que les gens dans ce lycée sont des idiots ignorants qui font de ma vie un enfer. J'ai pas à subir ça pour que vous puissiez gagner un stupide concours et faire semblant d'être mes amis quand ça vous arrange. Quand vous pensez que ça vous attirera pas plus d'emmerdes."

"On fait pas semblant." Dit Tina et Santana rit.

"Quand tu vois Porcelaine, tu te caches dans le premier trou que tu vois, alors prétend pas le contraire. Assume tes actes ou ferme ta gueule." Rétorque sèchement Santana et Tina eut un mouvement de recul comme si elle avait pris une baffe.

"Ça suffit." Intervint Will et Kurt avait oublié qu'il était toujours là. "Vous attaquer les uns les autres ne va rien changer."

"Tu vas me manquer Kurt." Dit Brittany à côté de Santana et Kurt sourit pour la première fois depuis qu'il était entré dans la pièce. Brittany était peut-être dans son monde mais elle était vraiment gentille et ses mots le touchèrent plus qu'il ne pensait. Peut-être que quelques choses lui manqueraient après tout.

"Tu me manqueras aussi, Britt. Tu as mon numéro si tu veux discuter."

La blonde sourit, ses yeux bleus brillants de bonheur et d'excitation quand elle eut une idée. "Tu pourrais amener ton dauphin au Breadstix pour qu'on ait un double rencart ?"

Artie retourna son fauteuil vers elle. "Euh Britt, je pense pas que ce soit bien pour l'instant."

Kurt se sentit déçu et un peu blessé. _Pourquoi ne pouvaient-ils pas oublier ça ?_

La blonde l'ignora et se tourna sur sa gauche. "Tu iras avec moi, Tana ?"

Santana eut l'air arrogante et victorieuse et Kurt essaya de ne pas sourire quand Artie réalisa son erreur. C'était pas vraiment gentil mais il n'avait aucun moyen de séparer les deux filles, peu importe le temps qu'il arriverait à garder Brittany. Au bout d'un moment, il ne resterait que les faits et c'était mieux qu'il s'en rende compte rapidement.

"Bien sûr, Britt. Roulettes peut se jeter du haut d'une falaise, je m'en fous." Elle se tourna vers Kurt. "Ton mec a intérêt à être canon, Porcelaine ou on va avoir un problème. Je veux me rincer l'œil."

Kurt vit Blaine dans a tête. Avec ses traits magnifiques et ses muscles délicieux. Il lui fit un sourire confiant. "Oui. Ça sera pas un problème."

"Chaud." Répondit Santana avec un sourire en coin.

Kurt toussa pour cacher le fait qu'il rougissait mais à l'intérieur, il était heureux. Ça ne s'était pas passé comme il l'avait espéré mais c'était peut-être mieux comme ça. Ils savaient tous plus ou moins où ils en étaient maintenant et deux des trois Cheerios voulaient continuer d'être ses amis. Qui sait ? Peut-être que sans la pression sociale du lycée, ça pourrait marcher.

Kurt décida d'être optimiste et regarda tout le monde dans les yeux.

"Bon, au revoir alors."

"C'était un plaisir de t'avoir, Kurt." Dit M. Schuester avec un sourire sincère.

"Merci. Malgré tout ça…" il réfléchit. "C'était sympa. Pendant un moment, vous m'avez aidé à vivre certaines choses alors merci pour ça."

_Avant que la plupart d'entre eux deviennent lâches._

Mais Kurt ne leur en voulait pas tant que ça. Les insultes étaient _fatigantes_. Ils voulaient juste rentrer dans le moule, être reconnu pour quelque chose de bien au lieu d'être moqués et ça influençait leurs décisions.

Le silence régna et Kurt prit ça comme un signal de départ. Il sourit et fit un signe de la main avant de sortir de la pièce pour la dernière fois.

* * *

_Dalton_

_Deux jours plus tard…_

Kurt passa le portail orné de Dalton tôt le dimanche matin, cette fois en tout que tout nouvel étudiant.

Le rendez-vous avec le Principal de Dalton jeudi s'était assez bien passé. Blaine l'avait retrouvé précisément à l'entrée pour lui faire un bisou sur la main qui l'avait fait rougir et Burt lui avait lancé un regard surpris. La poignée de mains des deux poignées avait été moins écrasante et plus formelle cette fois et Kurt appelait ça un progrès. Au moins, cette fois, Blaine était habillé normalement ce que ne manqua pas de remarquer Burt. Le vampire promit de les attendre dehors pour leur faire visiter avec le rendez-vous avec le Principal.

Le Principal Shade était un homme au visage sévère qui approchait les autres d'une manière stricte mais amicale. Vous suivez les règles, pas de problème. Vous franchissez la ligne, vous acceptez les conséquences inévitables.

Burt appréciait ça plus que tout autre chose et si Kurt ne savait pas qu'il y avait une assemblée de vampires qui vivait sous leurs pieds, il serait rassuré aussi. C'était une bonne chose que la police de zéro tolérance n'était pas seulement un truc pour que les gens paient des fortunes en frais de scolarité.

Ils discutèrent des détails de la bourse et de l'internat, de ses notes et du lycée que Blaine, "un garçon qui avait proposé son aide", leur ferait visiter. Kurt vit l'étincelle amusée dans les yeux verts du principal quand il dit ça et leurs regards se croisèrent. Kurt haussa un sourcil ce qui fit presque sourire Shade. Il savait évidemment qui était Kurt, mais Kurt ne savait toujours pas ce qu'était cet homme. Mais la chose que voulait surtout savoir Kurt, c'était quand il pourrait commencer les cours. Ils se mirent d'accord sur le lundi suivant ce qui lui laissait le dimanche pour déballer ses affaires et s'installer.

La visite se passa bien, sans imprévus même si Blaine n'arrêtait pas d'effleurer sa main et de pointer des choses du doigt pour que Burt se retourne et qu'il puisse embrasser Kurt. Kurt aimait beaucoup ce jeu et se mit lui aussi à trouver des prétextes pour qu'il puisse voler des baisers pendant que Burt avait le dos tourné. Si Burt avait des doutes – ce qui était certain – il ne dit rien.

Vendredi et samedi passèrent rapidement, Kurt étant occupé à faire ses valises et à tout organiser. Le dîner du vendredi soir fut même repoussé à la semaine d'après pour qu'ils aient plus de temps. Kurt n'avait pas réalisé le travail que ça représentait de changer de lycée jusqu'à ce qu'il doive le faire.

Après plusieurs disputes sur la quantité d'habits qu'il emmenait, Kurt était prêt à emménager dans sa nouvelle maison pour la semaine.

Ils se garèrent sur le parking et Kurt vit immédiatement arriver un groupe de garçons avec une tête bouclée devant. Ils n'avaient pas pu se voir depuis plusieurs jours donc l'envie de le serrer dans ses bras faisait littéralement trembler Kurt sur son siège. Il voulait aussi l'embrasser. Lui dire qu'il l'aimait et _voir_ le sourire sur son visage radieux.

"Des amis à toi ?"

Kurt se tourna vers son père avec un sourire innocent. "S'ils veulent offrir leurs services, qui je suis pour les en empêcher ?"

Burt rit et secoua la tête. "J'y crois pas. Tu les as engagé parce que 1, tu ne veux pas le faire toi-même et 2, tu ne veux pas que je porte quelque chose de lourd."

Kurt renifla et croisa les bras. "Qui sont toutes les deux des très bonnes raisons."

Burt secoua la tête à nouveau et défit sa ceinture. "Je vais aider Finn avec l'autre voiture, tu t'en sortiras ici ?"

"Je sais commander les gens autour de mon bébé." Répondit sérieusement Kurt.

Ils sortirent de la voiture au moment où Blaine arrivait avec Wes, David, Nick et Jeff. Kurt leur fit un grand sourire et marcha vers son vampire, poussant un soupir de satisfaction quand Blaine se pencha directement pour l'embrasser, leurs lèvres s'assemblant parfaitement.

"Et voilà, ça recommence." Soupira David ce qui les fit arrêter plus tôt.

"Quelqu'un est _jaloux_." Chantonna Kurt au-dessus de l'épaule de Blaine, il ne savait pas où il avait trouvé la confiance ou le courage de le taquiner.

Jeff gloussa et Blaine eut également un petit rire pendant que David les fusillait du regard.

"J'ai hâte d'être à la fête ce soir." Soupira-t-il. "Peut-être que je trouverais quelqu'un qui soit gentil avec moi."

Blaine eut un sourire moqueur et enroula ses bras autour de Kurt. "Je pense que personne veut être _aussi_ gentil avec toi, D."

Kurt étouffa son rire dans le manteau de Blaine pendant que David grogna d'indignation. "Je te ferais dire que les femmes font la queue pour être _gentilles_ avec moi."

"Oui si par faire la queue, tu veux dire une personne et si par femmes, tu veux dire Wes." Intervint Jeff. Il éclata de rire avant de courir pour échapper à David qui le poursuivait, Nick les suivant de près.

Wes soupira et se frotta le front. "Je savais que ces photos reviendraient me hanter."

Blaine rit et Kurt sourit aussi, il ne se sentait pas exclu même s'il ne savait pas de quoi ils parlaient. "Quelle fête ce soir ?" demanda-t-il à l'oreille de Blaine puisqu'il était toujours dans ses bras.

"Juste une fête de bienvenue. Tout le monde veut te voir." Répondit Blaine. "Mais si tu ne veux pas, c'est pas grave. Je préfèrerais qu'on reste au lieu pour s'embrasser et regarder des films."

Kurt rigola et même si c'était tentant – vraiment très tentant – il voulait bien s'entendre avec tout le monde. Il voulait tous les rencontrer et devenir amis comme Jeff lui avait assuré qu'ils étaient avant.

Il était prêt pour son nouveau départ.

"La fête, c'est bien, et si on s'ennuie on pourra toujours partir plus tôt." Murmura-t-il malicieusement.

Le vampire dans ses bras lui fit un bisou sur la tempe. "Je ferais en sorte de cacher l'alcool, la nourriture, la musique et les jeux alors."

Il avait l'air vraiment sérieux et Kurt ne put s'empêcher de glousser.

"Vous allez rester debout là où on finit de tout transporter ?" appela son père depuis l'autre voiture que Finn avait conduit.

Kurt rougit, entendant la réprimande. "On y va, papa." Répondit-il en se séparant de Blaine, au grand malheur du vampire.

"Plus tôt on aura fini, plus tôt on sera seuls." Consola Kurt dans son oreille et il ne fallut qu'une phrase.

Blaine appela les garçons qui s'étaient enfuis. "Nick, David, Jeff, arrêtez !" La fée était cachée derrière Nick et David essayait de l'attraper, ça s'était transformé en jeu.

Il ne fallut qu'un voyage pour transporter toutes les affaires de Kurt dans sa chambre puisque chacun portait quelque chose. Content de lui, il ne manqua pas de le faire remarquer à son père qui lui rappela qu'ils étaient quand même sept. Il y eut quelques rires et Jeff lui fit un sourire compréhensif.

La chambre en elle-même était plutôt simple.

Un lit, une commode, un bureau et une armoire. La salle de bain était partagée avec la chambre d'à côté, ce que Kurt n'aimait pas trop mais il l'oublia pour l'instant. Il aurait juste à vérifier qu'il fermait bien la porte à clé. Il y avait un tapis bleu au sol et le reste était soit blanc, soit en bois; Kurt réfléchissait déjà à des manières de décorer.

Quand ils eurent fini de déballer, c'était plus tolérable. Ce n'était plus une toile vide avec les posters, les photos et ses nouveaux draps. Mais c'était encore loin de ce que Kurt voulait vraiment. Les vampires sortirent et Blaine lui fit un rapide bisou avant de lui dire qu'il attendrait dehors.

Finn fut le premier à s'avancer vers Kurt pour les au revoirs et il lui fit un câlin bizarre d'un seul bras. "Maman m'a dit de te donner ça." Dit-il et Kurt leva les yeux au ciel.

"Merci. On se verra bientôt."

Finn sourit. C'était toujours instable entre eux après le fiasco dans la salle de chant. "Oui. Je vais attendre dans la voiture."

Il sortit de la pièce, laissant Kurt et son père seuls. Kurt se rendit seulement compte qu'il n'allait plus voir son père tous les matins en se réveillant. Il n'allait plus s'asseoir avec lui pour dîner ou faire semblant de regarder la télé en lisant un magazine. Kurt n'avait jamais passé 24h complètes sans voir son père et maintenant il était au bord de la panique. C'était comme être en chute libre sans filet.

Comme s'il sentait sa détresse, Burt ouvrit les bras et s'avança vers lui. "Viens là."

Kurt se précipita dans ses bras, mettant les siens autour de son père. Il ne voulait plus le laisser partir. "Tu vas me manquer." Marmonna-t-il, sentant les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

"Je suis juste à deux heures d'ici, Kurt. Si tu as besoin de me voir, je suis là. Ça veut pas dire que tu peux plus revenir à la maison." Kurt hocha la tête contre sa poitrine et Burt lui fit une petite tape sur le dos. "Et puis tu rentres tous les weekends. Ça ne sera plus aussi effrayant quand tu seras habitué."

Ils restèrent comme ça pendant un moment, savourant la proximité avant de devoir partir; ils souffraient tous les deux de la séparation imminente.

"Carole nous attend pour dîner." Dit Burt et c'était le début de l'inévitable au revoir. Kurt se sépara de lui à contrecœur, ravalant ses larmes.

Il acquiesça. "Tu ne vas pas tricher avec tes repas juste parce que je ne suis pas là, j'espère ?"

Burt eut un petit rire. "Non, tu as bien entrainé Carole, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter."

Kurt sourit faiblement et regarda ses chaussures.

"Ça va ?" demanda gentiment son père.

"Oui, je suis un peu bouleversé. J'avais pas réalisé tout ce que ça incluait jusqu'à maintenant." Admit-il d'une petite voix. Il se sentait comme un petit enfant. Comme si c'était le premier jour de maternelle et qu'il ne voulait pas lâcher les jambes de ses parents.

"Ça va aller, tu es un Hummel."

Kurt hocha la tête, un peu revigoré par la confiance de son père. "Bon, alors on se parle demain ?"

"Il y a plutôt intérêt, j'ai toujours quelques écharpes en otage à la maison."

Kurt gloussa en levant les yeux au ciel. Ils se firent un dernier câlin avant que son père sorte de la chambre. Blaine se décolla du mur et son regard plein d'inquiétude croisa celui de Kurt. Il avait tout entendu, il n'y pouvait rien.

"Tu fais attention à mon garçon, Blaine." lui dit Burt.

Le vampire ne faiblit pas sous son regard. "Oui, monsieur."

Burt hocha la tête dans sa direction et se retourna vers Kurt. "On se voit bientôt, Kurt."

"Au revoir, papa." Il sourit.

Il s'éloigna dans le couloir et Kurt le regarda jusqu'à ce qu'il soit hors de vue. Sa gorge était si serrée qu'il ne pouvait même pas avaler.

Dès qu'il fut hors de vue, les larmes coulèrent et Blaine se dépêcha de le prendre dans son bras pour ne pas qu'il tombe. Kurt s'agrippa à lui et Blaine pressa ses lèvres contre ses cheveux.

"Je suis là, mon amour, je suis là."

* * *

**Ouf, beaucoup de choses dans ce chapitre ! Jeff sera là pour donner les informations que Blaine ne maitrise pas et aussi pour être super marrant.**

**Dans le prochain chapitre, la première fête des Warblers ! Kurt va rencontrer tout le monde et aussi se retrouver nez à nez avec Sebastian, mmmh intéressant. On va enfin découvrir les nouveaux personnages que j'adooooooooore ! :D (non je m'excite pas trop) **

**A bientôt ! :)**


	16. Chapitre 16

**Bonjour, bonjour !**

**Nom d'un vampire, nous y revoilà déjà, chapitre 16 ! **

**Est-ce qu'il y a vraiment besoin d'avertissements pour les scènes déconseillées aux moins de 18 ans... haha en voilà un en tout cas, vous êtes prévenus.**

**Autre avertissement par contre, il y a un Adam qui est présenté dans ce chapitre. Au moment du chapitre 16, notre chère auteure n'avait pas vu la saison 4 donc Adam dans l'histoire n'a rien à voir avec le (con) gentil garçon qui croyait pouvoir sortir avec Kurt. voilà voilà :)**

* * *

**Chapitre 16**

* * *

_Dalton_

* * *

_Blaine et Kurt avaient décidé de partir dans la forêt de l'est pour la journée sur un seul cheval blanc neige. Kurt se pelotonnait contre Blaine avec ses bras autour de la taille du vampire. Kurt aimait simplement être avec Blaine mais il commençait à être agité comme toutes les fées et il cherchait quelque chose pour s'amuser._

_La forêt autour d'eux était un mélange de couleurs et Kurt sourit en regardant le coucher de soleil et les derniers rayons passant à travers les feuilles, créant un jeu d'ombres. _

_Quand ils passèrent une branche basse, Kurt leva les bras et l'attrapa, sautant gracieusement dessus en rigolant._

_Blaine regarda derrière lui, inquiet quand il sentit le corps de Kurt disparaitre mais il se calma quand il l'entendit glousser. Il leva les yeux et vit Kurt, secouant la tête._

_"Kurt." Appela-t-il. "C'est vraiment le moment pour ça ?" demanda-t-il en essayant de garder un air sérieux._

_Kurt commença à suivre l'allure lente du cheval, marchant aisément de branche en branche et écartant gentiment les feuilles de son visage. "Tu n'as pas à être jaloux, Blaine. Grimpe sur un arbre, toi aussi." Taquina-t-il, marchant sur la pointe des pieds._

_Le vampire arrêta le cheval et Kurt se mordit la lèvre en haussant un sourcil. _

_"Kurt, descends." Répéta Blaine en sautant du cheval. Un souffle de vent fit tomber ses boucles sur son front et Kurt voulait tendre la main et jouer avec comme il faisait tout le temps._

_"Est-ce que mon vampire a peur ?" provoqua Kurt. Il était couché sur le ventre entre deux branches maintenant avec sa tête dans ses mains et ses pieds qui se touchaient en l'air. _

_Il vit Blaine le regarder, tous les muscles de son corps tendus pendant que ses yeux s'assombrissaient. Kurt reconnaissait ce regard maintenant et il sentit l'excitation s'intensifier en lui. _

_Blaine le désirait._

_Blaine ne se défilait jamais quand on lui lançait un défi et il courut vers l'arbre sur lequel était couché Kurt, l'escaladant facilement. La fée poussa un couinement heureux et se leva rapidement pour s'échapper._

_Et ça commença._

_Kurt et Blaine n'étaient pas dotés de la même vitesse et agilité; Blaine avait plus de pouvoirs physiques mais Kurt avait plus d'expérience dans l'art de grimper aux arbres et il n'hésiterait pas à avoir recours à la manipulation pour réussir._

_Il sauta sur un des plus gros arbres qui avaient des grosses branches qui partaient dans toutes les directions, rendant simple la tâche de se balader autour. Il se cacha derrière le tronc et passa sa tête du côté gauche pendant que Blaine sautait sur le même arbre. Ses yeux virent le virent immédiatement et le vampire lui fit un sourire de prédateur avant de faire lentement le tour du tronc._

_Kurt se dépêcha de partir de l'autre côté en rigolant. Il voulait que Blaine le chasse et il savait que Blaine aimait ça, ce n'était pas qu'un jeu pour s'amuser – plus une sorte de divertissement préliminaire. _

_Quand le vampire allait à gauche, Kurt allait à droit et inversement jusqu'à ce que Kurt risque tout et saute dans la direction où il était venu. Il n'alla pas bien loin avant que Blaine ne coure après lui à nouveau avec un grognement qui montrait combien il était affecté; ses yeux se posaient de plus en plus souvent sur ses cuisses et son cou._

_Kurt commençait à être essoufflé et le fait qu'il n'arrêtait pas de rire ne jouait pas en sa faveur mais il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter. Oh qu'il aimait cet homme !_

_Il jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule après un saut particulièrement long et vit le vampire attrapa une branche en hauteur et se balancer jusqu'à la prochaine. Tous ces muscles, cette peau bronzée et cette beauté… sans compter le fait que Kurt voyait presque à travers sa chemise blanche. Mais c'était les yeux sombres et les canines allongées qui allumèrent un feu dans les veines de Kurt._

_Kurt réfléchit et décida de la façon de mettre fin au jeu._

_Il monta de quelques branches et s'arrêta net, faisant un clin d'œil séducteur au vampire avant de disparaitre dans le feuillage épais. _

_Blaine s'approcha rapidement de l'endroit où Kurt était et une main en sortir et l'attira au milieu des feuilles et des fleurs. C'est là qu'il vit Kurt, appuyé contre un tronc, haletant. L'espace entre eux était très réduit et les pétales de fleur tombaient en masse._

_La fée pencha sa tête d'une manière adorable et parla si près des lèvres de Blaine qu'il eut un petit gémissement. "Je crois que j'ai gagné."_

_Le vampire ferma l'espace entre eux; leurs torses étaient pressés ensemble et leurs cuisses s'emboitaient parfaitement, alignant leurs entrejambes. Il mit ses mains fortes sur la taille de Kurt, agrippant le tissu et murmura à l'oreille de Kurt après lui avoir léché le lobe. "Je t'ai attrapé, ça veut dire que c'est moi qui ai gagné."_

_Kurt sourit malgré le frisson qui descendit le long de son dos. Il passa ses mains sur les bras musclés de Blaine et ses épaules pour finir par plonger ses doigts sous le tissu près de son cou. Blaine promena ses lèvres juste en dessous du menton de Kurt qui leva la tête avant de soupirer. "Il y a de pires façons de perdre, j'imagine."_

_Et l'instant après, les lèvres de Blaine étaient sur les siennes et si Kurt n'était pas déjà occupé il aurait souri. Il adorait gagner._

_Leurs lèvres se battirent pendant un moment, leurs bouches avides dévorant l'autre et Kurt commença à pousser ses hanches contre Blaine lentement. Il ne s'en rendait pas compte au début, mais c'était si bon que quand Blaine haleta son nom, il continua encore plus fort._

_Ils grognèrent tous les deux et Blaine poussa ses hanches en retour sur le rythme qu'avait imposé Kurt. Ça créait la friction la plus délicieuse et le cœur de Kurt qui battait déjà à pleine vitesse fit un bond. Blaine rattacha leurs bouches, suçant les lèvres de la fée qui les ouvrit alors qu'il faisait des promesses silencieuses._

_Kurt agrippa les cheveux de Blaine, réajustant sa main encore et encore dans les boucles pendant que leurs têtes s'abandonnaient au plaisir. Kurt fit un bruit obscène, fermant ses lèvres autour de la langue exigeante de Blaine qui grogna quand il se mit à la sucer. Ses hanches eurent un mouvement brusque contre Kurt ce qui ne fit que le rendre plus désespéré. Plus déterminé d'avoir son vampire._

_Blaine descendit ses mains pour agripper les fesses de Kurt, utilisant sa position pour le tirer plus fort contre lui pendant que Kurt suçait toujours le muscle humide entre ses lèvres. Blaine gémit ce qui satisfit grandement Kurt._

_La fée du arrêter pour respirer et Blaine récupéra enfin sa langue. "T'es vraiment un allumeur," grogna-t-il contre le coin de la bouche de Kurt._

_Kurt leva une jambe pour l'enrouler autour de la taille de Blaine et l'attirer à lui à nouveau et le vampire eut un hoquet de surprise._

_"Mmh vraiment ?" susurra Kurt, appuyant le haut de son corps contre l'arbre et le bas contre Blaine._

_Le prochain coup apporta une sensation de frottement exquise et Kurt gémit, levant les mains pour attraper le bois au-dessus de sa tête. Il se mordit fortement la lèvre, ses yeux à moitié embrumés alors qu'il regardait Blaine complètement défait devant lui._

_Le doré était presque entièrement obscurci par le noir du désir, ses canines n'étaient pas descendues complètement; le soleil couchant les faisait briller. Le reste du vampire était débraillé et chacun de ses traits était rempli de passion. Il avait un air affamé en regardant Kurt appuyé contre l'arbre._

_Une des mains sur ses fesse bougea pour attrapa sa cuisse élevée. "Mon dieu, Kurt, tu es magnifique." Dit-il sombrement en regardant Kurt de la tête aux pieds avant de donner un autre coup de hanches pour le faire haleter. Il sourit, regardant l'expression sur son visage. "Magnifique." Répéta-t-il._

_Kurt était en sueur, il avait extrêmement chaud et ses vêtements le grattaient, exigeant d'être enlevés pour qu'il ait plus de sensation. Il voulait sentir la peau de Blaine contre la sienne, sans barrière._

_Le vampire était apparemment sur la même longueur d'onde puisqu'il attrapa la chemise turquoise de Kurt et la fit passer par-dessus sa tête. Kurt l'aida, mettant un bras autour de son cou pour se détacher de l'arbre. Il plaça un baiser sur les lèvres de Blaine si près des siennes quand le vêtement fut jeté quelques part à côté._

_Mais Blaine recula sa tête et poussa l'épaule de Kurt pour l'encourager à remettre ses mains où elles étaient avant, au-dessus de sa tête. Il descendit sa main le long du bras droit de Kurt et plus bas sur la peau nouvellement exposée, faisant haleter Kurt de désir. Sa main effleurant un téton rose et Kurt accrocha son autre jambe autour de Blaine. Blaine grogna et mit ses deux mains en dessous de ses fesses pour le porter, ses doigts si près de là où Kurt les voulait._

_Le vampire baissa la tête pour placer un léger baiser sur la clavicule de Kurt, puis plus bas, et plus bas encore jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne le téton tendu, son souffle chaud le tendant encore plus et Kurt avait beau courber le dos et gratter le bois avec ses ongles, ça n'aidait pas. _

_"Blaine s'il te plait." Supplia-t-il._

_Blaine passa la langue juste en dessous et une canine s'allongea pour s'arrêter au-dessus jusqu'à ce qu'il soit pressé entre une dent pointue et une langue chaude. _

_Kurt poussa sa tête en arrière et gémit. "mon dieu… ah, Blaine…"_

_Les phrases cohérentes n'étaient plus au menu et sa main agrippa les boucles noires pour tirer sa tête plus près. Kurt devenait plus insistent, son estomac se serrait en prévision de ce qui montait en lui. _

_Les lèvres de Blaine se fermèrent complètement et sucèrent, aidées par sa langue, qui caressait et taquinait pour rendre Kurt dingue. Il serra plus fort les hanches de Kurt qui se frottaient contre les siennes et bientôt, tout ce que le vampire était capable de faire était reposer sa tête sur la poitrine de Kurt et grogner pour exprimer son plaisir délirant. _

_Kurt enfonça ses ongles dans la tête de Blaine, sentant qu'il était au bord du gouffre. "J-je t'aime… ah, je t'aime." Souffla-t-il._

_Blaine leva la tête et l'embrassa. "Mmh à moi, tu es à moi."_

_Kurt entendit un grognement étouffé mais ça n'avait pas l'air de venir du vampire en face de lui. Ça n'allait pas. _

_Il fronça les sourcils._

_Blaine lécha son cou, les canines effleurant sa peau et Kurt les voulait en lui; il voulait sentir le glissement des dents et l'écoulement de sang. Et par-dessus tout, il voulait jouir. C'était hors de portée et incroyablement frustrant._

_Il sentit un toucher lointain sur son estomac, sur son nombril qui l'emmena dans un tout autre univers mais il sentait pourtant bien les mains de Blaine à travers son pantalon._

_"Blaine ?" demanda-t-il, à bout de souffle et confus mais le vampire ne réagit pas, comme s'il ne l'avait pas entendu. Il eut un grognement de frustration, redoublant ses efforts pour presser leurs corps tendus ensemble._

_C'est à ce moment que tout commença à s'évanouir, à devenir flou. Les sensations que créaient Blaine étaient lointaines et les autres sensations devaient plus vivides et réelles. Son orgasme s'éloignait de plus en plus mais son corps promettait quelque chose de mieux encore._

Kurt ouvrit les yeux en grand avec un souffle étonné et son regard tomba sur deux orbes noirs.

* * *

Ils s'étaient couchés, dans les bras l'un de l'autre sur le lit de Kurt jusqu'à ce qu'il ait assez pleuré pour pouvoir s'endormir.

Blaine comprenait que c'était effrayant pour Kurt de pratiquement déménager de chez lui, même si c'était qu'à deux heures de route. Il avait perdu la partie la plus stable de sa vie et il était en train de tomber en essayant de vivre tout seul.

Mais ce qu'il ne comprenait pas, c'était qu'il n'était jamais tout seul.

Blaine serait toujours là et ça avait pris un moment, mais Kurt avait finalement arrêté de paniquer pour vraiment écouter. C'était pas encore complétement rentré dans sa tête mais au moins, Kurt allait donner à tout le monde ici une chance d'être ses amis et de le soutenir.

Ils n'essayaient en aucun cas de remplacer Burt. Personne ne le pourrait mais Blaine pouvait être une ancre aussi forte que lui. C'était le cas de toute l'assemblée et Kurt s'en rendrait vite compte.

Finalement, Kurt s'était endormi contre la poitrine de Blaine qui mit ses bras autour de lui, le gardant au chaud et en sécurité.

Le vampire était heureux.

Kurt était de retour à Dalton et l'excitation était presque trop pour lui. Kurt était à sa place ici et c'était comme si un nœud en lui s'était enfin défait. Il pouvait à nouveau respirer, la présence de son Élu faisait rentrer la lumière dans son esprit autrefois bien sombre et surtout il n'avait plus à s'inquiéter des deux heures qui les séparaient.

Blaine se contentait de regarder le visage majestueux de la fée, caressant ses cheveux et touchant son nez, ses joues, ses oreilles de ses doigts doux quand, au bout d'à peu près une heure, Kurt commença à remuer.

Au début, Blaine pensa que c'était sa faute et il retira vite sa main mais il vit rapidement que ce n'était pas lui… du moins, pas lui _maintenant_.

Kurt se tourna sur le dos avec un petit soupir, un sourire sur ses lèvres pendant que ses yeux dansaient sous ses paupières.

Blaine était fasciné.

Il continua de le regarder, appuyé sur son coude pendant que Kurt rêvait, ou se _souvenait_. Il mourait d'envie de savoir ce qu'il voyait dans sa jolie petite tête. C'était apparemment quelque chose d'heureux mais Blaine était-il présent ? Que faisaient-ils ? Si seulement Blaine pouvait sauter dans l'esprit de Kurt, mais non, il ne pouvait que le regarder et analyser chaque petit mouvement et expression de visage qu'il faisait.

Kurt soupira et tourna son cou, et le vampire ne put s'empêcher d'être attiré; il voyait le sang battre dans son artère et sa bouche devint sèche et douloureuse.

Il repoussa son envie puisqu'il ne voulait pas avoir l'air d'un prédateur quand son amour rêvait innocemment.

Kurt bougea à nouveau; il cambra le dos cette fois ce qui fit remonta son t-shirt bleu, exposant une bande de peau juste au-dessus de son jean. Blaine se mordit la lèvre quand son estomac fit un bond et qu'il vit ces hanches nets.

Son érection grandit en un instant.

Son Élu continua à se tortiller sur le lit, son pouls s'accélérant et il faisait des petits bruits insistants qui venaient du fond de sa gorge. C'est à ce moment que Blaine se rendit compte que son Kurt n'était pas si innocent finalement.

Blaine pouvait reconnaitre ces bruits entre mille.

Il répondit par un grognement, incapable de s'en empêcher quand il Kurt remuer à nouveau, levant ses bras au dessus de sa tête et emportant son t-shirt avec. Blaine vit le signe d'appartenance au milieu de son ventre et érection commençait à être douloureuse. Il voulait toucher mais il se rattachait aux derniers restes de son self control. Il avait promis à Kurt qu'ils discuteraient avant que des choses comme ça arrivent. Il s'était aussi promis à lui-même qu'il travaillerait sur son manque de retenue… aussi dur que ce soit avec _ça_ à côté de lui. C'était le teste ultime. La _torture_ ultime.

La fée inconsciente bougea ses jambes sur le lit, appuyant ses fesses contre le matelas; il se contorsionnait tellement que Blaine pouvait voir ses tétons sous le tissu. Mais plus important encore, quand Blaine descendit ses yeux affamés le long du corps de Kurt, il vit une bosse dans le pantalon de Kurt.

"Putain, Kurt." Gémit-il en se rapprochant jusqu'à ce qu'il soit collé à Kurt, son entrejambe touchant le côté de a hanche de Kurt. Il dut vraiment se retenir de ne pas se frotter contre lui.

Blaine regarda Kurt avec des yeux sombres, sentant qu'il pouvait se consumer sur place à la vue d'un être aussi sexy. Tout son corps était en feu, il voulait tellement prendre Kurt.

Il se demanda à nouveau quel souvenir jouait dans la tête de Kurt. Il y avait des centaines de possibilités, de moments où ils s'étaient fait plaisir; ils ne s'en lassaient jamais même après des années. Le désir ne s'éteignait jamais, il ne faisait que se renforcer et Blaine fut frappé par l'envie de toucher. De donner du plaisir à Kurt. Cette envie prit la place du bon sens, encouragée par le bruissement des draps et les gémissements qui s'échappaient des lèvres entrouvertes de son Élu. Blaine s'abandonna à la sensation, perdant le contrôle devant un si grand _besoin_.

Il baissa la tête et passa son nez sur le cou pâle de Kurt, sentant cette odeur d'été mêlée au désir. C'était enivrant et Blaine ferma les yeux, plongea encore plus profondément dans cette bulle que Kurt avait involontairement créée autour d'eux.

Il y eut un sursaut dans le souffle de la fée et Blaine releva la tête juste à temps pour voir Kurt plier un genou et poser son pied à plat sur le lit pendant que son corps se tortillait sensuellement, d'une manière que Blaine n'avait jamais pensé revoir. Il ne peut arrêter le gémissement de désir qui lui échappa, tout en lui criant une litanie de _maintenant, maintenant, maintenant oui, oui, oui, Kurt, Kurt, Kurt._

Il baissa sa main et passa ses doigts sur la peau douce et chaude de Kurt, bronzée contre porcelaine. Il ne put s'empêcher de glisser un doigt sous sa ceinture, touchant le haut du boxer qui voulait arracher avec ses dents.

Mais il fut distrait.

Cet espiègle petit B attira son attention et, libérant son bras de sous le cou de Kurt, il se pencha au-dessus et fit ce qu'il fantasmait de faire depuis leur conversation téléphonique. Le vampire passant une dent dans le crochet du piercing et tira gentiment, passant sa langue en dessous pour caresser la peau.

"Blaine." Murmura Kurt, haletant maintenant. Blaine se tourna et s'allongea sur le ventre avec un grognement en entendant ce son magnifique. Il écarta ses lèvres et ses dents à regret pour remonter le corps de Kurt.

Le vampire mit une main sur le torse de Kurt quand ils furent au même niveau et il vit les paupières de Kurt se lever pour révéler ses yeux bleus assombris par le désir. Son Élu était si délicieusement brisé que Blaine ne put s'empêcher de l'embrasser. Il baissa la tête et prit cette bouche haletante, suçant la lèvre inférieure.

Kurt lui rendit son baiser après quelques secondes, passant ses doigts agiles dans les cheveux de Blaine, encore emprisonnés dans le gel mais ça ne l'arrêta pas. Leurs lèvres bougèrent ensemble avec frénésie entre deux bouffées d'oxygène, leurs langues s'entortillaient et ils lâchaient des gémissements frustrés.

Ce n'était pas assez.

Blaine fit descendre sa bouche le long de la joue de Kurt, de sa mâchoire vers son cou. "De quoi tu rêvais, mon amour ?" demanda-t-il.

Kurt n'était pas capable de prononcer un mot mais il descendit une de ses mains pour tirer sur la chemise de Blaine, le pressant de se rapprocher en écartant ses jambes. Blaine ne perdit pas de temps pour accepter cette invitation et s'installa entre les cuisses de Kurt, se connectant _enfin_ avec lui, leurs érections pressées l'une contre l'autre.

_Putain de merde._

Kurt ferma les yeux et essaya de retenir un gémissement étranglé, resserrant son emprise sur les cheveux de Blaine au point de lui faire presque mal.

Le vampire n'allait pas tenir longtemps.

Kurt était trop bouillonnant, trop désireux que Blaine pensait pouvoir jouir rien qu'en le regardant. En plus, ça faisait vraiment trop longtemps. Un siècle de trop.

La première fois qu'il poussa ses hanches vers le bas, ce fut fort et ils gémirent tous les deux en même temps, leurs voix se mélangeant parfaitement. La deuxième fois, Kurt enroula ses jambes autour des hanches de Blaine, et accrocha ses chevilles ensemble pour être prêt la troisième fois. Blaine captura les lèvres de Kurt à nouveau qui enroula sa langue autour de la sienne sur le même rythme qu'ils avaient établi plus bas.

Blaine était au paradis, il craquait complètement. Le sang battait dans ses tempes, son être entier tournait autour de garçon dans ses bras.

"O-ouvre les yeux." Supplia-t-il. Ses hanches bougeaient toutes seules maintenant, sans technique, sans but autre que celui de les conduire dans le précipice aussi vite que possible. Il gémit à nouveau et Kurt lui fit écho, complètement perdu. "_Putain_… ouvre les yeux, Kurt."

Deux océans sombres pleins d'innocence tentatrice le fixèrent et c'est tout ce qu'il fallut pour que Blaine jouisse si fort qu'il le ressentit dans tout son corps et fut complètement vidé. Kurt grogna au même moment et le vampire frissonna, avalant tous les sons qui sortaient de sa bouche.

Mon dieu. Il pouvait à peine formuler une pensée cohérente.

Blaine posa sa tête contre le cou de Kurt, il voulait mordre mais il était maintenant assez calme pour se rendre compte de ce qu'il venait de se passer.

C'était comme une douche froide.

Blaine était toujours en érection dans son pantalon même s'il venait de jouir comme jamais – un avantage de vampire – mais soudainement, continuer était la dernière chose qu'il avait en tête.

Il venait complètement d'abuser de Kurt. Il avait abusé de lui quand il était inconscient. Et il l'avait utilisé quand il s'était enfin réveillé. Le fait qu'il avait utilisé le trouble émotionnel de Kurt à son avantage le rendait malade.

Kurt bougea paresseusement et enleva ses jambes d'autour des hanches de Blaine, les laissant lourdement tomber sur le lit pendant que son cœur se remettait à battre à un rythme normal. "Tu peux, tu sais." Murmura-t-il, une pointe de timidité dans la voix.

Blaine était trop occupé à se détester qu'il faillit ne pas l'entendre. "Quoi ?"

"Me mordre." Il tendit son coup et Blaine retint son souffle. "Tu peux."

Le vampire serra la mâchoire et se recula avec force. Il se leva sur son coude pour regarder son Élu, ses cheveux ébouriffés, ses joues rouges et ses lèvres gonflées. Merde. Il voulait se replonger dedans.

Il repoussa le désir avant qu'il ne puisse prendre racine.

"Je suis désolé, Kurt." Dit-il soudainement. Kurt fronça les sourcils, ses yeux toujours un peu embrumés mais ils devenaient de plus en plus clairs. "Tu as dit que tu ne voulais pas faire ça et je t'ai sauté dessus et j'ai envie de me frapper. Tu étais bouleversé à propos de ton père et je fais ça-"

Kurt devint tout rouge quand il comprit et il secoua la tête. "Blaine, arrête !"

Le vampire ferma sa bouche et ses yeux s'embuèrent. Il avait vraiment l'impression d'être une sangsue et c'était encore pire comparé à ce qu'il ressentait juste quelques minutes plus tôt.

"Je- je sais que j'ai dit ça, mais c'était pas parce que je voulais pas…" il rougit à nouveau et détourna le regard. "_le_ faire."

Blaine fronça les sourcils. "Alors c'était quoi ?" demanda-t-il doucement, sentant Kurt bouger ses jambes agitées.

Kurt se mordit la lèvre, levant les yeux vers Blaine avant de les détourner à nouveau en secouant la tête.

"S'il te plait, Kurt." Implora Blaine. Il fallait qu'il sache. Il détestait n'avoir aucune idée du problème.

Le regard effrayé de Kurt croisa le sien. "J'avais peur que tu dois déçu."

Blaine était stupéfait. "_Quoi ?!_"

"Tu as ce Kurt dans ta tête qui est prince et qui a fait toutes ces choses avec toi et je suis pas comme ça, Blaine ! Et si j'étais nul à tout ça et que tu voulais l'ancien Kurt ?" dit Kurt en poussant Blaine en arrière. Il serra ses genoux contre sa poitrine et mit ses bras autour.

Soudain, tout s'emboita.

Blaine prit la main de Kurt et la porta à sa bouche pour l'embrasser. Il ne voulait pas étouffer Kurt quand il était si vulnérable. "Mon amour." Il baissa la tête pour que Kurt le regarde dans les yeux. "Il faut que tu arrêtes de penser que c'est deux Kurt différents. C'est pas ça et je ne te vois pas comme ça. Tu es toujours le même Kurt que tu étais avant et je t'aime maintenant plus que jamais. Je ne pourrais jamais trouver ce que tu fais ennuyeux ou décevant, _quoi que tu fasses_." Promit-il, mettant tout son cœur dans ses mots pour que Kurt comprenne qu'il était vraiment sincère.

Kurt renifla un peu, ravalant ses larmes. "Vraiment ?"

Blaine sourit et se rapprocha pour prendre son Élu dans ses bras. "Bien sûr. T'étais pas là il y a deux minutes quand je me jetais sur toi ?"

"Je suis toujours pas prêt pour…" il s'arrêta en rougissant. "Mais je t'aime. Et j'ai confiance en toi, je n'aurais pas laissé ça arriver si je le voulais pas."

Blaine hocha la tête sérieusement. S'il ne pouvait pas le dire à voix haute, il n'était définitivement pas près et c'était complètement compréhensible.

"Doucement." Murmura-t-il en faisant un bisou sur la tempe de Kurt.

Kurt soupira et son corps se détendit.

"Et ça te va ce qu'on a fait ?"

Il fallait qu'il demande.

Kurt lui fit un bisou sur la joue et murmura à son oreille. "Ça me va _vraiment_ très bien."

Blaine se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas grogner. Il était tellement taquin. Il fallait trouver quelque chose avant que ça ne dérape.

"Il faut qu'on aille à la fête." Rappela-t-il même s'il voulait simplement se détendre au lit. Et peut-être encore s'entrainer à aller doucement…

Kurt couina et bondit hors de lit. Blaine geignit et le suivit jusqu'à son armoire, enroulant ses bras autour de lui à nouveau.

"J'ai aucune idée de ce que je vais mettre et il faut que je prenne une douche après…" il ne finit pas sa phrase et rougit. Blaine sentit une vague de fierté masculine. Il avait satisfait son Élu. Il descendit une main de la hanche de Kurt vers le haut de son pantalon mais elle fut arrêtée avant de pouvoir atteindre son but. Il poussa un gémissement contrarié contre le cou de Kurt, embrassant et léchant la peau pendant qu'il pressait son érection toujours présente contre ses fesses.

Il entendit la fée haleter.

"Blaine, est-ce que ? Déjà ?" Son ton était si innocent mais enrobé d'une couche de désir qu'il ne pouvait pas cacher.

"Mmh, un truc de vampire." Expliqua Blaine en se frottant contre lui.

Kurt tourna la tête et regarda dans les yeux de Blaine, "Il faut que tu t'habilles aussi, tu sais." Dit-il faiblement.

Blaine se pencha et embrassa Kurt gentiment sur les lèvres. "Je préfèrerais me déshabiller." Murmura-t-il sensuellement.

Le souffle de Kurt eut un sursaut et il se détacha des bras de Blaine, prenant ses affaires pour la douche. "Tu viendras me chercher ?" demanda-t-il, essayant de ramener la conversation à des sujets moins passionnés.

Blaine soupira, agacé mais résigné. Son boxer était tout collant de toute façon. "On ira à 19h30." Il regarda le réveil sur la table de nuit de Kurt. "Ça te laisse un peu moins d'une heure et demie."

Kurt hoqueta et se précipita vers la salle de bain mais Blaine le retint par la taille. "C'est pas assez, Blaine !"

Le vampire haussa un sourcil à la fée qui gigotait dans ses bras mais c'était tellement familier qu'il ne put s'empêcher de sourire. "Tu seras magnifique peu importe ce que tu mets, Kurt, peu importe ta coiffure alors ne t'inquiète pas, mon amour."

"C'est facile à dire. C'est pas toi qui doit faire bonne impression sur vingt vampires." Marmonna Kurt.

Blaine lui fit un bisou sur le front. "C'est pas une première impression, juste une fête normale. Ils t'aiment déjà tous."

Kurt était toujours inquiet mais Blaine ne pouvait rien dire de plus. Il devrait le constater par lui-même.

"Je vais me changer et je reviens." Lui dit Blaine en le lâchant et Kurt commença à s'éloigner avant qu'une pensée le frappe.

"Juste pour savoir, c'est quoi le numéro de ta chambre ?"

Blaine eut un sourire satisfait. "Pas très loin… tu sais… celle juste à côté."

Kurt regarda vers la salle de bain partagée, la bouche ouverte de surprise et il donne à Blaine un coup sur le bras. "Idiot. Pourquoi tu m'as pas dit que tu faisais ça ?"

"Je voulais que ça soit une surprise." Blaine bouda en se frottant le bras.

Kurt leva les yeux au ciel et baissa sa tête pour lui faire un bisou sur le bras. Blaine voulut un vrai baiser après mais Kurt rit et lui en fit un sur le nez avant de dire "Je voulais prendre une douche d'abord."

Et puis il partit et ferma la porte de la salle de bain à clé derrière lui.

* * *

Kurt avait toujours la tête pleine de ce qu'il s'était passé au lit, même plusieurs heures plus tard.

Mais ce n'était pas une mauvaise sensation.

Kurt pouvait à peine empêcher ses joues de rougir ou sa bouche de sourire à chaque fois qu'il repensait à des petits détails. La sensation, l'odeur, le goût. Il n'avait pas menti quand il avait dit à Blaine qu'il le voulait aussi. Kurt pouvait aisément se voir repousser Blaine même s'il se sentait toujours absorbé par le vampire quand ils étaient ensemble. Même s'il nageait dans un bonheur complet quand il était sous le vampire, il savait parfaitement ce qu'il se passait.

Comment pouvait-il en être autrement ?

Et le vampire s'excusa après, l'air complètement dévasté et le cœur de Kurt se serra. Il savait que Blaine avait des problèmes de contrôle, il savait aussi que Blaine préfèrerait toujours agoniser que de causer à Kurt la moindre douleur.

C'est ce qui mit Kurt à l'aise sur le moment. Il pouvait repousser ses doutes et ses peurs que Blaine le pousse au-delà de ses limites; il savait qu'avec un seul "arrête" ou "non", le vampire s'immobiliserait.

Mais ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait.

Kurt ne savait pas qu'il pouvait être aussi dévergondé sans aucune expérience. Sans compter ses souvenirs. Mais ils ne l'avaient pas aidé quand il s'était réveillé. Il pouvait à peine penser à autre chose qu'au nom de Blaine, alors chercher des informations… Donc c'était tout à l'instinct. Ses désirs animalistiques. Ou peut-être une mémoire sensorielle ? Quoi que ce soit, Kurt avait laissé Blaine le guider, l'emmener jusqu'au récif et le rattraper quand il tomberait. Et quelle magnifique chute. Kurt n'avait jamais rien ressenti de comparable. C'était si brûlant, si indescriptible. Et l'endurance de Blaine ? Mon dieu.

Kurt essaya de trouver une tenue pour la fête avec toutes ces pensées tournant dans son esprit.

Malheureusement, il n'avait pas de tenue de "retrouvailles de vampires" tout prête au cas où l'inspiration venait à lui manquer. Après un long moment de délibération et à peu près vingt tenues différentes, Kurt était enfin habillé. Il avait choisi un jean serré d'un bleu électrique avec une ceinture argentée, ses chaussures Jimmy Choo et un t-shirt noir en V avec le bord argenté. Kurt était enfin satisfait, ses cheveux étaient coiffés comme d'habitude, la couleur de son jean rappelait ses yeux et la couleur argenté donnait une touche finale à l'ensemble.

Il se regardait toujours dans le miroir qu'il avait accroché au mur – d'accord, que David avait accroché – quand Blaine entra dans la salle de bain.

Kurt n'avait pas pensé à fermer la deuxième porte à clé.

Le vampire était habillé d'un jean vert retourné en bas avec des chaussures noires et dorées, une chemise à manches courtes noire pour montrer tous ses muscles et un adorable nœud papillon doré.

Kurt était pratiquement en train de baver en le regardant, remontant les yeux pour voir le gel dans ses cheveux et ses yeux qui avaient l'air d'être de l'or liquide à cause de ce nœud papillon. Kurt se rendit compte seulement après plusieurs secondes que Blaine ne se tenait pas passivement là pour le laisser se rincer l'œil. Il bavait également et puisque Kurt avait le dos tourné, son regard était fixé sur ses fesses.

Kurt rougit, mais il était plus que satisfait de l'attention que lui portait Blaine. Cependant il ne pouvait pas se permettre de ressentir quoi que ce soit dans ce pantalon, il était si serré que ce serait comme avoir une pancarte sur son front "EN CHALEUR". Il détourna les yeux et essaya de se concentrer sur le peigne dans sa main, mais ses doigts engourdis le firent tomber par terre.

Kurt se baissa pour le ramasser en jurat intérieurement et Blaine grogna.

Kurt se releva rapidement et jeta un coup d'œil timide à Blaine par-dessus son épaule, il avait ses dents sorties et était complètement près pour le deuxième round.

Kurt eut un frisson.

"Tu ne vas nulle part habillé comme ça." Lui dit sérieusement Blaine, en approchant doucement. Ses yeux étaient toujours fixés au même endroit et Kurt se sentait un peu à nu.

Il fronça les sourcils et la chaleur qu'il sentait monter bouillonna. "Pardon ?"

"Tu m'as entendu. Ces fesses parfaites dans ce putain de pantalon, Kurt." Grogna Blaine et Kurt rougit à nouveau. D'accord, il était _collé_ à ses jambes, mais pas plus que ses autres pantalons. Et oui, il aimait le fait que sa mettait ses fesses en valeur et il avait _peut-être_ pensé à Blaine en l'enfilant. Apparemment, Blaine appréciait son choix.

Kurt fit la moue, se sentant tout à coup malicieux. "Tu ne l'aime pas ?"

Il fit un tour sur lui-même avec un petit sourire quand il entendit Blaine jurer encore une fois. L'atmosphère se chargeait de tension sexuelle.

Soudain il se retrouva pressé contre le torse de Blaine qui avait attrapé ses hanches et qui avait glissé ses mains dans ses poches arrière. Le vampire dut forcer pour que ses mains rentrent et il les descendit tout en haut des cuisses pendant que Kurt sentait bien la bosse dans son pantalon. Il commença à sourire et mit ses bras autour du cou du vampire pendant que celui-ci était intéressé par son cou. L'esprit de Kurt changea de sujet en voyant ça.

"Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas te nourrir, chéri ?"

Blaine gémit en retour, bougeant ses lèvres sur sa peau maintenant lisse. La marque de ses dents avait disparu quand Kurt avait voulu soigner son piercing au nombril.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps à Blaine pour trouver l'endroit qu'il voulait et il y plongea ses dents, faisant gémir Kurt.

C'était _tellement bon_. À chaque fois.

Blaine eut à peine le temps de prendre quelques gorgées quand quelqu'un toqua à la porte.

"Kurt ! Ouvre, c'est l'heure de la fête !" annonça la voix de Jeff à travers la porte et Blaine grogna fortement en réponse, les vibrations parcourant la poitrine de Kurt qui ouvrit les yeux et regarda la porte.

Jeff toqua à nouveau quelques secondes plus tard et Kurt savait que ça durerait toute la nuit jusqu'à ce qu'ils répondent. Il soupira et mit une main sur la joue de Blaine pour le pousser gentiment pendant qu'il tirait son cou dans l'autre direction.

Blaine émit un gémissement plaintif et voulut suivre son cou mais Kurt poussa sa tête pour que leurs fronts soient l'un contre l'autre, laissant Blaine revenir à lui tranquillement.

Quelques minutes et des centaines de coups à la porte plus tard, la respiration de Blaine était à nouveau régulière, ses canines étaient rentrées, et il ouvrit ses yeux d'un doré brûlant.

"Ça va mieux ?" murmura Kurt.

Blaine acquiesça d'un air absent avant de lécher son cou une dernière fois pour sceller les marques avant de reculer, passant sa langue sur ses lèvres comme pour chercher une goutte restante.

Ses genoux faillirent céder.

Il y eut encore une série de coups à la porte et Kurt leva les yeux au ciel. Il s'extirpa des mains de Blaine et se dirigea vers la porte, l'ouvrant rapidement. Mais il dut vite reculer quand Nick et Jeff qui étaient pressés l'un contre l'autre faillirent lui tomber dessus.

Blaine l'attira contre lui rapidement et Nick attrapa Jeff avant qu'il ne touche le sol. Jeff leur sourit, la tête en bas, ses cheveux volant dans toutes les directions.

"Salut !"

Kurt haussa un sourcil. "Je peux savoir pourquoi vous vous tripotez contre ma porte ?"

"Oui." Continua Blaine et sa voix était beaucoup moins amusée. "On peut savoir, Nick ?"

Nick rougit et se racla la gorge en aidant le blond à se remettre debout. "J'ai essayé de lui dire que vous étiez… _occupés_." Kurt était un peu mal à l'aise, il oubliait tous le temps les sens surdéveloppés. "Mais Jeff n'arrêtait pas de toquer et j'ai essayé de l'arrêter mais j'ai été distrait."

Pendant toute l'explication, Jeff avait l'air fier de lui, un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

"Il t'as distrait avec des bisous pendant qu'il toquait en même temps ?" demanda Kurt en rigolant et Blaine le serra plus fort contre lui, son menton sur l'épaule de Kurt.

"Yep ! Et ça a marché. Maintenant il faut qu'on aille à la fête pour mettre l'ambiance comme ils s'ennuient sans nous et d'ailleurs Kurt, tu es ma-gni-fique ! je savais que ce pantalon, c'était de la bombe !" dit joyeusement Jeff. Il avait un t-shirt Superdry bleu et vert avec un jean délavé et des bottes. Son vampire avait simplement un polo blanc et un jean à revers avec des baskets.

"Oui, c'est une bonne couleur." Complimenta gentiment Nick et Blaine gronda.

"Ça y est, on ne va nulle part." et il commença à tirer Kurt dans la direction de la salle de bain entre leurs chambres.

"Blaine !" couina Kurt en se retournant pour le freiner. "On ne reste pas ici, Monsieur le montre vert."

"Ils vont tous te fixer." Déclara Blaine en fronçant les sourcils et Kurt leva son pouce pour lisser les plis que ça lui faisait sur le front.

"Merci, j'étais pas assez nerveux comme ça. Mais je veux rencontrer tout le monde."

Blaine commença à se calmer et Kurt se redressa pour lui faire plusieurs petits bisous sur les lèvres. Les mains toujours contre le torse du vampire, il avait complètement oublié qu'ils avaient des spectateurs. "Je veux vraiment, vraiment, vraiment y aller Blaine." Dit-il entre chaque et Blaine essayait de garder ses lèvres à chaque fois sans succès.

"D'accord." Accepta-t-il et Kurt lui fit un grand sourire de victoire. Il lui prit la main et l'emmena vers la porte où Nick et Jeff attendaient en souriant.

"Vous êtes trop mignons." Dit Jeff en soupirant.

Kurt rougit et Blaine arbora un air fier et un sourire niais. La fée leva les yeux au ciel. "Allez on y va, avant que des cœurs commencent à sortir de votre bouche."

Ils sortirent de la chambre et Blaine ferma la porte derrière eux, gardant la clé dans sa poche puisqu'il y avait plus de place.

"Je connais un sort pour ça ! On devrait l'essayer ce soir, et illuminer la journée de Sebastian pour une fois !" ajouta Jeff.

"Je pense pas que Wes soit contre tant que c'est pas sur lui. Même si ça serait hilarant de voir notre redoutable chef vomir des cœurs." Encouragea Nick en rigolant et Jeff lui prit le bras et devint encore plus excité.

"Et maintenant, tu sais pourquoi c'est deux là sont pires." Murmura Blaine à l'oreille de Kurt alors qu'ils suivaient le couple main dans la main.

Kurt gloussa. Il voyait très bien comment les encouragements amenaient le blond à continuer.

"Alors où est la fête ?" demanda-t-il.

Blaine lui sourit. "Tu verras."

Il vit Nick ouvrir la porte d'un placard et tenir la porte à Jeff. Kurt s'arrêta.

"Je t'en prie, dis moi que c'est plus grand à l'intérieur." Dit-il impassible.

Blaine rit et le tira après lui jusqu'à ce que Kurt soit à l'intérieur d'un ascenseur qui descendait.

"Une fête au sous-sol, donc." Constata-t-il faiblement, devenant encore plus nerveux. Dans quelques minutes, il allait rencontrer toute une assemblée de vampires qui le connaissait d'une vie passée.

C'était aussi effrayant que bizarre.

_Et s'ils ne l'aimaient pas ? S'ils pensaient qu'il n'était pas assez bien pour Blaine cette fois ?_ Il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir vu beaucoup de visages heureux aux Communales.

Les portes s'ouvrirent et le son lointain de conversations et de musique resserra encore plus le nœud que Kurt avait à l'estomac. Il ne se rendit pas compte de la force avec laquelle il serait la main de Blaine jusqu'à ce que celui-ci s'arrête et laisse passer Nick et Jeff en premier.

Il se tourna, les jambes tremblantes pour voir les yeux compréhensifs de Blaine.

"Tu n'as pas à le faire, Kurt." Assura-t-il.

Kurt avala difficilement et secoua la tête, se battant pour retrouver sa détermination. "Non, c'est bon. Enfin, on peut toujours partir si c'est horrible, non ?"

Blaine l'attira vers lui et l'embrassa tendrement. "Bien sûr. Tout ce que tu veux."

Kurt hocha la tête. "Je suis prêt." Blaine le regarda avant de les emmener à l'intérieur.

C'était comme si le temps s'était arrêté; toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers lui en même temps. Le silence était assourdissant même s'il y avait de la musique.

Kurt essaya de ne pas laisser tous ces regards l'enfoncer ou le forcer à baisser les yeux vers le sol.

"Euh… salut ?" il tenta de briser la glace, ce qui eut exactement l'effet escompté. Soudain, Kurt fut bombardé de vampires heureux et souriants qui essayaient tous de le prendre dans leurs bras et de lui parler en même temps.

Blaine le tira hors de leur portée et leva une main en guise d'avertissement. "Ce serait sûrement plus facile si vous y alliez un à la fois ?"

Wes, qui était resté assis dans un fauteuil, eut un petit rire. "Eux ? Facile ?"

"Je m'appelle Thad." Dit un garçon brun un peu plus petit que Blaine avec un sourire timide. Il avait un simple jean noir avec un t-shirt Green Lantern.

Kurt lui sourit, à lui, puis au reste de vampires. "Enchanté. Désolé, je ne me rappelle d'aucun de vous."

"Tu le verras pas beaucoup de toute façon." Annonça David, près du bar. "Le hobbit vit dans sa pièce de geek avec ses technojouets."

Thad rougit et gratta le sol avec un pied en marmonnant "C'est une salle de surveillance avec des ordinateurs."

Kurt se dit que ce vampire était adorable alors qu'il partait pour laisser le prochain parler.

"Moi c'est Zach. Zach Kensington." Dit un garçon roux en tendant une main à Kurt. "Ça devenait vraiment chiant ici sans toi, majesté."

Kurt haussa les sourcils, surpris, mais lui serra la main quand même. "Euh merci mais tu n'as pas à m'appeler comme ça… enfin je pense pas que…"

Il ne termina pas sa phrase quand le vampire aux yeux bleus se mit à rire en secouant la tête. "C'est juste un surnom que je t'avais donné. Et puis-je dire que tu as l'air ravi-_ahhh_" il partit en courant quand Blaine fit un pas vers lui, l'air menaçant. Il y eut quelques rires dans la pièce et même Zach avait maintenant un sourire effronté.

Kurt rougit, agacé de ne pas se souvenir. Mais ça se passait mieux qu'il pensait alors il ne pouvait pas se plaindre.

"Kurt ! il est temps de boire !" s'exclama Jeff et Kurt regarda de Blaine à tous les autres visages devant lui.

"Tu peux parler avec tout le monde en étant assis." Encouragea Blaine et Kurt acquiesça, entrant un peu plus dans la pièce impressionnante. Il pouvait mieux la voir maintenant qu'il n'était plus concentré sur ses occupants.

La stéréo, l'art, le décor moderne, la scène et même les barres de pole dance… cette pièce était ridicule. Mais il reprit cette pensée quand il se rendit compte qu'il parlait d'une pièce pour des vampires qui vivaient au sous-sol.

Kurt sirota quelques boissons non-alcoolisées pendant les quelques prochaines heures pendant qu'une file de Warblers vampires venaient lui parler. C'était dur de retenir tous les noms même s'ils avaient tous l'air familier.

Il y avait Adam, un garçon aux cheveux blond doré qui ressemblait à un gros golden retriever aux yeux chocolat. Son tempérament était le contraire. Il était très niais et doux toutes les gentillesses qui sortaient de sa bouche adoucissaient le côté intimidant de sa carrure.

Le contraire pouvait être dit de Tristan, un vampire avec un grand nombre de tatouages et de piercing, et des cheveux noirs parsemés de mèches multicolores. Il était étonnamment réservé. Il était un mystère mais son sourire était sincère et Kurt ne put s'empêcher de l'apprécier immédiatement.

Leon était un autre vampire que Kurt remarqua. Il possédait un charme inné, un teint basané et de longs cheveux noirs attachés avec un ruban, quelques mèches encadrant ses profonds yeux verts. Il reçut le plus de grognements de la part de Blaine quand il commença à citer de la poésie à Kurt.

La conversation avec Trent était certainement la plus bizarre de toutes. D'après la réaction de Blaine et la confession du vampire, c'était celui qui était le plus farouchement opposé à l'idée que Kurt soit de retour. Il s'excusa abondamment et Kurt ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir sachant qu'il avait juste voulu protéger Blaine et ses amis.

Ils étaient tous accueillants et gentils, repoussant chacune des peurs de Kurt, les rendant même ridicules. Ça lui semblait même trop amical à un moment puisque Kurt n'avait aucun point de comparaison. L'assemblée avait des souvenirs clairs d'interactions, de conversations et d'amitiés que Kurt n'avait pas encore retrouvés.

La plus part de la soirée, Kurt observait et _était_ observé. Il pouvait facilement tenir des conversations avec Jeff, David, Blaine, Nick et Wes et il faisait de son mieux avec les présentations de tous les autres. La soirée devint de plus en plus agitée, l'alcool coulait à flot, la musique battait et tout le monde riait. C'était captivant de regarder toute cette vie. C'était comme si une ombre s'était levé et qu'ils marchaient tous au soleil.

Tous les vampires étaient beaux à leur façon, rendant Kurt un peu nerveux à propos de sa propre apparence, ce qui ne fut qu'amplifié quand il _le_ vit.

Sebastian Smythe était un faux jeton à tête à tête de suricate avec un problème d'arrogance.

Le grand vampire attendit que Wes arrive enfin à décoller Blaine de Kurt pour lui parler pour s'approcher.

"Alors c'est toi, le fameux Kurt ?" demanda-t-il en le regardant de haut en bas. "Je m'attendais vraiment à mieux de quelqu'un qui est avec _Blaine_."

Kurt fronça les sourcils, il ne sentit pas la même familiarité chaleureuse comme avec les autres ce qui voulait sûrement dire qu'ils ne s'étaient pas rencontrés avant. Et il entendit également très bien la façon dont il avait prononcé le nom de Blaine. Alors ce vampire voulait _son_ vampire ? il sentit son sang bouillonner. _Tu rêves_.

"Et tu es ?"

"Sebastian Smythe." Dit-il en s'asseyant et Kurt s'éloigna de lui autant que possible. Le vampire eut un sourire arrogant, pensant qu'il lui faisait peur alors que Kurt ne ressentait qu'une grande dose de dégout. Il le laissa apparaitre sur son visage.

"Hmmm. Jamais entendu parler de toi. J'imagine que je devrais pas m'attendre à grand-chose de toi alors ?" demanda-t-il d'un ton innocent.

Sebastian plissa ses yeux et se pencha vers lui. "Écoute-moi bien, _l'humain_-"

"Fée." Le coupa Kurt d'un ton hautain. "Et un prince apparemment donc tu peux rajouter ça si tu veux."

_Il n'allait pas se faire emmerder par un connard condescendant._

Il entendit Sebastian grogner devant son audace mais le son se perdit dans la musique et n'alerta aucun des autres vampires. C'était comme s'ils étaient tous les deux dans leur bulle hostile.

"Il en aura marre de toi. Marre de ta vie d'humain et de tes sentiments d'humain et de ta putain de tête de fille." Cracha le vampire. "Et devine qui sera là quand ça arrivera ?"

Kurt eut un mouvement de recul. Il était conscient que le vampire pouvait le briser en deux et le venin qui couvrait ses paroles prit la fée par surprise. Mais Kurt n'allait pas se soumettre. Le fait qu'il jouait avec toutes les peurs de Kurt ne le ferait pas s'enfuir. Ça rajoutait plutôt de l'huile sur le feu qui brûlait en lui.

"Et depuis combien de temps tu te dis ça ? Tout le siècle où j'étais pas là ?" il se pencha également jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient pratiquement nez à nez. "Fais-toi une raison. Il est _à moi_."

"Kurt ?" l'appela Blaine d'une voix inquiète en marchant vers lui, les yeux fixés sur Sebastian.

Sebastian lui fit un sourire faux. "Blaine."

Le vampire aux cheveux bouclés l'ignora complètement et fit face à Kurt. Il lui prit la main et le tira pour qu'il se lève et soit à côté de lui. "Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?"

Kurt lui fit un sourire innocent, croisant le regard de défi de Sebastian. "Smythe et moi faisions connaissance."

"Kurt-"

Kurt l'interrompit en l'embrassant à pleine bouche, glissant sa langue dans la bouche de Blaine pour jouer avec la sienne et il sentit le regard de tueur de Sebastian lui brûler le côté du visage. Ça lui donnait envie de rire. Surtout quand Blaine se laissa aller complètement et commença à vraiment lui rendre son baiser, faisant tous les petits bruits que Kurt commençait à aimer et tous les gestes désespérés pour l'attirer plus près qu'il aimait déjà.

Soudain, il y eut un tonnerre d'applaudissements et d'acclamations dans la salle. Le couple se sépara juste à temps pour voir David monter sur la scène et se tenir à une barre de pole dance pour ne pas tomber.

"Mesdames et messieurs vampires ! Klaine est de retour !" cria-t-il et les applaudissements se firent encore plus forts. Kurt rougit et gloussa, cachant son visage dans le cou de Blaine et une pensée traversa son esprit.

_C'est bon d'être de retour._

* * *

**Kurt, 1, Sebastian, 0 ! enfin pour l'instant...**

**Dans le prochain chapitre, la fête continue et il y aura aussi le premier jour de Kurt avec tout le monde qui aura une bonne gueule de bois haha :) **

**Si vous voulez voir à quoi ressemble les nouveaux vampires, je vous donne la liste pour ceux qui n'apparaissent pas dans la série, c'est à dire seulement 4 pour l'instant.**

**Leon - Antonio Cuppo**

**Tristan - Jared Leto (avec les cheveux un peu longs comme dans Lord of War)**

**Adam - Hunter Parrish**

**Zach - Fenn Sean**

**Ou alors vous pouvez regarder cette vidéo qui résume l'histoire :) youtu.(be)/ti5r_bafKTo **

**Copiez-collez le lien, enlevez juste les parenthèse autout de "be", c'est un moyen de contourner le fait que n'accepte pas qu'on poste des liens.**

**Ou alors deuxième solution pour la vidéo, vous tapez "Once more to get it right" sur Youtube, et c'est la première vidéo :)**


End file.
